


game of thrones preference

by Bonelessstarks



Category: game of thrones
Genre: Fluff, Game of Thrones - Freeform, Multi, Preferences, Smut, a song of ice and fire - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:22:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 141,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25658905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonelessstarks/pseuds/Bonelessstarks
Summary: lions and dragons and wolves, oh my
Relationships: Arya Stark/Reader, Bran Stark/Reader, Brienne of Tarth/Reader, Cersei Lannister/Reader, Daario Naharis/Reader, Daenerys Targaryen/Reader, Gendry Waters/Reader, Jaime Lannister/Reader, Joffrey Baratheon/Reader, Jon Snow/Reader, Khal Drogo/Reader, Loras Tyrell/Reader, Margaery Tyrell/Reader, Myrcella Baratheon/Reader, Obara Sand/Reader, Oberyn Martell/Reader, Petyr Baelish/Reader, Ramsay Bolton/Reader, Rickon Stark/Reader, Robb Stark/Reader, Sandor Clegane/Reader, Sansa Stark/Reader, Theon Greyjoy/Reader, Tommen Baratheon/Reader, Tormund Giantsbane/Reader, Tyene Sand/Reader, Tyrion Lannister/Reader, Yara Greyjoy/Reader, melisandre/reader, osha/reader, viserys targareyn/reader
Comments: 44
Kudos: 179
Collections: Game of Thrones





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> my work is also on wattpad under the username FurysHell :)
> 
> I know this sucks but bear with me!
> 
> I don't own Game of Thrones or any characters. Shout out to George R. R. Martin though.
> 
> There is a chance I've missed some grammar or spelling sorry !!
> 
> PLEASE do not copy or steal anything as this has taken a lot of time to create and I've put effort into my work and I'd like it to stay as my work. Xx
> 
> I have included many different oc in nearly all of my preferences so if you somehow get confused that you have never seen or heard of this character, it's probably because I've made it up for the purpose of the story.
> 
> ^ If you're thinking that this warning is stupid then you'd be surprised how many people actually make that mistake and it's not a big deal :)
> 
> [Y/N] means your name.
> 
> All minor characters used and food mentioned (yes I am this obsessed I know about food) is referenced throughout the books because I wanted to keep the names in relation to the books and preferences.
> 
> I'm happy to write spin-offs of these preferences/imagines. If you look deep enough they are some really cute and cheeky stories that could come out of little references I've made.
> 
> All preferences will be guided through how they met but if you want me to ignore that just give me a holler.
> 
> Do not copy any parts of my work, I spent a lot of time thinking about these ideas and if you plagiarise them I will find you.
> 
> The preferences will be from a female reader, including the female characters x reader, but if you want a scenario of male x male or female x male just ask. If there are any hate or homophobic behavior towards homosexual relationships in my book or in the comments, kindly go fück yourself cause no one cares.
> 
> If you don't feel comfortable with homosexual relationships because of religious reasons (I have friends who don't believe in gay relationships because of religion, and they shouldn't be judged for this) I respect your opinion and beliefs as long as you respect mine.
> 
> P.S.
> 
> LORAS TYRELL 
> 
> Is going to be written from a male perspective as I want to keep in him being gay and the scenarios that would create.
> 
> ^  
> Which admittedly, an afterthought, is a bit hypocritical since I've made the female imagines female x female. You ask for male x female though, and I will write it.
> 
> Whoops, forgive me?

First Interactions:

WARNING: VIOLENCE  
AND LANGUAGE (NOT TOO BAD)

DAENERYS TARGARYEN ;

You were a foreign slave owned by Kraznys to keep his bed warm and not to talk. You were to stand by his side barely clothed to distract buyer's of the unsullied into stupid deals. You couldn't remember anything about your home and the family you know you must have had.

You waited patiently on stage for the next buyer to come. You had seen the Dothraki around and heard some tales about the beautiful silver-haired woman asking around about the slaves and unsullied. When the doors opened you held your breath.

Daenerys walked to the stage with two men flanking her side, ready to bargain with Kraznys. Her eyes met yours and your presence only seemed to spark anger in her eyes. She adopted a wild look on her face. Fidgeting your fingers you swallowed harshly and stole a quick glance at the silver-haired woman. 

Her cold violet eyes connected with yours and you quickly looked away, schooling your face to show no emotion. A trick all slaves had to know. You listened to their conversation not saying a word until you heard Daenerys ask for Missandei and you as her parting gift. 

Your head snapped towards hers in disbelief and shook. Your eyes widening significantly when Kraznys accepted her offer, hissing that you were damaged goods as you walked behind Daenerys and Missandei. Keeping your eyes down you hoped this new arrangement would work in your favor.

VISERYS TARGARYEN ;

You were the Khaleesi's handmaiden who just happened to be Visarys younger sister.

You were asked to collect water for the Khaleesi's bath and did so willingly. You kneeled next to the water and filled the pail with cold water, as you stood you turned quickly and spilled the pail over the silver-haired man walking past. The man gasped and spluttered and you would have laughed if not the murderous glare he directed at you. "You savage bitch! I could have you skinned and beaten and maybe I will! Do you know who I am?" 

You stared at him blankly, unaffected by his words. You didn't know many words in his language so the big words he spoke passed through one ear and out the other. Picking the pail up off the ground you turned and filled it up with water again. 

"Did you hear me, woman! Do I need to hit some sense into you?" He snarled.

Turning around again more slowly this time, you clutched the pail to your chest careful not to spill any more water, you finally decided to answer him. "You- beggar king" you choked out with furrowed brows. His face turned an ugly shade of pink and purple so you decided to leave his presence in favor of your Khaleesi's. He really is as strange as everyone says he is.

KHAL DROGO ;

You were a sister to one of Drogo's bloodriders and was often seen getting into fights with other Dothraki because, well, your brother was a bloodrider and anyone who touched you ended up with no hands.

Spitting blood on the man who had you pinned to the ground, you spat out a part of his ear as he jerked back and snarled cruel words at you. His strong fingers dug into your throat squeezing tightly, constricting any air into your lungs. As you wheezed he grinned down at you triumphantly and released his grip briefly letting you breathe again. 

"Never had one so vicious" he rasped fumbling with your clothes with his free hand. You squirmed and spat curses at him lifting a hand to his face and digging your nails into his eyes leaving trails of blood in their wake. His large fist connected with you face and he turned you over, tearing your clothes apart and beginning with his own.

Blood suddenly coated the back of your head and the ground underneath you. The man's body slumped onto you smelling of copper and sweat. The body was lifted off of you soon after. Turning your head you held back a gasp as you saw your Khal wipe his bloodied blade on the dead soldier.

You stood to your full height and lowered your head in respect. Why did he do that? By Dothraki law, you were this soldiers reward for losing the fight against him. The person who stepped in now had a claim towards you but the Khal had his Khaleesi.

"You do not fight as well as you think," he spoke and tilted his head slightly, the bells in his hair chiming. He bent low to tug on the man's braid and roughly hacked it off with his arakh.

"You are mine now and I will teach you" he declared, swiftly turning and walking away flanked by his bloodriders and your brother. What just happened?

DAARIO NAHARIS ;

You were previously a slave in Meereen and freed when Daenerys rid the city of the Masters. You met Daario when he was patrolling the streets with the unsullied.

Keeping your head down and watching where you stepped you avoided the loud people who were slowly but surely getting more drunk. You always hated large crowds because as a slave, large crowds meant humiliating experience created by the Masters. A flailing hand smacked into your face as you walked past a particularly drunk crowd of people.

Grunting at the impact your body was flung unceremoniously to the ground where you lay sprawled out until you heard a few shouts in the direction of the drunk group. Turning your head you noticed one of Mhysa's loyal men crouching down next to you.

"Are you alright beautiful?" He cooed, gently grasping your hand in his large one and lifting you to feet. You just stared at him with wide eyes as he smirked at you.  
"Do you understand me? Here let me-" you interrupted him by quickly saying thank you and rushing off, head down and blushing furiously.

TYRION LANNISTER ;

You were a whore at Little Fingers establishment. You weren't well known as you were rather new and you were quite shy for a whore though you tried very hard to hide it.

Little Finger had politely asked you to, well, basically earn him more money or you'll be on the streets. So with your head held high, you walked with your fellow co-workers to please a young squire. You weren't originally meant to be there but with one of your co-workers got pregnant by a customer and is currently trying to track him down.

"And this is..." the dwarf in the room trailed off as his eyes roamed over your form. You cleared your throat in hopes to clear the tension in the room.  
"Names do not matter M'Lord" you murmured as you stalked closer to the young squire whose eyes were white and round. 

"Yes well do get your money worth Pod and enjoy" he stated and walked out of the room with one last glance in your direction.

JAIME LANNISTER ;

You were a kitchen wench at King's Landing for the royal family. Nothing much went for you and that was ok. You blended into the background, not getting in the way and living a very simple life.

You had never been anywhere else except the kitchen in the castle so one fateful day you decided to carefully venture through the castle, admiring the polished floors and beautiful carving of the pillars. Hearing footsteps ahead you jerk upright when you see the Kingslayer heading in your direction.

You bow your head you watch as he quickly walks past you only to then dodge behind the pillar you were admiring. Cocking one eyebrow, you tilt your head when he presses a finger to his lips. "You girl" you spin around with your heart in your throat as a gold cloak marches up to you. 

"Did you see the Kingslayer come through here?" He barks. Biting your lip you sneak a glance at Jaime who gently shakes his head. 

"Um no, M'lord?" You whisper, unsure how to speak to a knight. Grunting in affirmation he takes a proper look at your dirty clothes and hair and narrows his eyes. "You shouldn't be up here" he states and grabs your elbow, guiding you out of the castle and away from a smirking Kingslayer.

CERSEI LANNISTER ;

You were a noble lady from a large family with several brothers and sisters. You family was infamous for being blunt and having fierce tempers. You had only ever ventured near home so it was safe to say you were ecstatic to hear you would be traveling to Kings Landing.

Your excitement only grew when you found none of your siblings would come with you. Not that you didn't love them, but you had never been anywhere without them. The only casualty was the boring carriage ride there, so when you finally arrived a small squeal of joy left your lips.

Placing both feet on the pavement you curtsey at towards the King and his family as he welcomes you to his home. "Thank you, your Grace, it's a pleasure to be here. The capital is as beautiful as everyone says it is" you compliment smoothly. 

"I would expect it would be quite a change so far away from home without you siblings blunt tongues in your ear" the King's mother drawl's locking eyes with yours.  
"Hmm. I suppose so, My Lady. My sibling's tongues are known to be quite sharp" you reply through gritted teeth. 

"Though I can't say siblings tongues are supposed to be on your body," you say with a meaningful glance at the bitter beauty Cersei Lannister. Doing a quick curtsey you brush past the King and his seething mother.

JOFFREY BARATHEON (LANNISTER?) ;

Being from a loved and powerful noble family was wonderful. Sure it had its pros and cons but with your family behind you, everything was perfect. Being a Tyrell was perfect. You loved being Loras and Margaery's little sister. 

When the Tyrell army helped during the battle of the Blackwater you were a little skeptical but you knew this was in your family's best interest. When Loras offered you to Joffrey instead of Margaery however, you panicked. This wasn't part of the plan!

"Is this true My Lady?" Joffrey asks leaning casually against the throne. Taking a deep breath you glanced at Margaery who looked furious but nodded in encouragement not wanting to embarrass you in front of the court.

"Yes, your Grace. I, uh I have come to love you from afar" you breathe out remembering the words Margaery had practiced with you days before. "From the wonderful stories of your courage!" You blurt out, trying to get on his good side. He smiled maliciously at you, obviously pleased with your compliment. Once the small council decided this arrangement was beneficial the crowd cheered and Joffrey's eyes never left yours.

TOMMEN BARATHEON (LANNISTER?) ;

You were the kennel master's niece. Your mother sent you to live with your uncle because they couldn't afford to feed another mouth despite your mother wasting money on alcohol and gambling. Not that you minded, your life was much better here.

Lifting the huge bucket with both hands you grunted and whined, trying your hardest to carry the heavy bucket of water to the dogs. The water lapped over the edge and onto your dress. Signing in defeat you place the bucket on the ground and stand back glaring at it with distaste.

"Do you uh... Excuse me, My Lady, do you need any assistance?" A nervous voice squeaks behind you. Spinning around quickly you jaw drops as you look at the golden prince and his guards. You couldn't stop staring, he was so handsome. Realising this, Tommen started to blush and stammer until his guard snapped at you 

"You deaf girl? The prince just asked you a question!" His guard snapped. His gloved hand reaching for his sword on reflex. You gasped and stepped back to apologize and grovel but Tommen came to your rescue. "It's alright ser! She didn't mean any harm. Do you still need assistance?" 

Nodding your head you blanch at the prince as he goes to pick the buckets up until his guard steps in doing all the hard work for you. 

"Thank you, M'Lord" you whisper shyly to Tommen, blushing heavily "and thank you as well ser." Tommen looks at you and blushes as well stumbling over his words before clumsily knocking into his guard leaving you to take the lighter bucket back home.

MYRCELLA BARATHEON (LANNISTER?) ;

You had been assigned to be princess Myrcella's handmaiden from Dorne. Your job was to help her settle in Dorne and do what handmaidens usually do. Being from Dorne you hated the people in Kings Landing, including the princess but you held your tongue and did your job.

Glaring at the pale handmaiden who accompanied the princess you shoved her aside and grabbed the hairbrush for yourself. Gently brushing her golden hair you wished you could leave the princess to her stupid handmaiden and get yourself some wine.

The princesses shoulders began shaking, disturbing your repetitive stroking and you looked down at the princess. To your surprise, her beautiful eyes were already locked on yours. Small giggles left her lips and you realized she had been laughing.

"The princess Myrcella asked you a question" the pale handmaiden laughed only to fall quiet at your glare. "Sorry princess I wasn't paying attention" you spoke locking eyes with hers again.  
"Do not fret, I only wanted to know how long it takes to adjust to the weather?" She giggled and you almost cracked a smile at her voice. 

"It depends, princess, though you look to be adjusting perfectly" you smirked at her, enjoying the way she blushed and avoided eye contact. Smiling this time you turned to the other maid and stared her down. She needs to know that the princess is going to be taken care of by only you now.

SANDOR CLEGANE ;

You were Cersei's oldest child though being a girl meant you had no claim to the throne and Joffrey, your younger sibling would be King.

Being the eldest you were very protective of your siblings, a trait Cersei loved and admired about you. You sometimes had tea with one or all of your siblings just to see how they were going. This, of course, meant their guards as well.

"What did father want when he asked for you Joffrey?" You ask slightly concerned as your father was often hard on Joffrey. "He was teaching me the strategies he used against the silver-haired prince" Joffrey recalled playing with food on his plate in a bored manner. 

"Told me he wasn't scared of the fire the foolish Targaryens believed they possessed. Not like you eh dog?" He called addressing his guard tauntingly. Frowning at the malicious glint in your brother's eye, you smile apologetically at his guard, The Hound.

"Joffrey that's not very nice to Sandor" you whisper hoping not to embarrass him. Sandor, of course, heard you and widened his eyes at the recognition of his proper name. Smiling towards him, Joffrey narrowed his eyes at you. 

"Why would that bother me (Y/N)?" Joffrey sneered, his lip curling above his teeth. "This conversation exhausts me, it's time I retired. Until next time" he stands and beckons Sandor to follow him.

OBERYN MARTELL ;

You were a market girl in Dorne selling handcrafted pottery in a small store by the jeweler. The competition was increasingly hard as the jeweler was very talented and not many people bought pretty pottery as much anymore. To make things worse the jeweler was a cruel man.

The day your neighboring competitor trashed your store was the worst and best day of your life. All of your hard work lay smashed on the ground and your eyes began to tear up. How were your little brothers supposed to eat now? You lips quivered and you slumped down next to broken pottery too scared to confront the jeweler.

"This is a sad sight darling" someone purred above you. Whipping your head to the voice you gasped as you saw the King's brother. You immediately stood up and bowed halting when he started laughing. 

"My Lord?" You asked uncertainly. You had never thought that this was a position you would be in. "Please call me Oberyn. I have no concern with titles and you don't have to bow to me darling" he said stepping closer to you, narrowly missing the smashed pottery on the ground.

Nodding your head you watched as he walks closer to you until he was inches away from your face. "Will you tell me your name?" He asked lifting one eyebrow. Again you nodded trying to confidently say your name. 

"Well [Y/N], did the jeweler do this?" You decided you liked the way he said your name. Sighing you looked into his eyes and whispered yes.  
"Well, I shall talk to him [Y/N]. Until then stay beautiful" he winked, swiftly kissing your hand and walking away leaving you blushing furiously.

OBARA SAND ;

You were a simple tavern worker in Dorne. Your boss was kind and allowed you to work and earn money despite you sometimes getting into fights or breaking some plates or glasses accidentally.

It was never a slow night in Dorne and you loved it. The cheery atmosphere and generous tips drunk men and women would pay you unintentionally. Giggling at the same pirate that would flirt with you every day he visited you filled his cup up.

The voices of the drunk people became increasingly louder when Prince Oberyn and his daughters walked in. He smugly smiled at the people cheering and made his way towards you. "The finest wine for the finest people" he winked at you turning to his eldest bastard.

Handing over their drinks you purposefully locked eyes with the Prince's daughter and she smirked at you. Pretending to look away shyly you saw her grin wickedly and skull the wine. Gotcha, you thought.

"Take a look father," she said, her eyes never straying from yours. "That's my new lover" her sisters rolled their eyes and you giggled.

"I can't be your new lover if you don't know my name" you stated matter of factly. "I am Obara Sand and you?" She leaned in close to you still smirking.  
Laughing you start to walk away but turn your head to say, "you need to try harder than that, Obara Sand." She didn't stop watching you for the rest of the night.

NYMERIA SAND ;

Being a regular girl from Dorne you inherited all of the traits a Dornish woman would. A fierce temper, pride and a desire to be the best fighter in the Seven Kingdoms.

Your father had taught the basics but you craved for more. Practicing every day on the beach by the water gliding your sword through the air smiling at the 'whooshing' sound it made. Your training was interrupted, however, when a silky voice called out. 

"Your stance is good but I've seen better." You turned to look at the owner of the voice and feel your mouth drop. She is beautiful. A long dark braid over her shoulder and a rope of leather wrapped around her waist. As beautiful as she is, you were proud and hated getting criticized. 

"I'm still good enough to take you," you gloat, quickly regretting it when she smoothly unwound her bullwhip from her stomach and bought it down on your leg. Pulling her hand back incredibly fast, your feet were taken from beneath you causing you to land on your back. Groaning, you peek through closed eyes to watch her walk over.

"Clearly not," she smirks helping you up and holding onto your hand, swiftly shaking it and introducing herself. "I am Nymeria Sand, daughter of Prince Oberyn," she proudly states dropping your hand. "I can teach you to fight like a champion if you would like."

You stare at her with wide eyes nodding furiously. "Yes, please. I am [Y/N]," you stumble out blushing when she giggles. "I know," she winks at you before stalling off leaving you breathless and confused.

TYENE SAND ;

You never thought you would be a lady of the night, but here you are. You would like to say you were there willingly, but you weren't. Your family was in debt to the brothel owner and he saw this as a perfect solution. Recruit the daughter of the man he scammed.

When Teyen had come to the establishment it was clear she had never done this before. Surprising for the daughter of Oberyn Martell and Ellaria Sand. 

"Can we help you, my lady?" Clarenzo, the brothel keeper asked smiling widely. He was expecting to be paid well by a Prince's daughter.  
Her brown eyes scanned the room until they landed on you. Her lips twitched and dismissed Clarenzo with a wave of her hand. She strutted over to you and grabbed your hand. "What did you do to my eyes?" She asks leaning in close. You furrowed your eyebrows and glance around to see if anyone is looking.

She raises her hand and grips your chin lightly turning you to face her. "Because I can't take them off of you" she purrs and you smile wide giggling softly at the lame attempt.  
"That was awful" you breathe. "Alright, just for that you get to follow me," you say standing up and leading her to a private room in the building. "That didn't take much" she smirks and you turn around. 

"I am a whore, of course, it wouldn't I'm paid to do so" you state matter of factly and she abruptly stops walking. Looking at her in confusion she blankly stares at you.

"I meant what I said. I can't stop looking at you so obviously I have to court you" she smiles. "No sex until you are mine and mine alone," she says before turning and walking away, leaving you stuttering.

JON SNOW ;

You were Theon's twin sister who was taken by Lord Eddard Stark after the rebellion to serve as a Stark ward. You never felt like you belonged. Of course, you had Theon but he had Robb Stark. You had no one else and frankly, you didn't get along with people that well.

That was until you properly met Jon Snow. The bastard who didn't quite fit in as well. You always thought he was handsome but you had never spoken to him until one day where you were harassed by a man in Winterfell.  
You strolled through the stables leading your horse behind you. Putting your white horse in the pen you slowly start to trudge through the snow back to your room. 

A dirty hand grabbed a fist full of hair and threw you to the ground. Rolling onto your back you huff when the man's weight slams into your chest. He wrapped his hands around your throat and snarled in your face. "You cheated on me, you bitch!" Gasping for breath you tried to shake your head. 

You had never seen this man but you assumed he was drunk from the awful stench of alcohol he emitted. His grip tightened and your eyes started to water.  
"I'll teach you. I am going to kill you and then I'm going to kill the man you're sleepin' with!" Your body was convulsing from the lack of oxygen and you tried scratching his hands around your throat.

He was quickly thrown off of you and you turned on your side gasping for breath. Glancing behind you, you saw Jon Snow beating the man unconscious with a wild look in his eyes. "Jon," you croaked out and he immediately stopped. Walking over to you, he lifted you into his arms and walked out leaving the bleeding man alone. 

"Shh. I've got you now (Y/N). Let's get you home" he whispers in your ear as you rest your head on his chest softly crying. "I've got you."

ROBB STARK ;

You were Lady Catelyn Stark's handmaiden when Robb Stark headed South to war. You were of noble blood but your parents were shunned for loving each other as your father was a peasant. You volunteered as her handmaiden when her older handmaiden was dismissed as she wouldn't last in war times.

Your family was loyal to House Stark and even though they abandoned you, you would be loyal too. You didn't mind Lady Stark she was stern but kind. You were happy the young wolf had decided to revolt against the crown. Joffrey was a little prick and you admired Robb's strength and determination.

You were following Lady Stark as she walked towards her son's war tent. The men all bowed and left their King and his mother alone. "Robb. One of the Karstark bannermen claims Greywind stole food from him while he was away from his tent" she says sighing when she realizes Robb won't take well to Greywind being accused.

You fiddle with your hands as Robb stands up to his full height swiftly walking towards the both of you. "Did Karstark go to you to complain?" He sneers, eyes glancing at you.  
"I am his King. If he has a problem with Greywind he can talk to me." Your lips twitch upwards and you watch his eyes soften, a smile pulling at his own lips.

"Very well, I shall go tell him to talk to you" she nods her head beckoning you to follow. 

"Come to Lady (Y/N)" she calls and you drag your eyes from Robb, turning to walk away. You can hear him softly test your name on his tongue as you walk away, smiling to yourself.

BRANDON STARK ;

You were a wildling who had escaped to South of the wall with a few others to protect yourselves against the white walkers. You were only young but you had your friend, Osha, who acted like a mother to you when you fled your undead family.

Grumbling under your breath as you kicked stones and sticks that lay in your path. You had been walking for ages and your feet started to tire. Daevyn, one of the hunters in the group signaled to be quiet and pointed to a boy riding on his horse alone. He was quite cute but nevertheless, you pulled out your dagger.

Quickly, all of you jumped out of your hiding place and pulled a blade on him. He looked scared when Daevyn ordered him to get off of his horse and quickly refused, saying he was a cripple. Curiously you pocked and prodded at his legs, looking at Osha on what to do next.

Two Direwolves leap out of the woods and latched their teeth onto your friend's face and leg. Soon someone else stepped out and started swinging a sword at your friends. Screaming for the dead you watch Daevyn pull a blade on the boy and all the motion stops. You weren't sure if this was smart but you didn't say anything until an arrow lodged itself into your companion.

Another man stepped out, pointing his bow at you and Osha. The only people left. While Osha begged for yours and her life, you kept eye contact with the boy before glancing at the bleeding bodies around you. "Come on Bran lets go," the first boy says placing him back on the horse and then grabbing your shoulder taking you away with them.

RICKON STARK ;

You were Jojen and Meera's younger sister. Meera had wanted to leave you at home seeing as you were too young to be walking into danger but Jojen refused to leave you. He claimed you had a role to play in their mission.

Stumbling over your feet you can feel Meera's eyes watching your every move. Jojen had offered to carry you but considering the last time he did, he had a vision and dropped you, you declined. "We're almost there (Y/N)" Jojen explained to you calmly. You smiled at him sweetly until a sharpened stick was pointed at your brother's neck.

"Jojen!" You gasped as a wild looking woman held him at spear point. Meera aimed her own weapon at the woman and Jojen was set free. To your surprise, Jojen started walking towards a large tan Direwolf and a young boy by the tree. You were almost in tears as the wolf growled at your brother.

You took a hesitant step towards Jojen and the wolf's head snapped towards you growling. You jumped back in surprise and slipped on a stick, falling on your back and hitting your head. You vaguely heard Meera shout your name before you fell into unconsciousness.

Groaning in discomfort you slap the hand that was stroking your hair and mumble something incoherent. You hear Meera laugh and she helps you sit up. "Glad you're awake (Y/N)" she whispers before pointing to the people gathered around the fire and introducing them. 

"This is Rickon," she says gesturing to a boy your age with red-brownish hair. He smiled shyly at you and you smile back ignoring Jojen who smirks knowingly beside you.

SANSA STARK ;

You were a noble Lady at Kings Landing, often involving yourself in court and exploring the city within reason. You loved the Palace garden and being Princess Myrcella's best friend allowed you to explore it frequently.

You giggled with Myrcella as you both walked hand in hand around the garden, sometimes picking flowers and placing them in each others hair. "I can't believe you teased Joffrey like that!" You breathe out struggling to get the words out between laughs. 

"I know! He threw his food about and started- Lady Sansa!" Myrcella exclaimed happily. Stopping your walk you set your eyes upon the most beautiful red-haired girl in existence. Of course, you knew who she was, everyone did. Her father had been publicly executed one month ago. 

You had never seen this girl smile when you were in court but you couldn't blame her. Joffrey was cruel as he was stupid. "My Lady," she bows towards Myrcella. "My Lady," she gestures to you. Smiling towards her you decide to introduce yourself properly. 

"Please, Lady Sansa call me (Y/N)" you say stretching my hand towards hers, silently inviting her to walk with us. "Of course (Y/N)" she says barely smiling at me. "I'm afraid I can't stay long, Joffrey has asked that I meet him in the throne room. My Lady, uh (Y/N)" she says before bowing goodbye to the both of you.

You watch her leave taking in every detail about her until Myrcella's soft laughs tear your gaze away. "Come on (Y/N), Lady Sansa won't be leaving anytime soon" she giggles, taking your hand in hers again and walking away.

ARYA STARK ;

You were a merchant's daughter and you lived a happy life. That is until Lannister men raided your home looking for the Brotherhood without Banners. When no one answered their questions they took you and your family to Harenhall.

Your lay on the ground breathing harshly and closing your eyes tightly in hopes of getting the voices and images of your father dying and his screams out of your head. Your mother was yesterday and three days before that, your sibling was killed. You were alone now. The only people to keep you company was the new prisoners brought in.

"Get up girl!" A woman hissed at you as the Mountain and the Tickler walked closer to the scared people huddled in the pen. That woman's daughter had broken her leg and needed to lay down. The Tickler took advantage of her by making her stand on that leg for ten minutes where she would be let free. She made it two minutes.

You stood up and huddled closer to everyone, staring at the ground. Out of the corner of your eye, you spot a small girl with short hair around your age sneakily staring at the two horrible men. You immediately grab her hand and pull her towards you.

She raises her head slightly to look at you and you subtly shake your head. You still grip her hand tightly as the Mountain chose a lanky blond man. Both of you sigh in relief and you let her hand go. "Don't be stupid, they will kill you for looking at them" you choke out remembering your dad.  
You shake your head at her and lay back on the floor trying to stop your tears.

GENDRY WATERS ;

You ran had run away from Kings Landing after you were being hunted down for publicly speaking out against the Queen and her children. 

You had reluctantly cut your hair to pose as a boy in hopes of escaping to the wall, as far away from Cersei as possible. Though compared to hiding your figure, cutting your hair was easy. Yorren, one of the Night's Watchmen, had set up camp for the night and ordered you to gather wood with a few other boys.

Sighing you bent down to pick up another log and accidentally dropping another log you had collected instead. Groaning in frustration you drop your gathered logs and start kicking them away from you in anger.

"Need help?" A strong dirty boy asks you, bending over to grab one log you had kicked the furthest away. "Uh, yeah thanks," you say trying to keep your voice low and even. The boy chuckles to himself and gathers half of your logs himself, leaving the rest for you.

"Let's head back yeah?" He asks, grunting as you nod back. "I'm Gendry" he introduces himself making an odd gesture with his full hands in an attempt to wave. Smiling you introduce yourself as the alibi you took on pretending to be a boy. 

"I'm Sam," you say mimicking his awkward hand gesture and continuing to walk towards camp occasionally chatting with each other.

OSHA ;

You were a wildling traveling South with Osha but you two had never talked with one another. She was cute, sure but you didn't make an effort and neither did she.

You wanted to venture on your own to clear your mind from the nightmare about the White Walkers you had and maybe hunt for some food but one of that bitch of a wilding, Sissy, complained that you were the least qualified.

Gritting your teeth to not punch the living daylights out of Sissy you listened to her nasally voice complain. Apparently, she believed she was a better hunter asking for the others to let her go instead.

"Shut up would ya" Osha snarled, surprising you but marching over to Sissy and getting in her face. "You couldn't hunt something even if bit you on the ass." You smiled at Osha, appreciating her standing up for you. Huffing to herself, Sissy turned to her lover in the group. 

"She can't hunt! Don't let her go" she demanded her voice high and whiny.

You square your shoulders and stood up straight, half aware of Osha watching you curiously. "The question isn't who's going to let me. It's who's going to stop me from going." You watch Osha smirk as she pipes up. 

"Yeah, watch her prove herself," she says before nodding at you dismissively leaving you to grab your weapons and walk away smiling.

TORMUND GIANTSBANE ;

You are a wildling North of the wall and you and your tribe, Nightrunners, were just recruited by Manse Rayder's army. You and the fellow Nightrunners were warriors like most wildings were, but you had a fierce hatred for the Hornfoot.

Though you had to set aside your hate for them if you wanted to cross the Wall and evade the Night King's army. You held in your violent tendencies but that didn't mean you still couldn't threaten them if they got in your way.

You were currently sitting down on a fallen tree sharpening your sword when Rennick, a Hornfoot associate sat down in front of you. Rennick had been trying to get a rise out of you ever since you blackened his eye for trash talking your tribe.

"(Y/N)! It's been so long since I last saw you" he smirked loving the way you narrowed your eyes.  
"Not long enough" you grumbled hating the way his lips pulled up at the corners. "What do you want" you sneer, tilting your head threateningly. 

"Well I heard that you were the cause of the Night King killing your people" he smirks.  
"That's a lie!" You snarl standing up, he stands as well towering over you but that didn't faze you. He starts laughing and that's when you threw the first punch. You continued punching him with your left and right, seeing red. He tried to fight back but you easily deflected it.

A crowd of Nightrunners had formed and begun cheering you on while throwing insults to the Hornfoots. 

"Hey! Stop that now!" A loud voice barks yanking you off of Rennick and pulling you to his chest, constricting your arms. The man holding you back lifts you up and carries you away from the scene while Mance deals with the unconscious Hornfoot.

"That was quite a commotion you caused" his voice rasped in your ear, letting you go. "Whatever" you mumble walking away.  
"I'm Tormund!" He shouts after you but you ignored him.

BRIENNE OF TARTH ;

You were poor beyond belief. Always begging for food and even having to resort to stealing. The only good thing was that your family left so you didn't have to worry about them. 

As morbid as that sounded you would have had to do awful things to keep them fed. Your stomach growled with the lack of food as you lay helplessly on the ground. Now, you weren't that helpless but you acted so in order to appeal to people's guilt and sympathy.

"Well look here fellas" a short, plump man sneered walking towards you with equally plump men following him. Squatting down next to you he poked at your ribs, hard. "You look like you haven't eaten in a while huh?" Another man spoke up, snickering at his friend beside him. 

"That's because you've eaten my share. Pretty sure you ate the country's share of food" you point out looking purposefully at his bulging stomach. 

"How dare you!" He growls, raising his hand to slap you until a loud shout stopped him.

"Lay a hand on her ser and I'll see to it that you won't have that hand for long" a tall, broad blonde woman in armor said and unsheathed her sword.  
"Whatever" the man grumbled shooting a dirty look at her.

"Are you alright ma'am?" She asks offering you her hand. "Yes thank you, I'm (Y/N)" you introduce waiting for her answer. Smiling she nods and offers her hand shaking it with yours. 

"I am Brienne of Tarth. Would you do me the honor of joining me for a meal (Y/N)?" You nod your head and follow her towards the tavern.

RAMSAY BOLTON ;

You were a normal Northern girl who had been given an offer you couldn't refuse. Become the new maid or be skinned alive. Obviously, there was only one right answer to you, so here you are. The Bolton's new maid.

You were taken from your home to stay in Winterfell where you would deliver food, clean, empty chamber pots and fill up drinks. You father was beaten when he refused to let you go, so you made sure you followed instructions.

"You girl" the cook addressed to you. "Take this to the young Bolton would ya?" He said thrusting a tray of food into your hands. Nodding shakily you start walking up the stair to where the Bolton bastard was. You had never talked to him before and didn't really want to.

Knocking on the door you hear him call out that you can enter. Keeping your eyes down you enter the room carefully as to not drop anything. 

"Mmm I've been waiting forever for my meal," he says looking directly at you trying to make eye contact. "Sorry M'Lord, I uh could find your room at first," you say standing still, unsure of what to do next. 

"Place it here," he says calmly, pointing to the small table next to him. Walking over you stumble when he takes a step closer to you and grins widely.

He takes a lock of hair in his hands and presses you against the table. "It looks so delicious" he whispered, his lips so close to your face. You gasp quietly, incredibly scared of what he could do. He grabs the tray from your hand and places it down. 

"Next time you're late I might not be so nice," he says dismissing you with a wave of his hand and you bolt out the door terrified out of your mind.

THEON GREYJOY ;

You are Sansa Stark's twin sister and you two did practically everything together. It was hard to fight with your brothers and sisters as you were always the mediator but sometimes it happened and it could turn ugly.

You sat down in your special place by the window inside the tallest tower weeping quietly to yourself. Robb and Jon had wanted to pull a prank on you by swapping all of your clothing in the cupboard with men's clothing but instead they had discovered your journal.

They thought nothing about it until Robb flicked through it and found all of your deepest darkest secrets that consisted of women's troubles, inquiries and the story you had made up between you and one of the Stark Knights who swept you off of your feet with many romantic gestures. They accidentally told him and now everyone knew about your journal entries.

You were mortified and you siblings only laughed until you ran away crying. So here you were sitting in your secret tower, your eyes puffy and lips quivering. The footsteps interrupted your wallowing and you wiped your eyes turning to face Theon, your father's ward.

He said nothing as he sat beside you and wrapped one hand around your shoulders. You leaned into him and calmed your sobs. You two never talked but you were grateful he found you instead of Robb or Arya. 

"It's ok." He cooed gently. "Wasn't even that bad actually," he told you. "Robb is looking for you everywhere, he feels awful." Playing with your fingers you look into his eyes to see his sincerity. 

Smiling his crooked grin he holds out his hand and you take it laughing. "Ok I'm ready now," you say finally. "Thank you Theon" you smile looking up at him.  
"Anything for you princess" he winks, smiling proudly when you laugh.

YARA (ASHA) GREYJOY ;

You lived on the Iron Islands and many knew your name. Not because you were a skilled fighter, though you could hold your own in a fight, simply because you were known for getting around and enjoying love.

You weren't a whore and you had standards but you didn't discriminate against who you liked to play with and you purely enjoyed the feeling of pleasure. This, of course, caught Yara Greyjoy's eye as she liked to love as well.

You walked across the peer ignoring the sultry looks the men threw at you. You weren't looking for a man for tonight. You stopped walking when you saw a proud and strong woman hop off of her ship jesting with the men. Yep, she's the one.

Swinging your hips confidently towards the woman you stop in front of her smiling wide. "Where did you go this time?" You ask though you knew the answer. Yara looks over your features and smirks.

"You tell me, darling." She replies. Smirking yourself you place a finger on your chin to imitate pondering.  
"Considering we're iron born, I'd say somewhere wet and warm" you purr stepping a little closer enjoying the way her jaw twitches. 

"I'm right aren't I?" You ask rhetorically. "What's my prize?" You flutter your eyelashes smiling at her crew who were grinning for their captain.  
"Well I guess you can come with me and find out (Y/N)" she rasps out stepping forward as well. 

"You know my name?" You feign surprise, parting your lips slightly.  
"Everyone knows your name" she smirks grabbing your hand and leading off of the pier, away from her howling crew.

MARGAERY TYRELL ;

You were a tailor in Highgarden and you loved your job. Even though you were young your talent couldn't be stopped. People everywhere in the South wore your clothes because of the fine detail, colours and modern style.

You had been called to the castle in Highgarden by none other than the Queen of thorns, Olena Tyrell. If you refused to go you knew she could ruin your reputation so you went. It wasn't like you were going to refuse work anyway.

You were being escorted through the beautiful gardens by Loras Tyrell who was leading you to where his grandmother was. You trailed behind occasionally touching some of the flowers until you reached your destination where Olena and the most beautiful girl sat chatting idly.

"Ah there you are (Y/N)" Olena said pursing her lips. "We've been waiting for your arrival." Blushing shyly you begin to apologize telling them you were distracted by the flowers. 

"That's quite alright (Y/N), you can't blame her grandmother the gardens are very beautiful," the pretty girl next to Olena said. So this must be the famous Margaery Tyrell. "Hmm. Very well, (Y/N) I've asked you here because you are the best tailor around." You didn't have time to thank her as she stood up and took your hand. 

"I want you to make the best dress for my granddaughter. Can you do that?" She asked narrowing her eyes at you. "Yes, of course, any particular style?" You ask glancing over to Margaery and she smiles at you kindly.  
"Surprise me, (Y/N). I'm positive any dress by you will be exquisite." You can't stop the heat rising on your face. She is very beautiful. 

"Well you two head back to the castle to take measurements," Olena says looking at Margaery suspiciously. Nodding her head she links her arm with yours and you two start walking back the castle.

LORAS TYRELL ;

NOTE: I WILL BE WRITING  
THIS FROM THE POV OF A MALE.

You were training to be a knight though you weren't a squire. Your father was proud of you for wanting to be a fighter and taught you some moves that you had been dying to try out. 

You lived in Highgarden and to be perfectly honest, Highgarden didn't have many warriors. So when Loras Tyrell heard about you being a fair competitor he designed a little mock jest for you and some other boys to practice fighting.

So here you were about to get your head chopped off by a man in a silver helmet. Rolling to the side you dodge the sword swinging for your head. Thank God you wore a helmet. Blocking another attack with your sword you grit your teeth as you both are battling each others strength, the two swords held still by the other.

Thrusting your hands up the sword lock is released and you swing at him this time. He parries you swing and trips you with his legs. As you go to get up the man presses his sword to your exposed neck and you raise your hands in surrender.

The man removes his sword and helps you up. Taking his helmet off he gives you a breathless smile. Your eyes roam his face and mess of curls and you take your helmet off as well. "You fight well" he compliments and you grin at him. 

"Thanks, you too" you offer your hand and he shakes it, panting lightly.

For the rest of the day, you watch him fight the other men and boys and when it's your turn to jest you can feel his eyes glued to your form.

MELISANDRE ;

You were a bastard born of wedlock in the South and sold to the baker of the town. She was a cruel lady and would often beat you senseless. One time she held your face by the fire threatening to burn you like the bread.

Though on that day you swore you saw the flames dance and show you images of a stag banner surrounded by a flaming heart. The beatings continued and so did the messages in the flames until one day, where you decided to leave and find the women in red the flames showed you.

You stumbled stiffly off of the boat that took you to the Storm Lands. You let out a loud gasp as you saw the red woman waiting for you on the peer. Hesitantly walking towards her, she lowers her hood and smiles in greeting.

"Welcome (Y/N), the Lord of light and I have been waiting for you" she greets leaving you speechless. Opening and closing your mouth a few times you attempt to start a conversation. "How do you-" you start quietly.

"Know your name? The Lord of Light told me" she shrugged nonchalantly. "I am Melisandre if you were wondering" she smirks holding her hand out for you to take. When you did, she started walking away from the peer. "The Lord of Light is the one letting you see those images in the flames" she explained to your confused face, smiling slightly. 

"He has let you see them for a reason. What did he show you?" She inquires smirking as you tried to look only in her eyes. "He showed me you," you say quietly still confused with how the visions worked. She hummed and stopped walking to stare into your eyes smiling wide. 

"I will teach you everything (Y/N), do not worry about that." She links arms again and continues walking.

PETYR BAELISH ;

You were a noblewoman in King's Landing and you had quickly befriended Sansa Stark. She was so sad and you only wanted to make her feel welcomed but that quickly labeled you as suspicious. Apparently, you looked like a traitor to some People.

Standing next to Sansa you talked quietly to each other about nonsense. She was beaten in court today and you wanted to make her feel better. 

"Ah Sansa" a hushed voice rang through the air. You swiftly turned and watched warily as Little Finger approached the both of you. "Hello Lord Baelish," she said quietly, her voice rough from crying. 

"I don't believe I know you," he said addressing you though you and he both know he knew you. He has spies everywhere and he would want to know if Sansa had friends.

"Yes, I don't think I have. I'm (Y/N)" you say sweetly, remembering your manners and curtsying. He smiles at you though you feel there is another meaning to him only asking for your name now. He could have months, even years ago.

"Lady (Y/N) do you mind if I talk with Sansa?" He asks clasping his hands behind his back. You look towards Sansa and she nods so you courtesy again and leave. Before you left the room, however, Petyr called out after you.

"I hope to see you again (Y/N)." You turn your head slightly and smile weakly in recognition. He sort of scared you and if he was taking an interest in you, you didn't know if you should be wary or flattered.


	2. How They Show Affection

DAENERYS TARGARYEN ;

Daenerys is actually very affectionate. Admittedly, she needed to completely trust you and be comfortable with you before she is.   
Seeing as Visarys didn't offer much affection to her growing up, she was a little wary of PDA around you but now she doesn't mind who sees her love you. Though to keep up appearances she shows more affection in her room.

♡ Lots of hugs from behind

♡ She would wrap her hands around your torso and bury her head in between your shoulders

♡ Playing with your fingers

♡ Buy you matching dragon jewelry, especially necklaces. She loves how she trails her eyes down your necklace and you blush thinking she's looking somewhere else

♡ She lays behind you and runs her fingers across your exposed skin

♡ Pressing soft kisses to your shoulders 

♡ Laying in bed facing each other and sharing your dreams and plans of what to do when she conquers Westeros

♡ Letting you pet her dragons and taking your hand in hers and guiding it down Drogon's scales

♡ Teaching you Valyrian and Dothraki when you asked to learn and her constantly giggling at your mispronounced words

♡ When you get the words write she would peck your lips and tell you to continue

♡ Stroking your face and holding it her hands. Literally all the time

♡ Keeping eye contact with you 25/8. Staring at you until you blush from the intensity

♡ Calling you a pet name in Valyrian and pressing her forehead against yours.

VISERYS TARGARYEN ;

Viserys doesn't offer much affection towards you but there is the rare occasion he does.  
Though it doesn't come as easily to him as it would have when he was younger, Viserys loves to show you off and in a way show he 'owns' you.

♡ Brushing your hair away from your face and behind your ear

♡ One hand constantly around your shoulders touching your bare shoulders. Always.

♡ laying together and him telling you stories about dragons and his life before the war

♡ Making you sit in his lap, with one of his hands on your hip

♡ Taking baths together where the two of you would face each other, legs entwined and skin always touching 

♡ Kissing your knuckles when the both of you are alone

♡ Nibbling your ear and kissing your neck when he feels jealous of someone else

♡ Buys you jewelry and nothing that doesn't have a large jewel or rock as the feature

♡ Grips your chin and turns you towards him only to kiss around your mouth before dominating your lips

♡ Not many hugs but he is always stroking some part of your body

♡ Covers your body with his in bed or in public

♡ Often falls asleep after you, so he whispers his affection then and pulls the furs up to keep you warm

♡ Tells crapy jokes he thinks are hilarious to see you smile at him and only him

KHAL DROGO ;

It's not the Dothraki way to show affection so it took Drogo a while to show any affection to you.  
When he did though, people would sneer and he would kill them or seriously maim them for thinking low of you. Some ways of affection are expected to be subtle but it is there.

♡ Walking very closely behind you and grabbing you when you stumble 

♡ Kissing your forehead a lot and nuzzling into your neck

♡ Carrying you to bed and stripping you down because he doesn't believe in sleeping in clothes

♡ Lifting you onto your horse and often leaves his hands lingering on your skin

♡ Cradling your body around his when sleeping

♡ Offering you coats made out of animals he killed

♡ Proudly watching you fight or even exist. He wouldn't take his eyes off of you and sometimes, the corner of his mouth would twitch when he sees you looking at him

♡ Pet names in Dothraki, but they're very subtle 

♡ Making sure you eat properly

♡ Killing men who offended you, with your permission

♡ Training you to fight but never seriously hurting you

♡ Pulling you into his chest no matter where you are

♡ Cupping your cheeks and kissing you all over your face

DAARIO NAHARIS ;

Daario is quite affectionate and his favorite way is by spoiling you rotten. All he has known is the preciousness of wealth so why not spoil you in it?  
Being intimate is another way he spoils you but sometimes he just wants to be soft and gentle towards you and it is wonderful.

♡ Finding flowers or jewelry and leaving them by tour bed

♡ Kissing your fingertips and looking deeply into your eyes

♡ Wrapping his arms around your neck and snuggling you into his chest 

♡ Whispering sweet nothings into your ear to get you blush in front of people

♡ Playing with your hair and getting his fingers stuck. He would swear and apologise constantly

♡ calling you beautiful and making you spin for him

♡ Winking at you from across the room

♡ Laying in bed with his head in your lap

♡ Slapping your ass playfully 

♡ Raking his eyes over your body

♡ Teaching you how to gamble and smirking when he wins

♡ Teasing you by holding objects above your head

♡ Kissing your lips confidently

TYRION LANNISTER ;

Tyrion has never been given any true affection, sometimes Jaime would ruffle his hair but that wasn't enough.   
You would expect Tyrion to show you little to no affection because of this but he surprises you by showering you with attention and love.

♡ Cute pet names he tries out to see if they work. If they don't he'll laugh at your scrunched up face and kiss you

♡ Looking at you worriedly whenever Cersei is around 

♡ Long, passionate kisses 24/7

♡ Asking you to bend to his height only to whisper filthy things in your ear

♡ Buying you very expensive dresses and necklaces. Literally all the time

♡ Really warm hugs where his arms are secured around your waist

♡ Holding your hand when he walks sometimes

♡ Stroking your cheek with the back of his hand 

♡ Him leaning over you when you're reading to kiss behind your ear

♡ Sitting cross-legged on the bed and reading to each other 

♡ When he's drunk he is very touchy and often slaps your ass

♡ Holding each other's gaze when lying down facing each other in bed

♡ Runs his hand over your stomach and kissing you there

JAIME LANNISTER ;

Being a King's Guard, Jaime isn't allowed to have any sort of relationship so your PDA is very rare in public.  
However, when you two are alone he is either very gentle or dominating. There is no in between.

♡ Bowing and kissing your knuckles in public as an inside joke between you two

♡ Winking at you from across the room

♡ Biting your lip when you kiss

♡ Taking your hand and twirling you around when you put on any clothes

♡ Spinning you and pulling you into his chest to kiss you fiercely

♡ Kissing and biting your neck softly

♡ Random slow dance sessions in your bedroom at night

♡ Teasing you about everything to see the adorable crease between your brows

♡ Smiling when you laugh

♡ Holding the back of your head and just staring into your eyes

♡ Buys you cheep random items from the market he thought you'd like

♡ Opening up to in late at night about the Mad King while stroking your body

♡ Whispering his love for you every day

CERSEI LANNISTER ;

Simple as this; If Cersei likes you, you will never know neglect or personal space.  
Cersei has this almost possessive affection over the people she loves as she doesn't love many. Growing up she never knew much affection so she hopes to change that for the people she cares about.

♡ Smiling at every joke you make

♡ Comforting you by hugging you close and stroking you head

♡ Threatening men who look at you

♡ Linking arms with you as you walk and her leaning in close to talk

♡ Calling you innocent names that show her ownership and power of you eg. My lion or Little mouse. That's just how she is 

♡ Flirting with you everywhere, drinking wine and eating grapes

♡ Kissing the corner of your mouth a lot

♡ Buying you everything pretty she can get her hands on

♡ Saving you a seat at the small council despite not being welcomed there

♡ Grabbing your neck when you kiss

♡ Setting up afternoon tea for only you and her

♡ Making you dress up and giving you tons of compliments

♡ Hugging you when you're both in bed and listening to your heartbeat

JOFFREY BARATHEON (LANNISTER) ;

Not many people would believe that the Joffrey Baratheon could even show affection and to be perfectly honest, they were sort of right.  
Being a sadist, Joffrey has a twisted way of showing you affection. Though sometimes when he notices you mope about he shows you the rare sweet affection he is not known for.

♡ Bringing in performers to entertain you

♡ If they don't do well he has their tongues cut out. Now you always smile and laugh

♡ Buying bold jewelry occasionally and wanting you to wear it 24/7

♡ Open-mouthed kisses on the spot where your neck and shoulder meet

♡ Holding your chin so you look at him

♡ Taking you hand in his and raising it high to show you off to crowds

♡ Puffing out his chest when you smile because of him

♡ Sometimes trusting your judgment on important matters and nodding approvingly 

♡ Kissing you roughly

♡ No hugs but practically lying on top of you in bed

♡ Whipping men who stare at you longingly

♡ Holding your waist all the time

♡ Watching your every movement

TOMMEN BARATHEON (LANNISTER) ;

Tommen is the sweetest and purest lover in the Seven Kingdoms.  
He loves to show you affection and although he sometimes gets embarrassed he just adores you too much.

♡ Holding your hand and never letting go in your room

♡ Whispering compliments everytime he sees you

♡ Eagerly kissing all over your face when you two are alone 

♡ Eskimo kisses 24/7 even in court where he would blush but he wanted to love you right

♡ Smiling when Ser Pounce would cuddle you

♡ Bringing you lots of dresses and food, biting his lip in anticipation for your reaction

♡ Smiling at you when you wake up face to face in the mornings

♡ Bragging about you to his mother

♡ Cutting you off to kiss you only to then apologise and ask you to continue talking

♡ Play lots of card games in the tower

♡ Tickling you in bed and sheepishly stopping when the guards barged in because they heard screaming

♡ Lots of hugs of all kinds

♡ Snuggling into each other when your sleeping

MYRCELLA BARATHEON (LANNISTER) ;

Myrcella loves to show you affection. She likes you so why not show it?   
She can be very professional with her love but sometimes she is so swept away by the thought of you she embraces you lovingly.

♡ Sharing her food with you

♡ Sewing beautiful embroidery for you. Sometimes it's of a stag, so you'll think of her

♡ Resting her chin in her palm and watching you lovingly as you move

♡ Kissing you smugly in public

♡ Holding hands and swinging them as you walk

♡ Nuzzling her head into your neck when you to are in bed

♡ Bold declarations of affection in public because she doesn't care who knows

♡ Playing with your hair all the time. She is always twirling it or gently tugging

♡ Wrapping her arms around your torso and burying her head in your chest

♡ Taking you strolling through the city and markets secretly

♡ Loving to hear you gasp so she surprises you and attacks you with kisses whee alone

♡ Making you blush by humming in content when you hugged

♡ Kissing you nose a lot

SANDOR CLEGANE ;

Sandor does not show affection willingly. That has never been his style as he was never shown any in the first place.  
But when you look at him like that he can't help but melt and wish to give you more.

♡ Handing you extra food when you're peckish. Always. If that's not affection you didn't know what was

♡ He even goes as far as to sneak food in his armor so he can give you food when you're hungry

♡ Brushing your hair away from your face when he thinks your sleeping

♡ Rough kisses when his blood is up

♡ Holding your face like it's porcelain

♡ Smirking and nodding at you when you do something rebellious

♡ Stuttering out his affections for you

♡ Only to grow annoyed and kiss you, taking you by surprise

♡ Making sure you are properly protected every second of the day

♡ Letting you touch his scar

♡ Smiling when you chastise his crude talk

♡ Creating lots of inside jokes together

♡ Always holding one hand on your waist when your both alone

OBERYN MARTELL ;

Oberyn is not surprisingly very affectionate and loves to make you feel special in every way possible.  
Despite him having many different lovers he always assures you, you are the one and spoils you more than the other relationships he has or had.

♡ Smirking whenever he looks at you

♡ Biting your lip in his mouth

♡ Feeding you your favorite foods and keeping eye contact and sometimes sucking on your ear

♡ Talking to you about Elia when you're alone and letting himself be completely venerable with you

♡ Trying to make you blush all the time. "Let's see how far that blush goes hmm?"

♡ Making you sit on his lap. It doesn't matter who you're with he makes you sit on him

♡ If someone insults you he would look at you and kiss you jaw softly before almost killing someone

♡ Planing competitive horse races on the beach and him kissing your pouted lips if you lost

♡ Placing wildflowers in your hair

♡ Allowing you to question him and make decisions for him

♡ One arm wrapped around you at times

♡ Squeezing any part of you when he has that said arm around you

♡ Tucking your hair behind your ear and kissing your lips softly

OBARA SAND ;

Obara has this tough and confident stance like other Dornish men and woman but around you, she melts.  
She is not ashamed either because no one dares to call her out on it. If we're being perfectly honest people like her more when you're around.

♡ Smirking when you blush and kissing your cheek

♡ Lots of kisses on the cheek

♡ Hickeys where no one can see

♡ Hickeys where everyone can see so they know you're taken

♡ Conceding and dancing with you when you beg and plead with her

♡ Asking you to beg more often that is accompanied with a swat to the bum

♡ Taking you out to lively places instead of buying you gifts

♡ Still buying you meaningful jewelry like promise rings or necklaces

♡ Teaching you how to fight

♡ Standing behind you and moving your arms as a demonstration 

♡ Ending up making out and tugging your hair

♡ Whispering how she won't let anything happen to you late at night

♡ Watching you when your sleeping on her chest

NYMERIA SAND ;

Nymeria grew up in the boastful and glorious history of Dorne so it's only natural she is a very proud and cocky person.  
This causes her to be sometimes overbearing when she is with you or distant and arrogant because she has you.

♡ Catcalling at you when she walks past

♡ Biting your lip in public 

♡ Sparring with you and wrapping you up in her whip

♡ Pulling you to her so she can then kiss you senseless

♡ Using her whip to trap you and roll you back to her for a kiss

♡ Keeping an arm wrapped around your hips

♡ Twisting her fingers in your hair and pulling you in to kiss her

♡ Showing you off in the market

♡ Side hugs are a must

♡ Telling you sexual innuendos at the dinner table

♡ Smiling unintentionally when you do

♡ Lots of inside jokes she says to annoy her sisters

♡ Briefly kissing your nose when she has to leave you in bed

TEYEN SAND ;

Tyene is a handful more often than not. She either loves too hard or it feels like she doesn't love at all.  
This is of course not true, and she is not afraid to show how much she loves. Around people? Not a problem. By yourselves? Definitely not a problem. 

♡ Sneaking into your room to stay up and talk about nonsense 

♡ Buying you all kinds of perfumes in Dorne

♡ Nuzzling your neck to smell those said perfumes 

♡ Boasting about you whenever her sisters and parents are around

♡ Footsie under that table to see you blush

♡ Putting her head in your lap to fall asleep

♡ Holding your waist when she hugs you

♡ Sometimes squeezing too tight and leaving little marks that she smirks at

♡ Taking you to tea with her mum and subtly parading you in front of her

♡ Being very encouraging to you

♡ Nipping at your lips when kissing 

♡ Making you blush 24/7 and kissing your cheeks when you do

♡ Fighting people for you though you never really understand how she thinks it's affectionate

JON SNOW ;

Jon is a hopelessly shy when he is in public and can often become a stumbling mess, blushing when showing you public affection.  
What people do not see is the confident and playful Jon that teases you until you're the one blushing. He is incredibly charming when no one is looking you're both alone.

♡ Teasing you mercilessly with his words until you're partially annoyed but laughing

♡ Grabbing a handful of your clothes and tugging you towards him

♡ Hugging you with both arms wrapped around your neck

♡ Kissing your temple and cupping your head in his hands

♡ Holding your hand in front of Arya, Bran and Rickon only

♡ Making Ghost follow you when be can't 

♡ Giving you his furs on cold days

♡ Sitting together and laughing about nothing

♡ Falling asleep cuddling you

♡ Surprising you by saying dirty words in your ear

♡ Chuckling at your reaction and calling you cute

♡ Resting his forehead on yours and closing his eyes

♡ Struggling to verbal his affections but eventually does

ROBB STARK ;

Robb doesn't feel ashamed to love you and hopes you don't as well. It is almost like he feels entitled to show PDA.  
He has never needed to shy away from anything growing up and knows how to treat the women he loves right by watching his father.

♡ Always calling you 'my love'. Sometimes even calling you 'my Queen'

♡ Making you stand beside him with a hand on your back

♡ Cupping your face and running his thumb across your jaw

♡ Watching you adoringly when you play with Greywind

♡ Stroking your bareback in bed when you sleep

♡ Sending men to bring you food and clothes from neighboring places

♡ When alone he kisses your forehead and travels down to your lips

♡ Telling you sweet words and keeping eye contact in his chambers

♡ Tucking stray hairs behind your ears

♡ Subtlety bringing you into conversations with the war council just to say your name

♡ Lingering hug with his hands on your back and in your hair

♡ Giving you compliments every day

♡ Telling you stories of him and his brothers and sisters. Grinning when you laugh

BRANDON STARK ;

Bran doesn't like showing too much PDA towards you. Because of his legs, Bran is a little embarrassed he can't hug you easily or pick you up like he sees Robb or Theon doing to girls.  
This doesn't mean he doesn't show you any affection, it's just that he finds other ways to treat you right.

♡ Drawing patterns on your arm when you sit next to him

♡ Lots of side hugs 

♡ Sitting together and making lots of inside jokes

♡ Always asking you if need anything even though he can't achieve it

♡ He always watches you so he picks up on the small stuff

♡ Using Summer as his legs to lead you to places or beautiful fields he has seen.

♡ Also, warging into Summer to follow you and play around by chasing you

♡ Telling you stories, Old Nan used to tell him

♡ Trying to braid your hair but it's very messy and loose. At least he tries

♡ Kissing you very sweetly when you're alone

♡ Making you sit or straddle him so he can ring his arms around you

♡ Falling asleep resting on your shoulder from staying up talking with you

♡ Kissing all over your cheeks to tease you

RICKON STARK ;

Being young does nothing for Rickon. Though it limits the amount of physical affection he shows, he loves to present his fondness for you.  
Actually, being young is almost a good thing. His affection is so pure and healthy as he isn't tainted by others opinions simply because he doesn't care.

♡ Holding your hand and tugging you to his favorite places

♡ Offering you walnuts he has Hodor crush

♡ Tickling you at the most impromptu times

♡ Kissing your hand like he's seen Robb do

♡ Building a little fort for the two of you and adding your favourite flowers for decoration

♡ Offering to give you piggyback rides like Hodor

♡ Playing Knight and Princess with you where he runs around 'saving' you

♡ Receiving a little soft peck in reward

♡ Giving you his furs so you won't be cold

♡ He then gets cold so he cuddles up to and shares it

♡ Lots of hugs where he wouldn't let go until Bran tells him to

♡ Letting you sit on Shaggydog when you're tired

♡ Following you like a lost puppy 25/8

SANSA STARK ;

Sansa loves to be affectionate and loves the whole ideal 'aesthetic' relationship but the only problem is that she can't show her affections around the wrong company.  
If the wrong person saw you two together, you or she could be in grave danger so Sansa has developed a way to be sneaky and romantic.

♡ Stroking your hair and mindlessly playing with it or massaging it

♡ Sewing you dresses of all sorts

♡ Complimenting you every second of the day about how beautiful you look

♡ Smiling at everything you do

♡ Kissing in your room where she holds around your neck

♡ Deep and meaningful eye contact all the time!

♡ Buying you little presents that subtlety represent her home or you

♡ Actually very protective of you and always makes sure you're in eyesight when out and about

♡ Taking only you to her 'praying place' so you can talk in private

♡ Kissing you softly at her 'praying place' as well

♡ Laying in your bed and talking about plans to leave and the future

♡ Simply holding each other in private just breathing each other in, in serenity

♡ Walking around the gardens and teasingly calling each other cheesy flower names

ARYA STARK ;

Arya was never one for the lovey-dovey romance type of relationship and was always to busy starting trouble to be bothered by it.  
That was until she met you. Though her affection isn't super romantic its shown in different ways and she surprisingly loves giving only you ,her affection.

♡ Teaching you how to water dance 

♡ When or if you fall over, she would laugh and jump on you teasing you constantly

♡ Telling you stories of home and Jon while laying around the fire

♡ Sneaking you the extra bit of food

♡ Adding all of your enemies to her list

♡ Kissing your cheekbones and hugging you tight

♡ Only accepting help from you and no one else

♡ Stroking your arms when your nervous and whispering words or reassurance 

♡ Scaring you a lot because she thinks its funny how you get angry after

♡ When you're sleeping she will stay up that little bit extra to make sure you're safe

♡ Shuffling closer to you in hope of keeping you both warm

♡ She would be facing you and press so close that several parts of your body were flush together

♡ Sneaking you to various secluded places she found just to talk and hug. Maybe even kiss

GENDRY WATERS ;

Gendry is a super sweetheart to you and enjoys showing you PDA. There is something about his boyish charm in contrast to his incredibly hot persona that he uses to his advantage very well in showing you love.  
Since his 'father', the metal worker in Kings Landing showed him very little affection he almost subconsciously rebelled to be able to show you all of his love without feeling embarrassed.

♡ Looking around for you in crowds and grinning wide when he spots you

♡ Pulls you back to him when you walk away from him after hugging 

♡ Grabbing your wrist and putting your head into the crook of his neck

♡ Protecting you from people like Lommy by pulling you to him and broadening his shoulders

♡ Smiling affectionately at you when he thinks you do something cute

♡ Humming old tunes he heard in Flee bottom to you

♡ Smirking before a kiss but the intensity of it leaves him blushing with a stupid smile

♡ Flirting 24/7 with you because he enjoys it. Not even for your reaction, he just likes teasing

♡ Making and forging you surprisingly delicate metal bracelets or charms

♡ His first attempts went horribly wrong and he would blush and stutter giving it to you

♡ Runs his fingers through your hair and along your neck

♡ Sometimes tickling your neck and quickly dodging your retaliation

♡ Always quietly telling you, you're beautiful or amazing

OSHA ;

Being a Wildling only gives Osha the opportunity to be more physically affectionate with you as she doesn't care what high Lord or Lady thinks is inappropriate.  
It took her some time to warm up to you after mourning the death of her husband to the White Walkers but she loves showing you off and kissing you everywhere possible.

♡ Lots of rough kisses that turn soft the longer you kiss

♡ Pushing you behind her if there's a potential threat

♡ Grabbing your bum all the time accompanied by a cheeky smirk

♡ Always watching you hunt for food with razor sharp eyes

♡ Being incredibly proud as you do as it shows you could survive by yourself if need be

♡ Cooking you that said food after making you the fire

♡ Being a total softy when your alone and always touching some part of you

♡ Crude compliments she thinks are funny about your private life

♡ Humming appreciatively when you blush and swat her hands away from you

♡ She is very big on eye contact and will stare at you for hours

♡ Giving you the best furs and cuddling with you for extra warmth

♡ Instead of giving you jewelry, she gives you make-shift spears she makes 

♡ Violently threatening anyone who even simply makes you uncomfortable

TORMUND GIANTSBANE ;

You are quite literally everything to Tormund so he makes sure he loves you right the Wildling way.  
Long gone are his tales about sleeping with a bear, though he likes to tease you about it. Instead, he devotes all his thoughts and actions towards you.

♡ Staring at you all the time that everyone else thinks its creepy

♡ Constantly trying to seduce you because he thinks your so beautiful and wants to be with you all the time intimately

♡ Literally trying to seduce in front of others or at dinner because he knows no bounds

♡ Hunting you animals to wear their coats and finding the best-coloured coat to impress you

♡ One hand always on your hip or thigh

♡ Casually offering to have sex 24/7

♡ Grinning at you cheekily for no reason. Or so you think

♡ Finding the best house for the two of you to retreat to

♡ Running his hands all over your body

♡ Humming appreciatively at your body whenever you two are alone

♡ He would seriously harm anyone who saw you 'vulnerable' when with him

♡ Taking care of you when your blind drunk and chuckling at your actions 

♡ Kissing your nose and lips for no apparent reason

BRIENNE OF TARTH ;

Brienne worships the ground you walk on. She is shy and soft around others, not so much when you're alone, but no one dreams of mistaking her shyness for weakness. She would happily cut down the man or women that harmed you.  
Seeing as she was constantly mocked and belittled for being a big brute she makes sure you never feel insecure and have to go through what she did.

♡ More hugging than kissing tbh

♡ She will hold you to her chest and place her chin on your head

♡ Though when she kisses it's in private and they are sweet and loving

♡ Very brief pecks on the lips in public

♡ Always looking at you with adoration no matter what you're doing

♡ She refused to share your bed at first but now she lays on your bed until you fall asleep

♡ Teaching you how to fight properly, like a true knight

♡ Enjoying to spar with you and giving you heaps of compliments and pep talks

♡ Secret smiles shared between you two

♡ Letting you do as you please and never once putting restrictions on your relationship

♡ Pressing your forehead against hers and breathing in sync

♡ Holding your waist when you hug and swaying slightly side to side

♡ Unintentionally tickling your sides and laughing at your reaction

RAMSAY BOLTON ;

Ramsay doesn't show affection per say. Not the cuddly, soft and adoring affection a partner would usually display to his significant other. He showed the rough, possessive and dominant love that his twisted mind associated with love.  
Roose didn't show him any love, he had no mother, he has been treated as a bastard and could be considered as a sociopath. I'd say you were pretty lucky in the situation seeing as he hadn't flayed you.

♡ Smiling at every small thing you do

♡ Skinning men alive for you

♡ Sucking on your skin to leave many hickeys

♡ Giving you pet names that display his dominance over you.

♡ Always standing really close to you and tuck your hair behind your ear

♡ Kissing your stomach in bed

♡ Running his hands down your thighs as he kisses further down

♡ Bite marks on your neck and hips

♡ Pushing you against a wall and marking your neck

♡ Watching you literally every time you're in the room with him

♡ Making sure you're fully clothed and warm around people

♡ Kissing your knuckles while maintaining full eye contact. Smirking when you shift uncomfortably

♡ Taking you for walks in the forest with his dogs

THEON GREYJOY ;

Theon has always been incredibly cocky and arrogant and it is often hard for him to put down that facade and be the soft and emotional person he is.  
However, when he lets down his guard, around someone very close to him, he will show you the caring person he really is. There is never a day where you feel unloved or alone because Theon doesn't want you to go through what he did.

♡ When he is playing around with Robb, he makes sure to catch your eye and wink

♡ Wrapping your hair around his knuckles and genttly tugging

♡ Teasing you constantly, ranging from; tickling, little kisses and making you annoyed

♡ When you pout he stops, only to tease you in a different way ;)

♡ Very rarely verbalizing his affections but when he does, it's beautiful

♡ Making sure you know he feels 100% comfortable around you

♡ Stroking down your bare legs when you two are in bed resting

♡ Kissing your earlobe and smirking when you cover your face in embarrassment

♡ Calling you annoyingly cute names but they eventually stick and grow on you

♡ When your alone he makes you sit in his lap with his head tucked into your neck

♡ Lot's of neck kisses

♡ Literally all the time! He would suck and lick around your neck, smirking when you shiver

♡ Hickeys everywhere. There is no spot on your body that's bare

YARA (ASHA) GREYJOY ;

Let's be real, Yara doesn't care about being discrete. She will show she loves you all the time and anywhere.  
She doesn't care who sees it as the culture on the Iron Islands is 'first in best dress' when it comes to loving someone. Can't have someone else getting to you first, so Yara is very rushed and forward with her affections.

♡ Nibbling across your jaw and collarbone

♡ Chilling with you in her room, with your back to her chest and hands linked

♡ Taking you on little adventures on her boat around the Iron Islands

♡ Running her hands up and down your body when you guys kiss

♡ Gently tugging your hair to get your attention

♡ Nuzzling in the crook of your neck to keep the said attention 

♡ Lot's of flirting everywhere you go

♡ Like a hand on your thigh at the dinner table and whispering filthy nothings

♡ Bringing you back little trinkets or jewels from her raids

♡ Murmuring her affection against your lips

♡ Giving you many short and sharp kisses

♡ She likes marking your skin with love bites everywhere

♡ Proud smirks whenever you sass someone 

MARGAERY TYRELL ;

Margaery loves to be showered with affection and loves to shower people she loves in affection as well.  
As she loves to be in control, being with you makes her feel like she needs to keep you happy though she doesn't mind as she loves admiring you.

♡ Picking roses for you and making sure to only give you the best in her garden

♡ Kissing your forehead 

♡ Smiling/Smirking at you when she thinks you look adorable

♡ Kissing your knuckles and speaking in a deep voice to imitate a knight

♡ Being silly with you to hear you laugh

♡ Somehow always tricking you into giving her kisses

♡ Playing with your hair and braiding it

♡ Kissing you quickly in public

♡ Sneaking into your room at night and just laying with you 

♡ Holding your hand when you sleep

♡ Making you flower crowns

♡ Making sure your favorite food is always served when you two have tea together 

♡ Wringing her hands around your neck and kissing you passionately

LORAS TYRELL ;

Loras loves affection being thrown his way so he gives it to you respectively as well in hope that what goes around comes around.  
The only issue is was that, if you and Loras were caught being together, you could both be beaten or killed. So in order to keep your relationship secret, Loras and Margaery have found other means of showing love.

♡ Using the excuse of going to train together as an alibi for hanging out romantically

♡ Instead, kissing you passionately, holding the back of your neck tightly

♡ Praising you for everything and you often catching him brag to Margaery about you

♡ Smiling at you fondly all the time

♡ Often jesting with you either with swords or words

♡ Dragging you into random rooms and kissing you quickly

♡ He'll walk out unfazed and smirk and wink when you walk out flushed and grinning

♡ Cupping your cheek when you're alone

♡ Playing an instrument for you in private and being surprisingly good at it

♡ Pulling you further up his chest when the both of you lay in bed together

♡ Buying you armor with roses forged into it

♡ Takes you for walks in the gardens where you don't touch but keep eye contact

♡ Listening intently to all the childhood stories you have

MELISANDRE ;

Being so involved in her work as a priestess, Melisandre doesn't spend her every breath worshipping you or showing too much fluffy affection.  
She usually displays her affection via sexual advantages but there are times she hails you like the Lord of light.

♡ Side-eyed smirks to tease you 24/7

♡ Lot's of passionate kisses whether people are still there or not

♡ Mumbling against your lips that it's what the Lord of Light wills

♡ Adding special oils and potions to your bath

♡ Sitting beside you and stroking her hand up your arms

♡ Twirling strands of your hair fondly 

♡ Grabbing your face in her hand and squishing your face to make your lips pucker

♡ Standing behind you and sucking behind your ear when you both watch the flames

♡ Speaking her love to you in High Velaryon

♡ Sticking you for you when people criticise your relationship for being 'unnatural'

♡ Quite literally burning them for their thoughts and convincing Stannis it's what the Lord of Light wills

♡ Using her powers of persuasion to give you the best gifts or room in castles

♡ Stroking your jaw and kissing you fiercely

PETYR BAELISH ;

Little Finger isn't affectionate in the way someone would give you flowers with public announcements of their love. Little Finger's type of affection is more boastful.He would make sure everyone saw you in the best light and saw him providing everything you could want. This doesn't mean his affection is fake and he still tries to keep you away from harm, he just is too proud.

♡ Giving you gifts he brought with the gold from the bank he watches

♡ Nothing too expensive to be suspicious, mainly dresses and accessories

♡ Kissing you on the cheek near your lips in public

♡ Casting his infamous side eye towards you and smirking

♡ Having his spies watch over you to make sure you're alright

♡ Running his hands down from your shoulders to your waist

♡ Lots of kisses on your collarbones

♡ Letting you visit his establishments but never letting you witness what goes on

♡ Too many smirks directed your way. Seriously too many

♡ Trusting you with some of his ambitions and plans in case anything went wrong

♡ Giving you endless walks through the castle and gardens with your hand in his

♡ Manipulating whoever is in power to send your suitors away

♡ Ensuring you have all of your heart's desires


	3. When They Are Jealous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: VIOLENCE  
>  AND BAD LANGUAGE
> 
> NOTE: I don't know the difference  
>  between an imagine and  
>  preference. Sorry, and the  
>  numbers out of ten indicate  
>  how quickly they become  
>  jealous.

DAENERYS TARGARYEN ;

[6/10]

Whenever Daenerys is jealous she doesn't want to admit it to you, obviously. Instead, she will try to show her dominance over the person in hopes of gaining your attention again and squash any and all threats of suitors. She usually handles herself well when she's jealous but there are exceptions.

You were giggling at Daario, who was currently doing fantastic tricks with the thick, heavy blade in his hands. You watched in awe as he flipped it around his wrist and twiled the dagger around his body expertly.

"Daario!" You laughed aloud when he twirled the blade around you, moving swiftly and quickly. He responded with a wink and continued to play around with you.

"Daario." The voice called, immediately stopping all movement from the sellsword. You turned to look at Daenerys watching the two of you with hawk-like-eyes. "Khaleesi" you greeted softly, smiling genuinely at her. She smiled back at you briefly before turning her attention to the cocky trickster.

"I can't quite recall if this is what I asked you to do today?" She ponders, her eyes locked on Daario, shoulders poised back. "Would you believe me if I told you I had completed my task?" He jests throwing another wink your way.

"No." She says coldly. You watch as Daario is stopped short and smiles nervously before saying his goodbyes and walking away. Daenerys keeps her violet eyes on him until he is out of the room before turning to you.

She links an arm around yours and gently tugs you to follow her. "Come [Y/N], my dragons await" she gives you a side smile and mentally cheers for herself when you grin at her and walk alongside her unquestioningly.

VISERYS TARGARYEN ;

[11/10]

Viserys is often jealous. It rings hand in hand with his possessiveness and can create some problems for you or the other person or himself if he says something that results in him getting a blackened eye. When he is jealous, Viserys will flaunt himself to you to appear better than the other person.

One of the Khal's bloodriders was constantly tugging at pieces of your clothes and leaning in for kisses. He would have taken you ages ago if not for Viserys claiming you. Khal Drogo had allowed Viserys to stake his ownership of you so the bloodrider couldn't immediately take you, instead hoping to seduce you in bed on your own accord.

You swatted Kovarro hands from your face and glared at him. "You do not get to touch me." You spat, jerking your head away from another of his advances. Your eyes caught Viserys from across the room and were slightly concerned with the amount of loathing he seemed to radiate to Kovarro.

You were so distracted by watching Viserys sauntered over, you failed to dodge Kovarro's kiss. Leaping away from him like you had been burnt, you stumbled into Viserys' strong form. "You barbarian!" He snarled, yanking you behind him and leaning over Kovarro. "I am the King! The crown will be on my head and I will sit on the iron throne because it is my right".

You glance up at Viserys and tug on his arm to gain his attention again. "Kovarro" Khal Drogo bellows. His only rule was for no one to touch you so he could keep his Khaleesi happy by her brother being pleased. Kovarro had disrespected him which can only result in death.

You watch as Kovarro is dragged away and Visrys is breathing in pants now. His chest is rising up quickly from anger, even his knuckles are turning white. "Tih vizhadi Khal" you whisper cupping his face in your hands.

"I will be the King. Not him, you belong to me [Y/N]" he breathes out nuzzling into your palms. He listens to Kovarro's whines and muffled screams with pleasure. You were his and only his.

-

Tih vizhadi Khal - My silver King

KHAL DROGO ;

[9/10]

May the Great Stallion have mercy on the man that makes Khal Drogo jealous. He certainly won't. He won't vote to go against violence; maiming, killing and mutilating are his favorite ways to deal with the man or woman that dared seduce you.

Your Khal was having a feast with the large creature he and his bloodriders had successfully fought. You were watching him speak to his bloodriders, and your brother, about important issues as they all spoke in hushed tones, lips barely moving. Every now and then his eyes would slice through the outrageously drunk crowd to lock in yours. The war paint smeared across his face in delicate precision only added to his intimidating stare.

You were brought out of your staring contest when someone grabbed your hair and pulled it a little too harshly. Letting out a shriek of mainly shock and partially pain, your hands flung up to grab the offending attacker. The hand soon released your hair and your eyes followed up the hand to a large athletic build, racked with laughter and mead across his chin.

You glared at the man but he only cooed and pinched your cheeks, ignoring your hands once again trying to batt his away. "Shhh, Chiorikem" he slurred, slightly swaying and spilling mead on you. "You are very pretty." He twirled a strand of your hair between his fingers until a giant hand wrapped around his wrist and tugged it away from you.

Drogo stood towering over the tall man, breathing heavily as his chest shook with uncoiled rage, bursting to be unleashed upon the man in front of him. Your shriek had instantaneously alerted Drogo and he was quick to dislodge the man from you as his bloodriders stood behind him, squaring their shoulders and drawing their ankhs. Khal Drogo's hand was clamping so tightly on the man's wrist he was grinding on the bone and putting enough pressure on it to lightly fracture the fragile structure.

"Nhare" he ground out as he stepped into the man's space, forcing him back with his head. "Che qora." The man stuttered a plea to his Khal and you watched on with wicked fascination as your Drogo pulled out his blade and cleanly sliced the man's hand off.

He screamed out in agony, withering violently while two bloodriders unceremoniously dragged him away. Drogo turned to you and gripped your hair, tugging your forehead to his own and connected eyes once again. You stayed quiet and let Khal Drogo exhale roughly through his nose before he claimed your lips in a brutish display of dominance.

Once the kiss had finished, Khal Drogo released you from his hold and sauntered off to his original seat to continue what was interrupted, leaving you heaving and blindly finding your seat again wondering what the hell just happened in that short span of time.

-

Chiorikem - Woman  
Nhare - Head  
Che qora = Or hand

DAARIO NAHARIS ;

[8/10]

Daario is not the type of person to go down quietly when he is jealous. Oh no, he will fight tooth and nail to remind you of the man you are so blessed to be with. Growing in the fighting pits has taught him that he needs to fight for what is his and to never lose.

You had been searching for Daario for the last two hours and only when you had followed the sweet laughter of Mhysa did you find him. He sat just on the outskirts of the cobblestone courtyard, perched the underneath tempered shade from the tree growing there. Ser Jorah Mormont sat opposite him.

"Daario, what are you doing?" His head lifted from his heated stare with Jorah and offered you a mischief smile but didn't answer you. Daenerys turned to smile at you as well, beckoning you to stand next to her. She gave you a proud look and you ducked your head bashful. She had been teaching you the Westerosi tongue and was proud to see you learning so quickly.

"I believe Daario challenged ser Jorah to hold his sword outstretched for as long as he could" she explained as she shook her head pretending to be disappointed, the bells in her hair ringing with the movement.

You glanced at Daario's concentrated face as he stared menacingly into Jorah's tiring eyes. "You are doing better for an older man I must admit" he commented, gleefully watching Jorah's hands tremble.

"Why?" This time Jorah looked up and decided to drop his hands. Ignoring Daario's cheeky retorts about his age and stamina, he stood up and leaned into you. "I believe he did it for you, [Y/N]."

Daario had forgotten his remarks the second Mormont leaned towards you, abruptly standing and wedging his way in between the two of you. "You know the deal ser Jorah" he spat raising his hand to wrap around your waist and pull you closer in.

Jorah only smiled tiredly, reaching an arm out towards Mhysa as she gratefully placed her hand in his and walked away. You turned to stare at Daario curiously but he simply pressed his lips to yours and every question you had on your tongue died.

TYRION LANNISTER ;

[5/10]

It really depends on who the person is. If its someone Tyrion despises or he knows their cruel intentions to take you away from him just to humiliate him, he will show them no mercy and indefinitely ruin them. But if it is someone he knows is harmless he will make sure they know their place.

Podrick Payne was of the later. After Tyrion had organized some ladies of the night to thank Podrick for his service and you had accidentally been apart of those women, Podrick couldn't help but blush and smile bashfully and to be honest neither could you.

It wasn't like the time you spend with Tyrion after the incident means nothing to you, it's just that what Podrick had done to you made you blush like virgin maid. That now leads to Tyrion calling Podrick to his room in the Hand headquarters.

"So Pod, tell me" Tyrion started, pouring a goblet of wine for himself and Podrick before him. He was trying to get the poor boy relaxed enough before he grills him ruthlessly. "You never did specify what the lovely ladies loved about that night." As of late, Tyrion had resorted to calling whores ladies. For you, of course.

"Well, My Lord, I don't know how to describe it" he stammered, subconsciously sweating. Podrick had a feeling where this was going. Tyrion clenched his jaw and inhaled leisurely. Pod shifted in his seat uncomfortably for a few seconds before he decided to break the rising tension swirling in the air like fog.

"My Lord, I-I have no intention of pursuing [Y/N] and we have put the incident behind us recently." This was news to Tyrion and he significantly changed his demeanor. 

"Good. Good" he mumbled more to himself than Podrick, standing up and waddling over to refill his wine. "You may take your leave" he dismissed but called out for Podrick as he hurriedly reached the door.

"You ever look at [Y/N] that way again, I'll cut off your magic cöck."

JAIME LANNISTER ;

[7/10]

Jaime is usually very reserved and brooding when he is jealous as being a King's guard means you can't have any relationships. However, that doesn't mean Jaime will let the perpetrator leave unscathed. He will use his high position and conveyed threats to show dominance over the person.

Jaime was bored out of his mind at this moment. Stationed near the big feast, far away enough to not be noticed and stare longingly at the mountains of food. He was unfortunately close enough to hear Ser Saan flirt shamelessly with you.

He watched you blush and shake your head when Ser Saan offered a hand to you, gesturing toward the dancing couples and leaning in far to close to your face. Despite his knuckles turning white, Jaime remained posted.

When you gave a quick glance to Jaime after Ser Saan groped you, he forgot his sworn duty and stormed over to his secret girlfriend.

"Ser Saan, a fine evening we're having is it not?" He interrupted with a sarcastic, toothless smile. He enjoyed the way the man straightened up in his presence and lightly coward from the threat that oozed from Jaime's every pore.

Ser Saan gave an insincere smile back. "Why yes, I'm enjoying the evening splendidly." The now jittery knight gazed down at you.

"I am sure Lady [Y/N] is enjoying her night as well." Your nose wrinkled in annoyance that he answered for you. Jaime tightened his lips but relaxed slightly when you leaned into him. "I mean of course she is, she has something nice to look at."

Jaime ran his tongue over his teeth and bobbed his head. Reaching out for your hand you gratefully placed yours in his. "If this pretty Lady" he started, smiling at you "wanted something nice to look at, why would she look at you?"

Ignoring Ser Saan's stuttering of disbelief, Jaime gently steered you away and dropped you off near your family who had come for the celebration, gently kissing your hand. Watching you grin started to make Jaime feel much better about his night.

CERSEI LANNISTER ;

[9/10]

There is nothing worse than Cersei being furious, embarrassed or jealous. She always manages to turn her misfortune into vengeance tenfold against the person who wronged her, and Cersei being jealous over you is no different.

She never was happy when Margaery had extended an invitation to you to join her at tea in the gardens. She had known Margaery wanted a foothold against Cersei and what smarter way to do than with you. That was what Cersei was prepared for. Margaery actually becoming infatuated with you was not.

So here she was in the throne room watching Joffrey relegate his duties to the realm when the smirking whore from Highgarden disrupted her silence. 

"Mother!" Margaery called out. The term would be affectionate to anyone else, but Cersei knew it was a taunt. "Where is Lady [Y/N]?" She asked leaning back to look through the crowds of people.

Cersei pursed her lips and calmly remarked; "I believe she was feeling ill so I made her rest in bed." Margaery deflated slightly at the news but then resorted to rambling all out how the two of you were friends, whittling Cersei's patience down.

"Hmm, I'll need to have the maester bring her aid and maybe some Lemon cakes," she said focusing her eyes ahead. "Sansa and [Y/N] both have an obsession with lemon cakes, did you know that?" Margaery asked turning to look Cersei in the eyes.

"I suppose not." She answered for Cersei, either ignoring the dangerous way Cersei's eyes narrowed or not noticing. "[Y/N] does seem to spend a lot more time with me at the moment." Cersei merely grunted, clenching her jaw and clasping her hands tightly in front of her.

"Would you mind if we spent more time together?" Margaery asked and suddenly Cersei snapped. "I can't seem to stay away from her. Her laugh, her-" 

"If you continue to talk about [Y/N] I'll have every knight in the Red Keep take turns beating the teeth out of your boring mouth." She hissed stepping away from Margaery's frozen stature and stalking off to find you and forbid you from seeing Margaery again.

JOFFREY BARATHEON (LANNISTER) ;

[10/10]

Tell me honestly. What way do you think Joffrey Baratheon would react when he is jealous other than demanding or with violence? He has always gotten what he wanted and grew up with the knowledge he is going to be the King. The poor man that makes him jealous can face some seriously deranged reproductions.

You were having a fantastic day. First, your sister, Margaery, invited you to tea with Lady Sansa who you quickly became very fond of and then your grandmother had ordered you your favorite sour cherries to lure you into a conversation about your fiancé. Despite the bribery, your grandmother obviously displayed, you always loved her discussions.

The only issue was that you couldn't find Tommen. The two of you had started breaking fast frequently as Joffrey was always busy, or didn't care to join you. You had begun to love his company and his sweet affection for his peculiarly tame cat, Ser Pounce.

Frowning at Tommen's absence you pick up your skirts and decide to find him yourself. "My Lady, where are you going?" Your handmaiden asked, standing up quickly to follow you.

"Nowhere, um. I relieve you of duty until I return" you say trying to assert some dominance but you give a quick grin before leaving to not seem too harsh.

Hesitantly navigating your way through the Red Keep you pause in front of what you hope is Tommen's door. You had never traveled alone before and you never paied attention either. Knocking firmly, you wait for someone to open the big wooden door.

When no answer comes you debate leaving until the door groans open and Tommen's tear-stained face appears. Gasping at his red eyes and nose you leap to embrace him. "Oh. Tommen what happened!" 

Before you reach him, he shuffles away from you with his down. You deflate at the reaction and look down to see blood on his beautiful golden shirt and breaches. Your eyes widen and this time he can't hide from your embrace.  
"Are you hurt? Do I need to fetch the maester!" He shakes his head and sobs into your neck. Rubbing your hands soothingly on his back until he pulls away and leads you to the bead where Ser Pounce is laying with his stomach torn open crudely and his fur matted in blood.

You almost gag at the sight but Tommens soft hiccups remind you to be strong. "Tommen" you whisper reaching for his hand.

"Joffrey did it." He choked out, rubbing his eyes. "He-he told me to stay away from you. Said this was a warning." He crumbles into your frame and you hold him for hours until night, dreading seeing Joffrey and the smirk on his face when Tommen begins to distance himself in fear of his older brother.

TOMMEN BARATHEON (LANNISTER) ;

[5/10]

Tommen is not usually a jealous person. He thinks of people too highly to ever distinguish their intentions as improper. However, when the green monster does rear its ugly head, Tommen will mope around hoping you will notice and pay him more attention.

Watching you converse with his uncle, Tyrion, always used to bring a smile to his face. Loving to watch the way your dimples would show as you tried to suppress a smile and the way your beautiful eyes would glint at the prospect of a battle of wits.

Now, Tommen very much loathed the way his uncle could make you giggle or lightly touch his arm when the two of you insulted someone you hated. It hurt him to see you laugh with someone so openly and never glance in his direction while doing so. Tommen felt that you had begun to enjoy Tyrion's company more than his.

So here he sat, sulking in his room and playing around with the food he asked the maids to bring to his chamber. He would rather be alone than watch you and his uncle, ultimately being put off of his food. Not that he was eating here anyway. Even the thought of you enjoying someone else's company without him, brought an uncomfortable stir in his stomach.

The knock on his door brought him out of his resolve. "Come in" he called out, not bothering to get up and answer the door. When you walked in, he suppressed his groan as he wanted to sulk a little more and you would never let him.

"Tommen? Are you alright?" You timidly ask. Never before had Tommen acted like this, so you wanted to comfort him but seeing as you aren't royal, reaching his chambers had been a nightmare even without Queen Cersei's confrontation. Tommen only nodded his head and refused to look at you.

Biting your lip nervously, you take a small step forward. "Okay, if you say so... Tommen?" His head perked up at the sad tone in your voice, turning his head slightly to just see you in the corner of his eye. "Was it something I did?"

Tommen jerked out his seat so suddenly that the beautifully carved chair slid back and Tommen unceremoniously tumbled onto the stone floor. Bounding up quickly, he brushed out his tunic. Blushing heavily in embarrassment, Tommen reached out for you, inching closer to where you stood, pursing your lips so you didn't laugh.

"My Lady, no" he started. "You've done nothing wrong, um.." he paused wondering if he should just tell you his feelings. At your hum of confusion, he decided he had to. "You don't have feelings for my uncle do you?" He closed his eyes in preparation for rejection but opened them alarmed at your exclamation of shock.

"Is that what this is about!" Tommen nodded sheepishly. "I do not fancy your uncle like that my Prince! Only you, so you need not be jealous!" You exclaim, accidentally admitting your feelings.

Well then, this was much better than what Tommen had first thought and now he stood holding you in his arms with a big smile from ear to ear.

MYRCELLA BARATHEON (LANNISTER) ;

[4/10]

Myrcella is too kind to be vicious or nasty to people unlike her mother, but that doesn't mean she doesn't have a backbone. She is fiercely protective of you and your relationship, however, when she is jealous and starts questions your feelings for her, she reserves herself until she gets reassurance for you or someone else.

Recently Myrcella started to sit in the water gardens with her lady in waiting, Daisy. They had both discovered that they shared the same love for candied plums one fateful day and the two had hit it off from there. Though Myrcella is debating her friendship with her fellow Kings Landing-born handmaiden since she knew about your distaste for her and was now pondering if this was why you were spending more time with Nymeria than her.

She sat in the humid water garden wrapped in your favorite pink sheer gown of hers, hoping to get your attention, but alas you were sparing with Nymeria and haven't looked at her once. "Daisy," she started turning towards her handmaiden "does [Y/N] love me?"

Daisy dropped the plum she was about to eat in surprise to your name. She's never liked you since you were rude to her but she knows Myrcella loves her. "My Lady, of course! Why would you question this?"

Sighing Myrcella absentmindedly played with her fingers. "She just- She just seems to enjoy spending more time with Lady Nymeria than me and I thought that.." she trailed off watching you laugh with Myrcella's recently claimed number-one-enemy. "[Y/N] loves you Mycella." Daisy stated, "I've never seen anyone so annoyingly in love with someone."

"Why else would she have threatened to castrate me after I helped you prepare for a bath!" Myrcella giggled at that memory. You had dragged Daisy out of the room and reentered moments later with no Daisy and proceeded to help her instead. "Are you sure?"

"Positively, My Lady." Daisy looked over her head and smirked. "If you don't believe me turn around. I think we've made her jealous" she barked a laugh and nodded her head towards you. Myrcella turned to find you glaring daggers, swords, and poisoned blades at Daisy's head, completely ignoring Nymeria who was huffing at the lack of attention.

Turning back around Myrcella laughed over dramatically and placed a hand on Daisy's arm. "What are you doing My Lady?" Myrcella snuck another glance and was pleased to note the steam flying out of your ears. Nymeria ultimately forgotten.

"I am only making her jealous as well"

SANDOR CLEGANE ;

[6/10]

Sandor hates the feeling of jealousy and he is thankful it doesn't happen often. He trusts you enough to know you are of a good nature so you would never betray him. Yet, that doesn't mean he holds his breath when he sees someone getting too comfortable with you in a way only he is allowed to.

Jaime Fückin' Lannister is a pain in Sandor's neck, arm and any other body part he has. It's not the first time he's been jealous of him and it won't be the last. His golden hair, charming smirk and abnormally sharp jawline that Sandor wants to break in two.

"He's my uncle Sandor!" You had exclaimed when had mentioned his jealousy to you once. "Doesn't seem to matter in this family though!" You had no idea what that meant and that was the last time Sandor ever mentioned his jealousy to you again.

You had been trying to make eye contact with Sandor for the entire evening without the knowledge of everyone around you like you would normally do at dinner but he refused to look at you. If you were being honest, you had noticed Sandor was very blunt with you earlier as well. Even your mother noticed and scolded him for it as if he was a dog, which you hated.

Frowning you slumped into your chair and only perked up when your uncle Jaime snuck you some Abor gold wine, which you greedily gulped. "Cheer up Lamprey" he quipped smirking at the glare you sent his was for the embarrassing nickname that brought up even more embarrassing childhood memories. "Uncle Jaime!" you whined, playfully trying to swipe at him.

He laughed and backed away, starting a conversation with your father the King. Turning back to Sandor you saw him clench his fists around his swords and the prominent jaw tick on the scarred side of his face. All of a sudden realization struck you.

"Uncle Jaime" you call out loudly, gaining Sandor's attention. "yes Lamprey?" Jaime responds quizzically, leaning away from your loud voice though you were seated beside him.

"You are my uncle and nothing else correct?" You missed the brief flash of panic across his face and your mother straightening her back, as your eyes were on Sandor's. "Why would you say that! Of course" he exclaimed. You nodded your head and left the conversation there, raising a pointed brow at Sandor's sheepish face.

You would later be befuddled why your mother called you into her chambers, questioning what you know or what you've heard.

OBERYN MARTELL ;

[4/10]

Normally Oberyn doesn't get jealous due to the flexible relationships he's had in the past, sharing his lovers and himself. In spite of this, there is something about people looking at you rubs him the wrong way. If he feels threatened, which is very rare, is more than likely to flaunt your relationship and make the offender wary.

Oberyn's girls had been giving him hell lately. Not only have they A. Taken you to a tavern without him, B. Dared you to flirt with an apparently beautiful tavern keeper's daughter but then C. Laughed and teased him when she would not leave you alone. This had been going on for a week now and Oberyn has decided that you and this 'great beauty' needed a reminder about who they were dealing with.

"Why are we here Oberyn?" You questioned, looking around the familiar tavern. You were a little nervous seeing as Kayla, hadn't left you alone since you jokingly flirted with her. She had become very persistent and you didn't want to have to deal with her now. Especially if Oberyn was here. The said man smirked down at you and took a seat against the wall, patting his lap for you.

"I wanted to come here and show you off" he purred, draping his arms around you when you sat on his lap. You didn't miss the way his eyes predatorily scanned the crowd when you sat down. Shaking your head affectionately you giggled at his antics.

He smiled at your adorable laugh but it fell short at the sight of the tanned, leery woman approaching the two of you. Kayla. "[Y/N]! I didn't know you were coming" she blurted, slightly intimidated by the sight of the Prince glaring at her. "Yeah well, I didn't know either."

Oberyn smirked against your neck and detached himself from you. Standing up he stood taller than Kayla who briefly shrunk under his gaze. "I wanted to meet the famous woman who is failing to steal my woman" he hummed, enjoying the shocked look an both of your faces. "Now that I have I don't feel the need to stay." He mockingly bowed to Kayla and smoothly shepherded you back home.

"What was that!" He turned to look at you and his smile turned devious as he regarded your expression. "Like I said," he began "I wanted to meet the famous Kayla and get an opinion of her." Noting the sarcastic tone he acquired you pursed your lips for further explanation. 

"And?" Sighing good-naturedly he kissed you intensely. Breaking away he maintained eye contact and kissed you softer this time, murmuring his answer between kisses. "Now I've seen her" kiss "I know" kiss "I don't need to be worried" kiss. 

"she's no threat to me sweetheart."

OBARA SAND ;

[7/10]

You try not to make Obara jealous as much as you can. Not that you can help it but there is an undeniable danger around her when she is jealous. She doesn't feel the need to hide her jealousy, though she describes it as territorial. Instead, she will intimidate the person into stepping down and backing off from you.

Being in Dorne meant that there was a lot of competition for one woman or man. Seeing as everyone moves so freely between partners and lovers, Obara believes there is a certain competitiveness towards your heart so she doesn't want to lose you. This is why she is watching you angrily from across the room of the tavern you are currently working at as you nod politely to the pirate hitting on you.

"You should come sailing with my crew on the next voyage. We leave tomorrow noon darlin' so you better make up your mind soon" the pirate said, pulling you into his lap when you were close enough to grab after pouring his drink. His crew cheered and laughed while you yelp as the sudden movement and look over to where Obara said she'd be sitting alarmed. 

However, she wasn't there and you were stuck with the pirate breathing down your neck and groping your stomach, inching higher and higher. "Hands off you filthy freak!" You shout, squirming to relieve yourself of his grip. "Darlin' don't struggle" he murmured placing one hand on the table for leverage.

Crack! The two of you pause as a sharp, elongated blade smacked into the table loudly, leaving chunks of the wooden table fly out in all directions. Right between the Pirates' fingers, grazing it so that a small sliver of blood leaked out. The prominent solid gold sun pierced by a sphere caught your eye. You knew that blade. In front of you was Obara clad in her usual leather armor and slicked back hair with her familiar scowl.

"Don't stop on my account," she gestured her hand to the pirate, sitting down opposite you. "Carry on." You glance at her pleadingly but she keeps her eyes on the Pirate. One of his men whispered to his captain who Obara was and he releases you like you burned him.

"Princess- I didn't know. You know I wouldn't- I- you know yes?" he stammered, keeping his voice steady to his credit. She merely hummed and picked up her blade again, pulling you behind her.

Everyone was silent until she threw her blade at the pirate, embedding it in his armor only dinting his skin. "Never touch my girl again or cut off your hands and strangle you with them."

NYMERIA SAND ;

[9/10]

Nymeria is downright vindictive whenever she is jealous. It doesn't matter who the person is, if they challenge her claim to you they will undoubtedly lament the day they realized Nymeria was their competitor. She is as deadly with her blade as she is with her words.

Breaking fast with the renowned sand snakes is always eventful. The girls can never stop competing with each other from who gets the last slice of mutton to who can last the longest without water in a sandstorm. So it was a surprise to see the girls peaceful this particular meal.

"what is planned for today [Y/N]?" Tyene asked, gesturing towards you with her knife. "Don't point your knife at my girlfriend!" Hissed Nymeria tossing a blackberry at her sister who dodged it easily. 

Giggling at their antics, you placed a hand on Nymeria's armed with another blackberry. "Not much actually. Oh wait, Obara promised to show me the Ghost Hill." You confess, lightly smacking your hand to your forehead.

"If we're good on time I can show you the Lemonwood too" Obara informs, showing you the toothy grin she rarely uses. You smile back at her completely missing Nymeria's narrowed eyes and pursed lips. "Why is she taking you" she barks out.

Obara raises a brow at the challenging tone of her sister's voice and growls back, "because she's my friend you blithering idiot, why else." Nymeria smiles, irritated by the whole conversation. "Big sister, don't you know that [Y/N] only tolerates you because you're my blood? Come on, you're not pretty enough to be this stupid."

"Nymeria!" you gasp appalled while Tyene snorts on her wines and Obara screws up her face and picks up her spear. Nymeria accepting the challenge stands as well and unwinds her whip from her wrist. "Stop this now!" You bellow in hopes of calming the two hotheads.

Both of them slum back down in their chairs and you glare at Nymeria disapprovingly. "What?" She whines reaching for you, "you're mine." You avoid her grasp and walk over to the embarrassed and sullen eldest sister. "Nym, Obara's my friend and nothing more and I'm not going to let you tell me what to do."

Grabbing Obara's hand you walk out of the dining room leaving Tyene in a fit of giggles and a very petulant girlfriend.

TEYEN SAND ;

[6/10]

Tyene believes she doesn't get jealous, knowing that she's not insecure about your relationship. However, just because she thinks that doesn't mean she doesn't get jealous. She'll forever flaunt herself while trash talking the other person to you so you'll be smart enough to stay away from them and focus all your attention on her.

It could not get any worse that your profession was an unwilling Dornish lady of the night. Though you don't really get much attention anymore since Tyene had begun to take an interest in you. Something you were both grateful and prudent of.

"Look at him" Tyene points out, jutting her chin towards a man who was conversing with Clarenzo. She was currently laying spread out leisurely at the back of the brothel on some soft Dornish silk sheets, propped up on one of the softest comforters in the establishment. This was now commonly known to everyone as Tyene and [Y/N]'s spot. "He is someone that would be improved with a sword through their skull. He'd repulse even the Lannister Queen!"

You giggled at her jesting tone but you knew deep down it was a bitter remark. She always did this, insult everyone around you so they appeared less desirable but you just went with it because they were hilarious. 

"What about miss grabby over there?" You say pointing to the woman who tried to grope you the other day who now has several bandages and is making an effort to stay on the other side of the room. "Ugh," Tyene groaned dramatically "I treasure the time I don't have to look at her."

You choked out another laugh and she grinned proudly bolstering herself on her arms so she could lean over you. "Did you like that one?" She teases leaning in closer. "I'm the only one that makes you laugh so hard your face crinkles right," she stretches out the word, running her fingers over the bridge of your nose, "here."

You hum in agreement and wrap your arms around her torso. You notice Clarenzo glaring at the two of you but you know he'll never do anything. Not while Tyene's here.

JON SNOW ;

[5/10]

What else would you expect Jon Snow to do when he is jealous and upset? Brood. He'll never tell you what is bothering him, rather, he'd avoid everyone so he could deal with this himself. Of course, his not good at dealing with this sort of stuff and insecurities so he'll just sit in an empty area and depressingly reflect on all the worst case scenarios unable to stop.

Jon stood leaning against the covered bridge linking the armory to the Great Keep. At this time of day, the bridge was entirely empty and he could comfortably stay there, away from everyone. This also gave him a great view of the courtyard from the window on the bridge where, unfortunately, Jon could watch you and his brother, Robb, jest and mess around with each other.

He watched as Robb chased you around while you laughed and teased him, letting him catch you at times so that you could shove mud from the ground into his perfect auburn hair. Bloody hell, the Old Gods loved to taunt him. Of course, his brother Robb would snatch you away from him. Robb, his perfect brother with his stunning Tully features, brazen smile, and Stark name. Gods he hated him sometimes.

When he looked at how happy his brother was though, grinning at you and poking your sides, Jon felt shame. He loves his brother just as he loves you. If the two of you were happy together, he wouldn't bring himself to ruin it even if it would crush him losing you.

"Jon!" the voice called out. He turned around to watch a small bundle of bones and messy hair run straight for his legs. "whoa little wolf, slow down" he huffed out a laugh recognizing Arya and scooping down you pick her up. She squirmed in his grip but relented nevertheless. After all, Jon was one of the few she allows to hold her.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with Septa... Oh" Jon looks at her decidedly and smirks when she avoids eye contact. "Shut up. Don't tell mother" she grumbles at being discovered. "What are you doing anyway, surely it's better than stupid sowing."

He grimaced at the reminder of you and Robb which didn't go unnoticed by Arya who looked out the window over Jon's shoulder. "You silly idiot. I know what you're thinking and you're wrong." Jon scoffs at her snide comment and places her down, smiling despite himself at her hidden disappointment at being put down.

"You don't know what you are talking about, little wolf." Arya kicks his shins warningly, feeling only slightly bad when her favorite brother winces. "[Y/N] isn't going to run away with Robb!" 

Jon balks at her bluntness and tries to stutter an excuse but Arya only continues. "All she ever talks about is you to Sansa! I thought [Y/N] was cooler than that" she complains missing the small smile Jon gave. "Alright, that's enough talk from you. Let's go hide in my room till dinner ay?"

ROBB STARK ;

[7/10]

Whenever Robb is jealous he'll really show his Stark traits by brooding in his chambers and occasionally, angrily ranting to Greywind about it who in turn, follows Robb's pacing with his eyes and does small little huffs in agreement. Once that period is over Robb will confront the person trying to be as intimidating as possible. He feels the need to absolutely paralyze the person from fear in hopes of warning them and proving himself a man grown. 

Theon was getting on his last nerve. Flirting with you and being his usual cheeky self? A big mistake. Flirting with you in his presence? A tremendous miscalculation on Theon's part. He was watching you sit with his mother with a fond smile on his face from across the room until Theon went over and ruined everything. Even his mother was looking at him, worried for his reaction. Greywind was bristling at his side.

"You better go over there Young Wolf," Lord Glover said, chuckling to himself as he slapped a hand on Robb's back "The Krakens pretending to be a siren!" Robb grunted but remained where he was. Until he heard Theon crack another remark knowing he would be ogling you. 

"Greywind to me," he called storming over to the two of you. Greywind burst up from his position on the ground and stalked behind him, baring his teeth and snarl at the ready. Catelyn was the first to look up and her eyes widened at the wildness in her son's eyes. Eyes of the North she thought.

"Do you like making jokes Greyjoy?" he snarled, Greywind mirroring him. "What?" That wasn't the right answer for Robb who pushed Greywind forward. "Robb! What the fück, call him off!"

"You ever disrespect me and my woman again, I will show you no mercy. Brother or not." Greywind snapped his jaws in Theon's face who cowered away from the deadly direwolf. Across the hall, Lord Glover bellowed a laugh.

"Ha! You really are half beast, half man!" Robb turned to you and cupped your cheek, helping you rise to your feet and guiding you out of the hall with him. He chose to ignore your confused expression and sympathetic smile towards Theon. "No," he called over his shoulder.

"I'm half wolf."

BRANDON STARK ;

[8/10]

Bran is a sarcastic little shït, to be honest. He wasn't as bad before his fall but now all that undiscovered sass is resurfacing in all its harmful glory. He doesn't like that anyone other than gets your attention and will let it be known. People used to just laugh at him but they have since become wary ever since the Theon incident.

You leaned in closer to Jojen who was telling you all about how his greensight brought him to Bran. Everything about the story enthralled you but annoyed Bran who was sulking opposite you, begrudgingly chewing on the hare Osha had caught.

"Does it ever- Are you ever scared by what you see?" Jojen smiles at your question and shakes his head. "Never" he replies leaning back against the tree he was sitting beside. Bran couldn't miss the chance to snort in disbelief. He didn't know if it was because he didn't believe Jojen or because he was being spiteful towards him for taking your attention.

"I don't believe you," Bran disagreed ."You don't believe me?" Jojen repeated with a small smirk. Shaking his head and brushing away the strands of hair in his face, his eyes land on you for a second before looking at Jojen.

"No one's fearless," he said keeping eye contact. "Particularly people like you." Jojen smiled widely which irritated Bran further, he knew what this was about. "Bran!" Meera said sharply. 

"What? People like him are too stupid and proud to admit their fear, especially in front of pretty girls" he said bitterly, silently thanking the Gods Robb had taught him that line when you blushed slightly. "There's no need to insult me for the wrong reasons Bran," Jojen spoke calmly tilting his head towards you.

"I'm not insulting you. I'm describing you."

It's safe to say that Bran was in trouble with Meera for a week at long but the lovely smile you made for him when you found out why he acted like that was all worth it.

RICKON STARK ;

[9/10]

Rickon is always jealous. He tells you it's because you're in his pack but that doesn't stop him from getting aggressive to people in his said pack when they get too fond of you. He doesn't know how to properly address his anger so he's more likely to react violently to people making him jealous.

The first time he'd been jealous, Rickon didn't really know what he was feeling, only that he didn't like the unsettling feeling in his guts. Sure he'd be jealous of Arya or Sansa when they had mother's attention but this was different. This involved you. He was too young to really understand his emotions or that Hodor didn't actually want to take you away from him.

He had just come running back from the fields he found while exploring with Shaggydog right on his heals, stalking him protectively and scaring off any animals. He'd found some wildflowers and he thought they would look pretty in your hair like he'd seen Sansa do once or twice.

However, when he came back to camp, flowers in hand, he saw Hodor holding you on his back and running in circles. You were laughing and clinging to his neck every time he'd jump over a log and shouting 'Hodor' with him.

Rickon let the flowers fall to the ground and he charged to Hodor in a sprint. When he reached him, Rickon ignored everyone's greeting and Bran's yell to stop as he kicked Hodor in the shin. Hodor yelped in shock, shouting his name as he let you off his shoulders and bent to hold shin.

Rickon didn't stop there but instead pushed Hodor over and started beating at him with his small fists, growling like Shaggydog, who was barking at anyone that came near Rickon. Hodor was yelling his name raising his hands to protect himself from the soft hits of the youngest Stark child.

It was only until you came over did Rickon stop. "Rickon! Look at what you did to Hodor!" You proclaimed, pointing at the cowering gentle giant. Rickon suddenly felt embarrassed. He reached over for you sheepishly. "I'm sorry [Y/N]," he said to you "but you're my pack."

Bran made him apologize later and he wasn't allowed to leave the camp for a week as punishment but at least you never rode on Hodor's back anymore. Only his own.

SANSA STARK ;

[5/10]

Sansa has learned how to hide her emotion very well and hiding her jealousy over you is no different. She still has the typical Stark brood, they couldn't beat it out of her even if they tried, but she soon realizes that she has to be smarter than everyone else around her. So, after she's brooded she knows she has to get to you first and let you know.

Sansa knew you were friends with Myrcella but lately she'd notice the little things that Myrcella would do for you that she knew were more than friendly. No one else would ever consider the Princess to have feelings for you, a girl, but Sansa knew there was something more to Myrcella's feelings. Her suspicions only skyrocketed when Cersei started inviting you to dine with her daughter more. She'd known Cersei would do everything for her children, but this brought a topped the cake.

One of Sansa's handmaidens had accidentally told you about another friendly gift Myrcella had given you this week and she knew that her lamenting over you had to stop. The more she avoids you and mopes the more time she is letting Myrcella win your affections.

She had marched over to your chambers, trying to avoid everyone in the castle and bid her handmaidens wait outside when you let her into your room. "Sansa! To what do I owe the pleasure?" You great happily. You hadn't seen Sansa for a while.

"I wanted to talk to you," she sighs before asking to sit. "Of course, has anything bad happened? Are you alright?" you guide her to sit beside you on the embodied chair in your room. A gift from her. Sansa smiled when you placed a hand on hers and shifted towards you.

Taking a breath, she decided that being blunt was good. "Are you in love with Myrcella?" You blink at her question, mouth agape stupidly. "What? No of course not [Y/N], why would you say that?" 

"Because I know she loves you," if anyone found out she'd said this her head would be with her fathers. "I don't love Myrcella, Sansa. She is my friend besides, I-" you smile sheepishly at her and lean in close as if you were telling her a secret in a crowded room. 

"I prefer spending time with you, though we haven't spent time with each other in a while." Sansa gives you one of her lovely smiles and you mentally swoon. Joffrey wouldn't like her being happy later on but she couldn't stop the smile she has at the thought of you maybe loving her as well.

ARYA STARK ;

[6/10]

Arya is used to the feeling of jealousy and has never been good at dealing with it. That was probably why she had so many fights with Sansa. She is a Stark through and through so she'll sulk and remain stoic, but never forget, she has the wolf blood. She is unpredictable and dangerous when your relationship is threatened.

It might have started when she heard Hot Pie say you were pretty to Gendry and it might have solidified when he had failed at flirting with you and snuck you an apple from the kitchens. But Arya Stark loathed Hot Pie from his clumsy hands to his dirty face.

She walked swiftly to the kitchens to fetch Lord Tywin's meal for the night when she'd run into Hot Pie. Mentally groaning she knew this was going to slow her down and she wants to put as much distance between Hot Pie and herself and quickly finish her job. If she finished promptly, she would have the night off and then she could visit you. He wouldn't get to see you, only me, she thought smugly.

"Ah Arry," he said. He could never get out of that habit. "Not now Hot Pie, I'm busy" she tried to dodge him but he grabbed her arm, quickly releasing at the glare she sent his way. "I need to you give this to [Y/N], I know it her favorite but make sure to give it in private!" He handed her a napkin of burnt duck sausage.

"It's burnt cause the guards won't let me keep it otherwise," he said scratching the back of his neck. Arya remained impassive just staring at the greasy napkin and then at Hot Pie. She places the duck sausage on the nearest bench and then instantly pushed Hot Pie against the stone table.

He yelped in protest but quickly shut up when Arya grabbed the closest weapon that happened to be a large butchers knife. She pointed it at him and broadened her stance to be as intimidating as possible.

"[Y/N] is mine, Hot Pie," she growled with all the anger she had suppressed since leaving Kings Landing. "You don't want me to beat you bloody like last time do you?" Hot Pit blanched at the reminder and shook his head violently.

"Good. Now stop trying to be with her okay? She's my pack, not yours." Arya gathered Tywin's food and strode out of the kitchens. The only thing on her mind was you and how she was going to get out of here to find Robb and her mother. Hopefully, you'd join her. 

GENDRY WATERS ;

REMINDER: If you don't remember,  
you're posing as a boy and  
your alias is Sammy

[8/10]

Whenever Gendry is jealous he'll be too stubborn to ever tell you and rather, try to play smart about it but obviously it doesn't work. He tries to trick the person into leaving you alone but on the occasion that that doesn't work, he's not opposed to threatening them to back off. He very really actually follows through but they don't know that.

Gendry doesn't know why he's feeling like this. You and Arry had been sneaking off a lot lately and the two of you have even started sleeping closer to each other. He tries to brush it off as wariness towards Arry but some part of him knows he jealous. Of you. A boy. His mind is all over the place and he's struggling to deal with it.

He was angrily scrubbing pots by the stream the Night's Watch recruits had decided to camp next to when Arry sat down next to him. While he and Arry had a sort of friendship it doesn't mean he doesn't get annoyed with him and as hard as Gendry tried to ignore him, the young boy seemed to always bug him without doing anything. 

"What'd you want?" He grunted out, reaching behind him for another pot. "Nothing," she defended, a little bit too aggressive. "I just want to know what your deal is with Sammy."

"Huh? What are you talking 'bout now," he groaned. Arry was known for being a pain in the ass and Gendry wasn't in the mood. He was going through his own problems. "You're not interested in him?" Gendry violently shook his head.

Was Arry asking him because he fancied Sammy himself? Jealousy flooded through Gendry which he brushed off as quick as it came. Though, if he had to suffer he could get his kicks out of this too. "You keen on him? Cause if you are the approach you have going on now is all wrong."

"What?" Arry said, squinting his eyes at Gendry in confusion. "You know," Gendry coaxed bitterly, "your always around him, and while I don't judge who you like, Sammy doesn't like being smothered."

"Oh yeah? And what do you know what he likes?" Arry challenged. "He likes you messing with him like pulling his hair or something. Try it and you'll see," he said internally laughing.

"He doesn't like that you stupid bull!" Arry squawked and shoved a shocked Gendry over. If only Gendry knew that the boy he liked was actually a girl fawning over him just as he did to her. 

OSHA ;

[5/10]

Osha is a no-nonsense type of person and whenever someone tries to threaten her position with you, she'll die before she them win. No one can precisely determine what Osha is going to do, she's been free for too long to follow rules, and that is what makes her deadly to everyone else.

Dagmer has been repeatedly trying to steal you away for three days now and Osha is growing increasingly mad. As per free folk custom, Dagmer is supposed to steal you from your family or tribe which would be fine if Osha hadn't already stolen you first. At least in her opinion, she has.

You had never liked Dagmer, his eyes were too cunning and his bead failed to hide the blisters and lice covering his face. You were sitting next to Osha her hand tracing patterns into your lower back. Moments like these were perfect and of lately, a rarity since Dagmer always seemed to interrupt the two of you and try to get you alone.

You crooned as Osha hit a sensitive spot on your sides and laughed a little at her mischievous smirk. "Squirmish?" She teased about to speak again when Dagmer perched himself down opposite the two of you.

"Osha, [Y/N]," he said putting emphasis on your name. Osha glared at him and withdrew from you, tucking her hand into her furs where her knife was hidden. "Dagmer," you said with false enthusiasm, "back again?"

Osha hummed in agreement and rose her head to challenge Dagmer, her eyes narrowed into slits. "Your pride and body surely cannot keep up with the constant failing can it?" she snarked referring to multiple beatings he received whenever he failed at stealing you.

He was either stupid or brave or even stupidly brave to ignore the warning Osha was emitting. "Nah," he guffawed, "I'll have you eventually [Y/N]. Just wait." You narrowed your eyes narrowed and you almost snarled at him until Osha chuckled. You turned to her incredulous but she motioned for Dagmer to come closer.

"Since you won't be giving up anytime soon, I wanna tell you something," she said rolling her eyes in annoyance when he moved slowly towards her. Osha lent in as if she was going to say something then as quick as a flash lunged and buried her knife into his cheek.

He wailed and tried to pull away but Osha held him in place with her hand in his hair. She dug the knife deeper and snarled into his ear. "[Y/N] is mine. This is your final warning."

She tossed him away from her with the knife still embedded in him and resumed her old position cuddled up to you, watching Dagmer flee with a tail between his legs.

TORMUND GIANTSBANE ;

[3/10]

Tormund is an amusing jealous person. It is always a competition when he feels someone is trying it on with you and he will gladly accept the challenge of your heart. Being a competitive person he loves it but as soon as the 'competition' looks like it's not going as well as he planed he begins to get insecure and with flaunt himself to you. It's his defense mechanism.

Bloody Jon Snow can't just stay with his own woman! Tormund thought bitterly. He was sitting outside Mance's tent munching on the chicken Val had cooked. Jon was sitting beside you with his pink lips in his famous pout and silky curls blowing into your face. Tormund couldn't believe it. The two of you were sitting so close that Jon Snow's pretty curls were blowing into your face.

He decided to storm over and put a stop to this criminal act in front of him. You were too brilliant for Jon. Watching where he stepped he made it over to you in record time. "You with the crow now?" he said placing himself next to you. "Ygritte would have your head."

Jon flushed at the statement and you rolled your eyes. "I was showing the crow my own Snow," you say gesturing to your sword in your lap. You had found it funny Jon was named after your sword and you wanted to tease him. 

Tormund chuckles low and deep in his belly. "Wouldn't surprise me," he said perking up when you laughed along with him. He also perked up because you called Jon a crow. "Best to stay away from a lass like this one, crow," he said, nodding his head towards you. "She'll whisper sweet words in your ear at night when it's just the two of you and then bite your cöck off for fun!" 

Jon didn't laugh at his joke and part of him was annoyed but the other part was happy he understood the veiled threat. "He's right crow. Out here, in the real North, women are as dangerous as walkers." you say cockily, puffing your chest out.

"Only few can tame 'em" Tormund said winking at you. Jon was becoming increasingly uncomfortable. "You think you could," you say, quirking a brown, "tame me, I mean". 

"I know I could." You stare at Tormund in silence, watching his shift awkwardly as doubt spread through him. Finally, you purse your lips in thought and then hum. "Maybe you could," you purr. Confidence erupted through his veins and straight to his head. He was so smug he missed you stand up and head towards Mance's tent.

"Where'd she go?" He asked Jon who shrugged in hopes of ending the conversation quickly. "Oh well, I'll just have to find her won't I!"

BRIENNE OF TARTH ;

[2/10]

Brienne isn't a jealous person and it is incredibly rare to see her like that. On the occasional time you'll see her jealous she tends to be protective of you and will confront someone with the purpose of their advances towards you. Unbeknownst to her, when she confronts the small folk she'll intimidate the hell out of them.

Brienne was changing into her usual attire of shirt and trousers, ignoring the weird looks she receives from the Lannister soldiers when she strolls around their camp outside the Riverrun. She was beginning to become irritated with their constant ogling and sneers. She would like to beat them down but she knows Jaime would be angry with her.

"Pod," she calls him over, which he dutifully does. "Please find [Y/N} and bring her to me," Since she brought you with her to Riverrun she feels the need to know your whereabouts as she doesn't trust the Freys around you. "She's with ser Jaime, My Lady." Pod said, instantly regretting doing so.

"Why would she be with him?" She says trying and failing to keep the scoff out her voice, "and I'm not a lady." Pod shrugged his shoulders and response and Brienne decided she needed to have a talk with Jaime and quick.

Later that night she was sitting in Jaime's tent and they were arguing over the Blackfish. "I don't see why I can't just talk with him, Jaime!" She exclaimed growing agitated. "Lady Sansa wishes to-" Jaime cut her off only irritating her more. "I don't care about her wishes, the Black-"

"Well you don't care about my wishes either" Brienne grumbled. "What's that supposed to mean?" Jaime exhales exasperated. She turned away from Jaime in slight embarrassment. "I care for [Y/N], Jaime, and you spent the day courting her."

Jaime tried to speak up but Brienne kept babbling sullenly. "I guess I expected this though, why would she like Brienne the Beauty when there's you." Jaime just stared at her incredibly confused. "If you hurt her Jaime I swear that not even the Gods will be able to stop me from killing you."

"Brienne just breathe for a minute," Jaime finally interrupted. He didn't know if he was going to laugh at her but instead, he told her that, "I don't like [Y/N]." Brienne looked at him in shock, she had been so sure he did.

"I just wanted to meet the woman who had you so hypnotized," he said cheekily. Brienne felt like a fool even more and thinned her lips. "Well then," She began, trying to sound calm and collected which she wasn't, "moving on. I only need to speak with the Blackfish and I might even be able to help you!"

Jaime groaned internally.

RAMSAY BOLTON ;

[7/10]

Ramsay is utterly terrifying when he is jealous. It's not only bad that his homicidal tendencies come out to play vastly but he puts you in an uncomfortable situation as well. Sometimes he only acts jealous in unwarranted situations because he knows it means he can act violent but when he is jealous, he always acts sickeningly sweet to you, which is the first warning to leave the situation. Then he'll make you stay to watch any poor man or woman scream and writhe in pain. He always makes his claim on you apparent to them.

"[Y/N]," you turned to see Ramsay strutting to you. "Hello Ramsay," you had learned to call Ramsay by his first name the hard way. "Where are you off to, sweet one?" He asks moving his hands behind his back and rocking on the balls of his feet. 

"I was heading to the kitchens, Ramsay." He tuts his tongue and steps forward. Automatically you shrink lower to the ground and he smiles. "No you're not, You're following me remember?" You nod and he strokes your hair approvingly.

Holding out his hand you notice the discolouration around his knuckles and the blood caking fingers and around his nails. Hesitantly you place your hand in his, cringing at the slimy feeling of blood. He whispers a praise to you and leads you down to the dungeons. Each step you take your stomach twists uncertainly.

Ramsay stops at the door and turns towards you, cornering you against a wall. He raises one red finger and points it at you, piercing you with his ice-cold eyes. "Remember your place and who owns you, sweet one." Ramsay only released you after you nodded and confirmed it. 

Walking in first, you gasp and recoil back from the sight into Ramsay's chest. Locke, one of the Bolton's most trusted soldiers, was chained to a wooden 'X' by nails through his hands and feet. He was missing three fingernails and parts of skin around his neck, thigh, and chest. Blood was everywhere.

Ramsay nudged you forward until you were in touching distance of Locke. "Do you know why he is here [Y/N]?" you shook your head, you barely knew this man. "Come on sweet one," he said slinking beside you and twisting your face to his. "Don't disappoint me." He held onto your chin and guided it back to a convulsing Locke, all the while whispering in your ear.

Racking your brain for any answer you came to a conclusion. "H-He talked to me when he brought the Kingslayer in." Ramsay laughed loudly and gleefully. "Very good, [Y/N]!" He pressed against you back and wound his arms around you, "He's here because he talked to you and let his evil thoughts run wild about your naked body," he ran his hands over your waist.

Ramsay groped your chest and you gasped. "He's here because he needed to know your mine!" He looked over at Locke who glared at him, though it wasn't as intimidating as he wanted it to be. "Now, I couldn't fully teach him because father enjoys his company but I'm sure he'd understand in the future," he mouthed at your earlobe and you whimpered, completely paralyzed from this situation.

"Don't you agree Locke?" You couldn't see his face but you knew he'd be glaring at Locke menacingly. Locke begrudgingly nodded and you could feel Ramsay smile against the side of your head.

"Well, I for one am happy this situation was avoided!"

THEON GREYJOY ;

[8/10]

It's not hard for Theon to get jealous. Growing up with the Starks he constantly felt as if he was second best so when he is in a relationship, he'll protect the relationship with everything he has and he doesn't take too kindly to people trying to take away what's his. His jealousy only accumulated when he got together with you. 

You were sitting with your family at the dining table, Sansa to your left and Jeyne left of her. Your father had organised a small celebration for some of the Night's Watch soldiers who came down from the wall, but you think it was because it was the first time he'd seen uncle Benjen in four years. But in true Northern style, the small party and exploded to a copious event.

Knights and lords were positively drunk and your eldest brother was advancing there as well along with your bastard brother Jon and Theon much to your mother's disapproval. You sat watching them laugh loudly, oblivious to Sansa and Jeyne giggling beside you. 

Jon made eye contact with you and smiled slightly. You returned it and he looked around before sneaking you a mug of ale and returning to his brother. You took the mug and your heart warmed at the gesture despite your mothers nagging ringing in your head.

You continued watching them get blind drunk when Robb started getting anxious. He turned to Theon and started slapping his back and laughing loudly much to everyone's amusement. Theon swiped at Robb's hands until he saw what he was getting worked up at and then he tensed. You watched for a minute longer as it looked like Robb and Jon were riling Theon up.

Finally, Theon stood up and you thought he was going to hit your brothers but instead, he started marching away. You perked up in your seat to see where he was going but lost sight of him in the dancing crowd. Tucking your legs on the chair you raised onto your knees to get a better look. 

Robb bellowed a short laugh and you followed his gaze to see Theon purposefully knocking in another man before the man shoved him back. Jon and Robb commentating the argument and roared out when Theon threw his fist at the man that sent him sprawling.

They wrestled on the floor until your Lord father separated the fight and sent Theon to his room. Jon began booing lowly but increased his volume when Arya giggled at him. You watched Theon leave slightly disappointed you didn't get to speak with him tonight, he always made an effort to talk to you.

You scrutinised the man Theon fought and nearly dropped the mug Jon gave you. It was the Knight you had written about in your journals, Ser Farlem. Would Theon have fought him for you? Judging by the not-so-subtle glances Robb kept making your way, you guessed correctly. Your heart hammered in your chest. Wait till Sansa hears of this, it will be just like the knights in your songs, fighting for their beloved!

YARA (ASHA) GREYJOY ;

[3/10]

Yara isn't easily jealous because the two of you have a relatively relaxed relationship, if you know what I mean, that and she trusts you. However, when she is she likes to contend with the other person and will no ponder to bilge insults about how awful they are to you.

You and Yara's relationship has been going swimmingly. You were now treated with the utmost respect by being Yara's lover and you were loving every second of it. Yara was also enjoying having you so happy but she had recently discovered her father, Baelon, had developed a small infatuation with you. This was not acceptable.

That is why she is currently sauntering to the Iron Island's throne room where her father was situated. She was in a good mood after just visiting you so Yara was willing to be civil with her father in concerns with you.

"Ah, Yara," Baelon called out to her, gesturing for her to move closer. He was all alone by the fire eating some boiled lobster the cooks had made. "Why are you here?" Yarra walked forward until she was standing directly beside her father. 

"I'm here to tell you to stay away from [Y/N]." She said calmly waiting for a response. Nothing came and she itched to look at her Baelon's face but she remained still. Finally, it came. "You cannot order me to do anything."

"Are you saying that as a King? Or as a desperate man?" Yara said enjoying the way Baelon turned to her in outrage. "How dare you talk to me like that you stupid girl!" Yara scoffed and her hand drifted to her sword clipped to her belt when he stood to face her. He was hunched over slightly from age and Yara sneered at the thought of someone old touching you.

"At least I'm smart enough not to make moves on someone else's woman!" She exclaimed. Groaning in exasperation as he began yelling at her. "Stop talking! It's better to have someone think you're stupid than to actually prove it by talking."

Baelon squawked indignantly and raised his hand to slap her. Quick as a snake, Yara grabbed his hand and held it so tightly she could feel his bones. To his credit, Baelon didn't utter a sound and simply glared at her instead. "Do not fight me on this father." She spoke slowly.

"I'll always win when it comes to [Y/N]."

MARGAERY TYRELL ;

[4/10]

Whenever Margaery is jealous she tries to put on her happy face and pretend that everything is fine. If she can't draw your attention away from the person she'll have to play smarter and subtly confront you about this person, hinting that they are making her uncomfortable or persuading you to see all of their flaws. All of this is kept under wrap and only she is aware of her motives.

The Dowager Queen, as Margaery's ladies in waiting like to call her, has been enthralled by you for the past few weeks. Everywhere you went she somehow was there, striking up a conversation or inviting you to sow dresses with her, though she's not very good at it. Though you think that it's just another trick she does to have you leaning in so close to her to teach her.

While you were slightly flattered by her attention, you couldn't help but feel sad, as every time you were in Cersei's company, Margaery was present in the corner of your eyes. Though she was married you were upset that she never seemed upset which is the main cause of your woes. You had hoped she felt the same which is why you have called Margaery to your chambers late in the night on the excuse of a fashion disaster.

The knocking on the door caused you to smooth out the wrinkles in your dress and rush to open the door. "Hello [Y/N], I'm here for the emergency." She dismissed her guards and turned to you with that pretty smile of hers. Only when the door was closed and her guards gone did you begin to talk, "ah well, there isn't actually an emergency but I- I wanted to talk to you."

Her brows rose with interest in the revelation, she hummed and walked over to the bed and gestured you to sit with her. "What do you need to ask me?" Margaery had this talent where she can maintain intense eye-contact with a person and make them spill their darkest secrets.

"Well- I just- I," you decided to start again. "Does Cersei's affections for me bother you?" She sat back and watched you for a minute while you squirmed in embarrassment. "Do you want it to?" You couldn't look at her as you nodded. 

"Because I must admit it does," she reached over and took your hand in both of hers. "Cersei is known for manipulating pretty girls like you and I can't have you be hurt by her," you blushed at her compliment, "which I know she will do." If you weren't so flustered you would notice her slightly bitter tone.

"Oh." You said slightly disappointed there wasn't another reason. Suddenly Margaery gained a mischievous glint in her eye and pulled your hand to her lips and lightly kissed them. Pulling back with a smirk she shifted closer to you so that your thighs were touching.

"I will also admit to another reason [Y/N]. Would you like that?" Without speaking you nodded again.

LORAS TYRELL ;

[7/10]

Loras is nothing if not petty. A soldier flirted with you, though it was rare because being gay wasn't exactly accepted so openly, he will invite them to spar and drive them into the dirt. Not a soldier? Expect a lashing of verbal humiliation. Because after all how dare they challenge your secret relationship, especially considering how territorial he is.

Little Finger's squire, Olyvar, was becoming a real nuisance for Loras. Whenever he wanted to speak to you alone, or do other things, Olyvar was there taking up all of your time. Loras didn't think for one second that this was harmless, this was Little Finger's doing but why? Did he think he was going to expose him or Gods forbid you?

Yes, Loras thought, this had been going on for too long, watching Olyvar playfully nudge you and touch your armor and sufficiently cockblock him was grating his nerves. Despite Margaery's warnings to be careful he stood up and marched over to the two of you.

"[Y/N]! There you are!" He said with a false exclamation. He knew you were there, he'd spent the last hour complaining to his sister that you were over here with him. "Loras!" You smiled at him happily as you too had missed his company recently. 

"Loras," Olyvar said smirking at him and leaning close to you without your knowledge. "We were just talking about you." Loras clenched his jaw and narrowed his eyes, forcing a smile. "Really? I can't imagine what about." You huffed out a laugh and Loras threw you a smirk.

"Yes, about your absence actually." Olyvar shrugged and turned to face you, offering one of his crafty smiles that usually had people fall under his charm, but you were only looking towards Loras. Slightly huffing, Olyvar nudged you. "Don't worry, I'll keep [Y/N] company."

As Olyvar kept ranting on about all the things you and he would do alone, Loras snapped. "If I throw a stick, will you go away?" Olyvar spluttered and you hid a laugh behind your hand.

"Excuse me?" Olyvar flushed red and began spewing on about how that was disrespectful and so on. "Olyvar, If I said anything to offend you it was purely intentional." He said with a sarcastic smile, grabbing your shoulder and leading you away from the offending squire. Preferably in his chambers where the two of you would finally be alone.

MELISANDRE ;

[3/10]

Melisandre is scary whenever she is jealous. It doesn't happen often because she follows the Lord of Light commands to a 'T' and expects you to as well meaning you can sleep with people if need be, but if it involves someone she doesn't particularly like, she's downright terrifying. To them and any onlookers. 

It was no secret that Ser Davos and Melisandre didn't get along so you tried to stay away from all that conflict. However, since Ser Davos spotted you walking with Melisandre, he believes that he can help you from her 'mind control' and is always following you around berating about her to you in hopes that you'll snap out of your 'trance'. This, of course, has caused you to spend less time with her as your trying to keep the two separated and he seems to always follow you around.

Melisandre sat on Ser Davos' bed staring at all of his belongings with an impassive face. She had decided to put a stop to Ser Davos' sly ways involving you, not because the Lord of Light commanded it but because she did.

She lazily turned her head towards the door when Ser Davos entered and halted mid-step when he saw her in his chambers. "What are you doin' here?" He barks, slightly unsettled by her unexpected presence. Standing slowly, Melisandre walks to where he has his possessions sprawled along a stone table. 

Idly picking at a painted seashell he had, she turned to look upon him. Not answering but just staring hard into his the eyes. She watched as he shifted uncomfortably and then decided to speak. "I want you to cease all contact with [Y/N] immediately," her eyes wandered around the room once more.

Ser Davos scoffed and shook his head. "Why would I do that? I know you have some kind of," Melisandre interrupted him before he could finish. "Who gave you this?" She said gesturing to the seashell.

"Matthos did," he said once again squirming at how close she was to something so precious of his. "Ah, your son." He did not question how she knew his son's name. "Why would you keep it around when it is only a reminder of his death and that you're the one that caused all those men to die?" Ser Davos flinched at the reminder and she smiled.

"All because you didn't heed my advice. Do you understand what I'm trying to say?" Ser Davos remained silent and bowed his head slightly, lost in his own memories. "Take caution to follow my warnings Ser Davos and leave [Y/N] alone," she swept past him and paused at the door, turning to look at him.

"For the night is dark and full of terrors."

PETYR BAELISH ;

[5/10]

To be quite frank you never really notice when Petyr is jealous, he hides it too well. When you do notice, somehow, you know it's bad. He wont directly complain or intimate someone but instead mention and celebrate their failures. Probably trying to get you to see their flaws.

Never had you met someone quite like Varys before. He was incredibly cunning yet soft spoken. You liked to converse with Varys often as his wit often entertained you, but you still had to be careful of what you said. They didn't call him The Spider for nothing.

You were presently talking with Varys in the throne room before the King came to do his duties. "It is a very beautiful place, Lady [Y/N]" Varys replies to your question about Bravos. You smile softly and hum in acknowledgment. 

"Maybe you should visit Bravos again, dear friend" you hear Petyr call out, sauntering into the room. His eyes turn to slits when he noticed how close Varys is to you. Not that you notice. "Might even be beneficial after your failed plan to intoduce Bravosian customs" he smirks.

You turn to Varys and pout sympatheticly to him but he has his eyes on Little Finger. He flicks his gaze to you before smiling in relization. "Maybe so. Perhaps [Y/N] would care to acompany this time" he retorts before nodding his leave to the both of you and turning to walk away. 

You can feel Petyr tense beside you and he places his hand on your lower back. Glancing up at him, you press a kiss to his cheek in greeting and he slowy relaxes. "What was that all about?" You ask curiously.

Little Finger smirks and ignores your question. Petyr is all smiles on the outside but he is secretly planning Varys' demise.


	4. When You’re Sad

DAENERYS TARGARYEN ;

When you're sad, Dany will try to be there for you while still balancing her obligations as Queen. But she would make that exception for you and only you. She would sit next to you and watch you cry, taking in everything about you and staring at you with that small crease between her brows. She puts her hand on your shoulder for comfort but if that doesn't work she'd tenderly guide your head into the crook of her neck, stroking your hair.

You sobbed, waving your hands in hopes of explaining what was wrong. Daenerys watched you cry and she raised her hands to cup your head. She stroked her thumb over your cheek and raised your head to meet hers. Smiling sadly she tucked you into her chest and hummed every now and then when you blubbered out a mess of words.

On the rare occasion that all else fails, she's sure Drogon, Viserion, and Rhaegal would cheer you up.

VISERYS TARGARYEN ;

He would be furious if he see's you cry. How dare anyone make his Queen weep. It wouldn't matter if no one actually made you cry, he would find someone to punish. He might let his anger consume you and forget that he should be comforting you, not that he's that good at it anyway because no one has ever cared for him. He'd hold you so tightly it bordered on uncomfortable but you loved it all the same.

"Who did this!" He fumed storming over to you and grabbing you face in a constricting vise that left fingerprints on your jaw. Breathing deeply to calm your self you grabbed his hands and slightly tugged to relieve some pressure. "Find who did this and bring them to me" he snarled his purple eyes alight and teeth bared.   
"They will regret waking the dragon."

KHAL DROGO ;

He'd saunter towards you, the bells in his hair ringing with every step and he would fully envelop you into his side. He wouldn't let anyone but his bloodriders see you so vulnerable. They'd all watch as their Khal would put you in his lap, almost like a baby, and just hold you. He's never done this before so he doesn't really talk apart from conversing with his bloodriders but just the physical contact is enough.

In any other situation, this would have been awkward. Your body was curled into a crouched position with your chest practically flushed against Drogo's bare one. Both of his thick arms were coiled around you, hugging you to his chest as his breathing and the soft rumble of his chest soothing your woes. All of his bloodriders, including your brother, were listening to their Khal and ignoring your presence almost as if you were an extension to their Khal.

DAARIO NAHARIS ;

Daario is surprisingly good at comforting you when you're sad. He'll go out of his way to make you smile throughout the whole day. He'd swim to surrounding islands to bring you exotic flowers or he'd sneak up behind you and surprise you with silver pendants and charms. He would give you everything you loved in tenfold just to see that noteworthy smile of yours that he adores.

You turned towards the tap on your shoulder only to find nothing there. Furrowing your brows you turn the other way and are met with Daario sweeping you into his arms. "[Y/N]" he whispered trailing his fingers through your hair and pulling back with wildflowers outstretched to you. "I acquired them from the Merchants. They traveled all the way from Asshai." Taking them from his hands you smiled sweetly and whispered your thanks.   
"Daario, were these for her Grace?"

TYRION LANNISTER ;

Tyrion is hands down the best person to go to when you're sad. You ever need someone to talk to, he'll set up space just for the two of you with none of Cersei's spies. He won't give you advice unless you want it, instead, he will listen to what you say and agree with everything you say. He'll hold your hand and play with your fingers, secretly helping you relax.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asks grabbing your fingers, extending them then guiding them back. "No I-I" you take a deep breath focusing on his small hands playing with your own. "Tyrion?" He glances up at you, sadly watching your face stained with tears.   
"Hold me, please" you beg and he gently nudges you into an awkward position but it doesn't bother you too much. Your head is in his lap while you remain sitting and he just holds you, taking away all your bad energy.

JAIME LANNISTER ;

Jaime would have an aching heart when he sees you cry and trying to be brave. You should not be crying, not while he's around. He would hold you tight, his fingers wrapped around the hair at the base of your neck firmly. He would ask all kinds of questions too; are you alright? Who did this to you? What do you need? Before he would go to his chambers and hold you until he was called for duty. Nothing is more important to Jaime than you.

His jaw clenched as he saw you wipe a tear that betrayed you, glide over the curve of your cheeks. He should have cut open the cook the minute he saw him yelling at you but your gentle heart persuaded him otherwise. "[Y/N]," he called, walking towards you until you were pressed to him, "don't- please don't." he cupped your face and pressed a feather kiss to the tear escaping you.   
He made sure to return to the kitchens after you were happy again.

CERSEI LANNISTER ;

She would be a lioness when you're upset. Proud, fierce and dangerous. No one will go unpunished or without a beating until you smile. Before that, however, she will make sure no one sees you crying so you will be holed up in her room with herself as your company. Cersei will always be touching you, comforting you in her own special, very Cersei, way.

"Shhh," she cooed, placing one hand on your thigh and the other tilting your chin to face her. "You must not show weakness" she states vehemently. "My love, I will make them reap what they sow have no fear." You cling to her soothing presence and eat up her words, brushing away the tears falling. You could not be happier when she sends you a proud smile, as sharp as her claws

JOFFREY BARATHEON (LANNISTER) ;

He would become aggressive when you cry. Not at you but at everything else. It is often terrifying to witness so you prefer not to cry around him. However, it is not an easy feat to achieve seeing as he is immersed in you. He would kiss your forehead and leave you with your handmaidens after telling you the justified approach he has decided to kill or maim people with, he believes hurt you. Sometimes no one was the cause of your tears and that was worse because people still get hurt.

"My Lady." You turn away from the fussing of your handmaidens to watch Joffrey stalk towards you flanked by his Kingsguard who are covered in blood. Stifling your breath at the sight, he smiles and strokes your cheek before pressing a kiss the crown of your head. "Are you pleased?" You nod somewhat unsure of the situation. He smirks smugly and gestures to the bloodied armor or Ser Meryn Trant.   
"The commoners who so wrongly berated you" he states haughtily turning to you for appraise. "My King you are t-too kind. To do this for me" you stutter but it doesn't bother him as he proclaims that he would do anything for his Queen.   
Anything.

TOMMEN BARATHEON (LANNISTER) ;

He would rush to you at any point of the day, whether he is in an important meeting or not. You and his family are his only priority over the crown. He dies inside seeing you so distraught but he doesn't understand how to help you so he hopes his company will solve everything. Little gifts and crappy humor are his go to options to cheer you up.

You gave a watery smile to Tommen as he attempts another horrible joke he swore he heard the Royal jester say once. "I-I told it wrong, that's why!" He says biting his lip nervously, hoping to excuse his lame jest. "I'll go fetch the jester himself, [Y/N], you wait here!" Before he can leap up, you grab his hands and ask him to stay with you. "Of course. Anything." He dismisses the heavy blush on his cheeks in turn for wrapping an arm around your shoulders and gently rubbing up and down like his mother used to do to him.

MYRCELLA BARATHEON (LANNISTER) ;

She would decide that she needs to be the strong one now and would keep calm as you cry. Her mother would always braid her hair when she was sad so Mycella would always unconsciously toy with the ends of your hair, calming you down without realising. Knowing you were a suffer in silence sort of person, she would try to coax you to talk but would never force you.

"Hey" she cajoles, bring you to a stop in the water gardens she had brought you to. The humidity making your hands sweat but it didn't bother her as she grasped them in her own. "I'm here for you, [Y/N], always." Closing your eyes at her words you rest your forehead against hers. She reaches up and brushes away the hair from your face. You smile in content and she giggles, linking arms with you and begins walking through the water gardens with you once again.

SANDOR CLEGANE ;

He wouldn't know how to react when you're sad. Being someone who is usually very emotionally reserved, seeing you sad would make him extremely uncomfortable. He would react very curt with you but would pull you by your shoulders into his chest nevertheless, whispering what he assumes is reassuring words. They're not but you won't ever tell him that because he's trying so hard to be there for you.

"Ah come here little one" he grunted out, reaching over to firmly grab your shoulder. His large hand dwarfing you. Sniffling you latch onto his cool, metal armor, tracing the creases with your fingers as he awkwardly petted your hair.   
"Don't cry. You shouldn't be crying." 

OBERYN MARTELL ;

He would completely consume you in his arms. There wouldn't be any part of your body that wasn't touching his. He would keep you so close throughout the whole day, making you sit on his lap and hand feeding you, your favorite foods. He would be so close to you that he would nibble along your neck. If someone was responsible he would distract you so you wouldn't notice his men finding the culprit, promising to deal with them later. 

You were beginning to think that maybe you should be sad all the time. Here you sat, perched on Oberyn's lap, where he had made you sit since he caught you weeping in his chambers. He had one arm draped over your own lap, tucking you into his embrace and the other hand picking random fruits from the tray in front of you and placing them in your mouth. You were so comfortable you didn't even see four extra guards join where you sat watching the sand snakes spar. Yep, you could get used to this.

OBARA SAND ;

Obara will come out all fists and fury when she sees you sad. She wouldn't be the best at comforting you but she'll try, though she'd much prefer to just sucker punch the bastard who hurt you. Which she does later. If your sad for other reasons, she is incredibly awkward and will try some unconventional method to cheer you up and if it is questioned she'll proclaim it's the best method to ever exist.

"Feeling better?" Obara asks as you through clay pigeons against a stone wall of Sunspear. "Yeah," and you do feel better, watching the clay pigeons break against the wall was a surprisingly helpful method to ease your sadness. Unbeknownst to you, Obara sighed in relief. This was more her style, rather than her awkward patting on the back minutes prior.

NYMERIA SAND ;

Like her older sister, Nymeria is slightly stiff when she has to comfort you after seeing you cry. But she knows you like the back of her hand and she knows the best ways to console you, it just takes some time for her to warm up. She'll spend the day just with you and do all of your favorite things.

Nymeria had taken you around the Dornish markets just to stroll and look at everything they had to offer. Occasionally, if she sees you admiring a little token she'll buy it for you and if it was jewelry she'd immediately put it on you despite your protests. Most of the time, however, was spent sitting under a tree by the water just relaxing and soaking up the sun. 

TEYEN SAND ;

She can be either fierce; demanding to know what happened to make you upset and grabbing your shoulders resolutely to extract every piece of information, or she'll be sweet as sugar; hugging you so softly that it makes you cry and she'll gently coo to you to cheer up. Usually, both happen consecutively.

Her eyes were blazing with a fire you'd only ever seen her with when she trains. Her jaw was so tense her teeth must be aching with the force but she stares into your eyes deeply until you finally give her an answer. Shortly after you explain to her why your sad, she pulls you into a hug and holds the back of your head into the crook of her neck, whispering what she's going to do now to cheer you up. She even began murmuring silly jokes to you.

JON SNOW ;

Jon would know the right things to say to you when your upset. If you didn't want to tell him anything, he'd try to talk to you and make you see reason as to why you should tell him. He'd also tell you not to worry about someone or something, though if it was a person he'd have a few choice words with them privately. Though he's good with his words, he would much prefer to just hold you so he tries to compromise with himself.

"Come on [Y/N], it's okay," he said to you sitting so close enough to you that your knees were touching. "I can help," he reached over to place his hand on the back of your neck and just began rubbing the bare skin there with his thumb. Turning to him you can't help but give in as his sad puppy-dog eyes were your weakness.

ROBB STARK ;

Robb hates to leave you alone when you're upset, but sometimes his ever-demanding responsibilities as King of the North caused him to leave you. At least for a little while before he demands to see you. He likes to just lay in bed naked and hold you, not doing anything other than keeping you close. He'll ask what's wrong only once before he'll let you come to it on your own, like the gentleman he is.

Robb lay back on his bed, one arm resting behind his head and the other holding you to him. The furs were the only thing covering the two of you but he preferred it that way, finding comfort in the skin on skin contact. you had cried your self to sleep in his arms after explaining your burdens and he itched to take Greywind and talk to Lord Umber. He'd wait until you were up though, no way was he spoiling this intimate moment.

BRANDON STARK ;

Bran gives you space until you come to him voluntarily. It was a little hard to follow after you since his legs don't work anymore but he's happy to wait for you. When you do come to him, he'll listen to what you say and will agree with you, adding small hums at certain points and assuring you.

You had taken longer than normal to come to Bran and he was wondering if he should warg into Summer and follow you, but told himself not to worry. Just as his resolve was about to crumble, you came into view and marched over to where he was sitting, placing yourself directly next to him. Bran smiled internally as he watched you prepare your speech, all the while preparing his own reactions for you.

RICKON STARK ;

Rickon would go into a mild panic seeing you so glum. He would do everything he knows to make you laugh. Running everywhere for your favorite Northern flowers, getting Shaggydog to cuddle up to you or doing so himself. His favorite way to elate you is to tickle you.

"No Shaggydog! Go back to [Y/N]," Rickon commanded his direwolf. He was running through the fields looking for the Winter Rose for you. His Lord father has once told him you were supposed to give it someone you love and Rickon knew that would make you feel better. The black beast, in turn, used his snout to nudge Rickon in the direction where blue roses gathered and spread across the field like wildfire.   
"Thanks, boy."

SANSA STARK ;

Sansa, as gentle as ever, will always be mindful to remove you from the poison that surrounds Kings Landing and will escort you to the gardens or any other quite and secluded place. She'll hold both of your hands in hers and stare sadly into your eyes. She hates when you cry. She will rub your hands soothingly and will offer words of comfort.

"It's okay [Y/N]," she whispered grabbing your hand and holding it tightly. "It's just us here." She was right. She had taken you to the place she goes to pray because she knew no one would bother the two of you here. You hiccupped a small cry and she gave you her bittersweet smile, rubbing up and down your arms kindly.

ARYA STARK ;

Arya wants to know what happened instantly and if your sad over something trivial she struggles to not tell you to get over it and stop being stupid, but if it is serious, she'll give you words of encouragement. They always seem to come out blunt but she is conditioned to be that way.

"They're dead now [Y/N]," she said referring to the random people you were crying about. It was their awful circumstances you were weeping about but Arya thought it was silly to focus on them. "We need to keep moving or well get caught, so stop crying!" You stared at her and stormed ahead as your lips continued to tremble. Gendry looked at her and shook his head following after you.   
"What? What'd I do?"

GENDRY WATERS ;

This boy is a complete amateur when it comes to helping people when they're upset. There might be just a little too much brawn than brain, but he does give it a whirl. He's the sort of person to give you a pat on the back but he will have moments where he'll say kind words and make jokes, at the expense of others, to make you laugh.

"Don't listen to him," Gendry said motioning to the Night's Watch leader, Todder, who yelled at you for stacking the logs sideways that the rain ruined their burning ability. "He wouldn't have done it right, even if Yoren could pull out the stick he's got stuck so far up his ass he's got splinters on his tongue."   
You barked a laugh and Gendry patted your shoulder, proud he made you laugh.

OSHA ;

Osha lowkey gets annoyed when she sees you crying. Yes, she finds it annoying and growing up beyond the wall she didn't have much time for tears but it's not that she's completely heartless. She will cook you some famous meal of hers that always does the tricks but she doesn't want to hear, in full details, what caused you cry. But she will if she has to.

The smell hit you first when a bowl was placed in front of you, steam rising from the hot food. You look up to see Osha standing above you with a straight face but her eyes softened a little when she saw your silent tears. Shrugging slightly she turned and walked back to the makeshift fire she made, but it was her thought that count.

TORMUND GIANTSBANE ;

Usually, when Tormund was sad himself, it was because of death so he'd get angry, but seeing you sad was a whole different spectrum. He'd be unsure of what to do but would wrap you up in a bear hug and sway marginally, cracking jokes and sometimes even making silly faces to make you laugh.

You were suddenly embraced from behind in a flash of furs and strong arms, your body jolting by the strong impact. You gasp in surprise and try as you might, you couldn't stop the smile spreading across your face. "You shouldn't be crying, woman," he said affectionately.   
"You should be laughing!"

BRIENNE OF TARTH ;

She would get uncomfortable in this position. She'd want to tell you not to worry about it and move on but she likes you and wants to comfort you so she'll be a weird mix of the two. She stands by your side stiffly and tells you it's not a big deal but then she'll give you a side hug with one arm, very clumsily.

Yu hiccupped a small sob and Brienne pursed her lips and turned from side to side as if looking for help in this situation. Realising her silence wasn't helping, she marched over to you and put a comforting arm on your shoulder.   
She tempted to pet your head or not but decided it wouldn't help.

RAMSAY BOLTON ;

He would try to find a vantage point in your sadness for himself. He would whisper sweet words to you and stroke parts of your body, like your hair or arms. Sometimes it would sound condescending and sometimes it was. Occasionally he'd run you a bath like he did for Reek, but while it's a sweet gesture it has an undertone of something sinister.

"Come sweet one," he said gesturing into the room. You follow sniffling pathetically. He closes up against your back, his signature move, and rubs up and down your arms resting his chin on your shoulder. You spot the bath in the center of the room and turn to him. Ramsay grins at you, the silence of the room unnerving. "Take off your clothes," noticing your hesitance he continues. "For me? It'll make you feel better and I'll be quite upset too if you won't."   
He pouts dramatically and you comply.

THEON GREYJOY ;

He'll try anything to make you smile and every time he does, he does that charming barely there smile of his. Theon will let you cry yourself out holding you in his arms all the while and only starts talking when you're leaning against him in exhaustion. He likes the feeling of you depending on him so wholly and he enjoys when you'll fall asleep on him from exhaustion.

You were sitting in your special tower tucked between Theon's legs with his arms rubbing circles on your stomach as you breathed deeply to stop from crying. Resting your head on his shoulder when you calmed down, he rewarded you with a delightful smile. You smiled in response and he giddily shook you, proud he made you happy.

YARA (ASHA) GREYJOY ;

She will snap at any guard that mocks you. Her protectiveness towards you barking at her to beat them to an inch of their lives for even seeing you like this, but she'll walk you to either her or your room and neither of you will leave it for a while. She'll just lay with you curled against her and the both of you will sleep for hours. When you wake up that's when she asks questions because she knows you will be more willing to talk after being fully rested.

Groaning slightly you move to turn to your other side but an arm tightens around your waist, pulling you further into their side. As you start to complain, Yara places her head on top of yours, snuggling closer. Without her people around she will drop her not-so-faked fierce image and just snuggle with you. "Shhh, stop struggling and go to sleep."  
Huffing, you decided this position wasn't too bad and followed her demand.

MARGAERY TYRELL ;

Margaery will hug you tightly for what seems like hours. When she finally does pull away she'll cup your face and wipe away your tears with her thumbs. She will try to distract you with other mindless chatter and take you to the gardens where she will fashion you with garlands of flowers.

"She did! I swear it by the seven," she laughed unlinking your hands as she told you all the gossip from the court. She moved ahead of you slightly to lean over to the bushes and pick out a dusk rose and began threading it through her other collection of varying flowers. There were lady's lace and even some Northern flowers, which was surprising considering they don't survive in the South.   
"Here, for you," she said softly, laying the crown of flowers on your head.

LORAS TYRELL ;

Loras hates when you're sad. His face would screw up and he'd be furious. It never fails to seem as if he's mad at you with the way he's very brash and curt with you, but if it wasn't for the fact that he'll keep you close to him and run his hands through your hair, massaging lightly, you know he does, in fact, care.

Loras knew you didn't cry often, you would be mocked especially in your position as a knight, so when you did, he knows you are really hurt. His jaw ticked as he watched your deflated manor, sitting beside him in the throne room. It was only the two of you, save a few castle wenches, so he decided to make a move. Raising his hand, he placed it on the back your head and started moving his fingers in a repetitive motion. As annoyed as he was that someone made you sad, he liked the way you leaned into his touch.

MELISANDRE ;

She is very calm. Even when you want a reaction from her, she'll never give you one. If she does, it's not in the way you want it. She will tell you not to bother to lament and will focus on something else while she lets you figure it out on your own. It might be for the best, though, the only she did care you were sad, she bunt the culprit alive. 

You sat awkwardly on your bed, opposite a very stunning and very red, Melisandre who was lounging on your bedside chair delicately. She had walked in unannounced and it made you wary. She never came to you when you were upset, even when it was a big issue like it was now. "[Y/N]," she purred. "You shouldn't stress your mind over frivolous matters," she made a gesture of sweeping her hands, her red cloak moving like silk. "Besides the Lord of Light has taken it upon himself to smite them." She smiles sultry and stands to leave.  
"Wait, what?"

PETYR BAELISH ;

You never know if Petyr is being honest with you or not, or to be quite frank, whether he even cares at all but its the little things he does that makes you know he does. While he can't outwardly show his concern for you, he'll persuade people into thinking you're sick so they leave you alone and if there is a person who is responsible for you're foul mood, they will most eminently end up in a ruinous situation that has a high chance of maiming.

"[Y/N]," Petyr croons to gain your attention. "I hope you are feeling better?" You look at him puzzled but before you can ask, he is guiding you down the castle halls with a light hand on your back. "Such a shame about Bianca. isn't it?"  
You flinch slightly at the name. "What do you mean?" Little Finger laughs quietly. "Let me just say the King Joffrey was not pleased to find his favorite maid seen with four commoners in his chambers." Well now you were defiantly confused, Bianca wasn't stupid enough to do that. Joffrey would have her killed.  
Petyr hummed as he stopped outside your room. "Such a shame. Well [Y/N] I shall meet with you when you feel better again, until them." He smiles and as quick a flash turns on his heels and walks the other direction.


	5. What They Call You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NOTE: the writing just seems to get bigger, (especially Gendry and Ramsay's)   
> [S/N] means shortened name. I didn't want to   
> do that considering this segment is   
> about making nicknames   
> but it is a necessary evil   
> e.g Podrick = Pod

DAENERYS TARGARYEN ;

She calls you Issa jorrāelagon which is high Valyrian for my love. Daenerys isn't afraid to call you this in public or around high Lords, but she prefers the intimacy of the words when they are spoken behind closed doors.

She called you it when the two of you were laying on her bed after an exhausting day. The two of you just wanted to debrief and neither of you were speaking, instead, enjoying the silence and harmony of each other. You turned over to face her, leaning on one arm and Daenerys reached over and stroked your cheek. "Issa jorrāelagon," she whispered soaking in your smile before leaning up and capturing your lips with hers.

-

Issa jorrāelagon - My love

VISERYS TARGARYEN ;

Viserys call you Issa dāria which is high Valyrian for My Queen. He very rarely calls you this, the few occasions when the two of you were wholly alone and sharing a private and personal moment. Usually, he says it when he's sad but he does say it to impress you as well. You didn't have a clue what it meant for a long time and, to be honest, you were surprised he even knew Valyrian.

Viserys had first called you the name when you were laying on his chest in a bath he had prepared. You were tracing his chest with your pruning fingers as he stroked your hair away from your face. 'Mmm," he hummed turning his head towards you and smiling slightly. "You're mine," he said squeezing you. "Mine. Issa dāria." You didn't know what he was saying but you enjoyed the way said it, purring so affectionately.

-

Issa dāria - My Queen

KHAL DROGO ;

He calls you Tih zhor which is Dothraki for my heart. You were surprised he even wanted you when he had a Khaleesi let alone honor you with a title. He says it so fondly as well, that you just close your eyes and embrace it. He makes sure everyone understands how important you are to him.

He gave you that term when he was told you were weeping for your half-brother who was abandoned when he couldn't ride his horse anymore from his infected wound. He found you with your blood brother trying not to cry and marched over and enveloping you in his arms. You took comfort in his embrace and he began murmuring words into your ear. "Do not cry tih zhor," he crooned with that raspy voice of his. "Hush."

-

Tih zhor - My heart

DAARIO NAHARIS ;

Daario loves to call you Issa Riñnykeā which is Valyrian for My Lady. It's an inside joke between the two of you because you are only a common folk and he works for the Queen. However, he calls you this name to also show you how much he values you. He believes that if calls you by a highborn name for long enough he could get you to see yourself as he does to you. As a noblewoman.

Daario tagged you as this when he was loitering around with you and a few of your friends. You were both drinking and having a good time though he was making sure neither of you were getting too drunk. You were whining about being out of wine and begging him to get it for you. He sighed and got up, bringing you another flask. "For you Issa Riñnykeā," you barked a laugh as did everyone else and he threw you a wink. From then on, that was all he called you.

-

Issa Riñnykeā - My Lady

TYRION LANNISTER ;

He calls you Dear. Since Shae, he hasn't been the fondest of pet names but something about dear just called to him. It fits that it's such a universal name so he can call you this in public. What people don't notice, however, is the sweet way he says it to remind you that it's just his name for you.

He called you this when he was strolling through the city with Bronn, tailgating Lancel Lannister. He spotted you examining some silk brought in from Dorne and he dismissed Bronn, to go talk to you. "Ahh there you are dear, I must admit I have missed you," he said waddling over you and smirking at the coy smile you gave him. "I saw you two days ago M' Lord."  
"Two days too long my dear. Too long"

JAIME LANNISTER ;

Jaime calls you Lion Heart. You never knew if he chose it because it was slightly mocking or because he valued as a Lannister? You would never know but you don't question it. He says it so openly and doesn't care who hears him say it. Truthfully, he chose it because he admired your bravery and it also subtly said you were his. You had after all stolen the lion's heart.

Jaime first called you it when he found you exploring more of the castle. He watched you for a while, silently laughing at your mixed stupidity and bravery. "Didn't you learn from last time?" He said, finally stepping out from behind a pillar. "If the guards catch you, you'll be in trouble little lion heart." You shuffled nervously in the Kingslayer's presence.   
"Am I in trouble now?" Jaime shook his head amused. "No," he held his hand out for you to take it. "Just in case, let's escort you back to the kitchens."

CERSEI LANNISTER ;

She calls you Little Mouse. She calls you this because, to her, it shows her domination over you which she loves. It also puts you in a light of innocence which is another bonus because it makes her feel in power even though if you aren't necessarily virtuous. She never fears judgment either so she'll say it blatantly.

She began calling you this not long after you two first met. It was meant to provoke you but it stuck when you blushed unwillingly. She had you sitting across from her in the stone-walled room where other ladies and her daughter were sowing. "Have you been fitting in well, little mouse?" She snarked gulping at her wine. She nearly choked when she saw the stain of pink rise on your cheeks. Not listening to your flustered response, she smirks knowingly at you. Yep, little mouse will stay, Cersei thought.

JOFFREY BARATHEON (LANNISTER) ;

Joffrey calls you My Lady. It is simple but a classic and while you are called by Your Grace by others, Joffrey can't bring himself to call you My Queen or respect you as an equal. He loves the way the name allows him dominance over you and makes him feel really important. Calling you his causes him a thrill and lots of joy and he'll be more relaxed, which is probably why people prefer him when you're around him.

Joffrey first called you his lady when he met you and your siblings in the throne room, but the first time he enjoyed calling you My Lady was when you both had met privately for the first time in his chambers. You had walked in dressed in your prettiest gown and Joffrey couldn't keep his eyes off of you. "My Lady," he welcomed grabbing the small of your back and lead you to where he'd set up food and wine.   
A giddy feeling bubbled in his chest and swelled up to his shoulders, pumping his heart faster when you blushed partly at the closeness and partly at the title. This should be interesting, he thought.

TOMMEN BARATHEON (LANNISTER) ;

He calls you My Beloved. Initially, when he has asked Tyrion, Jaime, and Bronn to assist him in coming up with a name for you, they had decided to play a little game with him. It didn't help that he felt pressured to have a name for you, so he'd take anything. He tried my sweet but that didn't work and Bronn once suggested my woman and lasted a whole three minutes. It wasn't until he was bragging about you Cersei that he discovered the name, my beloved.

He called you this name when he saw you after his discussion with his mother. Tommen had been ranting about everything good and beautiful about you when he stuttered out the name out and it clicked. He ran to find you immediately. When he reached you, all adrenaline left him and he became shy.   
"What is it Tommen? Do you need anything?" You asked. He had burst into the kennels and just stared, red-faced, at you. "Um, I-" He began. "How about my beloved?" He closed his eyes and cringed waiting for your response. He opened his eyes at the feeling of your lips on his cheeks. "I love it."

MYRCELLA BARATHEON (LANNISTER) ;

Myrcella calls you Honey. To be honest, she is not a fan of pet names. Honey is just a name she uses to tease you, and she normally yells it out to you when she trying to find you, in a very melodramatic way. She prefers your name and believes that since your parents gave you this name, she should honor it and call you that, instead of some stupid and cheap name to show dominance over you.

Myrcella was trying to find you on the beach when she first called you this. The sand snakes had taught her a new game where you had to hide from someone until they found you and then swapped over. While she found it a little stupid, it was fun. "Where are you [Y/N]?" She called. You were the last to be found. Sighing she tried for a different approach.   
"Where is my Honey? [Y/N], honey, come on!" She only had to follow the sound of your snickers to find you.

SANDOR CLEGANE ;

He calls you Sweetheart. He rarely calls you this, especially around other people, but he does in certain situations. Whenever you are sad he'll say it cheer you up or if you are in trouble where your life is in danger, he'll sooth you by calling you, sweetheart. While it is an uncharacteristic 'Sandor' thing to do, the way he says it in his gruff voice proves that even Sandor can say something so sickeningly sweet.

He first labeled you with this name when there was a small rebellion in Flea Bottom where you were visiting the people and your guard had brought you back, scared and bloody. You had new guards by the morn and when your mother had finally left you alone, Sandor visited.  
"C'mere sweetheart," he rasped, clumsily petting your hair to cheer you up. He watched a sad smile appear on your face and mirrored it with his own.

OBERYN MARTELL ;

Oberyn calls you Lovely. He says it so commonly that his youngest daughter, Lorena, thought it was your name for months. He loves the reaction it causes to you when he says it, the blush on your cheeks and small smile you give. He always says that in all his years exploring, he never found anything more lovely as you.

Oberyn started calling you this when he visited you for the second time ever. You were still cleaning up your little store, scrubbing the floors on your hands and knees vigorously until a tsk caught your attention. "A girl like you shouldn't be on her hands and knees scrubbing, lovely." You raised your brow at the endearment, "a girl like me?"   
He smirked and licked his lips. He then offered you his hand. "Let me show you what I mean," at your hesitation he continued to croon to you. "Come on lovely, live a little."  
You took his hand.

OBARA SAND ;

She calls you by your name. Part of it is due to her cold demeanor would be tarnished if she had a pet name for you and another part is because she doesn't understand the whole hysteria over it. Not that she would ever admit this, but she prefers your name. She loves the way it rolls off her tongue and how it fits you so perfectly.

She began to love your name absolutely when she realised her feelings for you. She was staring at you, ignoring everything around the two of you. After coming to realise the depths of her feelings she just wanted to hear how your name sounded on her lips. "[Y/N]," she began whispering you name under her breath but she failed to notice you could hear her.   
"Yes?"

NYMERIA SAND ;

Nymeria calls you Gorgeous. She loves to call you this in front of lots of people, to embarrass you. Not to be mean or anything, no, she does it because she likes the way you get so bashful and she finds it very endearing. You are so frequently called gorgeous that whenever Nymeria hears someone else talking about someone 'gorgeous' she thinks they are talking about you and plots their demise until she realises.

Nymeria called you this when she was taunting you while sparring. She was trying to make you lose focus and rush your attack by charging at her, all aggression. "It's a good thing your so gorgeous [Y/N]," she derided making kissing faces at you, "or you'd be the first killed in battle." To her delight, charging unthinkingly is precisely what you did. She easily parried around you and struck your legs with her bullwhip to unbalance you. She tackled you and straddled you as her final move.   
"I'm gonna call you gorgeous from now on," she laughed cockily above you.  
"Nymeria, no!"

TEYEN SAND ;

She calls you Pretty Girl. It must run in the Martell blood, or more specifically Oberyn's because every one of his girls loves seeing their partner blush. While Tyene loves calling you this in front of people, a large part of her prefers to do so when the two of you enjoy an exclusive moment. She likes to whisper it in your ear, benefiting from your reaction and how close she gets to be with you.

She labeled you as this when the both of you enjoyed a lazy day by the water, soaking up the sun in your undergarments. She had her eyes closed but her hand was tracing patterns on your arms and moving the tips of her fingers up to your shoulders, leaving goosebumps in their wake despite the blazing sun. She hummed 'the Dornishman's wife', trailing her hands to your stomach.   
You cringed self-consciously and she took it in stride, following your movements and pressing up against you, her mouth at your ear. "Mmm," she buzzed, "my pretty girl."  
She did always know how to make you feel good.

JON SNOW ;

Jon calls you Darling. He isn't really one for nicknames but when he overheard that you thought they were sometimes cute, he decided to give it a shot. He was incredibly awkward when he started off with the name and it made the situation you were in, tense and weird. After a while, he got the hang of things. He refuses to say it in public, with some exceptions, rather, he'll say it when it's just the two of you and he'll say it so sweetly that it could make any grown man cry.

Jon's first time calling you this when he wasn't amateurish was when he found you waiting for him in his chambers, practically asleep with Ghost curled up next to you protectively. He leaned against the door frame, laughing quietly to himself at the sight. Ghost whined at him and he conceded. "Alright, alright," he chuckled walking over to you and Ghost and climbed into bed with you. "Come on, darling," he cooed pulling you to him.  
Giving his direwolf a pet, he curled against your other side and buried his face in your hair and fell into a slumber with you.

ROBB STARK ;

He calls you Love. Robb settled for something traditional but absolute. He loves calling you this when you have a lazy day in bed, so close to each other it's suffocating. Very rarely does he call you this in public but if he does it's so quietly that no one else hears it but you, because this phrase is for you only. He'll only ever direct it towards you because it's such a treasured experience for him to see you happy by the affection.

He first called you this by accident when you weren't in a relationship with each other. He was increasingly stressed trying to work out some battle plans late at night. It was only Robb, Catelyn and you in the room and he had offhandedly turned to you and called you, it.   
"Love, could you pass me the Lannister tokens?"  
Your eyes snapped up to meet his and you both froze, neither of you noticing Catelyn's small bittersweet smile. "Ah, sure. Here you go," you said humbly, averting your eyes.   
Robb gave a small beautiful towards the ground from your reaction and decided he needed to do that more often.

BRANDON STARK ;

Bran calls you Soul Mate. He likes to tease you that he knows you are his soul mate because he has seen it in the future and it's only a matter of time before you 'activate it'. You don't really know what that means but you think it means date? He says it with such a playful grin that it's hard to get annoyed at him. He'll also tell you on days when he's bored the precise day you to will be a couple, and part of you doesn't know whether to believe him.

Bran started calling you this when his little 'save the world' group went scouting and left the two of alone. He was watching you curse and kick things around because the others had made you stay cooped up in the small camp they made. "I hope you're not miffed because you're stuck with me," he teased. You immediately denied him, wide-eyed, and said it was because you wanted to explore. "Good. I can't have my soul mate bothered by my presence." He watched amused as you spluttered and halting your movements.  
"You're what!" Bran only laughed audibly in response.

RICKON STARK ;

He calls you My Winter Rose. This is following Rickon's knowledge that the winter rose is a symbolism for love and beauty, and he decided to label you as this because that is what he truly thinks of you. He's too embarrassed to say this in front of others but if someone hears and insults him, he'll go completely savage against them, and they'll never mention it again.

He first called you this when he was comforting you when you were sad. He had set out to find some winter roses in order to give them to you and make you feel better like his father had said they would. When he got back and gave them to you, you both sat in reticence leaning against each other. "You know," he started eyeing you from the side. "You could be my winter rose if you want." You turned to him and smiled. "I'd like that."   
The cheesy smile Rickon awarded you made you feel millions of times better.

SANSA STARK ;

Sansa calls you by your full name. In Kings Landing, she is required to call you My Lady, but at every chance she gets, when you are alone, she'll call you by your name. She adores the way something so simple could be so intimate. Something just she could say under the covers so affectionately and warmly that she gets tingles from her toes to her lips, and when she closes her eyes she feels like she's at home with you in Winterfell. An entity that only she can say to make something so plain so beautiful and meaningful.

Sansa's first time ever calling you by her name felt like a small allusive rebellion against the people of Kings Landing. You were both in a small courtyard in the gardens with a view of the water, eating lemon cakes and laughing. Sansa just decided to give it a try and call you by your name. There wasn't anything much worse that could happen to her if this went bad. "[Y/N], it makes me very happy that you are my friend."  
You looked at Sansa and smiled. "I'm glad you think so Sansa," the said girl let out a breath she didn't know she was holding.   
"I am happy too."

ARYA STARK ;

She calls you a shortened version of your name. Arya never understood the meaning of nicknames and thought that they were actually quite stupid. However, she did remember her father calling her mother 'Cat" so she thought that it was an acceptable thing to do with you as well. There was this one time where she was joking around, with the idea that you, Gendry and Hot Pie were her 'pack' and she labeled you as her Beta, despite Gendry's offended remark to him not being Beta. Arya would never admit that some part of her wasn't joking.

She first called you by your nickname when she was struggling to hold four water jugs Tywin Lannister had asked her to fill. She spotted you scouring the bloody floors and called you over. "Hey, [S/N]!" She called out and shook the flasks slightly at you, hinting she needed help. She didn't even think twice about what she called you and continued to call you until you mentioned it days later. "You know I've never had a nickname," you had said.   
Later she would smile, pleased that she was the only one to do so.

GENDRY WATERS ;

Gendry calls you My Woman. When he found out you were a girl, he didn't know if he should laugh or cry. He is absolutely pleased you are a girl but some part of him is unnerved by the way he was so willing to be with you if you were a boy, like he previously thought. Gendry's not really a fan of nicknames but this name stuck when he stood up for you and accidentally slipped out. It was excruciatingly awkward for months until he stopped caring and used the name to tease you.

Gendry unexpectedly called you this, when you were being bullied by one of the men from the Brotherhood. You were being pushed and shoved around by a scrawny man named Jacks who had too large of a nose for his face, when you caught Gendry's eye from across the room. You were brutally shoved to the ground, grazing your knees in the dirt when Jacks was sent sprawling.   
He angrily spat out a mouthful of dirt and gravel, turning around to face his attacker ready to give them hell when his eyes only met a strong chest. Looking up, now less nerving he met Gendry's livid gaze. "What made you think, that for one second," he seethed, gritting his teeth. "You could touch my woman?"   
The man hightailed out of there without a word. Not that you'd blame him, Gendry's muscles were bulging and his veins became prominent. Yet, now you were stuck, alone, with Gendry and an uncomfortable tension. 

OSHA ;

She calls you Little Fawn. It was mocking at first, because what wildling would want to be called that? However, her initial attempt to annoy you was a fail seeing as she had attempted to call you my dear, but due to her wildling education, she thought the phrase was my deer, which then led to little fawn. She loves to bother you to a point where you'll snap and then she'll back off and this is one of her favorite ways to it, but you won't ever concede that you find it slightly charming.

She began taunting you with this name, my deer, when you, in her perspective, started whining too much. In all honesty, how is asking when you'll next eat annoying? No one had caught any game in a day. "Osha, Sissy? Anyone have any bright plan?" You gritted out, barely keeping composure from the incessant growling of your stomach. No one answered and you decided enough was enough.   
"Someone better have an-" Osha resolved that now would be a good time to tell you off. "Shut your mouth deer. We're doing the best we can with what we got," she seethed, nodding her head in the others direction who were drawing pictures in the dirt with sticks.  
You stared at her exasperated. "Everything you just said was wrong."

TORMUND GIANTSBANE ;

Tormund calls you Shooter. This came about when he saw you learning to shoot targets with Ygritte and he randomly thought of it and thought it fitted. He says it with such affection that's a little confronting but you know he means well. It has become your nickname throughout camp since Tormund likes to use the name to brag about you, not that you mind. It made you look fierce.

Tormund as said, called you this when you were practicing shooting a bow and arrow, for the first time. You weren't terrible, in fact, you picked it up naturally, but you still weren't classified good. You let the arrow fly and it launched itself right on the outer ring of the make-shift target, landing with a 'twang' and the tail of the arrow shaking by the force. You huffed as Ygritte howled. You'd lost the bet.   
"I should 'a warned you shooter," Tormund spoke up from behind you, startling the both of you. "She only makes bets she knows she'll win," he said nodding his head at Ygritte who laughed as a reply. You quirked a smile at the name and the red-haired wildling, puffed his chest out proudly. "Really. Shooter?"

BRIENNE OF TARTH ;

She calls you by a shortened version of your name. Brienne isn't a fan of pet names. She prefers the professionalism of calling someone by their title, however, she wanted to have something special with you and compromised to giving you her type of pet name. Knowing that it isn't inappropriate to do so, allows her to say it in front of everyone. There are exceptions when she doesn't want someone to take the special nickname and instead, she'll call you by your full name.

She first called you, your shortened name when the two of you were beginning to doze off by the campfire, Podrick had made and subsequently passed out next to. You were both leaning against the same tree huddled together staring up at the night's sky, chatting about random things but wanting to keep talking to one another.   
"Look!" You say pointing out a constellation your old friend had shown you. "Do you see it?" You asked turning slightly to watch Brienne follow your hand and smiling. "Yeah, it's beautiful [S/N]."  
The next few minutes had Brienne blushing and tensing, ready for the onslaught of insults she was sure you'd throw her way and then relaxing with a shy smile when you beamed at her. Thank God, she thought.

RAMSAY BOLTON ;

Ramsay calls you Little One. It's meant to be equally condescending and dominating as it sounds. He'll say it anywhere so that people understand your value and know not to harm you in any way or he'll dispose of them. It makes him feel in control when he calls you this and the way he says it with a soft, carcinogenic coo places people on the edge of anxiety because no one knows what he's going to do next. Which, of course, he loves.

Ramsay called you this, a month after the first time he'd ever seen you. He'd make you visit him at odd times with the claim that he wanted a snack; though everyone knew he was lying but why would anyone do anything to help you and risk getting flayed. Ramsay had specifically asked for you to one late night when every, save the help, were sleeping and you had no other choice but to obey him. When you entered his room, Ramsay didn't give you any acknowledgment so you stood blunderingly by the door, not knowing if it was okay to lean on the frame.  
Belatedly, he spoke to you, "Come here, Little one." You blushed at the name but stepped in his direction nevertheless. Once you were close enough he gripped your hands tightly and sat on the bed, pulling you between his legs.   
"M'Lord, what are you-" He cut you off with a slap to your bum, the offending hand smoothing out the sting then tracing over your curves to reach the base of your neck.   
"Do you know how to listen to superiors Little one?" You nod uncertainly and cower slightly when he gives you a big grin, baring his teeth.  
"Good."

THEON GREYJOY ;

He calls you Princess. He always thought it fit you perfectly seeing as you and Sansa always dreamed of being one so the two of you would act as such. He loves the little smile you can't hide when he calls you this so he says if frequently. However, he does not, absolutely never calls you this in front of your parents or Gods forbid your brothers. They'd cut off his head, friend or not. He loves when he can say it privately away from prying ears and just enjoy your reactions with a very Theon comment after which always seems to ruin the moment.

He gave you this title when he walked past you practicing your embroidery with your sister and Septa Mordane. He sauntered into the room, throwing your septa a cheeky wink and chuckling at her disapproving sigh. You blushed when you saw him leaning over your embroidery and looking at it with darkened eyes. Minutes pass and you bite your lip nervously. Maybe you shouldn't have sewn this. It was a picture of a Direwolf peering into the ocean and touching its noses against a Kraken that had a tentacle reaching around the beast and holding it close. Finally, Theon spoke, "I love it, Princess." You glowed at the praise and happily began sewing again.

YARA (ASHA) GREYJOY ;

Yara calls you My Siren. When she first saw you she was bewitched and when one woman jealously called you a sea witch after finding out her husband's lust for you, she thought calling you a siren was perfect. You had been called it before but when Yarra called you hers, she made the derogatory term, you usually embraced, something special between the two of you. She loves calling you this in front of her crew because of the attention and catcalls she was given.

Yara first christened you with this name when Melara, a wife of a crew member, started picking on you because you didn't want to share her bed. Yarra stuck up for you and comforted you in her own special way, afterward calling you, your very special name. "You're a whöre for everyone else, you witch," She hissed her pretty face screwing up unsightly. Just as you were about to retort, Yarra butted in.   
"If you continue to belittle her once more," Yarra begins, stalking behind you and resting her hands on your hips and smirking at Melara. "I will cut out your tongue and throw you from the bridge." Melara balks and splutters an argument, looking at her husband for back up but he only raises his hands and walks away. Melara soon follows him. "I could have defended myself," you huff jokingly.   
"Yeah but I need to defend my siren right?"

MARGAERY TYRELL ;

She calls you My Rose. It made sense to her considering her house sigil is a rose. She often says that you are as sweet as a rose too, making you blush; which she once again tells you, resembles a rose in terms of colour. Joffrey doesn't think much of the nickname since Margaery told him that the name was a term of affection for someone like a 'sister'. However, when she calls you this name under the covers, you know there is no 'sisterly' connotation.

She called you it when she had a tiring day exhausting her manipulation skills on many people and she just wanted to spend time with you and collect herself. She marched to your room and interrupting your tea with Lady Morgan. "My apologies, Lady Morgan," she smiled towards the flushed woman and turned her sweet smile to you. Already she felt her muscles relax and her eyes softened. "I need Lady [Y/N]'s assistance."   
When the older woman rushed out and 'of course', and bowed quickly before leaving the room red-faced, Margaery held out her hand to you. "Come my rose," she purrs, linking your fingers. "I've been dying to be next to all day."

LORAS TYRELL ;

Loras calls you Ser. He sort of has to; Royal protocol and all. But there is nothing bland or ordinary about the way Loras says the word Ser. If you listen closely you'll hear how he says it with a slight mocking tinge that never seems to fail to get you to narrow your eyes at him. It usually sparks many sparring matches between you. And if others knew him as personally as you did, they would hear the enticing emphasis on the word which also leads to many sparring matches, just in a different sense.

Loras usually calls you this, but the first time he ever teased you with it was when Margaery had barged through the tent he was getting ready for a fight in. You had just coincidentally been there as well. She took one look at you and then flicked her eyes over to her (re)dressing brother and huffed a sigh. "Loras, if you are not careful you're going to force me to get better at lying." Loras coughed a laugh and turned to face you reaching over for his helmet.   
"As if you're not good enough already," he smiled when you laughed and smirked towards a bored Margaery. "Besides Ser [Y/N], was just leaving," he threw you a wink and you looked at him with beady eyes before leaving.   
"Maybe Ser [Y/N] should fix his shirt to hide the bite mark, hmm?"

MELISANDRE ;

She calls you Temptress. This name has actually given you a lot of grief with many people. It has made you appear as a whöre in the eyes of both men and woman and had deemed you untrustworthy. 'Beware of the Temptress, she'll seduce your husbands and make them leave you only to burn them alive'. You almost believe she called you this to make people back off and have you all to herself. If that is the case it's working.

She first called you this when you became jealous by the way Stannis Baratheon always looked at her like he craves her. To you, it doesn't look like she minds, which bothers you further. When you confronted her, Melisandre only laughed and brought you, grudgingly to the baths. "There is nothing to fear Temptress," You jerk upright at the name and watch her wide-eyed as she smiles, amused by your reaction.   
"The Lord of Light asks me to do his work and I serve," she says, brushing her flaming hair over her shoulder and emptying a vial into the warm water in the middle of the stone floor. "You, despite that, are my only temptation." She giggles at your spluttering and moves to discard her robe. "Now, Temptress. Come bathe with me."

PETYR BAELISH ;

Petyr calls you by your name. He does remove the formalities of Lady, but overall he doesn't much fancy the whole nickname saga. While he owns his name and twisted it into a powerful label, he prefers your name whole. He finds the simplicity of your name beautiful and will often say it late at night so that you are the last thing on his lips before he sleeps. The benefit of calling you this allows him to say it anywhere without any suspicion of an affiliation.

Petyr began calling you just your name without your title when he stopped you from making a life-threatening decision. You had to watch Sansa get beaten by that bloody brute Meryn Trant. You were about to intervene as she was thrown to the floor when a firm hand latched onto your wrist, halting your movements. "It wouldn't be wise to do that [Y/N}," Lord Baelish said, standing so close his breath tickled your ear.   
"I'll make sure she is alright, but you need to give your word that you will never attempt that again." You look up into his eyes, the commotion around you silent as you become lost. "It would be in your interest to say it now, [Y/N]." You nod and whisper the words. Petyr gives you a sly smile and squeezes your wrist once before letting go and moving to distract the King.  
It only struck you minutes later that he called you by your name so improperly and you flushed.


	6. Their Favourite Physical Feature

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: mentions of sex

DAENERYS TARGARYEN ;

Daenerys' favourite physical feature of yours is your hair. 

Daenerys loves how it seems to just dance over your neck and shoulders and how the colour fits you so perfectly. She would spend hours playing with your hair when the two of you were alone. She would stroke your hair when you were sad or when you sat perched in front of her. Closing your eyes in bliss and she slowly runs her fingers through your hair, down to your jawline before cupping your the nape of neck and leaning in to graze her lips over yours ever so softly, lightly swipe your lips with her tongue before you lose control and push up to meet her lips fully.  
She loves to braid your hair and you would sit back as she unconsciously hummed and tugged your hair, twisting it expertly to create a fountain of braids and plaits.

VISERYS TARGARYEN ;

Viserys' favourite physical feature of yours is your collar bones.

He will often leave an abundance of love bites along your collar bones so when you wear the revealing Dothraki clothing, everyone will see it. He loves how when he marks them it leaves you so weak and breathless, ever at his mercy as he sucks on your skin and nibbles at spots that make you whine, pulling back to blow cool air on the bruises and smiling as you shy away.  
He loves how he has easy access to them any time of the day.   
He if could kiss and touch your collar bones at all times he would. It is almost certain that he loves marking your collar bones in a possessive demonstration more than kissing you.

KHAL DROGO ; 

Drogo's favourite physical feature of yours is your stomach.

Khal Drogo loves the feeling of his large hands spanning the surface of your stomach. It wouldn't matter if you were self-conscious and didn't like all the touching of your stomach, Drogo will brush away your hands and continue to touch you there. He loves the softness of it in contrast to the rough and calloused texture of his palm and how when he traces his hand over the bare skin, your muscles will tighten and coil. If you had a flat or rounded belly it wouldn't matter, it is all the same to him. Especially when you are round with his child.  
Touching your stomach made him feel proud and determined to get you pregnant from his seed as fast as possible so he can watch you swell and give him the honor of a child.

DAARIO NAHARIS ;

Daario's favourite physical feature of yours is your hands.

He loves the size of them compared to his. He will always trace your palm when you are sleeping next to him, cupping your hands in his and using his index finger to draw patterns on your palm, tickling the nerves there and making your hand jerk in your sleep. That always brings a smile to his face.  
He loves to hold your hand and pull it to his lips, placing a butterfly kiss on the top of your hand. He loves how such an innocent gesture never fails to make you blush so he'll try to deepen it by winking or if he's in a goofy mood he'll lick your hand and bellow out laughter when you squeal and try to pull away. Honestly, this cheeky flirt just loves your hands so much it's surprising. You'd thought he would've loved your lips or something like that.

TYRION LANNISTER ;

Tyrion's favourite physical feature of yours are your brows.

More specifically, the way they show your emotions so blatantly. He would spend hours watching you. When you were frustrated your brows would pull together and create small creases that he found oddly endearing. He'd try to refrain himself from laughing when the creases you made became deeper due to your engrossed thinking, but he would knit his lips together and turn away from you when you look at him.  
He loved how when you were happy you would try to shy away from him, yet, his hand would grasp your chin and pull you back towards him to look at your giddy face; your brows raised high, and he'd place butterfly kisses just above them whispering sweet nothings to you. Sometimes, when you slept next to each other he'd lay on his side and trace your brows lightly, a small smile flashing over his face when your face would twitch at his touch. That is his favourite time of the day.

JAIME LANNISTER ;

Jaime's favourite physical feature of yours is your shoulders.

He doesn't know why but there is just something about your shoulders that he loves. Maybe, it's the way that when you hug for whatever reason; being sad or clingy, he has perfect access to trace patterns into the skin there. Or maybe, it's because when you wake up and begin to dress again he'll slink out of bed and sit on the bed behind you, pressing open mouth kisses to your bare shoulders before he navigates somewhere else with his mouth.   
Jaime loves how if he touches your shoulder in such a way, you'll cringe away from the sensitive feeling and it will start a game of chase between you when you run away from him. He loves the playful side of your relationship and your shoulder seems to be the switch which he often mockingly teases you for.

CERSEI LANNISTER ;

Cersei's favourite physical feature of yours is your lips.

It's pretty self-explanatory why she loves your lips, to be honest. She loves when you get all upset your lips will pout and become fuller, just begging her to give them attention which she gladly does. They're not perfectly round or plump and sometimes chapped but she loves them all the same.   
Whenever you bite your lips around company she'll get really agitated and nasty and easily dismiss the person you are with in order to get you alone. You'd be confused until she pulls you away to a private area and holds your head in her hands, attaching her lips to yours and sucking slightly on your bottom lip where you were nibbling on and occasionally breaking to give heavy breaths from the intensity of it. Afterward, when you walked back to the gathering, hands locked together to not seem as suspicious, she'll warn you that your lips are hers and you should never bite them again. At least not in company.

JOFFREY BARATHEON (LANNISTER) ;

Joffrey's favourite physical feature of your are your hips.

He has always been taught that a woman's best feature was her hips because if they were strong and wide they would be good for birthing strong children and he knows that his children will be the best the world has ever seen so they need a woman with good hips to birth them.  
He also uses that to his benefit when you stand close to him, so he can hold onto your hips and show everyone that you are his. When he is bored he'd tap his fingers against your hip to a tune he had stuck in his head and he will never admit that it soothes him.   
He also loves to press kisses to your hips when you are alone after previously teasing his hand on your hips, dragging them to close to your core when you were sitting down for dinner beside him with his mother's scrutinising eyes on you the whole time.

TOMMEN BARATHEON (LANNISTER) ;

Tommen's favourite physical feature of yours is your eyes.

Tommen loves your eyes with every part of himself. Of course, he loves all of you but your eyes are something else. You better believe he has attempted to write some awful poetry about them but failed so miserably that he has stashed them under his mattress to never be seen again.  
He will watch your eyes whenever you are in the same room, just admiring the way they light up when your happy and flick around the room a lot until they meet his.  
When you are laying side by side in his bed, fingers entangled, he'll turn his head and look deeply into your eyes. It is awkward in the beginning as no one speaks until the two of you laugh and giggle, breaking the tension easily. He'll use his index finger to brush under your eyes and whisper that the colour of your eyes is his favourite colour because of you. 

MYRCELLA BARATHEON (LANNISTER) ;

Myrcella's favourite physical feature of yours are your cheeks. 

Myrcella loves to kiss your cheek, and she especially loves how they flush red when she does so. She loves the little dust of colour on them and often finds herself reaching to touch them and graze her finger over the heat of them. Whenever she wants to tease you, Myrcella will poke or pinch your cheeks because she knows she'll get a reaction from you and it's oddly amusing to watch you hide the crimson stain on your face.  
She will cradle your cheeks in her palms when you are sad, lifting your face to find hers and watching your face for every flicker of sentiment. Her breathe would tremble the closer her face slowly inched towards until she could rest her lips on the space where your cheek and lips meet for a sweet kiss.

SANDOR CLEGANE ;

Sandor's favourite physical feature of yours is your size.

Sandor will never admit it but your size is his favourite thing ever. You will never be taller than him; no one will and he loves that people are intimidated by it, but when you try to kiss him, standing on your tippy-toes he found he loved being taller than people for a different reason. You could be taller than average and you still wouldn't reach his neck.  
Your size makes him feel like your protector so every chance he gets he'd swoop down and pick you up in his arms just because he could. He'd tease you by holding items above your head and enjoying watching you struggle to get it back. Of course, he'd only do this when you were alone or he'd be killed for 'disrespecting' the crown princess.

OBERYN MARTELL ;

Oberyn's favourite physical feature of yours is your chest.

Being the sex machine he is, it is without a doubt that Oberyn loves your chest. They way they bounce when you run has his eyes glued to them whenever you're in his line of vision. He'll always try to be touching them one way or another when you're in private and even if you try to bat away his hands, he wouldn't be deterred. When you sleep he is always holding them, not necessarily in a sexual way but more so because they seem to just fit there.  
On lazy mornings the two of you would sit in bed, basking in the sunlight that forced its way in through the window and Oberyn would sit behind you cupping your chest and squeezing occasionally when you would say something funny. More often than not, you'd have to keep your chest covered because of the abundance of the red discolouration caused by Oberyn incessant appetite for your chest.

OBARA SAND ;

Obara's favourite physical feature of yours is your build. 

She loves your whole stature, it proves how good and effective you would be in a fight. She'd spend hours everyday training with you so she could watch how you moved. Swift and graceful, slow and calculated, or any other technique you decided to use, she'd watch with admiration, tracing your every move with her glazed eyes.  
Once she decided to get closer and quipped that you were standing wrong so she got to stand flushed behind you and wake your skin lightly with her fingertips, whispering in your ear advice that had double intentions. She'd rearrange your arms first, before moving to your shoulders and down your ribs till she couldn't reach further than your lower thigh, the pressure of her fingers increasing with every area of skin she exposed.

NYMERIA SAND ;

Nymeria's favourite physical feature of yours is your legs.

Oh man, does this woman love your legs. When you wear dresses, she can't keep her hands to herself and will run her hands up and down the bare skin, your dress has given her access to. You never really gave her fascination with your legs any thought until you realised the reason she walks behind you is not to 'watch for danger' like she said but instead to watch you walk and follow the movement of your legs.  
She cherishes the times where she can fit between your legs as you kiss and how your legs will squeeze her accidentally when she kisses a spot that makes you jerk. However, her most wicked delight is when the two of you begin to get heated, she'd grip your legs and move them to wrap around her wait, sometimes bending down to place open-mouthed kisses on them. Even just laying bed, she'll have your legs resting over her just so she can touch them. 

TEYEN SAND ;

Tyene's favourite physical feature of yours is your ass.

If Obara is Oberyn's daughter by fighting, Tyene is her father's daughter by sex. She loves to watch your butt bounce when you run or walk, biting her lips at the sight and bragging to her sisters that they'll never get to be with someone who has a better ass than you. When the two of you are together she'll place her hand on your butt and walk around Dorne like that, which is incredibly embarrassing but she'll only smirk when you blush.  
Tyene's started this game where, whenever you're not paying attention she'll slap your ass and run away from you before you can retaliate. Like some sort of butt-tag that only she can tag? She's played this game when you were talking to a highly respected Lord and set you ablaze with embarrassment when she threatened the Lord to never talk to you again if he knew what was good for him.

JON SNOW ; 

Jon's favourite physical feature of yours is your forehead.

He loves to litter you forehead in kisses to wake you up when the sun peaks through when morning hits. When Jon hold your face his thumb will reach up and stroke your forehead to relax you and standing next to Jon, your forehead is the closest place to his lips so he'll press them against you and murmur sweet nothings to you. Sometimes, when all of the pressure he is facing builds up and becomes too much, he'll spend the day cooped up in furs with you, resting his forehead against your and drifting in and out of sleep.  
It all started when one of the coldest nights struck Winterfell, and you, ironically not being the best with the cold, had rugged up so comfortably that only your eyes and forehead were available for an amused Jon to see. He gave you a sweet kiss on your forehead, drawing out the cold and setting an addictive scorching warmth that settled deep inside of you. 

ROBB STARK ;

Robb's favourite physical feature of yours is your back.

Robb loves drawing patterns on your back and making you guess what he drew; most of the time it's of a direwolf. He holds you so tightly to him whenever he just needs to feel you, coiling his muscular arms around your back and clutching you to him. This is usually after he comes back from a battle and is high on adrenaline and sometimes from when he wakes up from a nightmare.  
Coming to bed late so many nights from war councils, Robb was usually left with the view of your naked back asleep against the furs more times than he could count so that's where his infatuation began. He'll have a hand firmly on your lower back when the two of you make an appearance together just to let everyone know you are his.

BRANDON STARK ;

Bran's favourite physical feature of yours is your nose.

Bran can't help himself from poking your nose as a way of teasing you and while it was irritating at the beginning, it's turned into a form of affection. When you're sad he'll lightly tap it and coo for you to cheer up. Sometime, when Hodor or anyone around isn't looking he'll nuzzle your nose with his own tenderly and the air between you between you fizzles and sparks at the closeness in an exclusive moment for just the two of you.  
Spending so much time in the cold had it's perks, especially when your nose turns a pretty shade of pink and when you crinkled it showing your discomfort. Bran can never stop himself from admiring the cuteness of your nose every time the sharp wind pierces through you.

RICKON STARK ;

Rickon's favourite physical feature of yours is your feet.

Being the adolescent he is, notably when he met you so young, Rickon's parental influence really stuck with him and the lesson he learned about women not supposed to show skin or even their ankles in public created his allure of your feet when he saw them for the first time.  
Rickon will subtly blush when you show your bare feet but after the initial mortification at seeing them foremost he'll tickle them lightly, enjoying your gleeful giggles. It became a routine that after a long day walking he will lay back with your head-to-toe as the two of you would massage and tickle the others feet.

SANSA STARK ;

Sansa's favourite physical feature of yours is your smile.

Sansa absolutely idolises your smile. After witnessing so much cruelty and horror in Kings Landing, your smile morphed it's way to one of her beacons of hope and happiness. Many sleepless nights staring at the canopy, suffocating by her depression led her to visualise the secret smile you had in order for her to relax.  
Sansa loves to trace her finger along the curve of your smile and replicate it in herself. She finds it addictive when you would smile as she kisses you softly and she can feel your mouth curve and struggle to keep up with her. Every time she gets to witness you smile she feels as if she is floating in her own personal euphoria.

ARYA STARK ;

Arya's favourite physical feature of yours is your eyes.

While Arya loves everything about your eyes; the colour and shape, her sheer favourite aspect of your eyes is the way they look when your angry and glaring at people. The way they would darken slightly and narrow shifts your aura and it is almost like everyone can feel your anger because they steer clear of you. You just look so intimidating and she loves it- she's drawn to it.  
Her dearest moment of your eyes is when the two of you are staying up late and drowsily talking. She'll get so tired she will stop talking and just stare at your eyes as you struggled to stay awake smiling when they would blink heavily until they refuse to open and she'll either coax them open again with a new conversation or follow after you and shut hers.

GENDRY WATERS ;

Gendry's favourite physical feature of yours is your temple.

Gendry is often teased by you about his affinity for your temples and it took a lot of prodding to find that out but he can't help it. The way he can just lean in to the side of your head and rest his lips on the dip of your face, pressing his body close to yours and holding you in his arms. Or even when you are overwhelmed by circumstances he can hold your face in his strong hands, coving the span of your head and just trace his thumb over your temple, hunching over to stare into your eyes to calm you down.  
Nothing for him will beat the feeling of standing behind you and slightly slumping over your shorter form to press kisses against your temple. Especially if he doesn't like the company you are in.

OSHA ;

Osha's favourite physical feature of yours is your face.

She loves your face. To look at it, kiss it or trace her fingers over it - whatever it is Osha loves it. She'll find herself just staring at your face late at night, huddled together for warmth where she can inspect every minor detail while you sleep. Like the small scars on your forehead, the dip of your lips and curve of your cheeks. You are so enchanting to her.  
When you would come back from hunting with dirt smudged on your brow she would laugh and tease you but wouldn't hesitate to offer to wipe your face, trailing her fingers over the span of your face and leaving one last kiss on your lips before sauntering off again.

TORMUND GIANTSBANE ;

Tormund's favourite physical feature of yours are your arms.

Tormund adores the strength behind your arms. How you can lift up a sword and swing it with such power it can impale just about anything. How your arms can swing a punch and knock out an offender. Seeing you so strong and powerful has him felling all sorts of ways.   
Yet, he similarly loves when those strong arms can wrap around him and cling to his chest as you both pull each other close breathing in each other's scents and nuzzling close. When your arms would tackle him playfully and pin his hands above him, teasing and torturing Tormund with your kisses and touches when he can't free his arms.

BRIENNE OF TARTH ;

Brienne's favourite physical feature of yours is your ears.

It was purely on accident to be honest. She never thought that someone's ears would be her favourite thing especially since she was so cruelly mocked for hers but yours will always be the exception.  
The way they turn crimson when you are embarrassed or nervous has her smiling softly at the sight. Throwing away her insecurities to kiss you in public just to see the way yours ears would twitch and turn a bright red. Laying with you close at night to whisper stories in your ear, tucking your hair behind them so it doesn't get in the way. Sitting next to each other in a small tavern on the road and whispering funny quips against your ear about the common people who keep staring at you.

RAMSAY BOLTON;

Ramsay's favourite physical feature of yours is your special place between your legs.

Ramsay is utterly and completely addicted to the sweet feature between your thighs. His hands are always wandering and searching for your heat to poke and prod his fingers until it seeps wetness when he will gather it up and suck on his fingers. You are never left without blush tinting your cheeks and no matter if you were embarrassed, Ramsay will never stop playing with his favourite part.  
He loves to simply cup it. When he makes you sit in his lap he'll rest his hands on top of your thigh before sliding it down to hold your core in the presence of company or not.

THEON GREYJOY ;

Theon's favourite physical feature of yours are your fingers.

He wouldn't even consider it an accident to be honest. He always loved to compare your hands to his; soft, slender and small contrasting to large, calloused and strong ones. The eventually progressed to become his infatuation when your fingers danced softly over his cheekbone when Robb had given him a sparing injury accidentally. The intimacy of you gently tracing his face had him head over heals for your fingers.   
When you are being cradled in his arms at night on his bed trailing your fingers over his chest and arms has him addicted. He adores your cute reactions when he'll press kisses to the tips of your fingers individually. Theon also loves the marks your fingers make when they tear down his back late at night under the covers.

YARA (ASHA) GREYJOY ;

Yara's favourite physical feature of yours is your lips.

Yarra loves the alluring smirk your lips can make, stretching to widen your lips and entice anyone victim to it. She loves the sweet, gentle smile your lips form just for her, begging her to fit her lips over yours and move together in a sensual embrace. You love to tease her because you know she is enticed by your lips so every chance you get you'll lick you lips or bite on them until she snaps and pulls your towards her nibbling on them and drawing them into her mouth.  
She'll even find herself just staring at your lips when you talk just watching the way they move to sound out words or pout when your upset.

MARGAERY TYRELL ;

Margaery's favourite physical feature of yours is your hair.

She is entranced by your hair. Her own hair is famously regarded as soft and beautiful, one of her best features and she adores the way your hair feels to touch. When she hugs you, strands of your hair will tickle her cheek and the fussy manner you tuck your hair behind your ears when the wind catches it.  
She constantly finds herself playing with a strand of your hair when the two of you lounge on the deceptive chairs in the gardens, twirling it between her fingers at you mindless chat. Occasionally she'll span her hand over the back of your head and grasp at the wild strands and pull you to meet her lips in a sweet sensual embrace.

LORAS TYRELL ;

Loras' favourite physical feature of yours is your shoulders.

Loras always compliments you on your shoulders, he says it proves the type of soldier you are. Swinging a sword all day is bound to strengthen and broaden them. He loves to trail the slope of them, standing behind you to rest his head on them and wrap his arms behind you. Usually occurring after a long night of intimacy.  
He likes to trail his tongue in the hollows of your shoulder muscles and biting them cheekily to get a reaction from you. There is also nothing Loras lives more than to hold onto your shoulders as he rides out his pleasure with you, leaving thin red lines from him nails in ecstasy.

MELISANDRE ;

Melisandre's favourite physical feature of yours is your skin.

Her hands can never seem to resist the temptation of touching your skin. The dreamy colour she would often see flashes of in her dreams and the softness of it on her fingers when she brushes her hand along your collarbones and along your neck.  
She loves to see your skin pure and untouched by sin the only exception being when performed by herself. The gentle bruising and colour action of her love bites and the glistening trail along your navel from her tongue. She is absolutely and irrevocably bewitched by your skin.

PETYR BAELISH ;

Petyr's favourite physical feature of yours is your knuckles.

Petyr believes this originated from the every spying eyes of the members at court and the only way he could touch you was to place a gentle kiss on your knuckles as greeting. Also perhaps the way you blush crimson as his lips brush your hand.  
He loves to hold your hand and rub his finger over your knuckles, especially when your are nervous as it always seems to ground you. He likes to bend low and subtly suck on the skin of your hand, ever so slightly tasting the skin with his tongue while fixing his eyes on you to provoke the slight hitch of breath and a pretty blush from you.


	7. Kinks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: sexual content, like this is  
> really filthy, sorry. this may  
> also have sensitive content  
> for some kinks listed
> 
> NOTE: i can write these in a male  
> point of view if asked.  
> Loras's point of  
> view is

WARNING: sexual content, like this is   
really filthy, sorry. this may   
also have sensitive content   
for some kinks listed

NOTE: i can write these in a male   
point of view if asked.   
Loras's point of   
view is

DAENERYS TARGARYEN ;

temperature kink

Exposing cold and hot temperatures to your skin and treasuring the way it makes you squirm  
She's a sort of dominant in the way she controls the situation in the bedroom and your climax  
Drawing patterns over your navel with ice cubes and guiding it over your breasts causing your nipples to pebble   
Moving her tongue over the pattern she made with the ice and sucking on a nipple with the cold ice in her mouth  
Cupping the ice against your mound and gently pushing it inside you, cooling your warm walls and filling you with her fingers as well  
Enjoying your gasps of pleasure and surprise and leaning down to cover your mouth with hers  
Playing around with fire with you  
Hands unscathed as she holds hot coals and barely presses them against your body  
When you flinch or want to stop she does so immediately and murmurs against your lips that you did so well and then proceeds to pleasure you the rest of the night  
> her hands are still warm though she doesn't feel it and when they run all over your body you keen in a euphoria

VISERYS TARGARYEN ;

choking kink

He always has a hand curled around your throat normally  
Usually just chilling on his lap with one hand resting on your thigh and the other unconsciously on you throat lightly, tapping his fingers when he's bored  
He only squeezes when he's angry with you or in the throws of sex  
When he has you moaning loudly and swimming in pleasure not quite tipping over the edge, he'll slide his hand up your navel and through the skin of your cleavage to wrap around your neck  
Feeling the swell of your breath pass through your neck and the knowledge he could stop that gives him such a rush  
He presses his palms down harshly still thrusting fiercely and pinching his fingers on your skin so tightly they turn white  
He loves the dazed look you have where your eyes glaze and your walls clench as you come undone  
The flush of red your face goes has him spilling himself inside you and he revels in the sputtering gasps of air you give when his grip slackens as he collapses beside you

KHAL DROGO ;

domination kink

Depending on the type of day, he'll either be super rough or doting but firm  
He is always in control no matter what  
Taking you from behind hard and fast, one hand pinning you to the floor by the back of your neck firmly and the other bruising your hip from his grip  
Arching his back to press down behind you, his hips never stopping the rhythm of slamming into your so he can gruff dirty words into your ear  
Sitting upright against a wall as he holds and guides your hips to bounce and grind against him, mouthing at your bouncing chest and biting your nipple  
> he's so tall that in this position your head rests below his chin so he has to lean you back to kiss you or press you flush against him as you claw at his shoulders  
Teasing you in front of everyone with his hands groping you unashamedly but then leaving you flustered with the order not to touch yourself until he says  
Holding your arms behind your back with one of his and squeezing firmly when you try to wiggle out as he stabs his member inside you harshly   
On rough days he hisses in your ear that you are only his while clasping and circling your core  
Manhandling central 

DAARIO NAHARIS ;

bondage kink

Traveling all over the place to find different things so bind you with  
He has a collection of Yunkai silk ribbons to last-resort-that-time-on-a-boat rope  
Usually surprising you in the halls and pushing you up against the wall, pinning you with his hips  
Giggling as he lifts you up and carries you back to his room leaving open-mouthed kisses along your neck  
When you try to reach for him, he'll grab your wrists and restrain your hands against the bed, laughing at your pout  
He loves the process of binding you against the bed or by yourself, skimming his fingers and lips over your skin until he can sit back and admire the view of you so helpless  
Going down on you, his lips sucking at your skin and tongue twisting as he holds your thighs tightly while you thrash your hands around to touch him  
Him always smirking at you when you beg him to release you  
Sinking into you slowly until he hilts inside and letting his hands wander over every inch on your body  
Teasing you that he has you all to his mercy and you can't do anything about it  
After hours being tied up though, he'll carefully release you and massage your stiff limbs tugging you to lay on his chest as he whispers how good you are for him

TYRION LANNISTER ;

couple exhibitionism kink

While he loves the thought of other people watching you, he knows that is certain people catch you, you could die so it's sort of a watered down couple exhibitionism  
Bringing you down to the gardens, behind a three-walled hedge and settling his cock in between your lips  
> cradling your head as you bob up and down on his length and when he's done, the two of you giggling at the thrill of being so open  
Having sex in one on the royal carriages when you are traveling, pressing himself inside you and rotating slowly, licking stripes up and down your neck as you bite his shoulder to muffle your moans  
> paying the coachmen generously to keep him quiet about what he heard  
Including Bronn and Podrick sometimes to watch him fuck you, pressing himself inside you and moving fast and strong  
Changing positions frequently from being on top to being on the bottom, thrusting inside as he spoons you etc   
> ordering Bronn and Pod their own girls cause no way is he sharing you   
Sometimes just paying the girls at the brothel to watch him finger you into oblivion, curling his fingers and sucking on the little nub that makes you explode 

JAIME LANNISTER ;

praise kink

He didn't even know he had it until one day when the two of you were working up a sweat in a hidden room and you let out a moan saying how good he felt and how high he was making you  
He shuddered and finished early stuttering apologies like an idiot  
A very attractive flustered idiot  
He avoided you for a while so you decided to not mention his kink and just do it regularly from now on  
When he teases you with his fingers you always bury your head into the crook of his collarbone and whisper that he's doing so well and describe how good he's making you feel  
He lets out small groans and his stomach twists and drops making his cock throb  
Occasionally he'd let out a little whine when he's on top of you holding your hip in one hand and cupping the back of your skull with the other  
It's such an intimate moment between the two of you when you praise him as he looks so deep into your eyes like he's searching for comfort and you can't do anything but indulge him

CERSEI LANNISTER ;

orgasm denial kink

Working you close to the edge and then stopping altogether to hear your plea and beg her to keep going  
She gets off to the power she has over you and how you turning into a whiny mess just for her  
Ordering you to keep your hands on the wall or bed frame as she sucks and flexes her tongue against your core  
Lapping away till she feels your thighs start to crowd over her head and your breathing picks up, then she'll pull away abruptly  
You whine as the sensation fades away and is replaced with an ache all over your body  
She repeats the process three more times, bringing you close to the edge and then leaving you wet and pleading   
If your hands move off the wall or grab onto her, she'll condescendingly reprimand you and tie your hands behind your back to you can't get yourself off   
Using her fingers to stroke your walls and adding more fingers until you spasm around her then she'll still her hand and leave you missing the friction  
When you start sobbing from the lack of stimulation she'll end up giving you what you want  
Rubbing her hips against yours, your saturated core wetting hers and you cling to her as you gyrate at the intense pleasure you feel

JOFFREY BARATHEON (LANNISTER) ;

sadism kink

This boy likes to see you in pain during bedtime activities, yeah he might give you pleasure as well but nothing gets him hard like seeing you ache does   
He hates mess though, so he never goes as far as to make you bleed heavily or throw up from pain  
> it's happened once and he was so disgusted he vowed to never go that far again  
Pinching your nipples and clit until you squeal in discomfort and then lapping over them with his tongue until he bites them harshly  
Sometimes skipping foreplay to shove himself into you dry so see you cry out and whine   
> he'll push your hands away when you dry to keep him still and thrust hard a few times  
> he stops after a while giving you a small mercy to adjust  
Holding onto you too tightly and leaving bruises all over your skin that he likes to kiss later on  
Enjoying the sight of you in tears so much, he sometimes leans down over you to nuzzle into your face and smear your tears over himself as you hiccup pitifully in his ear  
He has steadily coerced you into liking masochism

TOMMEN BARATHEON (LANNISTER) ;

blindfold kink

He loves when he can't see anything, his other senses are heightened   
He can feel the light touches tracing all over his bare skin, raising goosebumps  
When you unexpectedly lay kisses over his chest and around his pecs he shivers violently   
He can taste the sweet wine staining your lips so vividly he feels drunk on the sensation  
The smell of you is so prominent, when you lean close enough over him rocking gently on his member, he'll bury his nose into the crook of your collar  
Nearly trembling in anticipation as you sit between his legs and run your hands sporadically over his bare thighs, edging so very close to his throbbing cock  
> kitten licking down the shaft trailing your tongue over his vein and completely stopping when he moans  
> waiting a while till he's withering and then taking him suddenly as far as you can in your mouth  
His hands are mobile but you tell him to resist as much as he can from touching you or moving them so you can tease him  
His resistance snapped once, after a morning of teasing, and he gripped you tightly taking for on top and dominating you in a rare one-time thing with him  
> the intense feeling and sensation of his cock being swallowed by your wet heat at his hard pace while he couldn't see what was happening caused him to finish much faster than usual   
> the blindfold heightened everything

MYRCELLA BARATHEON (LANNISTER) ;

hair kink

She loves when you tug at her hair; either softly or hard  
When the two of you are kissing and she gets too excited, smothering you with her lips and body, you hold the sides of her face and pull her slightly away from you by her hair  
She groans every time you do that  
Sometimes begging you to play with her hair and when you wrap it around your hand she'll tease you by trailing her hand up and down your legs until she reaches your core  
When she settles her mouth around your wet center she'll guide your wandering hands to her hair so you can pull at it  
Whenever you get her to climax you always give a rather sharp yank to her hair because she described the feeling like complete bliss  
> where her whole body shudders and she throbs in time with her heartbeat, her head leaning back from the force and she tries to squeeze her thighs together to stabilise herself from the pleasure

SANDOR GLEGANE ;

size kink

Loves to corner you against the wall and trap you in with his big arms  
He loves to grab the back of your thighs in both hands and lift you up to sit on his hips   
Walks forward to bend and drop you on the bed spreading his thick thighs to open your legs wider and slots his hips into yours  
Traps your wrists in one big hand and sits back to watch you appraisingly  
Loves to cup one of your breasts in his hand and pinch the nipple with his hands that practically flatten your boobs, teasing the other with his mouth and tongue that covers more skin than not  
It takes a lot of preparation to fit himself inside you and even then it's a stretch  
Two of his fingers massaging in you feels like a small cock  
When he buries inside he always leaves a considerable amount for your walls to accommodate him but while he waits, his mouth never stops husking filth  
He has a filthy mouth  
> always cooing that you fit him so well and we're made just for him  
Your stomach bulges to fit him and he loves to run his hands over your belly no matter the position  
Fisting your hair in his hands when you go to please him, only fitting a couple of inches in your mouth and resulting to kitten licking the head instead  
> he never lets you do it for long, pulling your jaw off him by running his fingers firmly over your jawline and pulling and shifting his hips away

OBERYN MARTELL ;

polygamous kink

What more would you expect from the man himself?  
Watching men or women touching you in places he has had the privilege to touch before and the blissed-out expression you get on your face has him finishing way too early  
He wants to touch every part of you at all times during sex but obviously he can't so the extra set of hands moving, touching, pinching parts of you he can't reach has him in cloud nine  
He also likes to explore the bodies of the other people   
French kissing another man as they hold your tired body tightly against theirs for Oberyn to continue thrusting  
Holding a woman against his face, squeezing her hips and sucking on her and you bounce on his cock  
Watching you kiss and pleasure a woman with your hands and hips as he kisses and pleases her too with his cock and mouth  
If those were his last moments, he would die a very happy man

OBARA SAND ;

toy kink

Anything and everything within reason can be used  
Using objects to fill you in ways she cannot, pulling, pushing and twisting to make you see stars  
Using the back of her blade to penetrate you and stroke your walls, the ridges and textured bumps and patterns of the blade scraping along your heat, leaving you breathless and sobbing from choking from pleasure  
Shamefully using Nymeria's whip more than once to simultaneously wrap around your skin and confine you while thrusting inside you   
Taking turns pleasuring one another with toys and objects but Obara prefers to be the one in control more often than not   
Having competitions to see who can find and use the biggest and best toy in each other before the other person cedes  
> you lost  
Started off small with little-jewelled eggs she would place inside you, just big enough to feel that when you moved in a particular way it would run and catch on that sweep spot inside you  
Quickly escalated to thick appendages that make your belly swell and pushing you past the extreme   
She'll lean over you and watching on abandoned fascination as your core consumes the toy so erotically and whispering praises about how well you are doing  
She has had some toys made specifically for you to use in private

NYMERIA SAND ;

public teasing kink

Sneaking her hand under the dining table as you converse with her sisters to probe and stroke you down there  
Slipping her fingers into your soft walls when you hiss as her to stop, and she curls her fingers sporadically, starting an aching tease  
'Dropping' her fork so she can swipe tongue against you, even for a short stroke just to tease you   
One taking you behind the tavern table where she's kneeling in front of you flicking and torturing you with her tongue  
Having to keep quiet because there are hundreds of people present and walking past you unaware  
Standing behind you and grinding into you as you speak with people she doesn't like  
> or people she does like  
> or really anybody tbh  
Sometimes dragging you off to hidden areas that are still in plain sight if you look hard enough and holding her hand over your mouth as she ravages you like the Dornish only can

TYENE SAND ;

food kink

It started as a joke, teasing each other verbally about doing such a thing  
Then it happened on accident, the golden cup holding sweet Dornish wine missing your mouth and dribbling down your chin and over your chest, disappearing between your breasts and under your thin clothing  
Her eyes locked on the trail, absentmindedly licking her lips  
> resulted in the strangest sex where she used her mouth sucked and laved up the trail of wine  
Trailing honey over your skin and breasts, sucking them clean and lingering to bite and nibble at your hardened nipples  
Often joking about how your core taste of sweet wine, then getting the idea to sizzle the wine over your wet heat, fusing the flavours as she invaded and swirls her tongue over your pussy  
Placing trails of small sweets over her body for you to kiss your way towards then bite down into the treat

JON SNOW ;

breeding kink

Only with complete reassurance that the two of you will step up if a child is accidentally made because he is terrified to produce a bastard  
Sometimes as he reaches his climax he cuts it very fine to pull out because he is strangely addicted to the rush of knowing you could get pregnant if he stayed a moment more  
Folding himself over you as he delves into you so he can watch himself dip in and out of you, your stomach pulled taut to fit him   
He soothes you by running his hand over the bulge   
Crooning into your ear how he's going to fill you up and his seed will flood you and spill out between your core and down your thighs because there is too much to take  
Jokingly moaning for him to sate you and give you a child and deciding to say it more often as he pierces into you harder  
> kneading your breasts and using your shoulders as leverage sink himself into faster  
Once he spilled himself inside you and continued to thrust into you so his seed is plugged inside  
> moaning so hard and not stopping until you climax for the second time  
> later ruefully but gratefully watching you drink moon tea

ROBB STARK ;

daddy kink

When he asked you to call him daddy or ser, this you were hesitant but when you understood the satisfaction of being the dominant and authoritative figure in your intimate life gave him you took to like a fish to water and never looked back  
When he'll move to cover your body with his nudging your head to arch back so he can mouth along your neck, hearing you sigh out his special name so he'll become more intense in ravaging your neck and body  
Clutching at his biceps as he shoves his cock into your quivering heat, keening out that name as his fucks into you harder  
Teasing you to say that name as he kneels above you slowly moving out of you to then bruise your hips by plunging back inside of you hard  
Cradling the back of your head as you take him in your mouth, choking and sucking on his length while he smirks and husks for you to keep going for daddy  
If he sucks on the underside of your breast then bite the nipple hard, lacing over it with his tongue while rapidly stimulating your wet heat makes you cry out that name in a high squeal which he loves immensely   
If your too loud he'll cut you off and suck your tongue into his mouth, later gruffly ordering you to be quiet for him into your ear and nibbling along the shell of it  
His hefty muscular form and intimidating aura made it easy to call him daddy seeing as he fits it so well

BRANDON STARK ;

face sitting kink

He found that while he can't walk he can still pleasure you laying down  
Having to entice you to sit on his chest and pacify your insecurities to shuffle forward   
Using his hands to position your legs either side of his face and massaging lightly to coax you to sit down into his face and reassuring you that you won't squish him  
Spreading your folds with his fingers and leaning up to suck on your outer folds before sliding his tongue into you  
His hands reach up to your hips to guide them to grind against his face  
The view of your face slack with pleasure and moaning softly makes him so hard  
Your hand either holds his shaggy hair and pull or grasp at whatever is in front of you such as a tree  
Keeping his head still as you grind more forcefully into him but swirling his tongue at seldom times  
Your thighs squeezing his head when you cum and muffling his hearing  
Stroking himself with his frees hands as you take your pleasure into your own hands and spilling himself over his stomach and the small of your back

RICKON STARK ;

biting kink

He always was a little too wild; A little too wild much like Shaggydog  
When the two of you are just messing about he'll jokingly pin you down and press his blunt teeth into your neck, barely applying pressure until you giggle and buck your hips, then he'll press down until you whine  
He'll pull back and nuzzle into your neck cooing at you and licking around your ear  
His hips will start to grind against yours leading what started as innocent to something purely sinful  
He likes to bite you around your chest, not enough to draw blood but enough to leave a mark  
He'll suck and lick and kiss the bite afterward to distract you, thrusting purposefully at your sweet spot to edge you closer and closer to your climax  
When he goes down on you, using his teeth and tongue to soak up your slick he'll move to your thighs and nip along them leaving red and purple bites in his wake  
Plunging his hips harshly into your from behind and clamping his jaw on a mark already on your shoulder, grunting all the while has his hips stuttering and pressed firmly against your backside spilling inside of you  
Unsurprisingly the marks littered on your body appease both his possessive nature and Shaggydog's pack mentality 

SANSA STARK ;

overstimulation kink

She loves going so hard at sex until she either passes out of is too weak to move  
Finding the sting of pain every time she cums again addictive and rides her high till she can orgasm again  
She loses all vocal cues the more she climaxes so she ends up practically keening and screaming  
If you're too tired you know to just give her your hand so she can sit on your fingers plunging herself into then over and over, using your hand to get herself off again  
When you're too sensitive you'll use your mouth to prod and suck on her fluttering core  
Or you sit her on your thigh and encourage her to grind against it  
She ends up pushing you to your limit frequently, making you climax more times than comfortable with her so that the both of you are gasping and wildly looking for something to grab do ground yourselves  
> you end up clinging to each other's sweaty bodies, pressing firmly to one another as you rub areas shuddering and biting the other person's shoulder to muffle your sounds  
She peaks around nine times in a sitting

ARYA STARK ;

chase kink (hunting you around the woods)

You believe it stemmed from her wolf mentality. Or direwolf mentality  
The thrill of the hunt where you are the prey and she's the predator  
She likes to stalk your whereabouts quietly calculating your every move  
Basically, if you start running she will definitely chase you down until you're caught and left at her mercy  
She's a silent predator and you'll never see her coming until she's tackled you to the ground and kissing you fiercely all teeth and tongue  
Her hands will wander everywhere, tracing your skin and running her nails over particular sensitive places soon replacing her hands with her mouth  
She moves against you in wild abandon and pounds you core with her fingers until you convulse and she flicks at your nub prolonging your vulnerable state  
Sometimes pounding on you so hard you both tumble to the ground ripping your clothes and exposing your flesh to her hungry, feral gaze  
> she'll rip the rest of your clothing to sheds because; they're already ruined aren't they?  
She'll take you on the ground and against a tree, before you both slink off to the camp you ran from earlier  
Everything is rushed and fast-paced like the blood soaring through her veins and her loud pumping heart from the adrenaline of chasing you

GENDRY WATERS ;

mirror kink

He loves watching himself fuck you  
Whether it be with his tongue, fingers or cock, whatever it is he wants to witness it   
With his fingers and mouth it's pretty easy, he has front-row seat to watch himself plunge into your and your heated reactions  
Watching one finger soak in your wetness as it's sucked back into your hole   
Adding another incredibly thick and long finger has him in a trace  
He would have continued his ministrations forever if you don't push him away from exhaustion  
It wasn't until was having sex with you by the river that he discovered he could watch his reflection of his cock piston in and out of you clearly  
Often taking you down to the river to explore your body and tease you mercilessly  
Curling himself against your back as you sat on your hands and knees, partially in the water, shoving himself into you and watching the motion through the disturbed water   
> watching your boobs move with every thrust and running a hand down to hold and squeeze the flesh  
>breathing heavily and grunting into your shoulder, making eye contact with you through the reflection and climaxing together

OSHA ;

role play kink

The most common one is where she's the wildling and you're the noble she's going to steal  
You pretend to resist, struggling and grasping at her hands that drag you to the dirt before she pins your hips with hers, maneuvering your legs to dangle over her hips and grinding  
Pinning you down and dominating you  
She mockingly calls you princess or little fawn, both during sex and around people but only you know the significance of it  
> taunting you how she stole you so easily as she shoves her fingers inside you, curling and stroking you furiously  
> coaxing you to give in as she rubs relishes your core with hers until you surrender to the climax  
> 'that's it, c'mon princess let go yeah'  
Holding you on top and gripping you hips tightly as she moves you to grate on her thighs  
Surprising you at night as she covers your mouth and carries you to a secluded spot  
Groping and squeezing your breasts from behind, pinching your nipples to warn you of struggling  
Mouthing at your neck leaving love bites and if you resist too much shell bite the skin there savagely enjoying your little, maybe fake, sobs and whines  
Murmuring how you're such a worthy prize to steal

TORMUND GIANTSBANE ;

wrestling kink

He loves the thrill of play fighting with you one second and forcing you to submit beneath him the next  
Stalking close to you until you spring at him, swinging fists that he dodges easily enough before he pins you to his chest  
Running his hand down your front to grope and twist at your breasts before moving further south greedily  
He'll be cooing in your ear to relax and enjoy it, and that you've been beaten  
Tugging you beneath him and pinning your arms above your head, grinding his sex into yours  
He'll love when you squirm under him to get out of his hold, pressing his pelvis deeper into yours telling you he'll give you a better reason to squirm   
He loves the fight, but he loves the moment when your body and mind decide to submit and loose itself in the pleasure more  
Trailing his tongue over your skin and leaving a wet trail as he rails you from behind  
His fingers pinching and twisting over your nub and relishing in the whines you make  
Pinning your thighs between his when you struggle too much as he pistons his fingers between your wet folds  
He won't deny that he absolutely loves it when just as he thinks he has you, you'll fight him off and set off the challenge all over again  
> his grin is feral when he tells you that he can go at this all day and he'll make you regret it

BRIENNE OF TARTH ;

submission kink

She may act tough and an unrelenting force but in the wise words of Jaime Lannister; she secretly hopes to be dominated  
It's only a very mild case of submission she's into and has the power to say no but she likes that she can be vulnerable around you  
She's not into public activities so her sub relationship usually is only confined to the bedroom  
Being pinned by you, even if you can't cover her tall body with your smaller one  
> your hands holding hers next to her head, squeezing her wrists together hard enough to feel them grind against each other  
Rocking your hips together fast and breathlessly but slowing down to grinding in slow, long, drawn-out circles   
Waiting for your command to take off her clothes. Slowly  
Being firmly guided to your core to please it with her mouth and fingers until you tell her otherwise   
Panting and sweating from the effort to hold still or to not climax as you roughly take her  
But also cuddling afterward and being wiped down with a small cloth and expressing fears without being scared of judgment

RAMSAY BOLTON ;

blood kink

There's nothing like the sight of you covered in your own or his blood to get him off  
Holding you in place underneath him, straddling your thighs and trailing the sharp tip of the knife over your naked torso  
The silence is nearly deafening as he keeps his eyes locked on yours and pushes the knife to pierce your collarbone   
Sucking the blood and licking down the sore area using his teeth to crape at the injury humming as you cry out  
Holding your hips down as he forces himself in and out of you roughly, using the knife to cut at your hips and then smearing the blood over both of your bodies as he presses his chest to yours  
Sometimes using his teeth to tear and rip your skin so you bleed profusely and the spreading the blood over you with his tongue or fingers  
Bloody handprints along his back and arms as well as your hips or neck  
One time he made a small incision on your cheekbone and used his tongue to gather up the coppery substance before kissing you wryly and forcing you to drink your blood  
When you climax he'll sit back and watch with his wicked gaze, laughing at the sight of you such a bloody and wet mess  
The maids of the castle are both seriously concerned about your health and resent you for making such a huge mess

THEON GREYJOY ;

non-consensual-consent kink

Just knowing he has your permission beforehand to take you at any time, anywhere and you can't say no unless it's the safe word, has him rock hard   
Teasing you by ignoring you all day and making you anxious   
Following you when you leave the great hall and sneaking up behind you groping you and covering your mouth  
He scared you so much you tried to escape him but he just threw you over his shoulder and carried you to the nearest side hall  
Whenever you complain that now isn't the time or tell him no, he'd mockingly smile at you and push you to your knees telling you to be a good girl  
Him knowing you asked him to do it beforehand helps ease his guilt as he removes his trousers and shakes his hard member in front of your mouth for you to take   
Holding your head and thrusting inside your mouth so you lightly gag and tear up instinctively   
He groans and savours the sight of you so debauched  
Turning you around to bend over and hold the wall, he gives little warning before surging forward and hitting in one firm stroke  
Holding one hand over you moaning mouth and entering you so roughly that you slide against the stone wall  
Pulling out to spray on your thighs after you came and telling you to go back to the great hall with him still on you

YARA (ASHA) GREYJOY ;

bathtub kink

She likes to joke that it's because of the sea, so it's only natural to get off when she sees you lounging in the warm water of the tub  
But the sight of you; skin pink from the heat, wet hair clinging to your face and shoulders some curling around your ribs in ribbons to rest by your breasts has her panting like a dog in heat  
The water seems to make your legs look so silky and the droplets of water that carving a pathway down your body starting from the crown of your head, over your lips and jaw and neck until it reaches the water again  
She likes trail that path with her tongue  
Everything is so susceptible to her touch  
She loves the slosh of the water in the bathtub when she thrusts her hand a little too hard and it spills onto the floor  
Occasionally you have choked as a bout of water surged into your open, moaning mouth and she laughs  
Everything just feels so intense like there's something so wrong about the situation but it just heightens the experience  
She's now trying to convince you to try it in the ocean

MARGAERY TYRELL ;

spanking kink

She loves being the more dominant partner and prefers you to be under her when having sex  
She darts her fingers into you from behind and wouldn't stop until after your climax and even then she'd continue   
You fell down onto your stomach, clutching at the sheets and she'd watch your bum bounce with every push of her fingers   
Using her other hand to smack down on one of your cheeks and adoring the red flush on your skin and the jiggle of flesh  
She doesn't limit herself to spanking just your ass but instead, explores the fascination through your thighs, breasts and wet heat  
Laying you on your back and spanking your pussy, angling her hand so it strikes the little nub that has you jerking  
Rubbing her hand over you afterward to sooth the sting  
Alternating between light taps or harsh blows  
Always soothing over the marks afterwards; sometimes with her mouth, kissing it and running her tongue over the red mark only to blow on the wet, sore skin  
Tapping on your breasts and watching them bounce when she eats you out   
Crooning about how good you are though even when she spanks you for 'punishment'

LORAS TYRELL ;

cum kink

Loras undoubtedly has a cum kink  
He loves the sight of cum on your face or stomach or hands and he loves the sight of your cum on his face or stomach or hands; in you, in him, dripping down your legs, his legs  
He just loves the thought of marking you as his this way and vice versa  
He likes to hold your head by your hair and keep you there as he explodes in pleasure  
He'll try to convince you to lay with him for a while, coated in his cum dribbling down your face, some of it just skimming your eye  
But nothing prepared him for the satisfaction he felt the first time you did it to him  
He refused to wash it off until you physically manhandled him to  
He likes to spill himself inside you after a quickie and then leave you to dress for guard duty, leaving you in his cum for the rest of the day feeling it stream down your legs  
Margaery is up to her wits end finding random hardened icky cloths around his room

MELISANDRE ;

voyeurism kink

She absolutely adores watching you pleasure yourself or others pleasure you  
She was actually the one who encouraged you to find pleasure in another's touch  
> preferably someone she chooses for you  
Watching your fingers dance over your sex and circling your special nub, thighs tensing and stomach clenching at the feeling has her insatiable for you  
She'll join you afterward but she likes to pleasure herself watching you first  
Every movement you perform on yourself she mimics   
Sometimes laying behind you to knead or tweak your nipples, mouthing your ear and praising you  
Watching someone else suck at your skin or embed themselves inside your wet cavern makes her pant   
The sight of your pleasure is her real kink  
Inviting Stannis or Selyse to join but only sometimes as you have voiced it's a little awkward   
> she also knows Stannis is a faithful man at least in the books >:( 

PETYR BAELISH ;

somnophilia kink

Loving to hear your voiced consent beforehand and the thrill about knowing he has control to do what he wants  
Sneaking into your room and admiring the view of you sleeping naked amongst the silk sheets like the two of you had agreed on  
Trailing a hand along the tops of your thighs watching the goosebumps appear  
Moving his hand over your hips and over your stomach until he stops to grope your chest  
Leaning down to place your hippie in his mouth his eyes never leaving your unconscious form  
When you whine or move in your sleep he'll stop immediately, retracting his hand and sitting back to watch your expression fall under again  
Gently spreading your legs and sitting in between them, stroking himself at the sight of you so helpless and oblivious   
Some days he'll just spend the time going down on you or adjusting you to unknowingly go down on him   
Sheathing into you and moving slowly but firmly, hips clapping against each other and he'll palm your breast in one hand  
If or when you start to wake he'll sigh but then penetrate into you faster, the bed frame groaning in protect and unabashedly moaning now no longer worrying about you waking up


	8. Kisses

DAENERYS TARGARYEN ;

Morning kisses that are exchanged before either person opens their eyes, kissing blindly until their lips meet in a blissful encounter

You feel her stir in her sleep, shifting the sheet draped over both of you and exposing your bare shoulder to the warm Meereen air. You slowly become conscious of the way one Dany's legs is intertwined between yours and the feeling of her bare chest grazing against your interlocked arms.

You fell asleep with your back against her chest but must've shifted in the night to the position you are in now - facing each other and as close as possible.  
Daenerys lets out a small hum as you shift further into her embrace and you can feel her breath against your skin. You don't open your eyes, too content to disturb the shroud of serenity over the two of you.

Dany becomes more awake as she plants her lips on your exposed shoulder in a feather like kiss. You smile against her silver hair as she moves to place another barely there kiss on your collarbone, letting at a content moan.

You tilt your head back further as she reaches the base of your throat, littering her path to your mouth in grazes of her lips, softly suckling on the skin and making you purr.

You feel the cloud of haze that surrounds you, forcing your muscles to slack and revel in the bliss of your intimacy. Daenerys lets out a sleepy giggle as her kiss to your lips falls of center and kisses the corner of your mouth instead. You hum again and finally open your eyes. 

The soft glow of the morning light makes her look like starlight and her opened eyes are just as dazed as you feel. Her mouth slowly stretches to a lazy grin at the sight of you barely repressing a coo at the sight. 

"Hi," she whispers, and then she moves to capture your lips.

VISERYS TARGARYEN ;

Kisses exchanged while one person sits on the others lap

You had long since given up trying to wriggle out of Viserys' lap. His arms felt like steel when you twisted and turned attempting to free yourself, digging into your waist until he had nipped at your neck and you held still.

"Do cheer up," he mouthed along the shell of your ear and you scowled as you felt his lips stretch into a smile against your skin. "I think this position becomes you," he murmurs, barking a laugh as you try to launch your elbow into his chest. 

One of his arms swings your legs around onto one of his legs so your back is no longer to his chest and you can see his violet eyes spark.   
"Come now, don't pout," he smirks, running his hand along your legs and tickling his hands along the hem of your shirt. Wanting to join his teasing you pivot one leg to his other side to straddle him and snake your hands to his neck and smile. 

"Please don't say anything stupid like how I belong on your lap," you jape, feeling smug until he bucks his hips. Your gasp at the tremor it sends you is promptly swallowed by his mouth. Viserys kiss is hot and heavy, leaving no room to catch your breath and he envelops your lips in his, sucking on your lips softly. 

His hands are scorching as the squeeze you hips, pulling you more firmly into his lap and rocking you slightly, his mouth chasing yours when you pull away to gasp. He laughs at your shocked state and brushes his lips against yours.   
"Very well," he breaths and goes to licks his lips to savour your taste his tongue, grazing your mouth and it shoots electricity through you. 

"I'll just keep you on my lap until you see reason."

KHAL DROGO ;

Deep kisses where they have their hands tangled in each other's hair to pull them closer

The sound of the tent flaps rustling open awoke you from your light nap. Blearily looking up you watch as Drogo SWAGGERS into your the large tent, standing to his full height and watching you try to fully wake up.

Sitting up on your hands you beckon him forth by reaching for him with one hand and he stalks his way towards you. You hum when his hand connects to your head and runs through your hair, brushing it away from your face. Drogo kneels above you on the bed and pulls your sleepy body to your knees to face him properly. 

No words are spoken as he holds your face with both of his hands and connects his mouth to yours. You mumble incoherently still foggy with sleep until his hand slips from your face and tangles in your hair. Drogo pulls lightly at your scalp, fisting his hand so you can't disconnect the kiss where his tongue and teeth dominate your mouth. 

You mimic his actions and use your hands to pull at his braid, weaving your fingers pass the little bells that jingle with every movement. You moan when his hand lightly scratches the base of the back of your neck, twirling his fingers in the little baby hairs.

You have to pull away from the kiss, too disorientated to keep up but Drogo simply tugs your head back with your hair and begins mouthing along your jaw and down your neck, sucking and teething at the sensitive skin. It's safe to say neither of you were seen for the rest of the night, coupled up in the Khal's large tent, exploring each others bodies.

DAARIO NAHARIS ;

One person has to bend down in order to kiss their partner, who is standing on their tip-toes to reach their partner's

TYRION LANNISTER ;

An accidental brush of lips followed by a pause and going back for another, on purpose

You hear him before you see him. "If I knew you liked reading so much I would've brought you a decent book and not that excuse of a thing," he announces, his footsteps echoing around the room as he waddles behind you. 

"One of the stories about the first men or something," Tyrion mumbles, you don't bother to turn around re-reading the last paragraph before you got distracted, distantly you can hear him playing with objects scattered around the place.

"I like this story actually," placing a feather between the pages and putting the book beside you from where you sit on a parade of cushions on the ground. 

You turn to berate Tyrion about why you would be interested in the first men when stories of Jonquil exists when you realise how close he his. Your nose bumps his and coming mouth to mouth, accidentally grazing each other's gingerly. He jumps back in shock and freezes. Your lips part and although startled, part of you is hurt in his extreme reaction, your lips still tickle from where he had accidentally kissed you. 

Then his eyes flicked between yours and your lips before he makes up his mind and surges at you. He's kissing you. Your eyes close as the two of move your lips over each other's somewhat clumsily and yet so daring. Tyrion's breath is shaky as he pulls away and look at each other anxiously until you both laugh and the glee on your faces thaw the nerves away.

JAIME LANNISTER ;

Staring at each other's lips for a moment before moving closer, as if drawn together by some unseen force

You and Jaime had taken to spending lone nights together in the comfort of his chamber, the room softly lit with the glow of the candles. The curtains drawn closed to keep your visits a secret and capture the warm buzz that surrounds the both of you to yourselves for just a little while longer. 

Of course these visits are rarely without wine, so here you sit, perched just bellow his bed leaning on the pillows you had long thrown to the floor for some comfort much to Jaime's bemusement. When you had told him with the encouragement of the wine buzzing through you that if made you feel more safe and secluded with him, his eyes softened before giving you a barely-there smile.

"There is only so much rubbish I can take before I hit one of these noble lords," he sneers, though there is no heat behind it as he practically melts hearing you laugh at his misfortune. The wine has made you bold and clumsy and you stumble forward as you try to hit his shoulder, falling into his chest and twisting so that you now lay half perched on his lap, your face mere inches apart. 

"Oh! What a commotion that would make at court!" You giggle, but when his hand reaches to brush away the mess of hairs on your forehead your giggles cease and are replaces with a demure look. 

"Hmm," he whispers, and the air around the two of you thicken. The air begins to stick to your skin and you feel on fire. You notice his lips first - it's just as perfect as the rest of him. When your tongue pokes out to wet your lips his eyes lock onto them.

There is nothing but silence for a moment. The heat of his gaze burning through your body and you can hear is tapered breath. When his darkened eyes slowly reach yours, your heart stops.  
  
"Jaime." A whispered name and he surges forward. His mouth is hot on yours, parting to graze his teeth over your lips and lapping at them with his tongue.   
Kissing him is addicting. Jaime lets out a quiet sound when you part, pulling back to stare at you.   
This time you lunge for him when he licks his lips.

CERSEI LANNISTER ;

Tucking their hands beneath the other person's shirt, just to watch them break the kiss and gasp in surprise at the sensation of cold/warm hands on their skin

Cersei had never been subtle. No matter what she thought she would always give her intentions away one way or another. Then I suppose summoning you to her chambers late at night was never meant to be subtle - especially when this wasn't a single arrangement, made from your drunken words weeks ago.

But you had to admit you were slightly nervous, never had she been so abrupt in calling you. When you entered the well lit room, Cersei's confident demeanour didn't help at all.   
"Please," she purred, "come in." She gestured around the room and you stepped in but halted your movements when she sauntered over to stand in front of you.   
Gods she really was intimidatingly beautiful. 

"Its been too long little mouse." She barely finishes her words before her mouth is on yours, her hands coming up to rest in your hair pulling you further into her mouth. Its needy and fast and she tastes of wine, of course she does. 

You moan, surprising yourself and she pauses, Cersei rears back to look at your flushed expression and she smirks at the sight. You don't have too long to stew in your embarrassment before she'd kissing you again. Her hands slip south but you can barely pay attention to them. Every swipe of her tongue sets you ablaze and its so sinful your knees quiver. 

Her hands rip the back of your dress and her cool hands latch on the free skin.   
"Cersei!" you squeal, breaking the kiss and she laughs at your reaction. She hums her false apology and continues to slide her hands along your bare skin. 

"Don't worry my sweet," she murmurs through small kisses. "I'll make it up to you."

JOFFREY BARATHEON (LANNISTER) ;

French kisses where they trace every tooth with their tongues as though trying to memorise them

Joffrey turns to you excitedly, his eyes wide and anticipating. He had called you to his room to dine with you privately and was now expecting a response from you about his courageous story maiming the wild boar on his recent hunt. 

Swallowing your nausea at the great detail he went into you graced him with a smile. "Wonderful your Grace!" you attempt to excitedly say. "I'm sure the beast was of no match to your valour and strength," smiling delicately at him, Joffrey offers you a blinding smile, pleased at your response. 

When he smiled like that he almost seemed like the valiant prince he was supposed to be. "You are too kind, my Lady," he smirks, offering you his hand that you graciously accept, pulling you to stand beside him. "For our wedding I will kill us the largest beast in the Kingswood and have it served just for us to have," he smiled charmingly, brushing flyaway hairs from your face so gently that you almost didn't hear what he said.

"A brilliant idea your Grace," you exclaim softly. Your smile falters slightly when he holds your chin staring deeply into your eyes that your breath hitches in nervousness. He watches you for a moment before he moves forward and presses his lips into yours. 

The kiss is not fast but rather leisurely, his tongue brushing your closed lips eliciting a gasp from yo which he takes for his advantage. He slides his tongue into your mouth and you try to keep up though slightly inexperienced. It's not as bad as you thought, his tongue tracing your mouth as if to memorise it, enticing you to move your tongue by stroking it. 

He hums when you tentatively give a kitten lick on his lips. When he pulls back, Joffrey offers you a sweet and disarming smile and you feel an unspoken weight lift off your shoulders.

TOMMEN BARATHEON (LANNISTER) ;

Small kisses littered across the others face

He laughs a sweet and tender sound that surrounds the otherwise empty room you both had snuck away to late in the day. Tommen's hand holding yours as a barrier for Ser Pounce to jump over, scratching his chin when he does.

"He's getting better at it," you compliment, stretching your hand to pet the cat that merely looks at you before jumping off of the bed. You let a huff, lips pursing into a pout until Tommen smoothly envelops yours empty hand in his and pulls you closer to him on his bed. 

"Don't pout [Y/N]!" he giggles, swinging your hand slightly, "I'll like you twice as much for ser Pounce." His endearing mannerisms pull at your heart and you lean forward to press a chaste kiss on his lips latter burrowing your head in to his shoulder. 

Tommen surprises you when he grabs your face in both his hands and flurries your face in small kisses. He kisses your forehead then your cheeks, your ear. "You're so cute," a kiss to your temple, glowing from the laugh that escapes you. another kiss to the tip of your nose, "so cute," a final one on your lips, lingering slightly.

Of course another kiss to each of your now ruddy cheeks.

MYRCELLA BARATHEON (LANNISTER) ;

Sneaking away to a hidden corner to share a secretive kiss

The flickering flames mounted along the water gardens give you shelter as you and Myrcella giggle as she leads you away from the Dornish festivity occurring behind you. You both keep close to the shadows of the water gardens, occasionally sending each other gleeful looks from the sneakiness of running away from the party alone together. 

Her silken dress was too big to conceal, brushing against you, so you knew the guards stationed around the gardens were turning a blind eye on purpose.

"Here!" she laughed guiding you into the corner of the pink clay wall covered by shrubbery she had lead you behind. The night time light muting her features in the dark but her hair shun a bright as spun gold from the moon and her eyes were ever piercing. 

She gives you her sweet smile, suddenly becoming shy as she stepped closer to press her body against yours, further hiding the two of you. You grin as she slowly inches her head towards you and hesitates just a hairs breath away, meeting her the rest of the way with your mouth. 

Her small giggles and smiles continually break the kiss but you can't bring yourself to care when she presses deeper into your body and her delicate hands cup your face. 

"M'cella," you grumble between kisses as she can't stop smiling but her only shushes you and kisses you more firmly. She tastes of arbor wine and you feel yourself becoming drunk off her taste licking your lips as you but pull away. Eyeing each others dazed expressions, your pearls of laughter can be heard all across Sunspear.

SANDOR CLEGANE ;

An unexpected, awkward kiss given after a date

OBERYN MARTELL ;

Kisses exchanged as they move around, hitting the edges of tables or nearly tripping over things on the floor before making it to the bed

OBARA SAND ;

An unexpected kiss that shocks the one receiving it

The wack of the spear hitting across you back draws the attention of the other people training and you clutch at the sting uncoiling upright with a blush of embarrassment from the attention to scowl at Obara.

"Too slow," she shrugs, twirling her spear in her hands and straightening into a defensive state ready for another round. Grumbling you pull yourself from gaping at her in disbelief and mimic her position. When she doesn't move you slack, peering at her in question when she pounces. She thrusts the end of her spear into your stomach and you gasp a swear, crumbling to the floor.

She tsks disapprovingly over you, planting her spear into the ground to help you up.   
"Seven hells Obara!" you groan out, standing hunched over still holding your stomach with one hand.

"You need to focus at all times [Y/N]." She bends to your level and places her hand on your shoulder firmly, directing you to look at her. Her eyes blaze into yours intently and the pain from her blow numbs when you lock eyes in her piecing gaze. 

"Your enemy will never go easy on you," she lectures and before you can think you spring forward. Your lips meet hers in a chaste kiss and you can feel her tense in shock. Departing just as fast. She ogles at you with her mouth dropped open. 

Unable to help yourself you snicker at her expression and goadingly ask. "Do you mean like that?"

NYMERIA SAND ;

A gentle kiss that quickly descends into passion, with little regard for what's going on around them

TEYEN SAND ;

A small, fleeting kiss - which is immediately followed by a passionate, hungry kiss

JON SNOW ;

Starting with eskimo kisses before moving on to soft kisses

The air around you was biting as you clung to your furs more tightly. You and Jon had met near the broken tower to say a quick farewell as he and Lord Stark as well as his two oldest true born suns were riding out to hunt with the Karstarks for the week. You always hated when he was gone, leaving you to wallow by yourself. 

"Try not to have too much fun without me, yeah?," you said, huddling closer towards him the furs draped on his shoulders tickling your nose. 

"I don't think that possible," he gently laughed gracing you with a barely-there smile, his eyes sparking at yours. You his a shy smile into his chest, shuddering in delight when his hand cups the back of your head to keep you pressed to him. 

"Good," you mockingly huff, "otherwise I'd have to teach you a lesson Snow." He only just let out a laugh and you pull back to look at him questioningly. He displays his famous northern frown and his gloved hand snakes his way under your furs and around your waist. 

"Try not to-," he rasps, grimacing slightly. "Don't start forgetting about me when your spending too much time with Lady Stark and Sansa." He avoids your eyes and you can understand the underlying message. 

Closing that extra gap between you, you press your face into his, rubbing your rub softly along his, humming when he mimics your action. "As if I would ever," you breath not disconnecting your closeness. His hand reached to cup your cheeks and he nuzzles into you brushing his cold nose along yours before he captures your lips with his. 

Jon pulls you deeper into his embrace as he slots his parted mouth to yours and you become delirious from his kiss. Jon pulls back slightly to nuzzle at you once more, his lips brushing yous. the two of you standing close and enjoying the last moments between you before he leaves for the next few weeks.

ROBB STARK ;

Pulling away from a kiss, whispering words of love against each other's lips

BRANDON STARK ;

One person stopping a kiss to ask "Do you want to do this?", only to have the other person answer with a deeper, more passionate kiss

One thing you've noticed is that Bran is to smart for his own good. By default he is an overthinker. Which leads you to where the two of you are now. You had been sitting half straddling his lap and was now resting most of your weight on your knees over him. 

When the two of you had found yourselves alone you're not sure which one of you suggested it but you had ended up on top of Bran making out. It was clumsy trying to find the right position and not hurt him and the kiss wasn't that experienced, the two of you slightly stewing in self consciousness. 

Bran had broken the kiss rather abruptly and was now looking up at you in slight awed worry. "Gods," he panted, fumbling with his hands not sure if he can rest them on your legs and sort of awkwardly falling in his lap. 

"Are you," he mumbled, visibly building up his courage his hands making tight fists. "Are you sure you want to do this?" The waver in his voice has your eyes softening and muscles relaxing from what you thought was surely going to be a rejection. 

Instead of answering you lean down and connect you lips to his firmly. This time the kiss feels more intense, more meaningful despite it being slower. You press you lips securely to his and leisurely move them to slot between his breathing in each other. Eventually, Bran's confidence allows him to move his hands to your hips and squeeze them occasionally, sending warm shivers down your spine. 

RICKON STARK ;

A hello/good-bye kiss that is given without thinking - where neither person thinks twice about it

Rickon's arms cage you into the ground the two of you tussle amongst the leaves and sticks littered along the forest floor. You felt you should have known better than to goad Rickon into a game of chase when he is half wolf himself. Too eager to catch you than to know how to play teasingly. 

When he finally stops at your desperate gasps for air, grinning down at you childishly you wack him in the ribs and smother your laugh as he rolls off of you pretending to sulk.   
"Serves you right!" you pant still slightly breathless, mockingly glaring at him and he pulls you off of the ground and into his arms. He wraps himself around you his body pressing into yours tightly and nose mashed into your hair. 

Neither of you move enjoying the embrace for a moment too long to be platonic. The silence is only broken when Rickon whines, similar to what you've heard Shaggydog do. "I was meant to bring the firewood to the others ages ago!" he complains, giving you a pinch when you laugh at his expense. 

"I would help you Rickon," you mumble, pulling out of his arms, "but I'd rather not!" Somehow you manage to dodge another of his pinches. 

"Whatever," he mopes, and hand reaching to rest on your shoulder, "I'll see you back at camp m'kay?" And then his lips are on yours. His mouth parts to fit between yours - and its natural. Maybe nothings ever been this natural before. When he pulls back and gives you a smile you feel as if you swell with delight, the two of you exchanging grins and looks as you walk in opposite directions. 

It's only until you reach camp that you truly think twice about what happened, trying to hid your blushing cheeks from Meera's gaze.

SANSA STARK ;

A kiss so passionate, so perfect - that after they part, neither person can open their eyes for a few moments afterwards

She was as beautiful as ever simply sitting beside you along the seaside eating small bits of fruit and sweets, soaking up the summer air. You had invited her to dine alone with you away from prying eyes to give the two of you some respite away from everyone.

"I had always imagined by first kiss would be by a noble and handsome lord," she sighed, toying with the rim of her glass and looking forlornly at the boats passing by. "I was so thrilled when I had kissed Joffrey but look how that turned out." 

She gave a bittersweet smile and you reached over to hold her hand. "My first kiss was with the most handsome stable boys I had ever seen," you squeeze her hand in an attempt to lighten the mood. "Except that my mother found me and struck me with a book before banning me from leaving my room for three months!" Sansa laughs at your scandalised expression, her eyes softening at the edges that has you melting. 

"It would've been easier to have kissed each other," Sansa comments, pausing to look at her hands. You however, freeze before you begin to lightly sweat, your eyes wide. When she glances back at you, she gasps as you meet her with a kiss. 

Your hands hold her face gently as you press your lips to hers and pour yourself into it, your heart hammering loudly in your chest. Sansa slowly begins to reciprocate when the shock has worn off and her hands cusp your hands on her face sweetly as she moves her lips slowly against yours. It was perfect.

Pulling apart, just, neither f you move to open your eyes for a few moments, breathing gently against each other and basking in each others embrace. Her eyes flutter open after yours and her cheeks are a lovely shade of red and her eyes warm, awarding you a tender and bashfull grin that has you smile as well. 

ARYA STARK ;

Kissing tears from the other's face

She hears your whimpers sometime during the night. Soft, broken sounds that pull at her heartstrings when she hears you struggle to silence them. Arya knows what its like, to quiet you cries and wish the loneliness away.

"Hey," she whispers, calling out your name quietly and slinking her way towards you in the dark, illuminated by the moon. She finds you curled up, leaning against the wall your knees to your chest, but when you see her your demeanour relaxes slightly and you allow her to sit next to you and hold your hand. 

Arya had always known when someone didn't want to talk so she let you be sitting in silence beside you the heat of her body warming you where she touches. It was at this moment when she wished she knew what to say to someone sad.   
Sansa and her father were especially good at it and she tried to remember how they did it. Arya remembered her father holding her mother and kissing her face as she cried and the memory was so precious and sweet in her heart that she knew it would work on you.

"[Y/N}," she called, brows furrowing slightly as you turned to look at her, your eyes all red and runny. She gently placed her hands on your cheeks, rubbing her thumbs to brush the trail of tears away and your eyes flutter closed with a bittersweet smile. 

Arya waits a moment before she leans forward to delicately place her lips on a stray tear. She repeats the action on your tears three more times, kissing away your sorrows with feather like touches. The watery smile you give her strikes at something in her chest, a sharp bubbling feeling that has her hands shake. 

"Thank you," you whisper leaning further into her hands until she pulls you to lay in her lap. As the night passes on and your breathing steadies as you sleep, Arya is still unable to still the flutters her heart makes when she looks down at you.

GENDRY WATERS ;

A breathy demand: "Kiss me" - and what the other person does to respond

There had been tension between you and Gendry all day and you could honestly say you had no idea why. He kept giving you these looks and when you would wave to him or even look his way, he would turn around quickly and pretend to be busy with something. Towards the end of the day and constantly enduring his moodiness you had decided to confront him.

"Gendry!" you bark at him, marching solidly towards him and yanking on his arm when he tried to turn away. "What is your problem?" You BARK, "you've been ignoring me all day." You watch him stumble for his words a soft pink rising up his neck before he decides that anger is the best option to take. 

"Nothing," he grumbles out, shaking your hand off of his arm like you'd burned the scowl on his face deepening. "None of your business so just leave me alone alright!" There's a sharpness to his words that pierces through your bravado and you can feel yourself sink slightly, a nauseous feeling bubbling in your stomach. 

"Oh," you mumble. You at a loss for words never expecting him to react like this. Despite yourself you can feel tears building up in spite of you trying to rapidly blink them away. "Did I do something," you can't quite get the words out and Gendry turns and promptly panics at your meek, teary expression. 

"It's not - No," now he can't get his words out. "[Y/N], it's not you I just," he Harshly chews his lip before turning to directly, red in the face and wide eyed.   
"Kiss me," he breathes. You stand dumbfounded for a moment, completely taken off guard before moving. You need stretch in order to reach him, your hands clinging to his chest as you take his lips in yours. 

It's a bit short but its sweet and you can feel the tension leave Gendry as he lightly presses his mouth into yours before parting, staring at you in awe. It's not long before the embarrassment settles in and you both send each other bashful smiles.

OSHA ;

Wet kisses after finding refuge from the rain

TORMUND GIANTSBANE ;

A kiss paired with a tight hug, knocking the breath out of the person being hugged

"[Y/N]!" A deep voice bellowed out, starteling you from where you sat discussing crop numbers with other wildlings. You look up to catch sight of Tormund standing among the men of the latest crow hunting expedition.

He stood with his arms spread wide and a dopy grin on his face that shouldn't have endeared you as much as it did. You could spot the small stains of blood that splattered his otherwise white furs and you shake your head in exasperation at his obvious pride in them. 

The group you sit with laugh as you bashfully stand up to greet Tormund, hollering at you and only laughing harder when you start playfully hitting them. Tormund practically buzzes with excitement and he charges at you, meeting you half way. He bends down to scoop his arms either side of your waist and lift you into his chest firmly. 

You let out a startled noise when he shifts his head to connect your lips together in a strong and vibrant kiss. His arms snaked around you squeeze you as he deepens the kiss, swallowing your harsh breaths and small sounds eagerly. 

His arms are wound so tightly around you that it knocks the breath out of you in which Tormund steals with his demanding kiss, so much that you have yank your head back to breathe. He gives a deep chuckle at the redness of your face but nevertheless plants you back on the ground and shifts his hands to gently hold your sides instead, smiling at you fondly. 

"Gods Tormund," you pant only now hearing the louder cheering of the surrounding wildlings. "Let a girl breathe!"

BRIENNE OF TARTH ;

Whispering "I love you" before a chaste, delicate kiss

RAMSAY BOLTON ;

A fierce kiss that ends with a bite on the lip, soothing it with a quick lick

THEON GREYJOY ;

One person tracing the other's lips with a fingertip until they can't resist any longer, tilting their chin towards them for a kiss

You giggle softly, shaking your head fondly at Theon who was prancing around the bell tower giving a perfect impression of Old Nan scolding Bran for allowing himself to become corrupt by Theon.   
"Theon!" You half heartedly chastise, who in turn sends you a fake pout and crawling towards where your perched on the windowsill. "Old Nan has every right to accuse you of corrupting Bran! I never knew there were that many words to describe a -," you break off, scratching the back of your neck. "Well you know," you finish and Theon snickers at you though his eyes have softened. 

"C'mon princess," he goads, moving closer until he's in your face, "I dare you to say it." You hold your breath at his close proximity. It feels like his breath is mingling with yours and you stare up at his in wide doe eyes. You watch as his laugher dies as he too notices your closeness but instead of moving back, Theon meats your eyes. 

They're deadly and dark and you can feel your stomach flip at the look he gives you. Even the air around you feels as if its dropped. You watch his hand come and pause between your faces and for a second Theon looks like a little boy before the moment ends. 

He eyes your lips and then his finger touches you and your mouth parts as he traces your lips slowly and tenderly, pronouncing the curves and dips before he cracks. Hand moving to cup the back of your head his lips connect with yours and your eyes flutter closed. He gently moves his lips on yours, sucking slightly and directing your movement with his mouth. When his tongue pokes out however, you break away with a blush. 

Later that night you can feel his grin when he catches you tracing your lips with your finger.

YARA (ASHA) GREYJOY ;

Throwing their arms around the other person's neck, hugging them close before kissing them passionately on the lips

MARGAERY TYRELL ;

One person pouting, only to have it removed by a kiss from the other person 

You absolutely adored the gardens in the Red Keep. Not necessarily because they were beautiful, Highgarden's flowers were much prettier, simply because Margaery would link arms with you and togetehr you would stroll through the gardens lessuirely enjoying each other's presence. 

Sometimes you would walk in silence, basking in the warm summer air, occasionally pointing out diferent flowers she though were pretty and other times Margaery was always up to date with the courts recent gossip.   
"You'll never guess what happened to lady Stokeworth then!" She cried, her gentle curls swaying as she swung her head to look at you, where you were looking distractedly at the peer. 

"Alysanne told me that the cook had no idea of lady Stokesworth's birth and beat her out of the kitchen untill her crying altred the royal guards," she merely smiles as you gasp, turning you attention towards her again.

"Oh, poor Lolly," you frown as you think of her humiliation and Margaery comes to a stop, her brown eyes darkening in mirth.   
"Then again I could be mistaken, lady Stokeworth is still on bedrest since she got the flue," she sniffs and giggles as you look at her in disbelief. 

"You tricked me!" You sulk, lips twisting into a pout. Margaery softly smiles and leans forward to press her lips gently against yours, kissing away your pout. When she pulls back only a hairs length away she laughs against your lips. 

"Then next time you should pay attention to me," she murmers, moving forward to slot her lips against yours again in a firmer more demanding way.

LORAS TYRELL ;

A kiss that lasts so long, they are sharing each other's breath

MELISANDRE ;

Week, sweating kisses because it's unbearably

PETYR BAELISH ;

Tentative kisses in the dark (darker than you think)

It was a bad idea, but there was something about Petyr that drew you in. Everyone had warned you of him and you weren't naïve enough to doubt that he was a pure man but he sparked a thrill in you that no one else had been able to achieve. Which was why you had agreed to meet Petyr in the dark by the Godswood where you wouldn't be disturbed.

Despite what everyone had said the two of you were friendly and would often sit and talk about your days and dreams and where you wanted to travel to if you could. "Just imagine," you laughed, the only light source on the two of you the glowing moon as you strolled quietly about.

"Jumping on a boat to Volantis and leaving this dreadful place and never coming back," you sighed, watching Petyr sway towards you until you were and arms length away. When he let out a small laugh you pouted, shying away from his gaze, the stars reflected in his mirthful eyes. 

"This place isn't all bad," he drawled, waving his hand to the Godswood around you until his eyes settled on yours more intensely. "It also brought me you." His boldness startled you and you could feel the heat of your cheeks flaring and thanked the gods it was too dark to see. 

"Lord Baelish - I," you stuttered out clutching your dress tightly. Petyr only shushed you and took hold of your arms, pulling you closer. A moments pause where you could only look at each other until his pressed forward and connected your lips. 

It wasn't fast or hot but I was determined and persistent, his mouth firm on your own and you could feel his fingers flex on your biceps. You swear he could see the blush on your face and neck when he pulled away, no one but the moon and stars as witness.


	9. Falling Asleep on Them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My wattpad won’t let me log in :(

DAENERYS TARGARYEN ;

Daenerys loves it when you get sleepy and how you always manage to fall onto her for support, becoming clingy and nuzzling into her shoulder, feeling your muscles relax as she can hear the soft pants of your breath against her skin. If she could, Dany would have you rest on her in front of everyone and let them watch you cuddle into her softly and unabashed. It makes her feel dependable and trustworthy that no matter what you feel safe enough to fall asleep on her.

You tried hard to keep your eyes open and listen to the negotiations between Daenerys and people of Meereen, blinking your eyes and subtly jerking your body upright when you began to sway. You could feel her eyes on you when you began to lean slowly towards her, Dany's shoulders looking ever so comfortable to your hazy mind.

The feeling on a soft hand pushing you upright woke you from your stupor. Blearily looking up you met Daenerys' concerned eyes and realise her guests have left. A wave of embarrassment washing over you. stuttering out an exclamation she interrupts you.

"Torgo Nudho," she alerts Grey Worm who straightens at her attention. "Please escort YN to my chambers to rest and do not let her leave till I return." Turning to you she smiles softly. "I will finish shortly and then I'll come to you alright?"

Nodding your head, you move to follow Grey Worm, your mind already shutting down at the thought of getting to rest in her comfortable bed. Later that evening when Daenerys enters her room, she can't help but coo at the sight of you propped up against her bed trying to stay awake waiting for her. While she didn't need to rest, she would read a book while you curled around her one hand absentmindedly running through your hair.

VISERYS TARGARYEN ;

There's always a small buzz of satisfaction that runs through Viserys' body when you fall asleep on him. He can't help but feel smug when you would begin to get all pouty when you're tired, slumping in your seat and waiting until you cave and move to rest on him. Sometimes he'll tease you, raising his brows when you start towards him and mock your drowsiness that has you flushing with embarrassment but too tired to care. He'll never admit how soft he is, however, when you're passed out on him and he'll glare at anyone making too much noise.

You can't help but whine when Viserys sends you a sharp look, though there was no heat in it. You know he's teasing you, winding you up to watch you pout and become doe-eyed and you know you're playing into his hand but you're just so tired and want to rest your head for a bit.

Viserys grins, his violet eyes filling with fond amusement as you fight to keep your head up. Taking pity on you, even though he knows he can only tease you for so long before he craves the feeling of your body against his and the flutter in his heart at your sleeping face, he stretches his arms out, inviting you to crawl into them.

Your head bumps into his body as you clumsily try to get comfortable, shifting your body to find the right position while unknowingly being tenderly watched as you settle down. His arms circle around you holding you close as he observes your breathing even out and your lips part. Viserys leans down and rests his lips against your forehead, basking in the feeling of serenity with you asleep in his arms. 

KHAL DROGO ; 

For Drogo, when you intentionally or accidentally fall asleep on him it makes him proud. The dark dominating part of him feels that it means he can provide well for you, often inducing you into sleepiness by having you sit in his lap and feed you from his hand until you're too tired to keep your eyes open while he holds you. He'll bask into the stares of others who watch as you cling to him in your sleep, his dark eyes daring anyone to wake you.

You lazily open your mouth one last time and accept the food Drogo pushes against your lips to eat. The warmth of the fire only adds to the heat settling into your body as you lay against your Khal, cradled between his arms. The warmth weighing down your limbs and causing you to burrow your head into his firm chest.

The conversations and music around you numbing as you sink deeper into sleep. Drogo smiles when he feels the buzz of you humming contently against his skin, discarding the plate of food next to him to crowd you further into his chest if that was even possible. 

"Shh, tih zhor," he murmured against your hair, thumb stroking the skin of your shoulder, "rest." When you had slacked in his grip, he looked up from you to oversee the crowd. His bloodriders surrounding him matched his stance as they all watched to crowd lower their voices in satisfaction as not to disturb you.

DAARIO NAHARIS ; 

Daario is always amused when you get so tired that you cannot control yourself but to fall asleep on him. He will laugh and wind his hand through your hair to pull your head back to look at him and ask why you're so tired. Daario has no shame if it is in front of others, simply pulling you into his lap to sleep and continue with whatever he was doing. He also can't help but brush your skin and dot your tired face with butterfly kisses to test how reactive you are when you're sleepy anticipating the soft whine you make when he disturbs your sleep.

He knew when you began to slur your words slightly that you would end up drifting to sleep soon. Consequently, here you are. Sitting bleary-eyed and tilting as your head rested in his arm, your neck at an odd angle but you were too tired to even notice.

Humming softly, Daario tsked, putting down the cards he was playing with some of the unsullied. "Ah YN, what am I going to do with you." He snaked his arm out from under you, quickly catching you as your head fell forward into his lap. He rearranged you so that your head was cushioned in his lap more comfortably, running his hand along your arms to entice you to sleep. "Did I tire to out too much this morning?"

Leaning down so that he covered your head, practically folding himself to reach you, Daario peppered small kisses across your slack face slowly. He smiles as your face twitched at every kiss, pulling back to rest his hand on your hair. "Well, lads. Where were we hm?" He picked up his cards ignoring the inspecting and yearning glances from the unsullied, content with the feeling of you sleeping in his lap.

TYRION LANNISTER ; 

While part of Tyrion is charmed by your sleepy personality, adoring the way you cling to him and grumble softly when he moves, disturbing your comfortable position on him, he will never allow it to happen in public. He is suspicious of the looks he'll receive and won't allow you to be in danger from the many spies observing you. Instead, it's a private affair where only he can watch you with affection as you lightly drool on him as you slide your head into his lap so he can play with your hair while you drift into unconsciousness.

You trip on your feet and stumble forward slightly, jolting you to lazily raise your feet higher as you follow Tyrion to your chamber. He was escorting you away so that the two of you may have some solitude together, still flustered from the way you had swayed in your seat towards him in front of Bronn and Podrick, practically falling into his lap.

"I'm sorry," you muttered sweetly, shamed with the knowledge you had embarrassed him. He only hushed you gently taking your hand in his and opening the door to lead you to the bed. You swiftly moseyed to one side of the bed turning your back to him despite your entire being just wanting to cuddle next to him.

"No YN," he called, pawing at your back to face him. "Lay with me." His kindly encouraging breached your tired mind and you mindlessly rolled over so that you lay half on top of him. Tyrion fought the small blush that rose to his cheeks, distracting himself by stroking down from the top of your head to your back watching you drift away. Leaning closer to you he lay a kiss on the shell of your ear and whispered, "I adore these moments with you."

JAIME LANNISTER ; 

Jaime experiences this smug satisfaction when he watches you fight your drowsiness, cheeks flushed and eyes bleary, smirking at the charming sight of you. He will tease you softly, unable to stop his laughter at your lazy glare, only to pull you onto him to sleep. He likes the softness of the situation, nothing else in the world than the two of you, finding comfort in each other. Jaime will cradle you in his arms, folding your feet so he can remove your shoes and tucking you under his arms.

"Honestly YN, what will the people think!" Jaime baited, smirking when your head dips suddenly. The two of you were hidden at the back of the feast leaning against the wall as you fought off sleep. When your head sleepily dropped for a third time, startling awake with a gasp, Jaime decided to help.

He held your hips in both hands, tugging you closer to his side so that you were pressed firmly against him. "C'mon," he breathed as you mildly resisted, hyper-aware of the party-goers around you, finally relaxing when he threw his arm around you to hug your shoulders and guide your head into the crook of his neck. 

"Jaime what if people see." He simply laughed, barely hearing your quietly slurred words, watching how your eyes fluttered to fight your sleep.   
"Shh, they'll be no one of importance if they do, I promise." He brought his other hand to tuck your hair behind your ear, running his thumb on your cheekbone, soothing you into a peaceful slumber.

CERSEI LANNISTER ; 

While Cersei was somewhat concerned about the political dangers of letting you sleep on her in public, she knew no one could stop or question her. Often glaring or challenging any odd looks or remarks she may receive. However, she much preferred it to be confined to her chambers or at tea with others where she was irrevocably sure she would not be challenged.

Cersei watched amused as she watched you slowly start to wilt under the pressure of your sleepiness, ignoring the rambling of some stupid lower-class lady she had invited to tea out of resigned duty. Cersei loved when you would attempt to wake yourself up, pinching your thighs to pay attention before throwing her a pleading look, your eyes glazed and teary with sleep.

When you gave her said puppy-eyed look, Cersei immediately called for her guard to escort what's-her-name back to her chamber and apologised for the interruption, giving some half-hearted excuse. When the door slammed shut leaving the two of you alone, you immediately fell into Cersei moaning about how tired you were.

"I swear you invite those people on purpose when I'm tired," you grumbled, placating when Cersei began to stroke and play with your hair as you lay in her lap. She merely smiled and promised it wasn't true, though you both know it was. Only when you slackened in her grip, finally asleep did Cersei kiss your cheek, beaming with you in her lap depending on her.

JOFFREY BARATHEON (LANNISTER) ; 

Falling asleep on Joffrey would go only two ways. Either Joffrey would admonish you and send you away to your chambers, or, he would bask in your dependence on him, enjoying the way it made others in the room uncomfortable while he got to admire your peaceful features. However, you were not allowed to do such in court, it could undermine his authority he said. Joffrey enjoys the softness of your face when you sleep and will have you in his lap to show the world who you belong to.

You were mortified as you jerked awake next to the King in front of his guards and councilmen, blushing under their scrutiny as you rubbed your eyes to wake up. You peeked a look at Joffrey sitting next to only to see him staring at you blankly. That didn't look good.

You became startled when Joffrey raised his hand to the back of your neck, fingers stroking and kneading out the tension, dissolving your resistance as you sink in your chair muscles becoming weak as you were led into the temptation of sleeping again. 

Joffrey pulled your chair till it was flush against his and guided you till you were leaning against him. Staring up at him weakly, Joffrey grinned at the dazed and vulnerable look in your eyes. "Poor thing," he said, tucking you into his arms, internally smirking at the awkward shuffling of the people surrounding him.   
"Just relax, you must be exhausted hmm?"

TOMMEN BARATHEON (LANNISTER) ; 

Tommen gets extremely flustered whenever you fall asleep on him no matter if it is in private or around other people. His cheeks will flame red as your body sinks into his, forehead connecting with his chest and twisting your body so that it rests atop of his. Despite his flustered state, Tommen feels giddy at the sight of you all cute asleep on top of him, often falling asleep next to you, arms linked together and your heads close.

Tommen jerked when he felt a sudden weight in his lap from his seat on his bed, flicking through an old book he had delivered. Looking down he melts at the sight of your mouth parted, soft mouthy noises escaping you as you dream, head on his thigh.

He quietly touches your face with the back of his knuckle to determine if you're truly asleep, smiling widely when he sees you are. Taking a moment to watch you, noting how you've curled your body into a ball and how your hair fans across his lap, Tommen feels his stomach swell and bites his lips to hold in his cooing.

With a light-hearted sigh, Tommen scoops you into his arms and pulls you further up the bed so that you can rest on his pillows before he stands to search for a blanket to cover you, it's too improper to tuck you under his sheets he reasoned. When he has you resting properly on his bed he pauses. Deciding to just do it, Tommen slinks his way beside you and hesitantly tugs you so that your top half is resting onto of him, tucked into his safe embrace. He just wants to hold you in his arms forever and always.

MYRCELLA BARATHEON (LANNISTER) ; 

Myrcella will often light-heartedly tease you when she spots you slumped down in your seat, eyes closed as you try to compose yourself from falling asleep prematurely. She knows she needs to coerce you to rest on her, stroking your arms to soothe you enough so that you drift asleep in her arms while she continues to run her hands across your body and play with the fabric of your clothes.

"You need to pace yourself!" Myrcella exclaims, batting your hands away that try to stop her from pulling you to sit beside her. "Otherwise you'll collapse on yourself and probably stab yourself when training!" You simply huff at her tired trying to deny her claims but when her arms look so inviting it's hard to resist her.

"Not that I'm opposed since it has you crawling into my arms," she smirks, giggling as you renew your vigor of trying to fight her off. Myrcella shushes you and pulls you down to lay your head in her lap, tugging your legs to curl up next to you. She brushes loose strands of hair from your face, laughing softly when the wind picks up her dress and covers your face.

Smoothing it down, Myrcella stares adoringly at your grumpy sleepy face. cupping your face, her thumb dragging your bottom lip down, she lays a sweet kiss to your nose before running her nails through your hair and down your arms, lulling you to sleep. "Mm that better isn't it."

SANDOR CLEGANE ;

The public setting is a complete and utter no-no to fall asleep on him. There is no way Sandor would allow that to happen in front of others. Instead, he'll allow it when there is no one else around, mildly amused when you practically fell on top of him in exhaustion. He won't show too much affection to your sleeping self, but he will make sure no one wakes you. Sandor enjoys carrying your slumbering body to your room, laying you gently in your bed, crouching down to tuck you under your sheets giving you a gentle pat on the head before he'll leave you.

Out of the corner of his eye, Sandor can make out how you begin to sway in your seat next to him, the dim light of the tavern making you more tired. You had snuck out to follow him, claiming you wouldn't be a bother but watching how you began to move to lean on him, Sandor knew he'd be burdened with returning you safely.

Yet, when he looks at you, so small and peaceful, dozing on his shoulder with your hands curled up on your chest, he doesn't feel that burdened anymore. Sighing, Sandor cups your head with his hand and detaches you from his shoulders, bending down to gather you into his arms, careful as not to disturb your sleep and begins the walk back to the castle.

"Just couldn't help yourself, could ya," he mutters, adjusting you in his arms and sparing a fond glance down at you. "You're making me look like I've knocked you off or something." You weren't heavy to him so they way back was easy, especially because he got so see how peaceful you looked as you slept, enjoying the way you curled yourself into him, nuzzling into his shoulder happily.

OBERYN MARTELL ; 

There is nothing more amusing to Oberyn than to watch you fight sleep. He loves to tease you and watch how you lazily glared at him before you became too tired and cozied up to him to rest. Oberyn doesn't care who sees it and no one in Dorne cares either, instead, he'll motion for people to lower their voices when talking around him, focusing his attention on the way you mutter in your sleep or the way you jerk when he presses kisses to the sensitive spot on your neck.

Oberyn smirked as he noticed your head dipping trying to stay awake for the party around you. You hadn't noticed his attention until he had snuck his way to sit behind you and husk in your ear. "What's got you so tired hmm?" Startled, you spun your head to look at the person, grumbling when you realised it was Oberyn.

"Don't do that," you muttered, taking the opportunity to lean back against his chest, muscles becoming slack the more you tried to stay awake. Oberyn wound his arms around you to seat you in his lap, swinging your legs to drape over one side. Pressing a gentle kiss to your lips, he tucked your head into his chest, his scent soothing you to drift off.

Oberyn gave a lazy grin at the sight of you all curled up on his chest and brushed your cheek with his fingers. He lay back against the headrest of the seat to get comfortable before returning to his drink, observing the party around him, occasionally laying kisses on your exposed skin, unaware to how the party-goers now spoke quietly around him.

OBARA SAND ; 

Obara isn't too opposed to you falling asleep on her in public, while she isn't one for a lot of PDA, having you sleep on her makes her feel protective and she enjoys the way you hold onto her while you sleep. Obara secretly loves your pouty face when you want to fall asleep with her, but she ignores you until you either beg her or leave to sleep elsewhere. She will follow you of course claiming, 'you need me to sleep well'.

You were slouched on the chair next to the large courtyard Obara was sparing at, moping because Obara had promised to stop an hour ago and here you were, fighting sleep while you tried to pay attention to her. Obara had heard you huff and decided a break was earned, so she sauntered her way over to sit next to you.

"Finally," you whined, dramatically making grabby hands at her. Obara rolled her eyes playfully kicking you out of your chair only to pull you back into her lap. You twisted your body to the side so that your legs were across one side and you could press your head into her chest.  
"What're you doing?" She whispered to you, hands coming up to support your reclined position on her.

"I'm going to bed. Now don't move." Curling your body further into her, you vaguely felt the vibrations of laughter in your blissed-out mind. Obara looked down at you fondly, her hands holding you tightly to herself as she rubbed her nose against yours, loving the way your nose twitched ever so slightly.

NYMERIA SAND ; 

To crave you sleeping on her would be an understatement. Nymeria practically forces you to sleep on her, forget your room - she is your bed now. Nymeria loves to watch your eyes get all droopy and your movements more sluggish, taking it as a sign to hold you close and encourage you to sleep on her. There's no point denying her anymore lest you be ready to deal with her pouting and complaining about your betrayal for a week.

Nymeria smirked when you lazily waddled into her arms when she had seen your drowsy disposition and expectantly opened her arms. You folded yourself into her embrace on the couch, pressing your weight into her and sighing in content.

She grinned at the sight of you so content in her arms, cooing in your ear how cute you looked. Nymeria moved her hand to start undoing all the uncomfortable laces on your clothes and removed your shoes so that you can swing your feet onto the couch.

Her soft hand began to stroke your hair lulling you into a trance, relaxing her body more so that the two of you can mold around each other's bodies to get comfortable. Nymeria motioned for her sisters to quiet down, glaring heatedly when they began to tease you. She cupped your face, just below your jaw gently, using her thumb to brush carefully across your skin, smiling at the way your brows pulled together unconsciously at the feeling.

TEYEN SAND ; 

Tyene found it endearing how you would slump in your seat, trying to stay awake before your brain would short circuit and you'd fall asleep right in her arms. Tyene loves how you become all whiny when you're tired, your eyes becoming cloudy when you look up at her from your reclined position in her lap. She loves to play with your hair while you sleep, gently removing your braids and lightly tugging on your hair, sending small butterflies through your stomach.

You could feel your mind slipping away as you tried to stay awake to watch Tyene experiment with some of her poisons. You knew she was glancing over at you now and then, but you couldn't bring yourself to get annoyed at her cute grin when she'd see you begin to wilt in your chair.

You didn't even realise you'd begun to nod off until you became startled with how close Tyene was, crouching don next to you and running her hand through your hair softly. "You must be tired pretty girl," she whispered, standing up to her full height before hoisting you up and dragging you to your chamber.

Tyene laughed quietly to herself estimating you were too tired to be fully conscious of the walk. Reaching your bedroom, Tyene pulls you onto the bed with her, settling you so that your head lay in her lap while she sat up against the headboard. When she heard your breathing even out and your muscles became slack in her grip, Tyene hummed a small tune as she got to work undoing your hair, raking her fingers through your hair, twirling the ends in her fingers sweetly.

JON SNOW ; 

Jon thought your sleepy and tired face was so adorable. He loved the way your eyes would droop, and your mouth would become heavy, only letting out small keens to signify how tired you were. Jon preferred when you would take him off guard, falling onto him and trying to burrow yourself into his arms but he also enjoyed coaxing you to lay on him so he could tuck you into his embrace and hold you firmly to his chest while you dozed off.

You hadn't said a word in a while Jon had noted, too busy cleaning his sword to notice until it was too silent. He wondered if you were angry with him for accidentally ignoring you, but he was proven wrong when he felt your head bump into his back.

Turning gently Jon gave a barely-there smile at the sight of your face squished up against him, your hair fanning across your face and your mouth parted softly. Discarding his sword, Jon swung his arm behind him to drag you by your waist into his lap. You lay cradled in his lap, muttering small discomforts in your sleep at the change of position before drifting to sleep more comfortably.

Jon chuckled low in amusement bringing one hand around your back to hold you steady and the other to brush the hair off your face. His eyes softened when he felt your hand unconsciously search for him in your sleep, finding purchase in his shirt and clenching it in your hands. Jon couldn't control the rush of pleasure he felt seeing you cling to him so cutely, cupping your cheeks in his warm hand before slowly leaving a feather-like kiss on your forehead, holding his lips there for a moment longer before departing.

ROBB STARK ; 

Robb would love to gently tease you when he notices how sleepy you are. He'd make you blush and try to tiredly swat at him until he laughs, raising his hand to stroke your hair fondly. When he's done teasing you Robb will escort you to bed with him, internally cooing at the sight of you. Robb doesn't mind if this happens in public but will always find a way to take you to bed to sleep properly and privately. He loved to trace your face with his fingers while you sleep, trailing down your temple and along the curve of your cheekbone before finally tracing your bottom lip.

"Shh let's go," he whispered in your ear, standing you upright before placing a hand on the small of your back to lead you away. Robb had watched you slump onto his shoulder and let you sit for a bit, taking the teasing from his men in stride before deciding to escort you to bed. Entering the safety and privacy of your room, Robb laughed as you tried to press your weight on him as he untied your laces and clothes, delicately removing your clothes before slipping you under the furs with him.

He sat half perched on his pillows and tugged you to so that you lay in his lap and partly on his chest. Robb began to run his blunt nails along your back humming when you thanked him for taking you to bed. You were too tired to tease and Robb couldn't fight himself softening when he saw your eyes flutter shut, muscles relaxing.

Raising his finger, he began to run it across your face in a feather-light touch, smiling every time you'd jerk or twitch in your sleep. "So cute," he muttered leaning down to kiss your lips before reclining himself to get some much-needed sleep.

BRANDON STARK ;

He found it sweet when you couldn't control yourself and bobbed your head up every time you would sink low almost falling asleep. He knew you got a little embarrassed to ask to lean on him so he would reassure you but sometimes you couldn't help it and just collapsed on him. Bran would tuck you under his arm, a little embarrassed of his legs, but he'd forget about them when you would nuzzle your head into his chest. Bran liked how it seemed you depended on him and that he could provide and care for you. When you sleep on him, he forgets all his insecurities.

He could see you look at him in longing every now and then, turning away just as fast when you felt you were staring too long. Part of Bran wanted to see how long this would go on for especially when he noticed how you'd begun to slump much lower in sleepiness. Yet, he also just wanted you in his arms again, so he felt he had to be the one to make a move.

"YN," he called, internally smiling when your head snapped to his like an alarmed prey. He lifted his fur cloak, beckoning you close, "rest here." Knowing you'd been caught you sheepishly made your way over to him. He was so warm when you settled under his arms and Bran wrapped his furs around you, pushing you closer into his chest.

You tucked your legs close to him and burrowed your head into the crook of his shoulder, using it as a pillow. Bran felt his heart dip when he felt your puffs of air against his neck, sneaking a look at you and filling with warmth at the sight. You were completely curled into him and your eyes had already begun to shut, and Bran was reminded of how much he adored you and wanted to protect you.

RICKON STARK ;

Rickon loved it when you fell asleep on him, it was as simple as that. He'd use it as an excuse to pull you close to him and hold you in his arms as the two of you would fall asleep together. There was rarely a time where Rickon didn't fall asleep with you. He loved to tease you, finding you so much easier to wind up when you're tired, poking your cheeks continuously until you got all pouty and he couldn't help but sprinkle kisses all over your face in apology.

"Rickon I swear to the Old Gods and the new," you threatened, tiredly glaring at him as he prepared to poke you and pull your hair lightly for the eighth time. He raised his hands in defense and you groaned at the mischief in his eyes, too tired to deal with him.

"I'll stop now I swear!" He couldn't help but soften when he saw how bleary-eyed you were, smiling in affection as he noticed how you sat slumped over slightly, fiddling with your hands to stay awake. "Come here," he summoned, holding his hand out for you to take. You did so in confusion until you gasped when he yanked your body to fall into his. 

When you tried to sit up from your sprawled position and yell at him, Rickon simply hushed you, forcing you the rest of the way down so that you lay half onto of him and tucked close to his body. You couldn't fight the warmth of him spreading through you where the two of you touched and decided to snuggle in closer to him. Rickon bit back his grin, throwing his arm around to, shifting to get comfortable before both of you fell asleep, basking in the warmth and comfort of each other.

SANSA STARK ;

Sansa would be slightly embarrassed if you fell asleep on her in front of other people, turning a bright red at the looks from others, but when your alone it's a different story. She gets this doting nature about her, making sure you're comfortable, gently brushing your hair so it doesn't get in your face and loosening your clothes. Sansa will never admit this but sometimes it makes her feel like a gentle maiden taking care of you and it makes her blush.

Sansa laughed softly as she led you towards her chambers, hands interlocked to stop you from swaying or stumbling over your feet as you drowsily walked with her. She led you into her room and guided you to lay down in her bed, hurrying about to fetch you a blanket.

"Sansa," you cried she knelt by your feet to undo the laces of your shoes, tugging the off and placing them neatly at the foot of her bed, before doing the same to hers.  
"What? I'm not having shoes on my bed." It took all you had to wait until she got comfortable next to you before you launched yourself to lay in her lap.

"YN!" Sansa laughed, her hands falling to rest on your stomach. You merely hummed and she began to sing a small hymn softly, running her hands along your arms, lulling you to sleep. Sansa beamed at you, lowering her head to kiss your lips, the tips of her hair tickling your skin and you twitched ever so slightly, drifting unconscious to the melodic sound of her giggles.

ARYA STARK ;

She isn't likely to make a big spectacle of you falling asleep on her, Arya's fallen asleep on you many times but there is no denying that it leaves a certain flutter in her chest when you do. She's unlikely to press kisses all over your face and play with your hair but instead, Arya will link fingers with you as added protection, shuffling closer to you for warmth.

When Arya noticed how your head began to sway, jerking up right now and then, scooting closer to you and offered you her shoulder. You smiled in gratitude and nuzzled your head into the crook of her neck, your body curling around her side.

Arya watches you try to tuck your hands under her arm to warm them up and grabs one for herself. She links her small hand with yours, placing her other on top to cup it, gently blowing on it to keep it warm. She can feel the vibrations on her shoulder where you hummed your thanks, sleepily burrowing closer to her.

She can feel your pants on her neck and out of the corner of her eye she watches how your mouth opens and closes softly, little mouthy sounds whispered into her ear and she gives a little smile. You were so captivating sometimes, especially when you were sleepy, clenching your hand against hers as if to make sure she was still there with you.

GENDRY WATERS ;

Gendry thought it was cute when you lulled yourself to sleep against him, often due to you trying to stay awake when he worked on the forge to keep him company. He would find a blanket to wrap around you, letting your head rest on his thigh as he sat down and worked on his designs. Gendry would play with your hair absentmindedly, twisting it in his hands and accidentally grazing your face before he'd get all embarrassed and go back to his work.

Gendry turned his head to sneak a glance at you and huffed out a laugh at the sight of you rubbing your eyes with a yawn, shaking your head as if to rid yourself of your drowsiness. "You don't have to wait for me you know?" You lazily look up at him, your blurry eyes adjusting to him. "Go to bed," he says gently, before turning back to his work.

"But then you'd be all alone," you state matter-of-factly, your words slightly mumbled and Gendry finds himself slightly giddy knowing you care about him as such. A few moments pass before Gendry takes another look and can't stop the smile at you passed out next to him, curled into a ball. Maintaining his smile Gendry grasps your shoulders and tugs you into his lap so that your head rests on him.

He pretends to sigh in disappointment but the warmth where your head rests on his thigh spread like wildfire to his heart, making it flutter uncontrollably. Watching how your mouth parts and your eyes flutter as you sleep, Gendry takes a quick look around before laying a kiss to your brow before flushing red and hurrying back to his work.

OSHA ;

When you become so tired that you could drop at any given moment, expect to cling to Osha - her being the warmest, safest, and comfiest option to rest on. And expect Osha's hard exterior to promptly crumble, replaced with this glowing warmth in her chest that has her head feeling fuzzy. Osha loves when you rest on her, smiling whenever you mouth accidentally on her, winding your hands under her clothes to be closer to her. She just prefers it to be a private moment and not have everyone watching how soft she is.

You let out a soft, incoherent whine when Osha jerked her shoulder out from under you where you were trying to rest on. You didn't even care if it was in front of people, you were just so tired. When you tried for the fourth time, Osha decided that enough was enough.

"Come on," she sighed, forcing on a grumpy face, trying to ignore how sweet your sleepy-eyed face was. "I'm taking you to bed." She heaved you off the ground and placed her hand on your back, guiding you to your makeshift nests were, smirking when you tripped due to how tired you were.

Osha grinned internally when she heard you inhale when she began to lie down next to you, pulling you so that you were practically curled up on her chest. She brought her hand up to tangle in your hair, raking her nails down your scalp as you moaned from the feeling. When she felt your breaths even out Osha allowed herself to look down at you admiring your serene expression and laying a gentle kiss to your lips before she joined you in your slumber.

TORMUND GIANTSBANE ; 

Tormund undoubtedly adores when you fall asleep on him. It shows how you know he'll care for you, trusting him enough to protect you while you slept. Tormund would love to pull you into his lap, wrapping his fur cloak around the two of you and nestle you into his arms. He'd play with your hair creating little braids and pressing small, cute kisses sporadically over your head cooing when you twitch. The more people to witness, the better.

The sudden weight on Tormund's shoulder pulled him out of his conversation with his fellow wildlings around the campfire. Turning his head, his entire being softened when he saw your squished face against his back, pressing your entire weight into him. He let out a deep chuckle, rotating his arm to gather you in his arms and pull you into his lap.

"Isn't she so fearsome?" He cried softly to the group, holding you close with one hand and pulling your furs tighter around your body with his other. As if you could hear him you began to fuss in your sleep, your right leg twitching as if to kick something.

"See! She fights in her dreams too," Tormund grinned, ignoring the teasing surrounding him, instead, leaning down to place a kiss on your red nose from the cold, cupping your face to bring it closer to his chest for warmth. To Tormund, there was nothing more precious than this.

BRIENNE OF TARTH ; 

On the road it became a constant thing to have you fall asleep on each other, transforming something that at first felt awkward and dangerous to now being something that felt a natural as breathing. Brienne loved how you would curl up against her, tucking your hands into her chest to keep them warm, and the way you coo in your sleep if she stoked your back. When you were too exhausted, she would help you remove your constricting laces and pull your cloak tighter around you for warmth.

Brienne couldn't help the smile that spread across her face as she felt you slump in her arms atop the horseback. You both were sharing a horse while Podrick road behind carefully, trotting alongside the country. The steadiness of the horse and the restless night's sleep you had, forced you to sink back into unconsciousness.

You easily laid your head back against her shoulder, fully supported against Brienne's chest as she hugged you tighter with her arms either side to hold the reins. She couldn't resist glancing down at your sleeping features, your forehead free of any creases you got when you thought too hard that she loved to smooth out with a kiss.

"Is she sleeping?" Podrick asked astounded, bringing his horse to walk alongside yours. Brienne hummed motioning to not wake you, shifting your head to rest for firmly in the space between her neck and shoulder. Brienne lent down and pressed a quick kiss to your hair, hissing at Pod to shut up as he cheekily laughed, having caught her.

RAMSAY BOLTON ; 

Ramsay enjoyed the feeling of your body all soft and pliant against his, the way you mumbled in your sleep against his skin, smirking when you would drool sometimes. He loved the sight of you all pretty and vulnerable just for him tucked him against him seeking his warmth. Sometimes Ramsay would remove his shirt to tease you when you woke up all flustered from clinging to his bare chest, chuckling at your blushing cheeks as he kissed them. Ramsay would never allow anyone to wake you up, and that was fearfully known throughout the entirety of the castle.

You startled awake suddenly, muscles tensing at the loud intrusion as you adjusted to your surroundings. You lazily blinked when you registered you were in Ramsay lap as he sat at the table glaring murderously at the sudden interruption from two representatives from House Whitehill. 

You flushed at the pointed looks at you as they sauntered into the room uninvitedly, placated slightly by Ramsay petting your head soothingly guiding your head back into his chest. "Leave," he barked, silencing their protests with a look and gesturing for the guards to remove them.

Ramsay glanced down at your sleepy expression, relaxing slightly, and smiled deceptively soft, still fuming under his façade. He drew you closer to his chest and tucked you spent and safe in his grasp. "Shh, little mouse," he whispered against your hair, "sleep now." All you could do was comply, sinking back into your dreamless sleep while Ramsay held you in his arms and plotted murder.

THEON GREYJOY ; 

Theon would pretend to be annoyed at you for sleeping on him in public, grumbling and pretending to shake you off, (though he wouldn't dare), copping all the teasing from Jon or Robb, though he'd never make an effort to wake you up. When your alone, however, Theon became a different person. He'd remove your shoes and swing your legs over him so that you were comfortable, unable to stop smiling from the sight of you curled up in his lap. Theon has taken to always storing a spare fur in his room for when you would fall asleep in it.

"Theon," you whine, blindly reaching for him. Theon was taking too long to finish doing whatever he was doing, though you felt he had told you, it missed you completely in your dazed and tired mind. "I'm so tired."

Mock sighing, heaving a big breath, Theon spun around to look at your pitiful self and felt his eyes soften. You were already half asleep, head dipping as you waited for him to finish. He pretended to groan as he pulled you to where he sat, cradling you in his arms so that you were perched facing him, burrowing your head into his shoulder, legs swinging either side of him so that he could hold you while he finished his work.

"Better?" He breathed reveling in the warmth of your body against his, smiling against your hair as you tiredly nodded your head. He hummed, "I'm sure." Moments like these were his favourites, though Gods forbid if Robb ever caught the two of you like this, he'd be skinned alive.

YARA (ASHA) GREYJOY ; 

The times where Yara loved when you fell asleep on her, were when you accompanied her and her crew on her ship, the steady sailing, and rocking of the boat lulling you to sleep, the soft vibrations of the music and chatter of the crew setting a warm and calming haze round you. She loved how the few drinks you had would have you whining for comfort, muttering nonsense as you pulled at her arms to wrap around you and hold you while you slept.

The crowd cheered as one of their members gambled away all his keep, throwing his cards away in anger while the rest all mocked him. Yara lurched as she laughed but halted when you jerked awake having leaned your head against her shoulder. 

"Sorry bub," she laughed as you shot her a tired glare, turning to face away from her in sleepy anger. Yara merely tsked, snaking her arms around your body and pulling you back into her lap. You barely put up a fight, too tired to do anything else than nuzzle your head into her neck.

Yara smiled fondly when your hand collected a bunch of her clothing and held on tightly, pushing your body further into her warmth. " 'M sorry," she hummed, "I'll let you sleep now yeah?" Laughing at your little head nod, already halfway to dreamland.

MARGAERY TYRELL ; 

Margaery enjoys the sight of you so relaxed against her, practically melting when you drop against her, encouraging you to rest with soft words and easy smiles, tickling your skin as she runs her fingers across your neck. If you fall asleep on her in the gardens, expect to wake up with a plethora of flowers woven into your hair and whispered compliments on how pretty and sleepy you look.

"Mar," you whisper, your hands to heavy too put much effort into stopping yourself from veering into her where she sat with her grandma. Other times you would be mortified but you were barely conscious to even recognise she was in company with the two of you. Margaery giggles as you nuzzle against her sleepily, twisting to pull you closer in her arms and have you rest in her lap.

It doesn't take much for you to drift to sleep, Margaery's hands lulling you to sleep as she runs them across your neck and into your hair, ignoring the look from her grandmother. "Poor thing looks dead on her feet," she hears her grandmother comment, keeping her voice low.

Margaery hums in agreement too enrapt with the sight of you so relaxed and despondent on her lap to give a proper reply. Even though she knows you get shy about it, she can't help but pluck the flowers closest to her and gently weave them through your soft hair, taking her time to ensure you don't wake under her shifting, delicately stroking your hair with a smile.

LORAS TYRELL ;

Loras is incredibly fond of the way your sweaty body after training begins to crash despite your claims that you're not tired. He'll watch how you fight your body's exhaustion and desire to collapse on him and let him embrace you, running his fingers through your hair as you try to tiredly dismiss his gentle teasing before falling into a deep sleep on Loras.

"And you're perfectly fine," Loras sneers with a grin and you struggle to lift your eyes and undo the tries on your armor. You're too tired to even send him a glare in response so Loras laughs and saunters over to help you.

He tugs on the strings and watches your head fall to rest on his shoulder, pressing your weight into his. Loras affectionately kisses the top of your head as he finishes with your armor and leads you towards the bed in his chamber. Crawling to sit perched against the headrest expecting you to lay onto of him and raising his brows when you mimic his position.

"I'm not tired," you mumble. He can only shake his head in exasperation but smile as you slowly stop talking and begin to lean towards him blearily until your body is completely slumped against him. Loras tucks you into his chest and leans back to rest as well, your bodies curled against each other in harmony.

MELISANDRE ; 

There is nothing she enjoys more than laying with you amongst the flames letting the warmth of the fire seep inside you and relax your body and mind, leaving nothing but thoughts of her behind. She will stretch out next to you and smile as you shuffle into her, your limbs entangling as she watches your consciousness bleed away fondly. Melisandre adores the way you sleepily mouth and hum against her and can't help cooing over you.

"Sleep now my temptress," she reassures, smiling a barely-there smile and reaching to tuck you into her side. You don't bother trying to resist and nor do you want to as you lethargically settle against her soft body, your head atop her chest.

Melisandre's eyes crease at the corners as she beams at you falling into her embrace easily. You can feel the heat of her body radiate towards you and you can't help but press yourself further into her to chase the calming warmth.

When your eyes fall shut, Melisandre loosens the strings on your clothes so you can breathe more comfortably and watches the way the flames dance across your sleeping face. Moments like this with the fire illuminating the room and yourself in a soft glow that softens your features, she'll smirk and relax herself at the feeling of her content.

PETYR BAELISH ;

It's a private moment for him when you fall asleep. He cannot have anyone be pervious to your engagement for blackmail reasons, but it is also a special moment though he will deny it if you ask. Petyr will escort you away from prying eyes when you begin to lean towards him, holding you at an arm's length but when you are alone he will bask in your sleepy attention. He loves to sit with you lying across his laps, your head burrowed into his neck and he pats your hair and gazes down at you.

Your soft shifting breaks him from his thoughts as he pauses the running of his hands along your hair to watch you get comfortable again in your sleep. Petyr can just make out the sound of you mumbling to yourself in your sleep, the sounds vibrating against his chest and he laughs.

Staring down at you he makes sure to memorize the shape your face squished against him and the flutter of your eyes. Yes, this is undoubtedly a private moment and part of him can't help but feel devious that he is the only one privileged with seeing like this.

He resumes playing with your hair as he goes over the expenses of the capital placated by the sound of your soft breathing filling the air. Petyr enjoys these moments where the two of you can rest undisturbed and he can let his guard down, your scent sticking to his sheets long after your gone.


	10. What Others Think of You

DAENERYS TARGARYEN;

Jorah: Jorah has very mixed feelings about you. On the one hand he despises you, you who has all the affection and devotion given to you by the women he loves. He is jealous every time he sees you together and bites his cheek when he watches the shared glances between you or the subtle grazing of your hands. You have everything he's ever wanted, but he admires how you make Daenerys happy, and at the end of the day, that's all he wants.

Missandei: Missandei loves you. She wouldn't say it outright, but you know she's happy for you and Dany. She's your number one fan. Whenever you and Daenerys kiss it is either alone or in front of Missandei because you know she'll never judge you. Especially considering the small smirk she makes when you kiss or doing anything affectionate with each other.

Ser Baristan Selmy: He can't help but be torn in his judgement of you. He wants Daenerys to be happy and has seen she is happy with you, always witnessing the sweet smile reserved only for you and the way she whispers your name, so he likes you for that respect. On the other hand, he can't help but wonder how you would be beneficial for the future. She may need to marry for a political alliance, and he can't see Dany giving you up which may cause problems.

\+ Dragons: All three of her dragons can sense Dany's affections for you and therefore seem to like you as well, sliding closer to you that you can feel the heat of their scales on your skin and even letting you touch them to Dany's delight. Rhaegal seems to like you the most.

VISARYS TARGARYEN ;

Daenerys: She adores you. Not only are you one of her loved handmaidens but you are strong and willful and don't put up with Viserys' tantrums as much as her. You were her friend before you were anything to Viserys so she sometimes feels vexed that he would steal your affections.

Master Illio: He is reserved with his true feelings, but he feels you will be a possible obstacle in the future. Either you will be the best thing for Viserys, making him strong and powerful, securing his links to the Dothraki army, or tossed aside for an alliance with a highborn Lady that could spark your vengeance. He can't decide on what outcome is worse.

Jorah: Jorah is honestly surprised you've lasted this long in Viserys company. He finds your relationship with Viserys amusing as the two of you are so different yet can't help the flicker of concern that you may become a potential threat to Daenerys if Viserys somehow poisons your mind.

KHAL DROGO ;

NOTE:  
Drogo has you and Daenerys   
as his wives though he   
married you second.

Bloodriders: Drogo's bloodriders slowly but surely begun to admire you and would now die to protect you as less of duty, and more though esteem. You represent their ways as Drogo's Dothraki wife though they admire Dany too and will happily sit with you or accompany you wherever you go.

Daenerys: Despite what everyone expects there is no resentment between you two. At first, Dany was scared and alarmed that she would be one of two wives, but she has grown to respect and admire you and you for her. After remembering how Aegon I had his two wives, Dany began to values your support and treats you as a sister - the Targaryen way.

Jorah: Jorah respects you but that's about as far as he's willing to go. He values how you teach and Befriend Daenerys the ways of the Dothraki and how you aren't hateful or violent towards her. Having two wives is not common in Westeros so he still finds it slightly odd when he sees Drogo kiss or touches you, knowing he also has Dany.

DARIO NAHARIS ;

Daenerys: She enjoys your company and thinks of you highly. Daenerys will sometimes walk with you around Meereen and ask about your knowledge of how the people view her and her leadership. She values your local consort. She knows how charming and slimy Daario can be, jokingly 'saving' you from him at times by calling for you to dine with her, excluding Daario and laughing as he whines.

Jorah: Jorah has an interesting relationship with Daario and sometimes thinks he'll take advantage of you, feeling he has a sense of duty to protect you from him, mainly just causing Daario to become agitated. The other part of his is grateful that now Daario isn't interested in Daenerys.

Tyrion: Tyrion finds you amusing and can't fathom for the life of him why you're with Daario. He's just a more edgy version of his brother though he supposes it seems to work for both of them. He enjoys having conversations with you yet every time he sees Daario pepper you with kisses, he'll roll his eyes and turn away.

TYRION LANNISTER ;

Cersei: She can't help but be wickedly excited by the news of you. It's always good to have a one-up on your enemies and knowing Tyrion cares for you so is precious news to her. You are but a means to an end to coerce or threaten Tyrion to comply with whatever she wants.

Jaime: Joyful and wary are two words to describe how Jaime thinks of you. Jaime is pleased beyond doubt that Tyrion has found someone worthy of his love and after his interrogative period, he treats you exceptionally well, always smirking when he sees you press your lips to Tyrion's. However, Jaime knows what his father or Cersei will do to you if they find out. He is worried your future together will be short-lived.

Tywin: Hates you, plain and simple. To Tywin you disgrace their family and further proceeds to make a mockery out of Tyrion which in his opinion doesn't need any more fuel to the flame. He will try to buy you out to walk away from Tyrion or he will have you dealt with.

JAIME LANNISTER ;

Tyrion: He's proud of his brother for finally tearing himself away from Cersei's claws. He likes to lightheartedly tease his brother about you but always hastily reassures him that being with you is a good thing. He worries that Cersei may have you killed, however.

Cersei: There is no word strong enough to describe how Cersei hates your entire existence. There is no doubt she will try to murder you. She will think of Jaime as being weak for falling into your clutches and she will try to make both of your lives miserable.

Brienne: Like Tyrion, Brienne is proud of Jaime. She'll always have a fond smile on her face when she sees you with Jaime, kissing foreheads and playing with the hands of each other, happy that he has found someone good who pushes him to be honest and admirable. Brienne thinks very highly of you.

CERSEI LANNISTER ;

Tyrion: Tyrion has thought of using you as a pawn against Cersei but can't bring himself to do it. He actually likes you and feels frustrated that you would involve yourself with Cersei knowing how dangerous that is.

Jaime: He is jealous. It doesn't help that you're tolerable company though he will never give you the time of day because of your relationship with Cersei. He feels betrayed by her and tries to get her to abandon you though she doesn't. Because of this, Jaime is a snarky, arrogant brute to you.

Tywin: It's an embarrassment to him that Cersei indulges in a relationship with you. He found out through unfortunate circumstances involving walking in on you two and has been trying to do away with you. Cersei somehow always manages to forbid it though. Tywin sees you as mere dirt on his shoe despite your noble birth.

JOFFREY BARATHEON (LANNISTER) ; 

Cersei: This woman does not like you. full stop. While you are a better improvement than Margaery in her eyes because you seem easier to manipulate, the Tyrells will have easy access to pass their agenda to Joffrey through you. She'd almost pity you if she didn't despise you.

Tyrion: Tyrion feels genuine worry and concern for you. You must have done something terrible to be made Joffrey's wife. You're too sweet for the evil of the court and he fears they'll eat you alive. Though, part of him is relieved that Joffrey seems fond of you and prays you can make that work in your favour.

Sandor: Honestly, Sandor feels sorry for you. Having to bed that sadist? Sandor does his best to be discreet in protecting you, distracting Joffrey when he's angry and subtly standing in between you. While Joffrey shows no desire or actions to hurt you, he's been guarding him for a while and knows just how twisted he is.

TOMMEN BARATHEON (LANNISTER) ;

Cersei: She doesn't really like you. There are times when she could say she genuinely despises you. Tommen is her precious baby and she wants nothing but the best for him and she feels you are not that. You don't have the political connections to strengthen him and Cersei fears you'll only make Tommen look weak. But she can't deny that you make him happy and it's obvious that you don't have any ulterior motives to use him. She adores seeing Tommen happy, but she'd much prefer if her baby boy took you as a mistress than his wife.

Jaime: To Jaime, he doesn't have much of an opinion of you. Not because he hates you, just indifference - you're not a threat to Tommen and you make him happy. Why deny his son that? Jaime will smirk at the gentle affection between you too, thinking you're being sneaky and admiring the way his son smiles with his whole heart at you. He mainly fears what Cersei might do to you and he knows Tommen would be too gentle to stop it and could cause him to become depressed which is something Jaime would do his best to prevent.

Tyrion: He enjoys you and how happy you make his sweet nephew, the few people in Kings Landing who are good. Though he is concerned with how you'll be received by the population and court, many backstabbers would remove you for their political games. Tyrion watches how the two of you innocently smile at each other or share a secret kiss with worry, fearful of how the world may tear you both to pieces.

MYRCELLA BARATHEON (LANNISTER) ;

Cersei: Cersei had to learn through spies that you had a relationship with her daughter. It's safe to say that Cersei hates you. She can't imagine her daughter with a brash Dornish woman and wants you removed immediately. Myrcella is too perfect to be with the likes of you in her mind. All Cersei wants is her daughter happy and successful and by her side, you complicate that plan therefore must be dealt with.

Jaime: He doesn't like you to be honest. He's not sure he can trust you even if you are in a relationship with his daughter and she appears happy. Dorne has never trusted the Lannisters and he believes you may be plotting something harmful towards her. Jaime wants to take Myrcella back to Kings Landing away from you and safe with his family.

Tommen: Tommen is curious about you, he's heard through letters that you make his sister happy, how you braid her hair, and take her swimming. He is delighted to know that Myrcella is happy and desperate to meet you, pleading for you both to visit. He's always heard how Dornish women are fierce and brilliant and is excited by the chance to see for himself.

SANDOR CLEGANE ;

Gregor: Anything that brings his brother happiness should be destroyed in his opinion. The feud that was between them was too strong for him to feel anything other than hatred that his brother has fallen in love. It only further fills him with bitterness that you're a princess and Tywin's niece and he can't touch you. Gregor, however, believes that no matter your feeling towards each other, nothing will ever happen because of your status. It puts his mind at ease a bit.

Cersei: Cersei cannot stand your infatuation with Sandor. He has absolutely nothing going for him and will often try to persuade you to forget about him. You are her child and therefore Cersei would never let you face the humiliation from the court if they knew of your relationship with the Hound. She spends her time trying to find you a suitable match, glaring disdainfully at the loving smiles and shared touches between you. Cersei will probably try to remove Sandor, permanently.

Joffrey: He hates your relationship. Sandor is his guard and yet he has to watch as the Hound will look to protect you also. If you weren't his sister, he might've had you whipped. He doesn't understand how you can care for Sandor and will often seek you out to mock you. It degrades their family in his eyes.

OBERYN MARTELL ;

Ellaria: She adores you wholeheartedly. Originally, she thought of you as nothing more than a bedwarmer but she grew to care for you as Oberyn did. She will join you in bed with Oberyn and enjoy you as much as him, evening finding ways to have you all to herself. During the day she will swim with you in the water and talk about anything and everything.

Doran: Doran is kind and respectful to you. There is no discrimination of lovers in Dorne and Doran treats you as he would any guest or member of Sunspear. He finds Oberyn's relationship with you amusing, enjoying watching his brother soften every time he sees you. Doran will prone to ask you to sit with him in the courtyard overseeing the gardens for tea and gentle conversations.

Sand Snakes: The Sand Snakes respect and enjoy you. There is no ill will between any of you and some even joke about when you'll conceive the next member of the Sand Snakes. Should you be caught intimate with Oberyn expect them to hoot and holler while you blush bright red.

OBARA SAND ;

Oberyn: He is in no position to judge who his daughters' love, after all, Dorne is a place where you can love anyone. Oberyn enjoys watching his stoic daughter become flustered when you tease her, smirking when Obara will shut you up by either attacking you with swords or kisses. He likes how you make his daughter fiercely protective over you. Obara reminding him of himself.

Nymeria: Nym finds you hilarious. She adores teasing you and trying to rile her sister up, loving it even better when you would play along. Her sister is not known to be the most forgiving or gentle woman so Nymeria will always smile when she catches her sister being fond of you, peppering you with small chaste kisses and teaching you how to fight.

Tyene: She enjoys your company and how you fit in with her and her sisters, being more outgoing than Obara and forcing her to open up. She doesn't spend too much time with you, most of your time monopolised by her sister and sometimes Nym but she welcomes you in easily enough, subtly bestowing her seal of approval to Obara.

NYMERIA SAND ;

Oberyn: Oberyn must admit, you are one of his favourites. He finds you fierce and untamed a powerful Dornish woman and is proud that his daughter managed to hold onto you. He'll often watch you two spare and give some pointers here and there. Oberyn likes to tease his daughter whenever he accidentally catches you kissing and touching each other reminding you that you both have rooms.

Obara: Obara loves you though she'll never show outright. You'll always spar with her and she'll offer to help you with her leathers. If you weren't with Nym she might've tried to court you but alas, she wasn't the first to catch your eye.

Tyene: She doesn't have an opinion of you really, to her, you're just another Dornish worrier woman, you're nothing special. Though Tyene will respect how you make her sister laugh louder than normal and become more determined to fight well which is always beneficial.

TYENE SAND ;

Oberyn: Oberyn is very fond of you. He'll take you out with Tyene and teach you how to safely milk snakes of their venom, chuckling when you get frightened or squeamish. You make his daughter incredibly happy and there isn't much more that Oberyn needs in order to like you. 

Obara: Sometimes Obara will find you a bit naïve and weak and thinks you might be a distraction to her sister but overall, she doesn't mind you. Tyene is always happy with you and even she can admit it is cute when you two share kisses or you keep her sister company when she plays with poisons.

Nymeria: Nymeria likes you well enough. She enjoys teasing you to the point where you burn bright red and stutter on your words, playfully seducing you to the amusement of Tyene. While love is free in Dorne, Tyene will only ever allow Nym to flirt and never actively peruse you, and Nymeria respects that less she faces her sister's wrath.

JON SNOW ;

Ned: Ned is wary of your relationship and spends an unusual amount of time observing the two of you that it has Catelyn suspicious. He'll often be standing by the railing and catching you and Jon sneaking a kiss and affectionate forehead touch and will smile a melancholic smile. If his sister had lived Jon may have been a lord with land he could provide to you. Ned worries about the future you will have together.

Arya: At the start Arya hated you. She didn't like how you would take Jon away and he'd have no time for her anymore. She used to think you were fun and much better company than Sansa but as you started courting with Jon, she resented you a little. She's learning to deal with it and has discovered it's fun to muck around with you and Jon and while she has warmed up to you more, there are times where she can't help but sulk.

Robb: Robb thinks you're brilliant. He'll spend most of his encounters with you, teasing Jon and your relationship with Theon about how he'd never thought Jon would love anything other than his hair. All things considered, Robb will treat you like another sister, caring and being protective over you just as he does to his true born family.

\+ Ghost: Ghost loves you. You've been added to his pack and he will bare his fangs at any supposed threats to you, fox-guarding you from most men. It helps that you feed him the scraps of your meals so much so, that Ghost will rest his head on your lap and give you a pleading look with his ruby puppy eyes.

ROBB STARK ; 

Catelyn: She thinks you are a danger to Robb. Not directly but you are now a target, and many will want your head for the chance to be Queen in the North and Robb would be inconsolable. She disapproves of your relationship as you don't bring much of an alliance or political gain but Robb refuses to hear of it. When she knew her disapproval was pointless she strove to befriend you and get you pregnant as soon as possible.

Theon: The smarmy prick won't pass an opportunity to make Robb jealous, often flirting with you just to receive a reaction. Despite this, Theon values you as a good friend and likes how happy you make Robb, gagging whenever he sees you rub noses or kiss.

Roose Bolton: To Roose you are in the way. While he might whisper in Robb's ear, you whisper in the other and Robb may choose you over his council. Similar to Catelyn, Roose thinks of how little advantage you bring to the marriage and sees you as an inconvenience. To him, you need to be removed.

\+ Greywind: Greywind can sense all kinds of threats to Robb and distrustful people, but he adores you. He'll curl up in bed with you if Robb isn't there, guarding your tent and basking in how you'll give him pets. Robb will make sure Greywind will escort you to bed from the meeting rooms if he needs to stay late.

BRAN STARK ;

Robb: Robb is hesitant to allow you to spend time together, he doesn't trust your motives especially after you were a part of the group that threatened his life. However, Robb can never deny his brother something that makes him happy, particularly since Bran been has depressed after the fall. He'll let you have supervised time together, smiling fondly when he sees how cheerful Bran is around you.

Rickon: He likes you very much. You'll play with him and won't nag him to slow down when he runs through the castle halls like he sometimes remembers his mother doing. Without a maternal figure around Rickon has taken to latching onto you much to Robb's displeasure, asking you to put him to bed or coming to you when he cries.

Theon: Theon doesn't care for you. You're just another little girl, though he does find it fascinating about your wilding heritage. The most he ever talks to you is to mock, tease or flirt though it always goes over your head, and he doesn't mean it, he's just bored.

\+ Summer: Summer will shepherd you close to Bran most if not all the time. Bran claims it's so that he can protect you both at the same time easily. As soon as Bran took to you, so did Summer, the two of them on some spiritual connection. The direwolf even prefers your pets to Brans.

RICKON STARK ;

Bran: He adores you. He thinks of you as a part of his pack especially with the way Rickon treats you as one of them, refusing to leave you behind. He finds it amusing how he'll watch Rickon try to act like a noble lord courting you, sometimes becoming sad at the realisation that Rickon might've learned this from vague memories of mother and father and that they all might not survive to watch Rickon properly court you like the Northern lord he is.

Osha: Osha finds it incredibly amusing the relationship between you and Rickon. She will goad him into doing it the Free Folk way, 'stealing' you and laughing when he fails. Osha enjoys your sweet company and how you care for the little lord, doing everything in her power to make sure the both of you plus Bran are safe.

Jojen: He likes to tease that he saw it all in his greensight or that he'll see you two break up in his visions, rushing to placate you when you cry. You're his little sister and in different times, you might've been engaged to Rickon properly so he feels nothing but joy when he sees you with flowers woven in your hair, plucked by Rickon and huddling close together at night to keep warm.

\+ Shaggydog: Shaggydog acts almost like a puppy when it's just the two of you. He'll lick your face and hands and beg you for food that a normal dog. Yet, when there are strangers or other company, he shows his direwolf nature, full of rage, baring his teeth in a snarl to protect you and Rickon.

SANSA STARK ;

Cersei: Cersei might have felt bad for you and how you'll be used in the game of thrones if she wasn't so prioritised on herself and her family. She enjoyed your over to the other flock of hens in court but knowing of your relationship with Sansa means she will use it against you if she must. She watches your interactions Sansa, sly touches and words of affection in disappointment, aware of how badly it could turn out should anyone more sinister find out.

Joffrey: He wants to hurt you to torment Sansa but everyone claims it would be a poor move. People could be outraged, so instead, he settles for belittling you and your relationship, trying to humiliate you though both of your resolves never seem to dampen when you're together.

Tyrion: Tyrion admires you. He enjoys talking with you at court and seeing your perspective on certain circumstances. He fears for your wellbeing, however, especially from Joffrey. He'll always catch the sweet and pure interactions between you and Sansa with somber, praying that the two of you will hopefully get your happy ending.

ARYA STARK ;

Gendry: Gendry enjoys your company and wit as a fellow friend, he likes having another person around who's got a few more brain cells than Hotpie. He's a little skeptical of your relationship with Arya though. It's nothing personal he just doesn't understand it. Gendry is protective over her and half feels he must watch over Arya. He likes you but he doesn't like you with her.

Hotpie: To be honest, Hotpie is a little scared of you. Well, not really of you but more so of Arya though he does wonder what sort of person you must be to withstand and put up with Arry. He gets all blushy and flustered when he sees you two kiss, making stupid reasons to leave or look away.

Jaqen H'ghar: To put it bluntly, Jaqen thinks you're an obstacle for Arya to reach her full potential. With you in her life, Arya would be unwilling to transition into a faceless man. He finds the affection between you odd, Jaqen will constantly observe how the two of you interact. How you'll hold each other to sleep or play with one's fingers absentmindedly. He likes to have all the answers and needs to know Arya's connections that would inhibit her transformation.

GENDRY WATERS ;

Arya: Arya likes you and feels she has you to rely on and relate to a little bit. He doesn't get why you'd want that stupid bull as a boyfriend, but it reminds her somewhat of home and having someone to look out for, so she doesn't mind it too much. She's just glad there's another person with brains to help them all survive.

Hotpie: He finds you're better company than his other two companions. You're softer like him and you're more maternal than them too, so he can go to you for comfort. Hotpie is a little scared to get too close to you, however, because he's worried Gendry will beat him to a pulp.

Yoren: Yoren likes you well enough and cares for you well but he is concerned for you. Your identity as a woman could have terrible consequences for you if the wrong people found out. He's relieved that Gendry fancies you and is strong enough to scare everyone away and keep you safe, but the Night's Watch doesn't allow men to take up wives. He's settled for letting you and Gendry enjoy your relationship while it lasts.

OSHA ;

Bran: Bran loves you as he does Osha. You're both so important to him and Bran admires how you take care of him and Rickon. He sees you as a much older sister, hence why whenever he sees you or Osha kiss or show affection towards each other he finds it gross, as he would if it was Sansa.

Rickon: With a lack of adults to nurture him after everyone left Winterfell, Rickon trusts you like he would a sister or mother. He gets a little jealous when either you or Osha don't pay enough attention to him but he's extremely fond of you.

Robb: He doesn't trust you and your relationship with Osha is wary to him because he fears the two of you will conspire and blindside him and his brothers. Robb keeps you at an arm's length though he is never rude or cruel to either of you. Both of you simply nod in passing and try not to run into each other much.

TORMUND GIANTSBANE ;

Mance Rayder: Mance thinks you are a very formidable worrier. While he doesn't seek you for strategy, he knows he can rely on you to fight. He's proud of Tormund for having a worthy spearwife as his and wishes you both the best with producing small worrier children together.

Ygritte: She respects you greatly as a fellow spearwife. It helps that you also keep Tormund in his place, playfully hitting him when he says something crude. Ygritte is happy for the two of you cheering you on when the two of you wrestle and spar in the snow and smirking every time she catches Tormund with his tongue down your throat.

Jon: Honestly, Jon might enjoy you a bit more if he didn't view you as such a threat. It took you a while to warm up to the crow but that doesn't mean he has warmed up to you. He finds your playful and physical relationship with Tormund odd but can't deny the appeal of it over a loveless 'traditional' marriage.

BRIENNE OF TARTH ;

Podrick: Podrick thinks you're an absolute darling. You're kind and sweet ad you make sure Brienne isn't being too strict with him. He kind of gets this smug look about him that just screams Tyrion Lannister when he watches Brienne physically soften when she sees you or when you press a kiss to her lips around the glow of the campfire. He thinks Brienne deserves someone like you and is very happy for you both.

Sansa: She was a little wary of you, just because you weren't a knight like Pod or Brienne and she is distrusting of strangers but she quickly warmed up to you. It gives her comfort to have a genuine female friendship again and she'll spend most of her time lightly teasing you about Brienne. Sansa values your opinion and will seek you out to talk about anything.

Jaime: He can't place it but there's something about you that Jaime doesn't like. When you're alone you're easy to handle and Jaime sees you as just another person but when you're with Brienne and he sees how you both are so soft with each other, Jaime hates it and finds everything you say irritating. He mainly puts it off as missing his relationship with Cersei, but that excuse is running thin.

RAMSAY BOLTON ;

Roose: Roose does not care for you at all, you are expendable to him. He is not outwardly opposed to you either, you're just there. He does think that Ramsay will be distracted from his duty because of you but then thinks it's better for Ramsay to just have you than try to take you away.

Theon (Reek): He is terrified of you. If he makes so much as one tiny mistake towards you, he's sure Ramsay will do something awful to him. It's better for him to stay away, though, it sometimes feels that you're scared of him sometimes - or at least worried (about him or what it means Ramsay could do?).

Myranda: She hates you and is jealous of you. You took Ramsay away from her and her dreams of being his wife. If she could kill you slowly and painfully, she would, but Ramsay has strictly warned (threatened) her not to.

THEON GREYJOY ;

Ned: Ned loves you, he loves you from the bottom of his heart but he can't help but question some of your decisions. Really? Theon? It wouldn't be a poor match and he doesn't mind the boy, but he just can't imagine you leaving for the Iron Islands if you were even allowed there. He can't help but clench his fist until it turns white when he sees you flush red at whatever Theon whispers in your ear at the great hall, fuming at the arrogance of Theon to do that with him present.

Catelyn: Catelyn also loves you dearly, but she doesn't love your relationship choices. She doesn't want you with Theon and will try to convince you at every move. She will spend as much time with you as possible to lecture you softly on better marriage options, trying her hardest to sway you.

Robb: Robb does not like your relationship with Theon. He knows what he's like and he knows you. Robb wants to protect you and look out for your best interests and yet he can see how happy you are with Theon. He doesn't have to like it, however, threatening Theon if he gets too comfortable and trying to separate you at the dinner table.

YARA (ASHA) GREYJOY ;

Balon: He doesn't care much for you. You might be a vision of his fantasies if he gets drunk enough but Yara will often take you away from him in exasperation. Other than that, Balon doesn't think of you aside from the occasional worry that you'll distract Yara and make her soft.

Theon: Initially, Theon tried to crack onto you but when he saw the established relationship with his sister her gave up. He finds comfort in the fact that he can talk to you easily and can relate to his father being a dick to the two of you. Theon likes to make a lot of crude jokes when he catches the two of you hugging and kissing that Yara has to kick him in the shins.

Black Wind Crew: Half her crew find you pleasant and is happy for their captain to have found someone to laugh along with and kiss under the stars on the sea, and the other half that wants to sleep with her are disappointed that you beat them to it. Most, however, are happy for their captain save for the few who want to join in with you both in intimate moments.

MARGAERY TYRELL ;

Olenna: For the most part, Olenna likes you. She likes how you make Margaery happy and content. In her opinion, Margaery is allowed any lover she chooses as she doesn't believe any man will be enough for her in marriage. She is very courteous towards you and shows slight preferential favouritism to you over any other partners in the Tyrell household simply because she loves Margaery so much.

Loras: Loras cherishes you as he would his sister. He has no objections whatsoever towards you and Marg's relationship and is pleased he's not the only member of the family to love his own sex. He'll be so gallant to you, dining with you in the gardens at Highgarden and buying you fine silk for your dresses, it has most of the noble ladies very jealous.

Mace: Mace enjoys your company and has no major protests to you, other than he feels you must be hidden so that Margaery can marry well and then can do as she pleases with you after she is wed. Once she has a powerful alliance in marriage she can have as many lovers as she wants.

LORAS TYRELL ;

NOTE:  
If you are unaware Willas Tyrell is   
the oldest brother and heir to   
the Tyrell dynasty.

Olenna: It is known to the Tyrell's of Loras' sexuality and it does not bother them. Olenna believes you to be a strong knight and is greatly pleased that you are not an imbecile. While she doesn't mind your relationship with her grandson, many in Kings Landing do, and she cannot have her family at risk if you were to stupidly blab on about it. Olenna enjoys having witty conversations with you, sometimes fondly insulting you that Loras had to reassure you the first few times that no, she did like you.

Margaery: She loves you as a brother. Margaery will befriend all her brother's partners and loves dining with you to talk about anything. She will smile fondly whenever she catches you and Loras embracing or scuffling about after sparing bringing you tea or rosewater to cool down.

Willas: Willas enjoys your company and likes to watch the two of you spar. He never minded who his brother liked but he decided he liked you wholeheartedly when you made sure to sit with him sometimes, keeping him company when he can't be on his leg for too much longer. Willas enjoys teasing Loras about you, laughing when you join in.

MELISANDRE ;

Stannis: He kind of dislikes you and kind of doesn't. He believes you distract Melisandre from working on his campaign though that couldn't be further from the truth. He doesn't like to see the two of you be affectionate and reprimands you to do it privately, though Melisandre doesn't care much for that opinion and will kiss you when and where she wants.

Ser Davos: Davos is scared for you. Who's to say that Melisandre won't sacrifice you should her false god want it? Whenever he catches you alone, he will try to warn you of her telling you she is poison and will ruin you. Melisandre will often touch and kiss you in his presence just to see him scowl and squirm.

Selyse Baratheon: She is half jealous of you and half disgusted. She adores the Red Woman and trusts her judgement of you, but she becomes envious at the affection you receive from Melisandre. You are nothing to her and she detests having to look upon you.

PETYR BAELISH ;

Cersei: Cersei thinks you'd be the perfect pawn to use if she ever wants to threaten Petyr or knock him down a peg or two. You mean nothing to Cersei other than the fact you're a means to an end to having absolute loyalty and power.

Sansa: She is concerned for you. She's not as stupid as people like to make her out to be and she knows how distrustful Littlefinger is. Sansa wants to protect you as best she can as she knows you won't see the danger in him until it's too late. Every time she sees the lingering looks between you two, she can feel a shudder run down her spine.

Varys: Varys has a mixture of feeling for you. You're a nice girl too sweet to be in the game of thrones and part of Varys wants to warn and protect you from Littlefinger. If he somehow fails to do so, he thinks it's wise to use Petyr's affections for you against him. Varys' is not opposed to using you.


	11. How They Get Your Attention

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If any one has any suggestions of what to do next don't be afraid to let me know, otherwise I'll just keep going :)

DAENERYS TARGARYEN ;

Daenerys will remove whatever is distracting you. She'll have someone else complete the task or have something confiscated, all under the pretence that she has something important for you to do. Yet, when you're left with nothing to do, Dany will claim that the job was already completed. She will distract you by talking about anything and everything, sitting close to you and feasting on small fruits and wine, enjoying your attention on her, and basking in the sound of your voice and laughter.

You were distracting her. You hadn't looked up at her once in her time meeting the common people and it was distracting her. Too busy scribing anything important. Once she had met with at least one-hundred small folk, she had decided to take a break. "Missandei, please look through the scripture and list them from the most important," she called, watching as you looked up to protest. "[y/n], if you would please join me." 

Nodding your head politely, you rise to follow Daenerys, curious about why she'd call for you. As she reaches her chamber Dany heaves a short sigh as she reclines in her chair at the small table by the balcony. When you sit with her, Dany smiles fondly, watching the way your brows pull together in confusion. "I needed your company alone," she teases, enjoying the way you blush and smile back at her.

"I'm happy to be of service," you jive back, laughing softly. As you begin to talk about your latest adventures in the city, Daenerys can feel her muscles relaxing and her stomach fill with a rich warmth, stoked every time you grin or chuckle, completely satisfied and pleased with having your entire attention once again.

VISERYS TARGARYEN ;

He isn't a very patient man, when he wants your attention, he has to have it, no matter what. Viserys isn't particularly good at sharing and even less so is he has to share you. Viserys will behave very sulkily, complaining that you should be paying more notice to him and that he's more important than your Khal, crossing his arms and sneering at whatever you are doing. He won't stop badgering you with his pessimistic comments until you cave and indulge him.

"You're not even doing anything important; I don't see why it takes precedence over me," you could hear him sniff, just imagining him scowling at the back of your head. You were annoyed he kept hounding you to drop the leather vests you were painting. Didn't he know the quicker you could finish the faster you'd be able to spend time with him?

"We all have a job to do. This is mine, let me finish." You briefly turned your head to look at him and raised your brows when you saw his petulant manner of reclining against his seat lazily, his pale lilac eyes almost feverish as he glares at the vests in your hands. 

"Your job is to me." You don't know what to do other than stare at him. Those were dangerous words to say around here. When he beckons you forth, you comply, still wary of his behaviour. His entire demeanour softening when he holds you in his arms. "Better?" At his nod you let yourself relax, combing a hand through his fine hair as he pressed his face into the crook of your neck, letting your scent calm him down.

KHAL DROGO ;

Drogo isn't ones for silly games when it comes to your attention, if he wills it, he will obtain it. He's not against just manhandling you into his embrace, pulling you away from what you were doing to be with him. If he wants to show you something he's done, but you're distracted, he'll call for you loudly, startling you into looking at him.

He watched you talk amongst the women who were weaving grass shoes, tilting your head back to enjoy the warmth of the sun. He was relieved when he saw the women slap at your hands for trying to help, a Khaleesi doesn't do common work. Drogo had returned from Vaes Dothrak and while he didn't announce it to you, he was disappointed you hadn't come for him yet.

Deciding he's waited enough the Khal calls out your name as he stalks forward towards you. Sitting upright quickly you spin your head to see him. Drogo feels a deep satisfaction when he sees you delight upon his return, hastily standing up to run into his arms. He cups the back of your head in his large palm, pressing you into his chest softly.

"I'm glad you've returned." Drogo puffs his chest, pleased by your response, and breaks away from your embrace. His dark eyes peer down at you and you grin at him. "As am I tih zhor," he husks beckoning you to walk with him to your tent, savouring the softness of having you by his side again.

DAARIO NAHARIS ;

Daario will do his absolute best to distract you as much as possible. He adores when your attention is on him, relishes it even, so when you're otherwise occupied, he'll make sure one way or another you'll return your focus on him. Daario will sit beside you, strewn across your area, tugging on the ends of your hair, and whispering sweet nothings and husky promises of a sleepless night until your cheeks kissed red and you drop what you're doing.

He purred prettily in your ear, his face so close to your neck he could almost taste you, as he sat beside you on the ground. You were too 'busy for him' and was currently trying to ignore him to the best of your ability but Daario knew it wouldn't last long. Dropping his chin to your shoulder he studied your hands completing your frankly boring task.

"It's no good tiring yourself out now," he leaned back, pulling your hair from your braid and curling his finger around it absentmindedly. "I have better things for you to use your hands on." When you turned is aghast, he simply shot you a feral smirk, loving the way your muscles had tensed, frozen from the implication. "Daario! Go away." He let out a soft chuckle squishing your cheeks in one hand, twisting and turning your head from side to side, intently observing your features. 

Leaning forward he lay a sweet kiss on your lips. Your eyes fluttered closed, the softness of the kiss sucking out all the tension from your body and making you feel lightheaded. Detaching your lips for a second, Daario let go of your face, shooting you a wink before he all but bolted out of the room. Stunned from the kiss and his actions it took you a while to notice what you'd been working on had disappeared. "Daario!"

TYRION LANNISTER ;

He hasn't figured out the best way to get your attention yet. He'll try different things to see which suits but even then, it depends on what you're doing and he risks having you annoyed at him. He wants your love, not your glower. His most used technique is to ask you a lot of questions about anything - mostly about things you love, so you'll be happy to be distracted and turn your attention to him.

Tyrion frowned as you gave him another hummed answer, too preoccupied with your book to even glance at him. His eyes narrowed as he glared at the offending book that just yesterday, he had been enjoying reading it. "You know, I decent from Lann the Clever," he grumbled, tugging at his shirt uncomfortably.

"Really?" Startled he jerked upright to see you staring at him curiously. "Yes." He stammered slightly, cursing himself in his head, but he wasn't about to let your attention slip away again. "Lann the Clever, who swindled Casterly Rock with his wit," he hummed, flattered with your body angled towards him and eyes locked on his.

"I'm the only person in my family to have inherited those genes I'm afraid," he teased, practically preening at your sweet laugh. You set the book down to your right and smiled at him. Tyrion couldn't believe his luck, his stomach fluttering with your undivided attention.

JAIME LANNISTER ;

The only way Jaime ever chooses to get your attention is to, let's say, lovingly bully you. He'll honestly come out of nowhere and start teasing you about absolutely everything. Jaime will affectionately grab your chin and pull your head to look at him, smirking while he teases you for the way your dress, to how you complete the task that is so important, you can't even pay attention to him.

It was the fifth time he's called your name and still you didn't look up from the pastry dough you were kneading. Deciding enough was enough, he tried another approach. Leaning cockily against the table, he raised his finger to brush along your cheekbone. You gasp and turn to look at him, stumbling back when your face almost grazes his by his close proximity.

"You had flour on your cheek," he lies, pretending to wipe his hand on his trousers. At your flushed face, he presses further stepping closer and weaving his fingers into the hair at the base of your neck, turning your head from side to side. "Seven hells, did you even manage to get any flour in the actual pastry?"

You flush further, burning a deep red as you bat his hands away. He smirks when you smooth down your hair, trying to remove the non-existent flour on you. "Jaime!" You hiss embarrassed, shielding your flaming face from him. Once again, he steps forward to rest his chin on the top of your head, tucking you in his embrace. "Don't worry Lion Heart," he coos, "I'll still love you even when you're all dirty." Laughing heartily when you angrily swat at him.

CERSEI LANNISTER ;

Cersei can behave pretty petulantly when you don't focus all your attention on her. She might try to make you jealous by flirting with others in your presence, spying on you to make sure you notice. She is also known to throw whatever you were doing away and sauntering into your personal space, seducing you into showering her with attention.

Tapping her filed nails impatiently, Cersei observed your distracted state reading though the letters your family had sent you from their region. She pursed her lips every time you would distractedly nod your head to her prodding question, too focused on rereading the note.

Letting her robes drape as she stood, Cersei sashayed to stand in front of your seated position. When you don't look up, she yanks the letter out of your hand and tossing it behind her, standing abruptly you move to retrieve it, opening your mouth to scold her before he stops you. Cersei smiles as she steps into your space, her body brushing against your- so close her golden curls tickle against your cheek.

"Cersei," you attempt to chide but she can see the heat has left you and your breath begins to hitch. She lets out a peal of laughter, her eyes flashing when she connects with your lips. "You can read that any time," she hums, moving her lips closer so they brush against yours, sending you a cunning glance. "Pay attention to me," she purrs, grinning like the cat who got the cream when she can see the visible tremble of need that courses through your body.

JOFFREY BARATHEON (LANNISTER) ;

To everyone's surprise, Joffrey is fairly reasonable when he wants your attention. Of course, there are times when he simply commands your presence and as your King, you can't deny him but he doesn't do it forcefully. He is most likely to just come and observe whatever you're doing, waiting for you to finish so he can whisk you away, asking prodding questions and praising how well you do your task. It's just an added benefit that being King means you'll stop your work for him. 

"My Lady," his familiar voice called out for you and you stilled your graphite on your paper. You were sitting amongst the other noble ladies for tea, each occupied with their own activities and preserving the calming silence between you- save for the few gossips, of course. You stood at once, curtsying dutifully. "Your Grace," echoed the room.

"Please continue, I don't wish to interrupt your leisure." His smile held his sincerity, but his eyes spoke his impatience. He would wait for you, but he wouldn't wait for long. "You're not interrupting at all your Grace," you began, quickly shutting your book closed and holding it to your chest. He smiled charmingly at you and gestured for your book. "May I?" 

Warily you hand over your book, clutching at your skirts in anticipation. You don't many people observe your drawings, and this had you on edge. Your nerves dissipated entirely when he smiled at you, completely disarmed by how cheerful he looked flicking through the pages. "It is beautiful!" He called proudly his eyes boring into yours. "You must use me as your muse next." You blushed at the attention and you could tell by the wicked flash of his grin Joffrey was pleased.

TOMMEN BARATHEON (LANNISTER) ;

He's slightly clingy when he wants attention but he's awfully careful not to come across as unbearable. Tommen will pester you with compliments saying how beautiful you're dressed and how the little furrow between your brows when you're reading is adorable until you start to take more notice of him. He will also ask a million questions on what you're doing, asking to help, or just wanting to know everything about it so that you'll have to stop and talk to him.

Every time he looked at you, Tommen couldn't believe how lucky he was. You were so beautiful no matter what you were doing, like now, sitting in the sun with him, his sworn shields lounging a little ways off watching him, and carefully sewing the hole in one of your dresses. However, it was slightly bothersome that you hadn't talked to him since you sat down, all your focus on your dress.

"You'll have to let me see you in this dress when you're done," he began, picking at the grass beneath him as he watched for your reaction. "You will be the most beautiful maiden there ever was." Your cheeks flushed red at the attention, but you simply ducked your head bashfully, not giving him the response he wanted.

Wrinkling his nose, he looked around and saw one of his sworn shield winks at him, raising his thumb in praise. Feeling a burst of confidence swirl in his chest, he decides to continue. Taking your hand in his, pulling it away from your sewing he coos at you. "I want you all to myself but part of me can't help but want to show you off to everyone and show them what they can't have." This time your breath hitches and you lock gazes with him, eyes glazed over slightly and throat dry. Even if he tried Tommen couldn't wipe the stupid smile off his face for the rest of the evening, you're dress completely forgotten.

MYRCELLA BARATHEON (LANNISTER) ;

Easy, Myrcella will recall or invent some gossip she's heard recently, leaving no option for you to ignore her or pull you away on some secret adventure around the keep, forcing you to drop whatever you're doing. Not once has these options failed her. She's a firm believer in not beating around the bush and simply taking your attention for herself.

Myrcella tiredly watched you flit around her room, tidying the same spot again while you distractedly sang a soft tune to yourself. She wouldn't even be surprised if you had forgotten she was there. Lazily sprawling herself against the couch she called for you. "Please sit." It wasn't an offer and you did so begrudgingly. At your expectant look, Myrcella continued.

"Have you heard the rumours of my sworn shield and Arianne?" She quizzed, half curious if you'd heard anything as well and half pleased that all of your focus was on her again. "Has the princess seduced Arys Oakheat?" Your brows pull together and you stare intently at Myrcella, waiting for her confirmation.

Secretly pleased with your direct attention, Myrcella can feel herself preen slightly. "I'm not sure, but if it's true and the capital finds out, they may have him replaced." she mummers sadly at the thought but smiles when you reach for hand in comfort. "I'm sure it will all work out," squeezing her hand in reassurance unaware of the flutters you put in Myrcella's stomach.

SANDOR CLEGANE ;

This is not a man who is willing to act bratty and pouty just to get your attention. If you are not focused on him, he won't perform for you. That being said, it doesn't mean that he isn't perturbed by your attention somewhere else. Sandor is most likely going to mock whatever it is your doing for a little while before leaving, burying the small part of him that secretly hopes you'll notice.

"Your eyes will turn square if you look at that thing any longer," Sandor called to you, his tall frame hunched slightly in the door frame as he leaned against it with his arms firmly crossed. He hadn't been able to see you for two days and now you were too focused on your stitching to care about him.

"That's a silly myth." You don't bother to turn your head, tongue poking out slightly as you carefully placed your next stitch in your embroidery. Sandor waited for a beat, waiting for you to say something else but you remained distracted. He gave a loud huff but still, you didn't budge. He opened his mouth again to tell you he was leaving but thought better of it, swiftly slinking back out the door. If you were going to ignore him, then he won't put up with it.

Halfway down the corridor he hears you. "Wait!" Stopping till you reach him, Sandor is silently pleased you'd left your embroidery back there. "Where are you going?" You pout at him and he merely laughs, affectionately patting your head before dragging you further away from your stupid stitching, ignoring all your questions with a smirk.

OBERYN MARTELL ;

Oberyn prefers when all of your attention is on him, and at some level, he enjoys when he has to fight for your attention as to him, it keeps things interesting. If you're distracted, he'll move as close to you as possible, just brushing his body over yours, making sure you notice his warm skin on yours. He'll stand over your work and ask questions about what you're doing, whispering in your ear, brushing his lips over you until you're so worked up that all of your attention is on him again. The way it should be.

"Mm," he hummed softly, his lips caressing the skin bellow your ear as he ducks his head to rest on your shoulder. His dark hair tickles the skin on your neck and your pulse jumps when his hands come to rest on your hips. "You're working too hard." His silky voice rasps against your skin and you have to steel your nerves to not just give in.

"I'm almost done my love," you try to mollify, tempted to just jerk your shoulder so he'll go away. Displeased with your answer, Oberyn decides to increase his pressure. He twists his head to nip at your neck, smiling at you when you turn sharply with a gasp.

"Oberyn!" You let go of the objects you were re-shelving and try to swat at him, but he tightens his grip on your hips and pulls you away from the shop into his chest. "Get that stupid grin off of your face!" You grumble, ignoring the tingles in your skin from where he nipped you, unaware that Oberyn's grin doubled in size at having all of your glorious, surly attitude directed solely for him.

OBARA SAND ;

She not insecure in the slightest and can last a while without your attention. After all, she knows you'd come and get her when you need attention and can wait it out until you're ready. That being said, she has been known to seek you out now and then and it's been a fan favourite of her sisters to rile her about. She will start touching you, pawing at your clothes, and pressing her weight on you until it becomes too much, and you have to give her some attention to make her stop. It's not the best technique.

You were using the fine paints you bought for yourself a few months ago but haven't had the time to use them yet, sitting in the warm courtyard, letting the sun soak into your skin and enjoying the serenity of your day. All that ended when Obara came striding forth, her eyes locked directly on you.

She stopped a little ways off and you did your best to ignore her and continue painting, but part of you was wary about how silent she was, keeping her monitored in the corner of your eye. You saw her raise her hand and relaxed when she placed it on your hair, stroking down the length of it gently while she admired your painting. "It's very good," she whispered, and you found yourself preening at her praise.

"Obara, what are you- Wait!" You cut yourself off when she all but collapsed against you, sending your hands sprawling to catch yourself from stumbling onto your painting. Her head tucked into the crook of your neck while she rested herself against you almost completely. You threw a glare at her, ignoring the way her breath skimmed across your shoulder, sending tingles in their wake and jostled your shoulder slightly. "You'd better not have ruined my artwork, or I'll ignore you for a week." The small petty side of you flared when she startled upright, muttering weak apologies and excuses, smiling at her entire demeanour shift.

NYMERIA SAND ;

She is likely to take a very direct route if she notices that whatever you're doing is not especially important and just for leisure. She will call out your name loudly so you'll look up at her, sometimes making it a game on whether she can scare you or not. Nymeria will ask you to pause or stop what you're doing to come and join her- it doesn't matter in what, she just craves your attention.

Nymeria watched you from afar placing the season's harvest into baskets scattered around you. It had been too long since you last took notice of her and Nymeria wanted nothing more than to change that. Skulking with light feet, she carefully made her way forward until she rested a few steps away from where your back facing her. Your unawareness had her feeling like a snake ready to coil and lunge for you, her eyes sharpening to slits.

On the count of three, she lunged at you her hands capturing your hips as she yelled your name. You tensed violently in her arms and screamed, dropping the oranges in your hands letting them roll across the ground. "Shh! I'm sorry," she laughed, keeping a firm grip on your waist holding you tightly to her chest when you struggled to detach yourself. "It's just me," she cooed to your ear.

"Seven hells Nymeria!" you panted, glaring at her with heat as you shoved her off and bent down to pick up the fruit. You folded your arms across your chest and scowled at her, "you have to stop doing that." Nymeria merely smiled bending to pick up the remaining spillage. "Nonsense, you need to have some fun every once in a while." She moved forward to place a short kiss on your cheek.   
"And I am that fun."

TYENE SAND ;

Tyene will use her body to distract you but will claim innocence when you accuse her of invading your space. She'll stand close to you, brushing her body against your arms and grazing her chest on your back when she leans over to see what you're doing, hiding her smirk against your skin. She hopes to get you so riled up that you cannot contain yourself anymore and will move your attention to her.

"What are you doing?" She called, already knowing your answer. "'M just organizing the venoms," you mumbled back as an answer, too focused on holding up the venoms to recognize them before placing them in different groups. Bored with your lack of an answer, Tyene began forward until she stopped short of you, only a hair's breadth away. 

Enjoying herself way too much, Tyene began to tug on the ends of your hair, pulling them back behind your ear and pressing a small kiss to the soft skin underneath. "Stop that." You called back, despite the shiver that swam through your body at her touch. You continued with your task until you felt her hands begin to rise, running her fingers over both your arms.

"Stop distracting me! Don't you know how dangerous this is?" Tyene merely hummed and halted her hands on your biceps, squeezing playfully. "Not as dangerous as ignoring the snake behind you, pretty girl" She purred, laughing at the way you trembled in her arms. "Do I have your attention now?"

JON SNOW ;

This man will more often than not brood silently, watching you do whatever you're doing and wait for you to finish and come to him. Jon doesn't need your attention every second of the day like some and he can wait a while, but he also can't stop himself from surrounding himself in a cloud of gloom and loneliness when he has to wait for a while. He'll keep an eye on you and try to distract himself with meaningless tasks before you'll notice him and come to cheer him up.

Jon stood, bending down to pick up the arrows Rickon had let loose all over the training yard in his failed attempts to hit the target. Now and then he'd look to his left to catch a glance of you learning to clean the hooves of the horses. He watched you laugh as the horse kicked the trainer slightly and sighed to himself. Just a few more minutes he promised to himself and then you'd be done and would come and find him. He's always hated the wait.

"Jon." He jumped at the closeness of the voice, spinning to be met with you staring at him in amusement. "You shouldn't sneak up on people," he huffed, grinning despite himself. You raised a brow and took the arrows from his hands and dispensing them into the bucket. Jon followed your every movement with his dark eyes until you walked back to stand in front of him again.

"I've been watching you watching me!" Your words were rushed as you fought to hide your smile and he was captured by it, his eyes darting down to your lips that twisted in your effort. "You know, you're not that subtle," you began, "if you wanted my attention all you had to do was ask." You whispered the last words staring at him from your lashes and Jon stepped forward playfully. "I'm asking now." He observed the way your pupils widened, and your grin deepened, pleased that you were just as affected by him as he was by you.

ROBB STARK ;

Robb will try to distract you by telling you he needs help with something, luring you away, and conveniently forgetting what he needed help with or feigning surprise when someone else has already done it. He is very cheeky and will tease you and hold you against him tightly, trapping you in his arms so you won't be distracted by anything else again.

It had been long enough, Robb decided, it's time something was done about it. "Love," he called to you gently, finally bringing you out of your subpar, as if he hadn't been trying to for the past ten minutes. Walking to stand beside you, his hands replacing yours to place the bucket of steaming water down. His fingers overlap yours and you stare up at him sweetly. Robb can't suppress his small grin.

"I need your help to find the letter from Smalljon Umber." Stuttering out your response, Robb deliberately places his hand on the small of your back to lead you to his quarters. Holding the tent flap open for you to enter first, you barely have any time to begin searching for Robb's lips are on yours.

Humming against your lips, Robb presses your firmly against his body, slowly walking you back to the bed. "I thought you needed help," you gasp against his lips, one hand curling around his neck and the other on his cheek to slow the pace. Barely parting your lips, you can feel his hot breath on yours. "There was no letter was there?" At his responding smirk, you let out a groan, which was promptly swallowed by his mouth, capturing you in another hearty kiss.

BRAN STARK ;

He can become quite moody when he feels he's being ignored. Intentional or not, he doesn't like to be kicked to the curb and can get a little sassy. Bran will grumble and complain to you that you're spending too much time doing whatever you're doing, trying to cajole you to spend time with him through whining.

You kept leaving the room to bring back pails of steaming water. Every time he thought you were done and could entice you in conversation, you'd pay no mind to him and leave the room again, lugging the large metal pail after you after pouring it into the basin in the centre of his room. When you came back again Bran faked an ache in his leg, snatching the warm pail from your hands when you got close enough.

"Bran! I need that, the old lady said you needed hot water to bathe." You tried to pull it back, but he kept a firm grip, his brows furrowed. "Since when have you ever listened to what old nan says?" At your small glare, Bran could feel his lips pull back into a smile. "Just sit with me and I'll deal with old nan if she comes."

You clearly didn't like heaving the heavy bucket behind you because that was all it took to entice you onto the bed. Bran could feel his smile stretch into a smirk, huffing through his nose in amusement. "This better be worth the scolding I'll get," you sneered but still lay down at his feet on the bed, your head resting on his shins. "I always am."

RICKON STARK ;

Rickon will blatantly yell and annoy you to get your attention. It's quick and efficient and you can never hold a grudge at him for too long for interrupting whatever you were doing that was so important you couldn't pay him any attention. He has been known to throw himself at you too or have Shaggydog herd you towards him, rewarding you with a smirk every time you found yourself in his arms.

"[y/n]!" You wince at the loud volume of Rickon's yell, sending him a heated glare to admonish him for yelling when he was only two feet away. He didn't even have it in him to look sheepish, simply grinning at you as he reclined back against his make-shift bed in Bran's wagon. "You're not even doing it right, just come here." Looking up from the sticks you were rubbing together you threw one at him, satisfied when he yelled as if he'd been bitten.

"Not now Rickon, I've got to finish this." It was suspiciously quiet after that and you didn't have it in you to look up and see what he was planning. Turns out you didn't need to when soft panting hit your cheek followed by a flash a pitch-black fur repeatedly knocking into you.

"Hey! Shaggydog stop!" After one final nudge, you tripped and landed softly into a waiting pair of arms. You could feel the vibrations of his laughter before you heard it, the booming laughter ebbing away at your exasperation. "Why are you like this?" Rickon's response was to nuzzle his head against yours, tightening his grip around your waist as you begrudgingly relaxed. It never fails, he thought, digging his nose deeper into your hair.

SANSA STARK ;

Sansa is truly careful when she wants your attention. She doesn't want to make it seem too obvious that she craves you, instead, she will ask you questions that will break your concentration on whatever distracts you so. She's been known to ask you questions she already knows just to engage you in talking. Her other tactic is to sweeten you up with compliments, revelling in the way you'll blush and get all dopey before trying to refocus on your work again.

"[y/n]." A sweet voice breaks through the shroud surrounding you while you focused on your writing. Looking up you notice Sansa suppressing her smile at the startled expression on your face. You fumble with your quill and it falls on your paper with a splat. "Ah!" you try to wipe off the stain to no avail and then remember your guest, placing both palms flat on your writing to ground yourself before blushing with a grimace and turning back to Sansa.

"I'm so sorry to disrupt you, I can leave-" she begins, silently pleased when your rush to tell her no, practically yelling in your haste. "No, er, please stay Sansa." She is so enamoured by your bashfulness that she doesn't hide her delighted grin, walking forward to sit beside you, her dress brushing yours.

"I need help with these sums, and I know how easy they come to you if you wouldn't mind?" When you launch into explaining how to solve them Sansa can only half listen, too smug with the way you easily dropped everything- literally, to focus on her, content with the way your eyes bore into hers to make sure she's now listening to you.

ARYA STARK ;

Arya will make up things to talk to you about, whether it be plans on reaching the North or tips on how to hold a sword- to be honest, it will be practically anything that would allow her to have your undivided attention. She's skilled at being discreet about it too, her pure intentions are never doubted when all she wants to do is take you away somewhere private and hold hands or something. She hasn't thought that far ahead yet.

You were lying down against a plain stone wall, enjoying the freedom of having finished all the tasks you needed to do today, soaking in the cool breeze and sun on your skin. Arya had finished too and was hoping to spend some time with you yet when she looked over you had your eyes closed and weren't even acknowledging her presence. 

"[y/n]," she whispered, frowning when you merely hummed back. Alright, time to up the ante. "We're leaving in tonight." You jumped up immediately, turning your head side to side to see if anyone was listening in a panic before settling in on her intently. Arya hid her smile at having your eyes on her again. "What do you mean?" You question cautiously. 

"I've made a deal with Jaqen, we'll be out these gates by tonight you need to be ready." She watched you bite your lips nervously, slightly shaking from the sharp spike of adrenaline. Moving closer to you until she could grasp your hand, she ran her thumb over it hoping to bring you some comfort. "Trust me [y/n]," she whispered, "this will work." When you graced her with a sheepish smile Arya could feel her heart hammer loudly in her chest, flustered by your direct attention.

GENDRY WATERS ;

Gendry doesn't know how to handle himself when he wants your attention and he doesn't know how to achieve it either. He's never been good at subtly getting it and gets embarrassed every time you smirk at him knowingly. He's resorted to being around you, knowing that no matter what you're focused on, your eyes will wander, and he aims to be as enticing and distracting as possible when you do.

You were scrubbing the pans from last night barely taking a break, and that would be fine if Gendry hadn't seen you properly since yesterday morning. He wanted to spend some time with you, but you were too busy he'd be surprised if you even knew he was here. Still, his plan hasn't failed him yet, so he continued hammering at the steal and dunking it in the water when it was done.

Just when he began to worry that this would be the time it fails he feels your eyes on him. Refusing to look up yet, Gendry flexes subtly as he swings the hammer down harder than normal, already knowing you'd probably be fixated on him. It didn't help that he'd removed his shirt as an extra temptation for you.

Sneaking a glance, he caught your eye but you flushed and opened your mouth like you were going to say something before turning back down to your pans and scrubbing furiously. Gendry chuckled to himself, enjoying the small pricks on his skin when you dare to glance at his chest, knowing it was only a matter of time before you'd come over to talk to him.

OSHA ;

Osha would try to be as silently dominating as she could. Stalking behind you just close enough that you would feel her presence behind you. No matter what you were doing, she'd tag along just to be next to you. If you either get ignore or get annoyed by her constant shadowing, she would do her best to tease the hell out of you trying to make you as flustered or speechless as possible. All in the hopes that you'll leave your task to come and cuddle with her.

"What are you doing?" You call over your shoulder walking deeper in the forest to forage. You'd noticed her straight away; it was hard not to at the dangerous thrill you got whenever she was close by. Her footsteps matched yours as she trailed behind you, kicking up stones every now and then.

"Protecting you," she said, and you scoffed, the two of you knowing how weak that excuse was. Playing along you threw a hand on your head and pretended to swoon. She laughed behind you but remained silent other than that. It felt like you couldn't walk properly with her behind you, the feeling of her eyes watching you move had you questioning everything, from the way you walked to the way you held your basket in one hand. Osha was proving to be more of a distraction than previously thought.

"Alright." You conceded, stopping your walk to turn and face her. "Either you go back to camp or stop this." She gave you a cocky smirk, sauntering slowly towards you, her hips swinging as she went. "I didn't think you'd get this distracted!" You scowl at her words but don't bother to deny them. As you heave a sigh, she steals the breath out of your mouth with a sharp and quick kiss, pulling back too quickly. "Well. Come on." With that she begins to walk past you, leaving you in her trail absolutely stunned.

TORMUND GIANTSBANE ;

This man will try his absolute best to try and seduce you. He will pull out every trick in the book in the hopes of capturing your attention again. He likes the challenge of fighting for you but at the same time, he refuses to let your lack of notice of him go too far. If all else fails, he will annoy the hell out of you for a response.

Out of the corner of your eye, you can see Tormund shifting closer and closer to you every second. Ignoring him you continue you to make arrows for the camp, staking them neatly in an organized pile. When you turn to reach for the twine, you jump slightly at the proximity of Tormund.

By the Old Gods, his furs are removed and he's only wearing a shirt- if you can call that scrap of thing a shirt. "What are you doing?" You sigh, reaching around him for the twine but falling shirt when he captures your hands in his. "Your poor hands are all red and sore," he hums, pressing a kiss to the tips of your red fingers before shifting his piercing eyes to connect to yours.

Swallowing the lump in your throat, you cough slightly before retracting your hand, missing the sharp grin he sends your way. "You better not ruin any of the arrows," you grumble, doing your best to ignore the heat of his gaze on your skin. He remains where he is, his presence enough to command your attention before you sigh and turn to him once again. "alright whatever, I'll finish them later." He beams at you, eyes alight and direct as he captures you in his big arms. "'Atta girl."

BRIENNE OF TARTH ;

She's not good at expressing herself to you, especially when she wants attention. When she sees you're distracted or busy with something at hand, Brienne will try to stay silent, refusing to acknowledge her needs until it becomes too much. Brienne will bark orders at you as kindly as she could, making you do something that would allow her to help you and steal your attention.

She slowed her horse down and easily dismounted, swinging her supplies down beside her. She watches as you did the same, animatedly admiring your surroundings. Brienne chewed on her lip to try and control herself from demanding you to notice her. She can feel her ears burn the longer she watches you before giving up her composure.

"[y/n], I need you to scour the area and collect as much firewood as you can." She can feel her heart jump when you turn and give her a cheeky wink and salute before anchoring your horse and setting off. Before you're even ten paces away, Brienne starts for you. "Pod, finish up here."

Wordlessly she matches pace with you, helping you collect pieces of timber, feeling giddy every time you smile at her in thanks. "Thank you for helping me," you voice as she offers to carry most of the wood back to camp, pressing a kiss to her cheek before giving her a knowing look and walking back. Brienne realises that she may not be as discreet as she first thought.

RAMSAY BOLTON ;

Please do not leave this man waiting for your attention for too long. Ramsay will react with either mock petulance or sheer irritation and it is not worth the risk to test. Ramsay will pretend to be sulky, claiming you ignoring him makes him sad, teasing you until you give in or start to feel sympathy for him. He'll smirk and cajole you into his arms, pulling you away from whatever you were doing. You don't want to know the other way. 

"Whatcha got there?" he calls from behind as if he hadn't been watching what you were doing for the past few minutes with a fond smile. You jump slightly from the sudden intrusion of the silence you sat in, twisting your head to look back at him. "Oh, just a book." You provide him with a sweet grin and Ramsay can feel himself copying it.

"Just a book? Surely it's more than that seeing as it has you ignoring me," he pouts though is eyes bore into yours playfully. When you let out a light giggle Ramsay surges forward to snatch the book from your hands. "Shh," he hushes your protests, smirking when you try to snatch it back though, he pulls his hand back out of your reach. You drop your shoulders and look pleadingly at him with a sigh.

Much better, he thought as all of your attention was on him again. "If I give it back will you continue to ignore me?" You throw your hands up in exasperation, widening your eyes. "Of course not! I didn't even know you were there." The soft morning light billowing across your face and eyes making them look like spun stars to Ramsay and he couldn't stop the smile no matter how hard he tried. "Just making sure," he winked, tugging on the ends of your hair as you happily took your book back.

THEON GREYJOY ;

Theon can be a bit of a jerk when he wants your attention. A nice jerk. He'll start moving what you were focused on around the room or misplacing it when you weren't looking, smiling when you get angry, looking as scary as a puppy to him. It's only when you begin to pout that he'll stop and, instead, move on to trying to lay as many kisses on you as possible before you crack.

"Theon seriously!" You whisper scream, unwilling to raise your voice and draw unwanted attention from the people outside the room. "Where did you put it?" Theon shrugs his shoulders and kicks his feet up onto a stool, resting far too casually against the wall. "Why do you assume I've touched it?" Fighting the urge to smack him, you instead kick his feet off of the stool in frustration.

"You are the only person in this room with me," you moan, throwing your head back dramatically in exasperation. "Septa Mordane is going to kill me." Theon stands finally and cajoles you into his arms, running his fingers over your pout with a barely-there-smile.

"Do you promise to pay more attention to me?" At your nod, Theon lifts his shirt to pull out the piece of cloth you'd finished stitching a small direwolf on. You groan in relief, prying it from his hands and sending him an annoyed glare, his responding laugh making you feel lightheaded. Pressing a kiss to your cheek, Theon hugs your tightly. "That wasn't so bad was it?"   
He just had to ruin it.

YARA (ASHA) GREYJOY ;

She isn't one to become desperate for your attention, but if the urge was there, Yara will happily disrupt whatever you're doing to have your attention on her again. She will drape herself over your work, teasing you until you can't take it anymore, your face as red as fire, and then she'll kiss you- just to ensure that you won't be angry at her for long for interrupting you.

Surely painting the sails didn't take this long. You'd been at it for hours and not once have you looked up at her, even when you thanked her for bringing you food. In her mind, this has gone on long enough. Licking her lips, Yara perched herself on the table in front of you, waiting for you to look up at her. When all she got was a side glance at her legs that were in your view, she decided to lay down in front of you, her elbow resting on the table to hold her head on as she lay side on facing you.

"What are you doing?" You ask half amused and half annoyed that she was on top of the wet sails you'd been working hard at. "Nothing." Yara chirped, ignoring the wet feeling of the paint sticking to her skin. "enjoying the view."

"Can we not," you begin to sigh, and she hastily jumps up to cup your cheeks n her hands. "Just take a break! just a small one," she falsely pleads, having no intention of letting you continue. "You need your rest for tonight," she winks, smirking when you splutter at her. Deciding you were too stubborn she takes your hand in hers and proceeds to force you away from the sails. She wasn't jesting about you needing your rest later.

MARGAERY TYRELL ;

Margaery doesn't like it when you aren't giving her enough attention. She's used to having everyone falling over themselves to please her so when you're too distracted to give her the time of the day, Margaery will interrupt you with gifts. Of course, the most common gift is small flowers that she immediately claims she must put in your hair, capturing your attention with her teasing and deceptively charming approach.

It was your idea to sit by the garden balcony overseeing Blackwater bay and Margaery thought it was a wonderful plan. That way she could soak in the sun with you and tease you openly hidden by the trees. But you just had to bring your sketchbook and spend all of your time trying to shade the water right, that you've barely even looked at her. Frowning slightly, Margaery turns to the forget-me-not blooms, miffed when you don't even notice her leaving, and plucks some.

"Oh!" She gasps dramatically, gleefully startling you from your hunched position over your sketchbook. "Aren't these just beautiful." You sag slightly, relieved she wasn't hurt or something and glance at the collection of flowers in her hands. Giving you a coy smile, Margaery stalks forward to sit beside you, turning so her legs press firmly against yours. "They'd look even more beautiful in your hair," she purrs.

She tucks your hair behind your head with her dainty hands, deliberately brushing the back over her knuckle across your cheek. She watched as you flushed bright red, the book in your hands falling slack, forgotten in favour of her. She weaves the pretty flowers into your hair, her smile almost feral when you wet your dry lips. "Mm," she hums, "I was right." And when you spend the rest of the day talking with her, instead, she embraces the sharp pang of satisfaction.

LORAS TYRELL ;

He'll behave in two ways only when you don't give him any attention. Loras could become rather irate and blunt, treating you a little harshly to get his frustrations out- he only behaves like this if he's had a tough day beforehand and you won't pay him any mind. Or, he can be quite flirtatious, trying to distract you with his words and body.

Loras was sulking and even he could admit that. Nothing had been going right for him today and to top it off, you'd spent most of the day patrolling the keep and now- when the two of you could spend time together you were writing in your codex. He could count on one hand the entirety of words you've spoken to him today and it's put him in a foul mood.

"Could you read this and tell me if it sounds alright?" No. Loras didn't want to answer you, so he remained still, arms lazily thrown over the back of his chair as he eyes you down. "Loras?" At his lack of response, you turn around to find him already looking at you with a scowl. He watched as you raised your brows in confusion, urging him to respond to you.

"Now you want to talk to me? But only when you want to use me, right?" He scoffed, his words biting. It wasn't until the way you flinched back, and your eyes dropped to the floor did Loras begin to feel a bit of remorse sinking its way down his body, weighing his limbs down like lead. "No, I'm sorry. I didn't mean that." Deciding to be the bigger man he stood up and strode to you, working his hands through your hair, softly raking his nails down your scalp as he whispered small apologies to you. "Let's just rest, only the two of us. I think we need to unwind a bit." AT your smile, Loras began to feel light again.

MELISANDRE :

She is a very patient woman and she will wait for your attention to fall back onto her sooner or later. She doesn't mind when you have other things to do and won't try to disrupt you without proper reasoning, but if you somehow were to be distracted by her when she sits close to you and observes whatever you're doing with keen eyes- that's not her fault, is it? Melisandre might even occupy herself to the point where she's so distracted from you that you have to fight for her attention.

Melisandre enjoyed watching you and it was as simple as that. Nothing makes her happier than to watch you become so enamoured by a task like she does, glad that there is someone who can relate to her sense of euphoria when you get to do something you love. Hence why she was here now, perched near the back corner of the room, a shroud of shadows sheathing her as she watched you distractedly flit around, finishing off your work.

It was obvious you knew she was there. The ways your eyes would dart to hers every few minutes, slightly bashful by her piercing gaze, worried you might make a mistake with her watching you so intently. Melisandre even loved the way you'd fumble sometimes, hastily looking back to see if she'd seen that. She did.

"You don't have to fret," she called, raising from her position gracefully, moving forward to stand beside you, her red robes trailing behind her and dancing like flames against her skin. "I'm here to admire you, not to cause you to panic." Her hand rose to cup your cheek and press a kiss against it. You fought a smile that threatened to burst and quickly took her hand before she could leave. "I- I don't mind," you called, "please stay."   
Check and mate.

PETYR BAELISH ;

Petyr will get your attention back onto him in one of two ways. Either he will ignore you until you begin to notice and try to get his attention, or he will say very cryptic things about some recent information he's heard to trigger your alertness and curiosity. Bonus points if the information somehow involves you. Either way, he'll find a way to make sure you want his attention and not the other way around.

You were happily skipping stones in the water down the peer, nd any other time, Petyr would have sat back and admired you, offering you a smile every time you turned back to beam at him. Yet, you haven't turned back once, and it was beginning to irritate him. Oh well, two can play at this game and Petyr has always had more patience.

"Oh! Did you see that one!" You sounded so pleased and excited, he could see out of the corner of his eye you'd giddily spun around to look at him. He kept his head down, instead, flicking through his logbook on the sales of his brothels. "Petyr?" He didn't need to look at you to know you'd deflated a bit and part of his heart stung for you, but he maintained his composure.

The feeling of your soft hand on his finally pulled him from his state, and he lifted his head to lock eyes with you. You were biting your lip, unsure of how to proceed, or worried he was angry with you. Either way, Petyr had thought his mission was complete. "Yes?" He tried to sound as positive as possible, trying to soothe whatever doubts you had in your head. He watched you bite your lip as you placed a stone in his palm. "Do you want to join me?" Oh, how he enjoyed the keen sense of satisfaction.


	12. Wedding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTE: violence and strong themes.  
> I've also tweaked the gender significance   
> in some of these weddings.

DAENERYS TARGARYEN ;

As Queen of Meereen Daenerys has a lot of expectations to fulfill in her marriage to you. Many disapproved of your marriage and were expecting Dany to marry a male but were somewhat placated that she followed the Meereenese traditions, though she refused the ancient ritual of having you examined by her female companions for fertility as it didn't matter.

She was ethereal sitting among her ivory chair, poised like a true Queen. You both wore white silk, the fabric entrancing you whenever you looked at Daenerys, almost dancing as she moved. The silk was so smooth that it ran through your fingers like water. You both were donned in a dark red veil, slightly obscuring your view as you knelt in front of her dipping your hands into the lukewarm water of the large golden bowl in front of you.

Dany barely moved when you reached for her feet, the small pearls sewn into your tokar gleaming at the light and you couldn't resist a glance at her when you began to wash her feet. Though her face was covered you could see her eyes boring into yours with such intensity your breath hitched. You could no longer hear the sixty eunuchs singing around you, or the Green Graces, high priestesses of the Ghiscari city performing the ceremony. All you could focus on was her.

You were gentle as you dunked her feet, running the water over each inch, mindful of the significance of this tradition. It would mean that you were willing to serve her dutifully as her wife. When you ran your hand on the underside of her foot she jerked and you had to bite your smile, though, from the way she beamed at you, you know she saw. Four anticipated hours later, the two of you were effectively married, chains of yellow gold bound the two of you together by wrist and ankle as you emerged from the temple of Graces. 

Her hand brushed along the back of yours, chains clinking together as she entwined your fingers, holding onto your firmly as a rush of butterflies swarmed your belly. Your mouth felt parched when she turned to look at you, squeezing your hand on last time before focusing back onto the people of Meereen who had gathered. You were finally married.

VISERYS TARGARYEN ;

Viserys had almost thrown a fit when you refused to marry by the Faith of the Seven, instead, demanding a dothraki wedding. It wasn't until you had told him that it would bring great fortune and respect to marry this way that he caved. Besides, he thought, I could marry her again in the Red Keep when he was crowned. He would never admit it, but he severely enjoyed your wedding and traditions. He got to sit above Dany and her Khal- were he belonged, he sniffed, and six men had died at his wedding which he had found out was a good thing.

Viserys wore his black and red tunic, a three-headed dragon sewn on it, and his hair pulled back by dothraki leather at your pleas. He had gelled his silver hair the intimidating dothraki way. He watched you speak to the men and women sitting bellow you while you nibbled on the food that slaves brought to you. He took immense satisfaction in watching Dany eat the food he refused, though it didn't seem to bother as much as he would've liked. Occasionally, he'll feed you from his hands, eager for the soft way you smile at him when he does so.

The sun beat down on him as he watched you receive your bride gifts, licking his lips with fervour when he was given an arakh, a bow, and whip from you who refused them. You held his hand as you accepted hundreds of gifts from the forty thousand plus the khalasar, and Viserys was suddenly glad that you had convinced him to have a dothraki wedding. It was when Magister Illyrio nodded his head that he rose from his seat and the drums ceased.

He led the dark mare, magister Illyrio had found for him to you, watching as the khalasar fawned over how healthy and strong the horse looked and the way your eyes lit up like stars. "Just for you, Issa dāria," He purred stroking the dark hair of the horse fondly. Viserys was told that if he were to present you with a horse he would be favourably looked upon, and he could agree now from the impressed glances he was receiving that had his ego swelling tenfold. 

When you mounted the horse and took off galloping the crowd hooted and cheered for you turning to encourage Viserys to mount his horse too, though he was reluctant. He never could ride well but he knew what was awaiting him when he took off. Time to consummate your marriage. 

KHAL DROGO ;

Your wedding was a grand affair. All forty-thousand warriors and the rest of the khals's khalasar were in attendance for your wedding under the open sky. Your wedding had begun at sunup and would continue till sundown, watching the khalasar dance, drink, and fight from your place of high honour. As per tradition you watched at least twelve men die in their battle for food and drink and the women dancing below you to drums, and you could not help but feel that this was a good omen for the fruitfulness of your wedding with the Khal.

You were indulging in the fine feast the slaves brought out for you, horse flesh coated in honey and spiced drinks, soaking in the rays from the sun that shone down on your exposed skin like summer rain. You were mindful not to take too much, watching how the leftovers were passed down to Khal Drogo's bloodriders and so on. You turned to glance at your husband to find his already looking at you closely, skimming his eyes over the painted leather on your bare chest and up to the curve of your nose and dip of your lips. His bloodriders hooted at his attention fixated on you and you graced them with a smile.

As the sun began to set you watched as Drogo's bloodriders stepped up to commence the receiving of your bride gifts; an arakh, a dragonbone bow, and a whip reciting your words diligently. "This is a gift worthy of a great warrior, O blood of my blood... Let my lord husband bear these gifts in my stead." You saw your husband smile when he felt the cool steel of the arakh in his hands and he brushed his knuckles over your cheek in gratitude. You held still with bated breath when Drogo offered you your mare. 

A strong dark horse worthy of a khaleesi to mount, and after you rode her, you lay a kiss to his hands, cupping them in your smaller ones as thanks. "Come Tih zhor," he husked against your ear, the darkness of night beginning to stretch across the field, painting the sky a deep purple as your Khal lifted you onto your horse. You were off to consulate your marriage and then you could call your khal yours in every sense.

DAARIO NAHARIS ;

Daario wanted to marry you in a short and simple ceremony and it would have pleased you as well had Daenerys not intervened and demand that Daario and yourself be married by noble Meereenese ways as he is her sworn soldier and ambassador. As is tradition, Daenerys had her trusted female advisors to examine your womb under the watchful eyes of three Graces and eating the betrothal cakes that are forbidden to men. The Graces almost had a conniption when Daario pretended to eat it, sending you a wink when the angrily threw him out of the room.

"You look beautiful," Daario whispered from above you, toying with the red veil over your head, rubbing the cloth with his fingers as he sat above you on a large decorated chair. You felt your heart flutter every time you glanced up beneath your veil to find him already looking at you, a grin permanently carved onto his face. You washed his feet as gently as you could, water droplets splashing out of the bowl and wetting your white silk tokar. Daario wore a tokar as well, a deep blue with mustard yellow fringing, taking to it like a second skin.

You knew how significant this ceremony was. Once a slave of Meereen to now being given the honour of a noble wedding by the grace of the Queen. You could barely contain your excitement and pleasure, basking in the singing of the eunuchs around you and taking in all the fine details of the temple. When your ceremony was complete, the Graces bound your wrists and ankles together in yellow gold, the cool chain leaving goose pimples in its wake and you had to avoid Daario's smirk when he saw how flustered being bound to him made you.

It was later, after the feat Daenerys had crafted for you, and when you were alone in his room that Daario did surprise you. He walked out with a shallow clay bowl of water and motioned for you to sit on the bed. Hesitantly lowering yourself, you watched as Daario knelt before you and removed your shoes. "What are you doing?" You cursed yourself as your voiced wavered. "If you are to serve me, wife, then I will serve you as well," his eyes bore into your gently as he began to wash your feet, holding you delicately and laying a kiss to your knee as he worked. You wouldn't have been able to stop the tears even if you'd tried. 

TYRION LANNISTER ;

The wedding between the two of you was kept a very private affair. Tyrion feared what his family would do to you if they found out he married a girl from the brothels. Again. Despite that, it was an extremely sweet and simple affair. The two of you and Podrick had travelled to a distant smallfolk neighbourhood and paid the local septon off to keep your affair a secret, no one unless absolutely necessary present. The small sept was decorated in red banners and yellow flowers; a wreath of daisy chains hung over every pew. You both agreed to skip the breakfast traditions and marry as soon as possible.

Tyrion watched with bated breath as Podrick led you down the short aisle to the sound of the septon signing. You looked beautiful in the white dress you'd stolen from one of the girls back at Littlefinger's estate. He'd offered to buy you a new one, but you refused, not wanting to draw too much attention to yourself. "You don't need my help for that my dear," he'd whispered, pressing a kiss to your forehead.

You beamed at him when Pod released you, failing to pinch your lips together to hold back your smile and Trion could feel his stomach dip at your excitement. It felt like everything was too good to be true. Standing up on the stool the septon had provided for him, he ignored the small wave of embarrassment as he wrapped his Lannister cloak around you. Yet, when you turn and place your hand in his, squeezing it momentarily, Tyrion can feel all feelings but bliss float away into nothing.

"In the sight of the Seven, I hereby seal these two souls, binding them as one for eternity." The septon rehearsed, winding the ribbon gently over your hands. "One flesh, one heart, one soul, now and forever." You and Tyrion spoke your vows of the seven to each other and when it was done, Podrick was the one to cheer loudly for the two of you, clapping animatedly and congratulating you on your marriage.   
"I'm a Lannister now," you laughed, bending to kiss your husband on the lips, eyes fluttering shut. "Mhm," he muttered, pecking your lips once more before walking out of the sept together. "From this day, until the end of our days." He quoted.

JAIME LANNISTER ;

Your engagement had mixed reviews. Tywin was immensely displeased with the arrangement but bit his tongue when he weighed that having Jaime as his heir and agreeing to seat Casterly Rock was better than having Tyrion, no matter who the bride was. As his heir, Tywin also ensured that your wedding was a vast and entitled affair, much to the embarrassment of Jaime. People making half-hearted congratulations, surprised by your lack of prestige and many curious glances at you. You didn't let it bother you, the sept was decorated so beautifully in Lannister colours and there were plenty of performers to entertain you. Though all you could seem to focus on was your soon to be husband.

You were pleasantly surprised to see Jaime dressed not in his usual armour but in detailed, expensive tunic and crimson cloak looked every part the handsome golden lion everyone likes to say. Jaime gifted you with a tender smile, gone were his smirks, for now, lifting your hand to kiss it, his cat-green eyes boring into yours. The septon had to clear his throat to get your attention, ignoring Jaime's smirk as he began the procession. "You may now cloak the bride and bring her under your protection."

When a few ladies giggled haughtily at your plain maiden cloak, painfully obvious that you weren't noble, Jaime stepped closer than normal so that he was invading you sense, the smell of his overpowering you as he cloaked you under his protection, twirling a strand of hair soothingly between his fingers to keep you focused on him. "In the sight of the Seven, I hereby seal these two souls, binding them as one for eternity." The septon announced after binding the ribbon around your hands, Jaime's larger one callused and hardened by his vigilant training, nodding at the two of you encouragingly to begin your words.

"Father, Smith, Warrior, Mother, Maiden, Crone, Stranger." You began together, offering him a small grin. "I am hers and she is mine. From this day, until the end of my days," he vowed, his head unconsciously nodding and eyes wide as if to illustrate his authenticity. "I am his and he is mine. From this day, until the end of my days." When you were deemed husband and wife you let out a peal of laughter at Jaime's cat that got the canary grin. He pulled you to him by your waist firmly, swooping down to press his mouth to yours, moving his lips against yours adamantly, lightly sweeping his tongue over your lips until you jerked away.

If that was how your husband responded to you, you should've gotten married sooner.

CERSEI LANNISTER ;

It was a beautiful day, your wedding. Thousands of guests crowded the King's Landing by the invitation of her father, offering gifts of splendour and riches, not that Cersei needed any more. Cersei oversaw most of the wedding preparations herself, determined to have a better wedding than when she married Robert Baratheon. She wore a snowy linen gown with sleeves lined with gold satin and donned her mother's maiden cloak, the ruby red of House Lannister, bringing her comfort. There was to be no wedding ceremony, Cersei had threatened the life of any man or woman who would dare to stand witness to it, threatening that she'd have their heads on spikes outside her chamber for a month.

She was led down the sept first, the audience fell silent as they observed her beauty, even the septon fell silent from his prayers for a minute. When it was your turn, it wasn't hard to see why they stared. She wore a jewelled tiara decorated with emeralds as green as her eyes, standing patiently for you to reach her, her eyes never straying from the sight of you. You glanced up at her beneath your lashes when you stopped beside her, blushing prettily when she was already looking at you with a soft smile of wicked intent. 

"You may now cloak the bride and bring her under your protection." It was decided that you would take the more powerful house as your name, the Lannister gold and crimson being shrouded over your shoulders, the great lion embroidery proudly shown off to the procession. You joined hands for the septon to bind them together with ribbon, delicately overlapping to secure it in a knot, metaphorically joining you together for the rest of your lives. "In the sight of the Seven, I hereby seal these two souls, binding them as one for eternity." You eyed Cersei raise her chin at the announcement, her eyes narrowing with satisfaction and you flashed her an amused grin, shaking your head at her boasting.

"Father, Smith, Warrior, Mother, Maiden, Crone, Stranger. I am hers and she is mine. From this day, until the end of my days." The words echoed around the Great Sept and Cersei felt that somehow these words felt more powerful and meaningful than they ever did before. She's not devoted to the Faith of the Seven at all, but if they were her chance to finally be happy in a marriage, especially one to you, she'd pray every day if that's what it took.

JOFFREY BARATHEON (LANNISTER) ;

Expect nothing short of extravagant. The brides wedding breakfast included your sister Margaery and your grandmother giving you tips on how to seduce your soon to be husband. Fighting down the red flush at every passing comment. You'd been told that Joffrey's wedding breakfast was nothing short of amusing with your father trying to boast about how wonderful of a wife you'll be for Joffrey. Your father had gifted a large cake, decorated with the great houses while Cersei had planned seventy-seven dishes for the feast, and hundreds of performers, jugglers, and flame throwers all at the disposal of the crown to ensure that the Kings wedding will be remembered.

You stared in awe at the statues of the seven as you were escorted down the aisle of the Great Sept of Baelor by your father to Joffrey who stood by the statues of the Mother and Father. He was wearing his wedding cloak that you knew had been passed down by generations of the Lannister's if the gloating of Cersei was anything to go by. He was so handsome, and when he smiled at you, his eyes and lips and soul all smiled at once. 

"You may now cloak the bride and bring her under your protection." Your father clumsily removed your maiden cloak, his eyes glistening with proud tears as his bottom lip trembled. Joffrey swiftly removed his cloak and swung it over your shoulders, holding your eyes as he tied the string, the barest hint of a smirk on his lips. The high septon bound your wrists in silk ribbon while you stood side by side for the entire court to witness, straightening your spine to be seen as someone worthy to marry the King. The septon finished knotting the ribbon before he spoke. "Let it be known that Joffrey, of House Baratheon and [y/n], of House Tyrell, are one heart, one flesh, one soul. Cursed be he who would seek to tear them asunder." 

The two of you repeat your vows of the seven together before Joffrey cups your cheek in his hand and leans in close enough to brush his lips against yours as he whispers his words. "With this kiss I pledge my love, and take you for my lady and wife." His lips are firm but gentle when he kisses you, the cheer of the guests silent to your ears. All you can hear is the rhythmic thumping of your heart, beating erratically at the sweetest kiss from your husband. When you broke the kiss, Joffrey took your hand and raised it to face the wedding guests, proudly grinning as they cheered louder for you.

Your wedding feast was memorable, flocks of doves, bluejays, nightingales, and other birds all flew away when Ilyn Payne cut the pigeon pie, Joffrey accepting bits of the pie from your hands, his lips lightly sucking on your fingers much to your embarrassment and the amusement of the court. Joffrey had specifically chosen men that would not touch you or embarrass you for the bedding ceremony, stating that if any other man was to see you as only he gets to see you, he'd have to take their eyes. You still weren't prepared for one of the crown's maids to be a witness of your consummation in your chambers, sitting stiffly on the chair by the door.

TOMMEN BARATHEON (LANNISTER) ;

Your wedding was beautiful. The capital had spared no expense for your wedding to Tommen. Hundreds of entertainers, the biggest pigeon pie you'd ever seen. Flowers of evening stars and lady's lace were weaved among the seats in the Great sept of Baelor and the hall of the Red Keep. Tommen had also instructed that the trail of your ivory wedding dress have the flowers sewn on. At your wedding breakfast, your mother and aunts had fawned over you and instructing you on what to expect for your wedding night and overall enjoying the finery of royalty. Tommen had been gifted with the finest gifts available from his family, books, weapons, and a small litter of kittens by House Rosby.

Your father walked you down the steps of the sept, letting you squeeze his arm tightly from everyone's attention. You licked your lips nervously and your father ducked his head slightly to point out Tommen. Lifting your head, you couldn't help but smile. He looked as nervous as you in his golden tunic, the coronet on his head looked painfully heavy with its studded jewels and rubies, fiddling with his Lannister cloak around his shoulders until his eyes met yours and you both melted. You both would have preferred a small and simple wedding, but as long as you had each other, you could conquer this.

When you reached him, Tommen mouthed a hello, gracing you with a small smile when you did the same. He took a deep breath when he cloaked you in his colours staring at you intently as the septon announced that you were now under his protection. "Father, Smith, Warrior, Mother, Maiden, Crone, Stranger." He repeated and you followed, blocking out everyone but each other, your hands combined- linked at the fingers long after the septon had removed the ribbon, too enamoured with one another to notice. "I am hers and she is mine. From this day, until the end of my days."

"With this kiss I pledge my love," he bellowed for the audience to hear before gently cupping both of your cheeks in his hands and shifting closer to press his lips softly against yours. It was magical and Tommen lingered a moment longer, detaching but not moving so that his lips could still brush yours as he basked in the moment with his eyes still closed. You laughed gently and nuzzled closer into his hands, you holding onto him by the waist. "You're my lord husband now." Tommen opened his eyes to smile at you, his lips stretched wide as you both finally recognised the cheering of the guests. 

MYRCELLA BARATHEON (LANNISTER) ;

It was a bit of a shock when the royal family found out that Myrcella was marrying you rather than Trystane Martell. Of course, they only found out when they arrived in Dorne and some had to be happy that at least you weren't a commoner but a noble lady in waiting, previously serving Myrcella. It was a tense affair, but you took no notice, enjoying the day and following the Faith of the Seven for your wedding. At one of the two wedding breakfasts, Myrcella was subjected to the women of her family trying to find a way to cancel the wedding until she refused and Cersei had to sit silently at the second breakfasts, glaring at you while you gloated at her.

You could not take your eyes off of her as Tommen walked her down the aisle towards you. She wore a rich dark red silk fabric, with gold and silver thread interwoven to honour her mother's house. The maiden cloak split down the middle, a golden lion embroidered on red fabric and a black stag on a gold background. She smiled at you timidly when Tommen removed her cloak only to have yours take its place, the weight of the cloak harsh in the humid weather but she snuggled under the fabric all the same, pleased that it was yours.

When the ribbon was tied over your hands you could feel your chest inflating at every passing second. She was going to be your wife any minute! "In the sight of the Seven, I hereby seal these two souls, binding them as one for eternity." The septon spoke and you were vibrating with excitement. Your eyes locked when you spoke the next words, sharing small smiles and broken eye contact. "Father, Smith, Warrior, Mother, Maiden, Crone, Stranger... I am hers and she is mine. From this day, until the end of my days."

Myrcella was the one to kiss you sweetly, not wanting to put on a show for her family but lingering her lips against yours as a message for more to come. When the ceremony was completed your wedding feast was most tense. Neither House Martell nor Lannister wanting to converse instead, glaring heatedly at each other. Myrcella tried her best to ignore, setting her sights on cutting the pigeon pie, laughing in delight when the doves and parrots flew away when it was opened. Turning to kiss her gently, you twirled a piece of golden hair between your fingers. "I'm glad you're my wife." You whispered against her lips and she hummed.   
"Me too."

SANDOR CLEGANE ;

Sandor had married you very quickly and very surprisingly. You had mentioned that you wanted to run away with him and get married rather than stay cooped up in the castle until your parents sold you off and he'd come up with a plan to do just that. Who were you do deny? He'd rode day and night with you until you were far enough away that you could marry in peace, just you and him, the septon and a poor citizen who'd been pulled off the street and threatened to attend. Your dress was plain, but you accentuated it with jewels and bracelets and of course, your Lannister and Baratheon maiden cloak. Sandor wore his armour and cloak the black and yellow of House Clegane, three dogs stitch onto the back of it.

"Get on with it," Sandor barked to the terrified septon who immediately ceased his prayers and song, face drained of colour in the presence of the Hound. You pursed your lips to hide your smile at his impatience. "Uh- You may now cloak the bride-" The septon squeaked his words out until Sandor interrupted him by untying your cloak and passing it to the septon who stood dumbstruck with the cloak in his hands before Sandor cloaked you in his own.

While the septon tried to compose himself, you glared at Sandor who held back rolling his eyes at being scolded. Yes, married life will suit you two just fine. "Let it be known that [y/n], of House Baratheon and Sandor, of House Clegane, are one heart, one flesh, one soul. Cursed be he who would seek to tear them asunder." The septon's hands shook as he wound the ribbon around your significantly smaller hands to the Hounds, tying the ceremonial knot. "In the sight of the Seven, I hereby seal these two souls, binding them as one for eternity.

Your eyes crinkled at the corners as you positively beamed happiness, your cheeks aching as you repeated the vows of the Seven with Sandor. The frightened witness gave a rapid round of applause, avoiding Sandor's eyes and whispering his congratulations as you and your husband walked hand in hand out the small sept and towards the inn down the road where you'd booked a room. "We're almost man and wife!" You laughed, holding the train of your dress above the dirt road to keep it clean. "Almost?"

"Mhm," you hummed keeping your eyes straight ahead of you. "We need to prove it." Out the corner of your eye, you could've sworn you saw Sandor stumble and burn red.

OBERYN MARTELL ;

Your wedding was a grand event, thousands of guests turned up to see the wedding of the famous Rep Viper. The feast was splendid, pomegranates and plum roasted fowl, blood oranges, and a large orange cake with a sunspear decorated on the top, all native to Dornish culture. Your wedding breakfast included lolling about in the Water gardens with your female relatives, donned in fine silk as maids brushed your hair, and wiped a small cool cloth over your brow. Oberyn was gifted many poisons and weapons and fine clothes as wedding gifts that he proudly showed his base-born daughters, who surrounded him excitedly for his marriage.

The wedding gown you wore was of a fine, sheer white material that hung off the shoulders, too hot for the standard capital clothing. Your maiden cloak a little denser than had your neck perspiring from its weight. Oberyn looked handsome in his fine red and orange tunic, wearing his house colours proudly as he stood by the statues of the Father and Mother, waiting for you. "About time," he cheekily whispered, flicking your cheek teasingly with his thumb, his mouth in an open, one-sided smirk. You rolled your eyes playfully as you missed what the septon was saying, until your father removed your maiden cloak, momentarily grateful for the cool air before Oberyn flattened you with his own Martell cloak.

"In the sight of the Seven, I hereby seal these two souls, binding them as one for eternity." Oberyn stood boastful as the septon bound your hands together in yellow silk, his body standing so close to yours, you could feel his every breath. "Father, Smith, Warrior, Mother, Maiden, Crone, Stranger." You both spoke, your voices blending into one.

"With this kiss I pledge my love," you utter, your voice no louder than a whisper. "And take you for my lord and husband." Your hand finds purchase against his cheek while you feel his hands snake around your waist, pulling you firmly against his chest and you connect your lips with his. Oberyn grazes his teeth against your lips, pulling a soft moan from you, his chest vibrating from a rumble. When you depart Oberyn smirks at your lips all red and swollen, pleased with his work. All around you the crowd cheers, Doren clapping happily for his brother finally married after years of doubt.

OBARA SAND ;

Everyone was shocked when Obara announced that she was going to marry, never seeing her as the type too. Yet, no one was surprised when she said it was you, she was going to marry. No one else would or could put up with her in their opinion. It was a small wedding. Obara didn't need anything too fancy and frankly, she just wanted it over and done with. Only her family attended and yours, though it was performed in the royal sept, the countless empty seats bothering most expect Obara.

You laughed under your breath as you were escorted to the end of the sept. You don't know what you were expecting but seeing Obara still dressed in her riding leathers, with the exception of a belt of copper suns and a long twisting gold chain with sapphires that wound around her neck until it drooped to the floor, just stopping at her knees- to make her look more presentable, seemed comical. You knew the necklace was probably Nym's influence and you were grateful. When she presented her cloak to you, you smiled with fondness at it being her standard mottled sandsilk cloak she wears everywhere, knowing that by her offering you this, meant more than any stupid flashy cloak.

"Let it be known that Obara and [Y/N], are one heart, one flesh, one soul. Cursed be he who would seek to tear them asunder." The septon spoke and you were glad he avoided titles or therefore lack of in the presence of House Martel. The septon proceeded to tie the ribbon around your hands, Obara's callused hands linked with yours. "In the sight of the Seven, I hereby seal these two souls, binding them as one for eternity."

"Father, Smith, Warrior, Mother, Maiden, Crone, Stranger. I am hers and she is mine. From this day, until the end of my days," the two of you repeated, the hint of a smile on Obara's face had your eyes crinkling at the corners. Despite what everyone says, you know she'd be a good wife for you, protecting and providing for you. If time every warranted it, she would die for you too. Obara pressed a chaste kiss to your lips, briefly flushing under the hollering of her sisters before she took your hand in hers and proudly showed you off to her family. You could get used to this.

NYMERIA SAND ;

While Nymeria would have been content with a small and intimate celebration, to keep her status as Lady for many political reasons it is expected of her to have a momentous wedding, with many lords and lady's present to celebrate. So, she patiently sat through her guests offering her gifts she doesn't need nor want and while she did her duty as a Lady to say thank you to the guests, her words were always too sharp, too cunning. You, on the other hand, struggled to stay afloat with all the maids doing their best to make you beautiful, pushing and pulling at you and chattering nonsense around you. You'd expected a small occasion and was slightly overwhelmed but when you were led to Nymeria and you saw her standing there waiting for you, all your worries seemed to wash away like summer rain.

She stood gracefully, her black hair pulled back into her traditional long braid, dressed in a yellow silk gown, so sheer it reveals the spun golf and jewel underneath, without a doubt the envy of everyone there. Nymeria smiled warmly at you when she saw you, her dark lustrous eyes raking in every detail of you, forcing you to stumble slightly under her stare. The septon waited for a beat for you and Nym to greet each other softly before starting, prayers and singing now becoming background noise. "You may now cloak the bride and bring her under your protection." Nymeria pulled her cloak off her shoulders and onto yours. You were shocked when you saw her cloak had seven snakes embroidered by the hem of the cloak, Nym winking at you when you noticed.

The septon proceeds to wind the ribbon around your hands reciting his words as you and Nym share a look of glee. After so much talk and preparation, you were finally going to marry. "In the sight of the Seven, I hereby seal these two souls, binding them as one for eternity." The septon nods his head towards the two of you, signalling to start your vows. "Father, Smith, Warrior, Mother, Maiden, Crone, Stranger." You declare, bashfully staring into her eyes as she repeats the words with a hidden grin. "I am hers and she is mine. From this day, until the end of my days."

Her dark eyes bore into yours and you can see the resemblance to her fathers. It's said all sand snakes have their father's eyes. The words of the septon are barely heard as he labels you both "one flesh, one heart, one soul, now and forever," but Nym lunges for your lips, determined to show the wedding guests her love for you. The silk of her dress contrasts against your white one and you grasp the fabric tightly in your hands until your knuckles turn white, swept away by the force of her kiss. "My little wife," she purred against your lips, laughing when you glared at her. "Come now, we've only the feast to endure now until I can have you in my bed again."

TYENE SAND ;

This wedding was spectacular by all accounts. Dornish singers and dancers all lined up or the chance to entertain the wedding party and at least thirty dishes served for the feast. Arianne Martell spared no liberties for her favourite cousins' marriage, offering Tyene a pale blue samite gown with sleeves of Myrish lace for the ceremony, and she wore her bridal cloak in the colours of her father's house. She promised to share all her gifts with you, fine cloths, jewels, poisons, and books, giggling when you squirmed at the number of poisons her father gifted her.

The large sept was alive with prayers and song, the mindless babble of the wedding procession putting you at ease as you were escorted down the sept to where Tyene stood, an ethereal beauty. People were either wary of her, or enamoured and you could be nothing more than the latter. The septon instructed her to remover your cloaks and Tyene happily shrouded you in her colours, gently tying the strings to keep it in place, purposefully running her hands down your arms in a lingering embrace.

As the ribbon was tied into a knot around your joined hands, you both recited you vows of the Seven. "Father, Smith, Warrior, Mother, Maiden, Crone, Stranger." Her voice was soft and you could hear the crowd declare she was as sweet as summer strawberries, much to the amusement of her sisters who knew how dangerous she could be. You hid your amusement as you quoted her words. "I am hers and she is mine. From this day, until the end of my days." The septon untied the ribbon and declared, "In the sight of the Seven, I hereby seal these two souls, binding them as one for eternity."

As she held your hand and walked side by side out of the sept, she looked at the statues and detailed walls with a fond smile. "My mother was a septa." You turned to look at her, the soft fabric of her bridal cloak a comforting pressure on your shoulders. "But I'm glad I followed my father," she crooned, cupping your cheek to press a soft kiss to your lips, barely breaking the kiss to speak. "Otherwise you wouldn't be mine."

JON SNOW ;

Your wedding was a secret to most, only Robb was to know and certainly never Theon. It was small but perfect, your wedding, having an ivory dress tailored to you, pleading with the seamstress to hide a Kraken amongst the stitching. Jon had been wary to marry you not wanting to burden you with no land or wealth to his name but you had insisted that you would never hold any meaning with your family and that all you would ever want in the world was him and nothing else. Jon caved pretty soon after.

He looked a true born Stark by the weirwood tree in Winterfell in his Stark coloured grey and white cloak, and soon he'd be yours. Robb was practically vibrating as he escorted you to Jon and you were surprised he'd been quiet for this long, he'd been most animated when you asked him to escort you. "Who comes before the Old Gods this night?" The officiator announced and Robb answered on your behalf. Jon couldn't keep his eyes off of you as he answered and the small smile that touched his lips destroyed any doubt in your mind that he didn't find you beautiful. "Jon Snow, son of Ned Stark, of Winterfell."

"I take this man." You answered proudly and you saw Jon duck his head slightly with a grin. Holding out his hand or yours, Jon helps you kneel in your dress before the weirwood tree before doing the same. The silence was comforting as it surrounded you, like the cool hands of the Old Gods enveloping you and Jon into their embrace and protection. You were broken from your thoughts when Jon began to stand, helping you all the same. He easily removed your maiden cloak, passing it to a grinning Robb before swathing you in grey and white, the fur lining tickling your neck and spreading heat into your bones. You were under his protection now.

Robb hooted and even the officiator couldn't hide his grin when Jon hastily engulfed you in his arms and took off to his room where he'd planted a small feast of food for the two of you. "What did you pray for?" You giggled, your hands clinging to his tunic as he carried you. Looking down at you, Jon's lips pulled back into a soft smile, nuzzling his head against the top of yours.   
"I prayed that I would make you happy till the end of time."

ROBB STARK ;

Your wedding was exactly secret, and many knew that it was going to happen, but it was private, only his advisors and his mother present. Catelyn wasn't exactly thrilled by the marriage, wanting Robb eligible for a better alliance that will benefit his position in the war, but he wouldn't be swayed, and she had to come around to it. The wedding was done just above the Neck, where the weirwood tree still grew in Greywater watch under the protection of House Reed, preparing a feast for the bride and groom after the wedding. The wedding was short as all Northern weddings are and Robb forbid the bedding ceremony, claiming it'd be a shame to kill a man on his wedding day.

Jon Umber was to be your officiator, standing proudly at the honour bestowed on him beside the weirwood with Robb as they watched you be escorted towards them. Robb wore a bronze circlet, like the old Kings of Winter, with runes of the first men carved into it and decorated with nine black iron spikes like longswords. He was a King, but he was yours first. His mouth stretched wide into a boyish grin at the sight of you, dressed in white for him. Lord Umber began his speech but you only half listened, your mind too preoccupied with the way Robb looked at you. "Who comes to claim her?"

"Robb, of House Stark, heir to Winterfell and King in the North." Robb's voice was strong, sending flutters down your stomach to pool deep inside you, wetting your lips with your tongue absentmindedly. "Lady [Y/N], do you take this man?" Was that even a question? It felt as if he were your husband long before this night and you could barely contain your happiness as you looked upon him. "I take this man."

Kneeling together you faced the weirwood and bowed your heads in prayer. You prayed for safety and a good end to the war and a strong marriage, filled with many children. Robb took your hand to lift you from the ground, rubbing his thumb over your palm before he removed your maiden cloak and replaced it with the warm furs of his cloak, the white and grey of House Stark. Admiring the beauty of your bride cloak, Robb huffed out a laugh before capturing your attention with a sudden kiss. Your hands froze in the air, taken aback by the power and rawness of this kiss, your mouth following his lead with his lords cheering wildly for him.

With his lips still latched to yours, Robb once again surprised you by sweeping you off of your feet and carrying to the great hall. He pecked your forehead once, then twice more, missing the fond exasperation of his mother. "Go and show her you're not a green boy anymore!" The men hollered, the insinuation leaving you spluttering and red.

BRAN STARK ;

When Bran had suggested marrying you had only furrowed your brows in confusion. "We're already married?" You can imagine his surprise at the news. It took you a while to explain that while he may not be able to 'steal' you with his legs, by you agreeing to stay with him and not slit his throat, you had chosen him to be your husband.

"But I want to marry you properly, under the heart tree in front of the Old Gods." You were perplexed by his demands, why would you need to be cloaked by him to be his wife? There was a lot simpler answer to prove you were his; it starts with s and ends in x. "I don't need the heart tree, we're already man and wife Bran. Besides what would your other lords think about you and a free folk?"

You had stumped him there and you knew it. His brother would protest, and his mother might even kick you out. He was a little lordling, heir to this castle and if they knew he'd married a wildling there would be riots. Surely this was enough, you'd follow him through hell- he'd proven himself to you in his own way and you'd scare off any unwanted girls from the picture. Easy. He'd have to make Rickon his heir unless people were forced to legitimise your wedding and that was fine with you.

"Besides," you began, sitting on the side of his bed as you faced him, brushing your hand through his hair. "I don't want a wedding gown and any of the southern fancies. All I need is you, husband." You whispered leaning forward to brush your lips against his, humming when he began to reciprocate the kiss.

RICKON STARK ;

Not going to lie, your marriage was a strange mix between a northern wedding- Meera's influence, and a wildling 'marriage'- Osha's influence. When you'd begged Meera to marry you she hadn't wanted to but eventually gave up, cause an alliance with House Stark is a particularly good thing. She performed as the officiator for the wedding with everyone else as witnesses but at the end of the night Rickon carried you off abruptly, far away from everyone else by the advice of Osha, who cackled in the background as everyone tried to stop him and bring you both back.

"Who comes before the Old Gods tonight?" Meera called, doing her best to remember how the ceremony proceeded. "[Y/N], of the House Reed, comes here to be wed. Trueborn and noble. She comes to beg the blessing of the Gods. Who comes to claim her?" Jojen had stepped forward to be your escort, leading to Rickon standing before the weirwood tree, his face freshly washed by the stream and wearing one of the grey and white furs they use to sleep on as his cloak. Shaggydog sat by his side almost as tall as Rickon standing.

"Rickon, of House Stark." He grin was dopey when you agreed to take him, grabbing your hand gently in his as he excitedly led you to kneel before the weirwood. It wasn't hard to find one this far North, planting the wedding before the first one you saw. Your mind wandered at the sight of the face, the sap running down the carved eyes like tears. It wasn't long before Rickon stood, too eager to make you his wife as he disposed of your maiden cloak and covered you in his furs and his protection.

Meera announced you man and wife and Bran let out a cheer for his brother, smiling fondly and wondering how he'll explain this to mother if they ever return. Osha stalked over to the two of you, throwing a look over her shoulder at your siblings before smirking conspiringly at Rickon. "You know what to do now, little lordling." You quirked your brow at Rickon before yelping when he threw you over his shoulder and made a run for it. You could hear them screaming at Rickon, demanding he stop, but he only laughed giddily, ordering Shaggydog to stop them from following. "Rickon what are you doing?" You laugh, though it was cut off from bouncing on his shoulder as he ran quickly but cautiously. 

"I'm stealing you away, gonna have you all to myself- the free folk way."

SANSA STARK ;

Your wedding was a melancholic affair. Of course, Sansa was happy to marry you and stick it to Tywin and Cersei who would've sold her off the first chance they could, but she missed her family and had never imagined getting married without her mother to guide her and her father to walk her down the aisle. She was harassed by Joffrey instead. Despite that, it was a wonderful day, with singers performing her favourite ballads and at least seven dishes of lemon cakes for her to gorge on. 

Sansa was deprived of her wedding breakfasts as she had no family to attend but that was alright with her, the soft chattering of her maids as they fixed her into her white lace dress soothed her. Unlike now, where she had to physically restrain herself from shoving Joffrey away from her as he escorted her towards you. All she had to do was focus on how beautiful you looked waiting for her, your father behind you as you beamed at her, not bothering to hide your happiness at the sight of her. Sansa felt beautiful under your gaze, smiling bashfully at you when you made eye contact.

Joffrey departed from her and she could see your smug grin direct at the sulking Lannisters, pleased she was yours now and soon to be far away from them. "You may now cloak the bride and bring her under your protection," the septon droned and the two of you fought your laughter as you struggled to secure your house cloak on her, the burning flush of your cheeks only serving to entertain her more. The septon had raised his brow when you finally managed, and your face cringed slightly until Sansa took your hand in hers.

"Let it be known, they are of one heart, one flesh, one soul. Cursed be he who would seek to tear them asunder." The relaxed smile you offered Sansa had her belly drop with heat, unable to stop the softening of her eyes when she looked at you. "Father, Smith, Warrior, Mother, Maiden, Crone, Stranger... I am hers and she is mine. From this day, until the end of my days," you both quoted, capturing the moment with a kiss, your fingers delicately resting on her southern hairstyle so as to not ruin it. 

"Sansa," you breathed against her lips, ignoring the superficial applauding of the audience who cared so little for either of you. Humming, she shuffled away to peer at you, your hands still connected from the ceremony. "I promise to keep you safe." You looked so earnest, your eyes widened to press your honesty, and Sansa believed you with her whole heart. You were her family now.

ARYA STARK ;

There is no way that I see Arya choosing to marry you the southern way. She is a true born northerner and would make sure she'd follow the Old God's traditions the best she can. When traveling in the Riverlands she would take you to the isle of faces, the only known area in the south where the weirwood tree grows, and marry you there.

Hot Pie was nervous. You could tell from the sheen of sweat that coated his brow as he coward beneath the weirwood tree, mumbling under his breath how unnatural the carved faces were- only to be silenced by Arya's glare. She stood at ease in her dirty breaches, indulging in the sense of the north once again before her eyes flickered to you. You walked calmly by Gendry's side a simple plain cloth used as a cloak for both of you, Arya's with a scratchy drawing of a direwolf on top.

It felt like the eyes of the faces were watching you a chill of ice running down your spine and catching your breath. "Who comes before the Old Gods this night?" Hot Pie rehearsed, shifting his weight from one foot the next as Gendry answered for you. You couldn't remove your eyes from Arya and nor could she, your hands shaking slightly from the thrill of her gaze and you were too caught up examining the way her hair fell around her ears and the slight twitch of her mouth that when she spoke you jumped. "Arya, of House Stark of Winterfell. Who gives her?"

"Gendry of er, Flea Bottom, her friend." You hid your smile as Arya took your hand in her small one and led you to kneel before the weirwood and pray. You could hear her soft pants as she tried to sit still, her chest rising and falling fast out of the corner of your eye. Giving her hand a quick squeeze, you could see her visibly relax. When she stood to remove your cloak the two of you let out a peal of giggles at the ridiculousness of it all.

"I'm your wife now," you said your voice barely above a whisper. Arya grinned at you all teeth and crinkly eyes. "Now I won't have to marry any stupid lord." She moved forward to lay a peck by the corner of your lips, her mouth just grazing your lips. "You're mine now."

GENDRY WATERS ;

It was a spur of the moment thing. The two of you had decided to run off to the local sept and force the septon to marry the two of you. You stole a white dress from the inn, two sizes too small, and borrowed a maiden cloak from a friendly neighbour. Gendry had found a long black cloak that you had sewn the hem of so it would roughly fit him as your bride cloak. It was short but your wedding was loving, full of promises and sweet vows to stay with one another and give each other the best possible life you could. The cook at the inn was kind enough to bake both of you a small meat pie, decorated with a small bird on top to symbolise your pigeon pie.

"You may now cloak the bride and bring her under your protection." You felt a slight chill as your maiden cloak- well maybe not yours, was removed off your shoulders, exposing the tight dress that sat far too snuggly on your hips to your all of three wedding guests. You may have looked a little ridiculous, but Gendry looked a man grown, all muscle and prowess, standing taller than the septon and all of his seven statues. He smiled down at you nervously as he removed his cloak and draped it over your shoulders, the heavy weight of it comforting you.

"In the sight of the Seven, I hereby seal these two souls, binding them as one for eternity." The septon announced, diligently folding the ribbon over both of your hands, Gendry's larger hand enveloping your own. Turning to look around the sept you swore you could feel the eyes of the Mother baring down at you, so you straightened your spine. Please bless this marriage, let him be happy with me, you prayed. Gendry glanced down at you, but you shook your head. That'd be embarrassing if he knew why you'd suddenly tensed.

"Father, Smith, Warrior, Mother, Maiden, Crone, Stranger," Gendry began and you repeated, locking eyes with your Bull, and not once daring to look away. When the septon announced you "one flesh, one heart, one soul, now and forever," you let out a peal of laughter as your husband swooped down to capture your lips with his in a chaste kiss. "I'll look after you [y/n]." He whispered, thumbing the corner of your lips with his finger. "I'll make you happy."

OSHA ;

By free folk definition, you were already married. Osha just liked to dramatize sometimes. Her previous 'marriage' was annulled since he was dead and you'd already chosen to stay with Osha so you were technically already married but every few months Osha likes to 'steal' you and although you tell her it's pointless since you not going to try and slit her throat, she won't desist. 

You heard the stealthy shuffling from behind and sagged in annoyance. "Osha, if death is what you wish, I'll happily grant it." You growled out, rubbing at your temple as if hoping it will remove your annoying wife from your presence. "We're already married!" Throwing your hands up in exasperation, you fall back to rest on your make-shift bed of furs and grass and close your eyes. She can do what she wants, you're not budging.

You can sense her before you feel the weight of her crawl over your slumped body, pinning you between her thighs as she presses the cool blade to your throat. Lazily opening one eye you spot her scowl at your unresponsiveness. "It's no fun if you don't fight back," she huffed, pressing the blade harder to your skin to extract a response. The blade stings as it shaves your skin, almost piercing.

"Yes, yes. You're a formidable warrior and I submit before you oh scary wildling." She practically whined as she threw the blade away replacing it with her hand around your neck. "Alright if you won't indulge me, I'll skip to the good part." Lightly applying pressure to your neck, Osha slinks her body against yours, her lips baring down on your jaw, nipping, and kissing the skin as she trails up to your lips. "Let's- how to the southerners say it? ah, consummate this marriage." She presses her knee between your thighs hard and your back arches as she skims her free hand down to your cleavage. Oh well, this you can do.

TORMUND GIANTSBANE ;

Your 'wedding' was very quick and brutal. By wilding tradition, Tormund snuck into your village in the dead of night and stole you. He had proved himself to be a formidable and cunning husband, one you were proud to call yours, managing to stop you from slitting his throat and defeating you in combat.

You'd barely heard the flap o the tent opening before you'd withdrew your blade from under your bed. You sat up quickly, crouched and ready to fight, and almost as quickly you met the hard gaze of very blue eyes, waiting and eager. Before you could collect yourself from the vision of Tormund standing proud and battleworthy, poised and ready to pounce, he lunged for you with speed he shouldn't have possessed, arms reaching for your weapon.

Managing to twist out of the way, sprawling unceremoniously on the floor and leap onto your feet before he turned to look at you, a large smirk spread across his face, a hungry glint of a predator in his eyes. You thinned your lips at the sight, he was enjoying this too much. He moved his body smoothly to stand before you, grinning when you raised your dagger higher and pulled your mouth back into a snarl.

Deciding to move first, you lunged, blade hacking and spinning to meet him but he blocked your advances with brute strength, parrying away from your attacks. He was calculatingly defensive, and when you made one bad step he advanced, stepping forward and sweeping her so she stood with her back to his chest, grabbing her hands in his and squeezing till she dropped the blade. You tried to jerk out of his hold and twisting in his arms until he pressed his mouth to her neck, breathing hotly. "Mm, I was right to steal you," he purred in your ear. "A true prize."

You simmered down when you realised the battle was lost, sinking back into his embrace. "I almost had you," you pouted, mournfully looking down at your blade, enjoying how the rumble of his laughter vibrated against your back. "We're man and wife now."

BRIENNE OF TARTH ;

It was only a small affair, your wedding, and not at all what she would have imagined when she was a young girl. She had met you while in the north, and you wanted a wedding by the Old Gods but Brienne wasn't sure her father would want to recognise a northern wedding for his heir so Brienne wanted a wedding by the Faith of the Seven. In the end, she conceded at your insistence that it would be hard to find a septon in the north and that Podrick could marry you by the Old Gods. It was short and sweet, with no fancy clothing and only the tavern owner and their family as a witness.

Podrick had thought himself innovative when he suggested Brienne cloak you in her armour, and she would catch him now and then looking at her chest plate with glee. Brienne felt an odd mix of comfort and unease every time she looked upon the weirwood tree, its hauntingly detailed face boring into hers. She wondered if this was how Catelyn Stark felt when she married Lord Stark. Could she feel the eyes of the Gods on her as well? She was broken from her thoughts when she saw you being escorted by the father of the family excitedly attending, their youngest children cooing at how pretty you looked.

And you did look pretty, adorning a simple from the tavern owner's wife and your hair pulled back into a braid. Her eyes couldn't leave your face and only when you spoke, did she realise that the ceremony was proceeding. "I take this woman." Practicing what the tavern family had her rehearse to get accustomed to a northern wedding, she took your hand and helped you kneel before the heart tree. Brienne was too caught up in her thoughts she didn't even get to pray before you were standing again and she had to remove her armour to 'cloak' you. 

Brienne had to help you lift your hands to pull the chest plate over your head and tie the knots to fit it, smiling broadly at how big it was on you, falling below your hips, and laughing with you when it had you walking funny. Later, she had repeated her thanks to the tavern owners for their hospitality and help with the wedding. "I never knew that northern weddings were so quick," she laughed, scratching the back of her neck as she watched you indulge on some bread. "Let's just hope the bedding isn't so quick, yeah?" Jested the wife, eyeing Brienne with appraisal and bellowing a laugh when Brienne flushed bright pink and chocked on her words.   
"We even gave you the biggest bed in the house!"

RAMSAY BOLTON ;

Your wedding to Ramsay was a secret affair. He needed a marriage to a Stark to secure Winterfell and the North, but he couldn't bear to be without you, proposing to keep your marriage a secret until he could announce you as his wife proudly. It helps that a wedding by the Old Gods doesn't need a septon just an officiator, your father, and a witness. Ramsay had you made a standard grey cloak, with no sigil as a commoner that hung heavy across your shoulders, the soft furs tickling the base of your neck.

It was dark when your father led you down to the godswood, his arm hooked with your, tense with anticipation. You laughed at your father telling you that the clear skies and no snow meant you would have a good marriage. Ramsay was waiting for you, looking handsome and terrifying in his Bolton cloak, smiling at you in your white gown. With his nod at the officiator, your wedding began. "Who comes before the Old Gods tonight?" The man spoke, Ramsay standing poised and gracing you with a barely-there smile that had your head spinning. Your father croaked out his words, exaggerating your titles as just a commoner.

You could almost see his chest inflate as he spoke asked by who has come to claim you, commanding the small audience's attention with his voice. "Ramsay, of House Bolton, heir to the Dreadfort and Winterfell. Who gives her?" It felt like no time had passed before you were to deliver your words. "I take this man." With that Ramsay reaches for your hand, running his thumb against your skin as he leads you to kneel beneath the weirwood tree with him, bowing your heads in submission to the Old Gods and whispering a pray. 

Please let your marriage be kind and wonderful, you pray, comforted by the warmth of his hand in yours. When you rise Ramsay begins to untie your maiden cloak and replace it with the Bolton's pink and red bridal cloak, his diligent fingers securing the knot above your collarbones, deliberately grazing the skin there and laughing as your breath hitched. All that was left was for Ramsay to scoop you into his arms up and carry you to the small feast prepared in his room, and by the wicked grin on his face, you could tell he was most excited for it.

THEON GREYJOY ;

It was beautiful and surprising without tension. While your Catelyn had opposed this union at the start, when she and Lord Stark had seen how happy you were, they supposed it wasn't a terrible union. After all, it secured connections to the Iron Islands and Theon was the heir to Pyke. Sadly, none of the Greyjoy's answered the summoning of the wedding and it was mostly exclusive to your family and important relations of the Starks. Your mother and Sansa and a begrudging Arya had spent the day pampering you and finishing the final touches of your wedding gown, Catelyn doing her best to prepare you for your wedding night.

Robb held your arm in his as he escorted you down the path to the weirwood tree. Your father stood next to Theon as the officiator, serious face and proud- just like Theon in his gold and black cloak, until they both saw you and neither could hold back their sweet smiles. "Who comes before the Old Gods this night?" Your father spoke, Theon sending you a wink when you finally reached his side. "[Y/N], of the House Stark, comes here to be wed. A woman grown, trueborn and noble. She comes to beg the blessing of the Gods. Who comes to claim her?"

"Theon, of House Greyjoy, heir to Pyke." He would never admit it until later, when the two of you lay bare in his bed, the soft glow of the moonlight on your skin, that he was nervous and felt undeserving of the title of House Greyjoy. "Lady [Y/N], do you take this man?" This man who mocked Jon and teased Sansa, this man who made sure you didn't cry and kisses you so sweetly under the stars.   
"Yes, I take this man."

The silence was unnerving as you both knelt before the heart tree, bowing your heads in submission. Part of you wondered if Theon even believed in the Old Gods. Something inside you mourned a little when Theon removed your Stark maiden cloak and covered you in his, but you would be proud to be his wife. The audience hollered, none more so than Robb when Theon cradled you in his arms and carried you off to the feast. Bran and Rickon ran at your feet, determined to be the first to the feast. Smiling fondly, you peppered a small kiss on the cusp of your husband's jaw, sighing in content when he closed his eyes in bliss.

YARA (ASHA) GREYJOY ;

To the anger of her father Balon Greyjoy, Yara did not marry you by the ways of the Drowned God and make you her rock wife. She is not devoted to the Old Ways and married you by the Faith of the Seven in an abrupt and stealthy affair. The Iron Islands are a dichotomy of religion, so it wasn't hard to find a sept to marry you in. Only her most trusted members of her crew were invited to witness and Yara refused to wear a wedding dress and instead, a green leather jerkin covered with overlapping plates of steel and take the form of your protector.

The septon had kept his robes to moss green and blue to symbolise his origins to the Iron Islands, almost passing for a priest of the Drowned God. Perhaps Yara had told him to dress that way to please the members of her crew that still followed the Old Ways. You were escorted to the end of the sept where Yara stood before the Father statue and the Warrior, who greeted you with a wicked grin. "You may now cloak the bride and bring her under your protection." The septon began, stepping back to allow your escort to remove your maiden cloak. 

Yara winked at the hollering of her crew and ignored the scowl of the septon as she placed her own gold and black cloak of House Greyjoy around your shoulders. "You look so good in my colours," she purred, tucking a lock of hair behind your ear before clasping your hand in hers for the ribbon binding. You could feel your muscles twitch with how slow the septon was to untie the knot he made but the brush of Yara's thumb over your hand reminded you to calm. 

"Let it be known that Yara, of House Greyjoy and [y/n], of..." He trailed off and became suddenly sheepish at your lack of titles and you merely raised a brow, the whistling of the crew behind only got louder, grating on your last nerve. The septon cleared his throat before continuing, "are one heart, one flesh, one soul. Cursed be he who would seek to tear them asunder." Yara turned you to face her and leaned forward to rest her forehead against yours, waiting for a beat before reciting the vows of the Seven. "Father, Smith, Warrior, Mother, Maiden, Crone, Stranger... I am hers and she is mine. From this day, until the end of my days."

Pulling back she was radiant, placing a hand at the wooden coronet on her head to capture your lips in hers in a rough kiss, licking at your lips and palming the hair at the back of your neck to keep you steady. "How about we ditch the senile and go about our other wedding plans?" She grinned, already whisking you out of the small sept and towards the Ten Towers to celebrate the wedding in her ways.

MARGAERY TYRELL ;

Your wedding to Margaery was a splendid gathering. People from all over Highgarden had come to witness, excited by the prospect of the grandeur of your wedding, knowing the Tyrells would spare no expense for their daughter. Of course, there were some technicalities and relatives who couldn't understand the matrimony between two women, but they were but small whispers, whisked away by the wind to the two of you. You had personally made your wedding dress though Margaery had denied you making hers, saying it would be a surprise for you.

And what a surprise it was. She looked beautiful, a sheer ivory gown with seed pearls and lace trimmings that shaped her perfectly. The detailing of roses stitched onto her dress had you foaming at the mouth. It was the most stunning dress you'd ever seen and on the most beautiful woman. Your father untied your plain maiden cloak as Mace did so with his daughter's handing to her so she could cloak you in her delicate green and gold one. "With this kiss I pledge my love," she cooed, entwining your hands for the septon to bound them with ribbon. "And take you for my lady and wife"

It felt as if your head was underwater, the words and singing of the septon mumbled and distorted to your ears. All you could focus on was Margaery. Not even the soft brush of the ribbon on your hand could pull you from your daze. Margaery turned to you and smiled, one side of her mouth climbing higher as she noticed your distraction. Raising her brows, you shook yourself from your stupor, just in time to recite your words. "Father, Smith, Warrior, Mother, Maiden, Crone, Stranger... I am hers and she is mine. From this day, until the end of my days."

She placed a patient kiss on your lips, the slightest hint of pressure before she pulled away, her eyes flashing with gleeful intent as the septon announced you to be married. For the rest of the celebrations, Margaery held your hand in hers, running her thumb over the back of your hand and peppering sweet kisses all over your face. Even when the pigeon pie was cut, she resorted to feeding you from her plate and you quickly followed, savouring this domestic bliss. Mace had banned the bedding ceremony though it didn't stop the crude hollering, that Margaery only ignored with a smile.

LORAS TYRELL ;

You and Loras snuck away to Highgarden to get married. The septons in Kings Landing would not have allowed you to marry but in Highgarden, where they were loyal to Loras and respected him, your marriage could be complete. The two of you skipped the traditional wedding breakfasts with your families and only included the most immediate people in his family and extra citizens of Highgarden as witnesses. You both were sworn knights of the Kingsguard and forbidden to take a wife, so it was easy to laugh to yourselves about the irony of it all. "If they talk and complain I can just say I haven't taken a wife! Only a husband!"

Willas was kind enough to be the one to give you away, sending you a cheeky smile when you offered your gratitude. "Don't be. I'm here to make sure you don't realise how foolish my brother is and that you can do so much better." You wore the Kingsguard white cloak while Loras adorned his gold and green cloak with a golden rose stitched onto the back, looking as regal as a fine lord while he watched with a smile as you walked down to meet him. You both had decided that Loras should cloak you as he comes from a higher family status.

"You may now cloak your husband and bring them under your protection." You and Loras shared a smile at the fumbling of the septon trying to be accepting. Willas removed your cloak, and Loras' deft fingers worked to place his heavy green cloak over your shoulders, practically preening at seeing you in his colours. You grab his hand and the septon proceeds to tie a ribbon around your joined hands praying and reciting his words. "Let it be known that Loras, of House Tyrell and [y/n/], of the Kingsguard are one heart, one flesh, one soul. Cursed be he who would seek to tear them asunder. In the sight of the Seven, I hereby seal these two souls, binding them as one for eternity."

Locking eyes with each other you eagerly begin to recite your words, smiles threatening to burst with every word. "Father, Smith, Warrior, Mother, Maiden, Crone, Stranger... I am his and he is mine. From this day, until the end of my days." When Loras lunged for your lips you could hear the cheers of his family and the stuttering of the septon, closing your eyes to revel in the satisfaction of calling him your husband and the softness of his lips.

Let it be known that the two of you denied having a feast, trying to minimise the attention the two of you would bring, and forbid the bedding ceremony. Simply, charging to his bedroom where slices of the pigeon pie wait for you, tearing each other's clothes off on your way there yourselves.

MELISANDRE ;

Your wedding was a spectacular thing to witness. Stannis and his men were awed and slightly terrified to witness yours and Melisandre's wedding, unaccustomed to a wedding by R'hllor and the Lord of Light. Melisandre found a red priest to perform your wedding, easing their concerns of a priestess marrying by telling them it was shown to her by the Lord of Light. She wore all red, even her wedding cloak. The wedding was performed at night, the huge ditchfire, the only source of light for the wedding while the guests all sat uncomfortably still.

You walked measurably down the gravel path, breathing steadily as the wedding guests all around you answered the ceremonial prayers the red priest recites. There she stood, beside the huge flaming fire with the red priest, regal and red, the shadows of the flames flickering on her skin as she watched you walk towards her with a smile. The red priest halts his prayers and speaks directly to you. "Who comes before the Lord of Light tonight?"

You answer and thank R'hllor that your voice didn't tremble. "Who comes to claim her?" Your partner steps forward with all the confidence in the world, her hair half pulled back by a ruby clip, that shone the blood. "I, Melisandre of Asshai, daughter of R'hllor and red priestess." Your head feels light and the warmth of the ditchfire seeps into your skin leaving you flushed.

"Will you share your fire with this woman, to warm her? When the night is dark and full of terrors." Melisandre looks to you and smiles, agreeing to the red priest before she holds your hand in hers and leaping over the ditchfire together. You could hear the gasps and screams of your Westerosi wedding guests, but they were nothing to you now. You leaped over the flames as if you had wings, the fire licking at your skin and cloak but all you could feel was Melisandre's hand in yours. You had emerged from the fire as one. Melisandre removed your maiden cloak and covered you in her red one, pressing a kiss on the corner of your lips as she did so.

Now all that was left was the feast Stannis and Selyse had ordered with respect for the two of you.

PETYR BAELISH ;

Your wedding was done in secret and was immeasurably discreet. It would not bode well for him if his affairs were made public and you could be used against him. So he may or may not have bribed a septon and he may or may not have threatened him after the wedding to keep this a secret and he may or may not have done the same to the three guests, his working girls, to keep this event a secret. All unbeknown to you, of course.

You felt beautiful in your fine silk dress, layers of detailed lace sewn into the dress all by the command of Littlefinger though you were thankful for it now. It was stunning. You had no house colours for your maiden cloak to be decorated by so you kept it white like your dress and part of you was excited to adorn Petyr's silver and green cloak of the new House Baelish, a small silver mockingbird detailed into the cloak. He had forgone his ancestral sigil for one of his own. The septon repeats his words and Petyr wraps in his colours, smiling down at you in pride.

"With this kiss I pledge my love... and take you for my lord and husband," you called respectively after he recited the same, Petyr cupping your face in his hands and lovingly pressing his lips against yours firmly. The septon binding you together with his white ribbon, tying in a knot before untying it to symbolise that the two of you are now joined for the rest of your lives. "In the sight of the Seven, I hereby seal these two souls, binding them as one for eternity."

Petyr turned to face you front on, grinning at you as you did the same. He ran his hands up and down your arms comfortingly, encouraging you to repeat the vows with him. "Father, Smith, Warrior, Mother, Maiden, Crone, Stranger..."   
"I am hers and she is mine. From this day, until the end of my days,"   
"I am his and he is mine. From this day, until the end of my days."

You were now married. For better or for worse.


	13. How You Hug

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @SweetPsycho  
> Prompt: how GoT characters react to reader being affectionate and cuddly

DAENERYS TARGARYEN ;

Daenerys will find you being affectionate adorable. She'll sit back with a lazy smile on her face as you try to shuffle closer and kiss her cheeks and knuckles, playfully avoiding her lips, and when she impatiently captures your lips, Dany loves how receptive you are to her, shoulders sagging and eyes immediately falling shut in bliss. She especially loves the times where you cannot control yourself and will snake your arms around her from behind and stay hugging her like that while Daenerys closes her eyes and rest against you. Bonus points if this happens on her balcony and she can take in her city in the arms of her lover.

Daenerys tried to stifle her smile as she heard you huffing behind her and the clattering of objects that you must've knocked into. You were being obvious that you wanted her attention, but she merely drummed her fingers along the coloured brick balcony overlooking Meereen. Your footsteps crept closer and just as she tempted a look over her shoulder, your hands wound their way across her waist. 

Daenerys laughed girlishly when your forehead came to burry itself in between her shoulder blades, fingers interlocking across her stomach. "It would seem you couldn't wait." Her own hands coming to rest over yours, your thumb stroking the backs of her hands, between her shoulders warming from the huff of a laugh she receives. "I never said I like it." Daenerys could just imagine how your mouth would twitch into a barely-there smile, nuzzling closer to her until not an inch of skin wasn't pressed against her.

She leaned her head back slightly to rest it just against yours, her neck exposed to the Meereenese light, taking a deep breath in and then out, the chattering and movement from the markets all but a small buzz from her great pyramid. "I want to stay like this forever," you whispered, the sound swimming its way up her body to her ears and she graced the open sky a smile. Me too, her hands said, bringing yours to her lips. "Just you and me."

VISERYS TARGARYEN ;

What else would you expect. He's a smug little shit that would become so much cockier with his inflated ego when you'd become all affectionate and needy for him. Keeping himself just out of reach to tease you until you whine. Yet, it must be said, underneath all that male bravado Viserys would be weak to his vulnerability of craving affection that he was deprived of for so long. So yes, he will be annoying about it, but he will also hold you tighter than most, keeping you to his chest tightly and hoping his soft kisses to the crown of your head will go unnoticed.

"What would everyone say if they knew how desperate and needy you were?" Viserys smirked and your scowl deepened, nostrils flaring at his gall. He kept dodging your harmless touches and you would never admit it, but his rejection did sting a little. "I suppose it isn't your fault," he began, resting his chin on his palm lazily as his eyes flashed to yours. "You can't help how pathetic you are." He cooed a wicked grin stretch across his lips.

Your lips twist into an ugly purse turning away from him angrily and dropping your hands that had been reaching for him. His amused laugh at your attitude only served to irritate you more. Then all at once, his body was thrust upon yours, knocking you off balance but easily steading by his hands on your bicep. "What are you-" You fought at his arms as they clung to you, pulling you into his chest, your chest still burning in anger.

"Shh." His grip was too strong, so you settled down reluctantly as he turned you in his arms to bury your face into his chest, one hand climbing up to stroke down the wisps of hair that were mused from your struggle. "Don't fret, I enjoy how desperate you are Issa dāria." Your eyes narrowed but you remained still otherwise. Better not to look a gift horse in the mouth, after all, you wanted his attention and the barely noticeable kisses he lays upon your hair softens your resolve tenfold.

KHAL DROGO ;

It is always a good thing when you become affectionate on your own standing to Drogo. He will be so pleased to know that you care for him and desire him as well, that he will reciprocate your needy touches and hugs to the point he smothers you. To Drogo it shows how well he can take care of you and your strength to demand things of him. He doesn't want a shadow of a partner letting him do what he wants, he wants a Khaleesi.

It didn't take you long to be nestled into Drogo's bare chest, slotted between his arm with your head resting in the crook of his shoulder, hair splayed out across the bed. All you had done was sashay over to him and caress his face in your palms, your thumb stroking the cuts on his cheekbone before pressing your lips softly to his. Your Khal had responded by pulling you closer by the backs of your thighs before sweeping you into his lap, so you straddled him and tossing you both onto the bed. All without breaking your kiss.

You felt his chest rumble every time you grazed your nails gently over the sensitive spot on his ribs, hiding your smile in his chest as you do. His long braid was slung over one shoulder, the hung bells ringing softly when he shuffled closer to you. You would have to be affectionate with him more if it is going to lead you to this; cuddling in your bed as the warm air seeped into your skin and made you drowsy, drunk of bliss.

The moment was shortly ruined by your stomach growling for attention, feeling a flush creep up your face. Drogo huffed a laugh, his lips stretching into an amused grin, eyes squinting. The arm cradling you flexed, jostling you momentarily as he skimmed his hand down your stomach. He barked out orders loudly and someone can momentarily with a platter of food. Raising an eyebrow at him, Drogo merely had a glint in his eye. "You are not leaving my side," he gruffed, almost grazing your lips with his.

DAARIO NAHARIS ;

This man is a tease and when you start to vie for his attention, he will not let you do it easily. Daario will mock your affections playfully and dodge out of reach for you to touch him. This will continue for as long as it takes for you to become flustered and slightly embarrassed, where he will then take you into his arms and smile down at you, soothing your blush with his hands and words. Daario loves the feeling of your trying to hide in his chest from your embarrassment, laying kisses along your hair and neck to appease you. He enjoys the way you cling to him.

"Why must you always do this," you groan out, covering your face with your hands, mortified by the heat of your cheeks in your palms. You try to swing your shoulders out of reach from his hands when you can feel him paw at you to try and coax you into a hug. His responding laugh has your cheeks darken even more. As you raise your head to look for an exit quickly, Daario sweeps you into his arms faster than you can blink, turning you around so your face is pressed into his chest.

One of his hands come to brush down your hair soothingly, toying with the ends and looping his jewelled fingers in it. "I'm sure I don't know what you're talking about." Your hands drop to your side limply and you let out an aggravated sigh, ignoring the thrill that travels down you at his deep laughter. You can feel your tense muscles relax when he peppers little kisses on your ear and hair, the hand at your waist pressing you firmly to him.

He whispers a mess of inaudible words, too quiet for you to decipher, but by the way he dances around your question you suspect it was the reason he mocks you ruthlessly only to hold you tightly after, refusing to release you until you relax entirely in his arms. You have your reasonings too, but you can't deny the warmth he gives you after he teases you and the way he manages to provide you all the affection you wanted. Just only once he's made you blush at least ten times.

TYRION LANNISTER ;

Tyrion loves it any time you give him unprompted affection, hand-holding, kisses, raking your nails through his hair, but most importantly of all- hugs. It's too humiliating for him to hug you in public, fearing the reactions of people at the height difference and refusing to put you through any kind of scrutiny from the cruelty of others. Instead, hugging you is a private moment, the two of you lying in bed on your backs, your head resting on his chest while he cradles you in his arms, holding your hand and whispering sweet nothings to each other.

"And then she dared to call Rue a liar!" You babbled, staring up at the ceiling and waving the hand not entwined with Tyrion's in the air as you spoke. He wasn't listening, not really, distracted by the weight of your palm in his as he played with your fingers and the smell of your hair. This was bliss. You were curled up on his chest in the bed, laying against his right arm like a pillow and talking about your day.

Tyrion was content to watch you prattle on drawn in by the sound of your voice and laughter, a small unconscious smile creeping up his face as he gazed down at you, your hair tickling at his chin. "Are you even listening to me?" You twist to look at him, brows raised in a disapproving manner. Ah, you were so cute to him. Tyrion raised your locked hands to his lips and pressed a kiss on the back of your hand.

"Of course I am! Aelinor is the devil reincarnate who lies and steals your quills." Tyrion's eyes flashed as he gave you a cunning smirk, pleased by the surprise on your face that he was actually listening. "Lucky guess," you grumbled, and he laughed. Tyrion tightens his arm around you, giving you a comforting squeeze as he settled more comfortable with you beside him. It wasn't long before you began talking again but he didn't mind. This moment and the many more to come were all that kept Tyrion standing sometimes.

JAIME LANNISTER ;

You will never know how much it means to Jaime when you instigate affection and want to cuddle with him. For so long he'd been a slave to Cersei only allowed to be near her when she deemed it so and it was rare to simply hold each other without the implication of sex. He'd never tell you, but it wasn't hard to figure something was amiss when he'd freeze slightly if you just hugged him, or the twitch of his lips when you'd brush your fingers through his hair casually and he'd try to hide his smile. All of this led to you bring more affectionate to him, loving the gentle ways he'd react.

Once again here he was. Standing aghast and rigid, arms splayed wide as you've launched yourself into his arms, head twisting to the side to lay against the crook of his shoulder. He was a proud man and if anyone were to see him floundering like a simpleton with a girl in his arms, he's sure he would never hear the end of it. Yet Jaime surmises that it'll be a long time yet till he truly accepts your affections as gentle and kind as you are- some part of him whispering that he doesn't deserve it for all the horrible things he's done.

Jerking his head as if to throw those nasty thoughts from his mind, Jaime sets his jaw. To hell with those thoughts. You deserve his love so he can take yours as well, and like snow his frozen body melts in your warmth, arms circling you and burying his nose in your hair. He swears you can feel his smile against the back of your head if the laugh you give is anything to go by. Or it was the way he nuzzles his head into yours.

One of his hands climbs up your back, firmly mapping the path from the small of your back to the hair the grows at the nape of your neck. He cups your head, holding you against him, and curls his fingers through the stands, squeezing your neck occasionally. "Thank you," he whispers into your hair, his own golden strands falling over his eyes. When you move to face his, Jaime doesn't let you, holding you tighter in his arms until you concede. "Just give me this Lion Heart," he lay a kiss on your crown. "Let me have this."

CERSEI LANNISTER ;

Her arrogant smirk would make a comeback of intense magnitude. To prove you want her so, touching or cuddling into her, gentle kisses, and soft words has Cersei worshiping you back tenfold. The soft part of her moved by the love and affection you show her willingly for she's been in love with the idea of being loved for so awfully long. The darker part of her appeased by the thoughts you want her so badly that you'll react first.

Cersei tossed her hair over her shoulders, hiding her smile behind her hands at your spluttering, wiping her hair out of your mouth from sitting so close to her. She knew what you wanted, how could she not? Not when you'd began playing with her fingertips and pressing kisses where her arms bared skin from her dress and praising her penmanship. All the while Cersei sat silently, pretending to focus on her writing and ignore the swell of affection she felt towards you.

"Cersei please," you finally caved, wide-eyed to express your desperation. "Put the quill down and have lunch with me at least." Finally, she lowered her pen and swivelled around to face you. Cersei let herself smile and take your hand into her own. "Of course, my love. I had no idea I was depriving you of affection." Lie.

The way your nose scrunched as you smiled caused her eyes to soften and she moved forward so that her forehead could rest on yours. Eyes fluttering closed, you let out a shaky breath, the scent of the wine you'd been sipping on enveloping her senses. Her hand slid up the side of your face to cup it, her thumb stroking your cheek before being caught on your bottom lip, dragging it down slightly before letting it pop back into place with a definite sound. "So good for me." She whispered, ever so pleased by the way the day has tuned out.

JOFFREY BARATHEON (LANNISTER) ;

To Joffrey, when you instigate affection or you want to cuddle, it's like a rush of male ego. He'll kiss you and hold your hand just like a prince ought to do but when you give him more 'girly' affection, his pride swells. It means his woman is satisfied and content with him, that she craves his attention. Joffrey loves it and will oblige you every time if only to rub it in the faces of the other lords around him that he has the perfect woman. He likes to burrow you into his chest, standing tall over you as he cups the back of your head to guide you into his embrace.

"Is there something you need My Lady?" Joffrey crooned next to you, having noticed the way you've been eyeing him off for the past few minutes. You look like a spooked deer, eyes wide and posture stiff. Clearly you didn't think he'd noticed. You tried to shake your head no, but at his unimpressed look, you timidly bit your lip and explained your desire for a hug. You expected maybe a scolding or another unimpressed look. What you weren't expecting was for Joffrey to smile handsomely and beckon you to him.

When you were close enough, he raised his hand and snaked its way around the back of your head, weaving into your hair to pull you gently into his chest. His tunic was soft against your cheek as you lay your head on his chest, sagging against him slightly as the soft fluttering in your chest spread to your head, making you feel lighter than air. Joffrey smiled at you, flexing his fingers in your hair as he kept you close to him, his other hand dancing against the small of your back. Your own hands wound around his back, linking your hands together to hold you to him.

"You must never be afraid to ask me of this," He murmured into your hair, basking in the fawning of the people around him who got the privilege to witness this. "It is my duty to care for you." His hands tightened in your hair as if to stress the truth of his words to you. He pressed a kiss to the top of your head when you hummed in agreement, feeling proud of himself to have you nuzzled in his embrace, shyly sniffing his perfume and holding onto him tightly. He had no qualms that he was the envy of every man in sight.

TOMMEN BARATHEON (LANNISTER) ;

Tommen's hugs are sweeter than honey and twice as gooey. He wants to be wrapped up in your arms all the time and wants you in his arms every other moment. Therefore, when you're affectionate with him, he just can't stop smiling. He's the type to envelop you into his arms and hold you tightly, digging his head into the crook of your neck while you do the same to him. Tommen gets so blissed out from your hugs that he unconsciously sways and has to stumble with you in his arms when he accidentally pushes you backwards.

Tommen let out a big, satisfied sigh into your hair, his lips tugging up at the corners when he feels the vibrations of your soft giggles against his chest. You'd been attached to his hip all morning and he'd been playfully ignoring you until he caved, craving the feeling of your body wrapped in his. Your fingers tightened on his shirt as you leaned your head back to stare up at him adoringly. Tommen watched your eyes shut slowly as he bent to rest his forehead on yours, breathing in your scent deeply before shutting his eyes too.

"Who knew you were so easy to please," he teased lightly, his eyes still closed though he could almost see the way your lips twisted into a pursed smile and the way the sun caught your hair and the way your toes curl when your shy. You shifted your head to bury itself into his shoulder and his own mimicked the action, his nose planted into the crook of your neck, his lips resting on the skin of your collar, dotting you with gentle kisses every so often.

"That's rich coming from you." Tommen knew you could feel his grin against your skin if the shudder you responded with was anything to go by. He playfully shushed you, opting to instead curl his hands tighter around your back, his palm and fingers spread wide to hold you close to him, pressing you as deeply as he can, swept away by your gentle breaths and the tiny hairs that tickled his cheek as he practically consumed you in his arms, body, and soul.

MYRCELLA BARATHEON (LANNISTER) ;

She is the sort of person to adore your affectionate self and reciprocate it all the same. If you crowd her in your arms, tangling your hands in her hair and nuzzling at her like a fawn, she'll give you sweet kisses and run her hands over your face and neck, tracing every detail her green eyes could see. She couldn't act smug even if she tried, too enamoured and bashful to tease you, instead, wanting to drown you in the same affection you showed her.

It hadn't taken much. Just you unconsciously pouting, your bottom lip drawing her attention and you gesturing with your head for her to join you on the couch and she'd practically sprinted over to lay with her head in your lap, her hair sprawled across your thighs. "Oof!" You groan, hunching over her and pretending to grab on to your leg painfully, enjoying your laughter at your expense. "Oh? You think that's funny?" You raise your head a little to be able to see her smirking up at you and shaking her head.

You pause for a moment, abruptly realising how close she is to you, her lips a hair's breadth away from yours. Her tongue pokes out to lick her lips and your pupils widen at the sight, holding your breath before puckering your lips and peppering small kisses along her face. Myrcella giggled as you sat, bent over her and dotting kisses along her cheeks, her nose, one on her brow before a swift kiss to her lips. "Stop!" Myrcella pushes a hand against your face to halt your movements, narrowing her eyes at you.

"Why?" You mock but your heart jumps when she twists her body so that her face digs into your stomach as she wraps her arm loosely around your waist, tucking her legs underneath her so she can rest on you. You drop your arm down to tug her further in you, resting your arm along her back as you relax against the chair, your lioness curled up against you. She lets out a satisfied hum, toying with the hem of your clothes and you mimic her sigh, far too eager to enjoy this moment than to ambush her with kisses. That can always be saved for later.

SANDOR CLEGANE ;

Sandor is not one for PDA and he doesn't appreciate looking weak in front of others, so the only time he's going to relish in your affection and cuddles is when the two of you are utterly alone. Even then, getting him to comply with your wishes is tough, as he's never known a soft touch in his life and will more than likely reject your first few advances until you manage to crack through the surface of his hard exterior. 

"Sandor," you croon softly, perched on his bed beside him, moving your hands slowly to reach for him as he twists away from you. "Sandor please." That seems to do something as he pauses but keeps his head turned away from you, his knees still facing yours as you shuffle closer ever so slightly. Hesitantly you lower your hand to rest on his knee feeling the muscles underneath your hand tensing. You pause, remaining still as you let him get used to the feeling of your hand on him.

When his head turns carefully, the scarred side of his face hidden from you, to nod his head you push forward, crawling to your knees on his bed to sit directly beside him, your legs almost on his as you press your hand to his chest. As expected, he tenses but this time he does not take long to settle, his arm hung by his sides as he let you do whatever you wanted to. Holding your breath, you raise your hand to cup his cheek, biting back a gasp when his eyes jump to yours, ensnaring you in them and stealing the breath from your lungs.

Holding his eyes your hand slides down his face slowly, grazing your palm over his jaw and neck before you wind it around his shoulder, taking the initiative to press your chest to his, snaking your other arm around him too as you clung to him, your head moving to lay on his chest. The first touch of his hands to your waist almost made you jump, but you let his hands explore your body with an almost childlike curiosity before they settled across your back, his big arms easily overlapping each other. You both stayed like that, pressed against each other in silence, showing your appreciation and affection for each other wholeheartedly. 

OBERYN MARTELL ;

Being affectionate and cuddly to Oberyn by your own free will? Yes Please! There is no shame in being affectionate in Dorne and every moment you demand Oberyn's attention with cuddles is a moment well spent. He likes to hug you from behind, leaning his head against your shoulder as both arms wind around you, clutching you close to him. It gives him perfect access to whisper soft words in your ear and laying delicate kisses along your neck, his hot breath teasing the sensitive skin there. If you initiate affection with Oberyn, there is no doubt it will be returned tenfold.

You were content in laying your head back against his chest, standing under the shade of the plum tree overseeing the water, warped up in his arms as the two of you gently swayed to your own song. Oberyn shifted his arms tighter around you, his hands resting just below your bust, occasionally grazing his thumb on the underside of your breast lazily. "Are you tired Lovely?" He crooned against your hair, his voice no louder than a sigh. 

You didn't bother to open your eyes, nodding your head slowly, missing Oberyn's smile. Oberyn hunched himself over you more, trailing his head down so that it stopped just short of your shoulder, and took a deep breath. Before you could ask what he was doing, he dropped his head down and placed a wet kiss along your collar bone. Tilting your head back further to give him better access and his chest rumbled with approval. He trailed two more open mouth kisses along your collarbone and towards your neck, poking his tongue out to taste your scent.

It shocked you when he began to blow on the wet skin, the cold air igniting your sensitivity and forcing you to shiver. Oberyn laughed as you curled back into him, trying to avoid his wicked mouth as he chuckled behind you, fastening his arms around you. You cried out his name when he pressed his blunt teeth along your shoulder lightly, releasing your skin to nuzzle his head into your neck. "I'm sorry." He was not. "You make me a man without self-control." He lets out one last hum, beginning his swaying again. "But I'm pretty sure you like it."

OBARA SAND ;

Hugging Obara is never expected or the same as the last. It's unpredictable yet always incredibly sweet, almost as if this is her outlet to show you how much she craves intimacy with you when she's too shy to do so in everyday circumstances. It starts with you holding her hand and escalates from there, leaving Obara to take you into her arms, always slotting her leg between yours. Whether you're standing or laying down she had this habit of snaking her leg between yours.

Obara lay on her back propped up by the array of cushions thrown over the bed with you tucked into her side, her arm sprawled across the bed acting as your pillow. You lay content beside her, legs tangled and her fingers running circling patterns on your shoulder. It was one of those moments where the intimacy and affections between you both were meant to be private, holed away in her room, only the sound of your soft humming chipping away the silence.

"You're so warm," you hum, shifting your frame to edge closer to her, throwing one arm across her chest as you move to your side to look at her. "I want to stay like this forever." Obara glances down to you where your eyes are closed in sleepy comfort, doing her best to ignore the flush traveling up her neck and rosy bloom on her cheeks. Clearing her throat, she uses her free arm to link fingers with yours, determinedly focusing on your fingers so she could fight the intense bubbling of her feelings for you smothering her.

She watched you open your eyes to peer up at her, obviously having expected a similar response back, Obara sighed half-heartedly. "Alright, I'll admit- this is nice." You adopted this knowing gleam on your face, seeing through her defensive smirk and tossing and readjusting yourself for a comfortable position, pursing your lips to hide your smile. You knew she loves this just as much as you and that she'd never truly admit it. So, for now, the blush on her dismayed cheeks would have to suffice.

NYMERIA SAND ;

Nym is the sort to rest her chin on her palm as she watches you cuddle into her with a sort of soft smugness. She loves how blissful the moment feels, your body shaped against hers so that her legs are tucked underneath you as she holds you to her side, the soft breath of her laugh tickling your neck. She is the main instigator of affection in your relationship, so she adores it when you're all fluffy and content in her arms, puckering your lips for kisses and only just resisting the urge to squeeze your cheeks and deepen this kiss.

Nymeria could feel her eyes softening, the harsh edges rounding as she observes you tucked into her side on the large lounge chair. She loves the moments where she'll be minding her own business and you'll come along, barrelling into her side until you can lie with your head against her chest, half lying on top of her as her arms embrace you on either side, curling to perch on your chest. She plays with the tips of your fingers unconsciously, distracted by the gentle breeze the shifts your dress and causes your hair to dance over the creases of your smiling eyes.

Leaning down, she presses a kiss to your hair wanting to bury her nose in your scent. When you giggle, her smile turns sharp. "That tickles!" You squirm as her arms tighten around you, effectively caging you into her, her nose burying deeper, trailing down your hair to the side of your face, her lips stretched into a smile against your skin. "This is your punishment," she purrs, though she chokes on a laugh as you playfully bite her hand.

"Oh Gorgeous, what am I going to do with you?" You nestle further into her chest so you can peer up at her, your cheeks rosy and hot. "Punish me with kisses?" Nym pretends to think for a moment, thoroughly enjoying the way your lips twist into a pout before she rains kisses against your face from above.  
"Now that I can do."

TYENE SAND ;

Whenever you want to cuddle, Tyene will cease her activity to focus her attention on you. She loves 'cuddle time' as she calls it, leading you to a couch or her bed and enveloping each other in your arms, entangling your legs as her arms snake around your shoulders and yours around her waist. She loves this position because everything about you two merges into one. One breath, one scent, one heartbeat. You'll whisper about your days and dreams, laughing quietly amongst each other, occasionally tugging each other closer than possible, leaving no gap between you two.

"My arm's going numb." You whisper into the stillness of the room making no effort to move away from her. "Mine too," she whispers back, the two of you lock eyes for a beat before bursting out into giggles. When your laughter dies down and neither of you makes a move to free your arms you fall into another fir of soft laughter. 

"We're just going to have to live as one-armed crones for the rest of our lives now," you attempt to shrug but fail in the tight embrace of each other. Instead of answering, Tyene shuffles her head close enough to link her lips with yours, her tongue slipping past your lips and mapping the insides of your mouth with her own. She pulls back with a content groan, shutting her eyes against the silk pillow of the bed you lay on.

"I never want to leave your arms." Her hand over your shoulder slinks down your back to begin raking her nails along your back, drawing random patterns and scribing words into your back with her finger as her pen, huffing a fond laugh at the goose-pimples that decorate your arms. When she grazes a sensitive spot on your lower back, just short of the side of your stomach, your muscles contract, and a shiver runs down your spine. Your back arches in her hands, pushing your chest soundly against hers as your body tries to run from the sensation. You regret declaring you were ticklish when she adopts an impish grin, the shrieks from your mouth being heard all the way from the water gardens.

JON SNOW ;

It is always amusing to Jon when you want to cuddle, being so obvious about it despite trying to be subtle about it. You're usually more affectionate and touchy- not that he's complaining, definitely the opposite, slyly grinning as you try to shuffle closer to him before he'll surprise you by capturing you in a warm and comforting hug. He loves smothering you in his arms, both contently wrapped around your neck and shoulders and his head bent so you stand cheek to cheek, each other's breath ghosting over the skin on your necks.

He wondered how long this would go on until one of you decides to cave. This, being you not-so-subtly stepping closer to him every time you thought he wasn't looking and brushing your hands over his chest as you laughed a little too loudly over his joke that wasn't that funny. Jon also wondered when you'll recognise he's messing with you, aware that in this adorably needy state of yours that you'd be incredibly receptive to his jests, ideas, and wants. All it took was you to smile up at him so sweetly and your eyes creasing at the corners for him to decide to cave first.

Taking you by surprise, Jon grabbed you by the scruff of your dress and all but launched you into his embrace, you too startled to notice anything other than his brazen smirk. You stabled yourself with your hands on his chest and Jon winds his arms around your neck, cutting off your false protests with a shush. "Was I too obvious?" He hears you mumble, glancing up at him sheepishly from under the weight of his arms.

Giving you a brief barely-there smile, Jon leans down to nudge your nose with his, his eyes fluttering shut from the intimacy before humming in agreement. "Yeah," he voiced, brushing his lips against yours. "But I don't mind it." You tuck your head further into his chest, your whine of embarrassment almost inaudible if it weren't for his proximity to feel the vibrations of your chest. You stayed like that for ages. Only the warmth of each other and the comfortable silence surrounding you was needed, simply at peace with each other.

ROBB STARK ;

Robb is the most romantic man alive, always making sure you know how much he loves you, peppering you in kisses and soft intimate moments at night, just the two of you under the covers. Whenever you start to get clingy and affectionate Robb swears he can feel his heart bursts. To have you so comfortable with him and desire his contact as much as he does yours, Robb knows he'll forsake any vows to keep you in his arms forever.

He knows he must look like a green boy if anyone were to find his in the compromising position. Eyes closed in bliss with his head on your lap as you rake your nail through his auburn curls and thumb the edges of his growing beard along his jaw. It didn't take much for Robb to fold and comply with your sweet whining for his to stay and lay with you. His lords can wait for their King a little longer, you'd told him.

"See, Isn't this so much better than some tiresome war council." You said, though your voice was just above a whisper, the small talk of the bustling camp sounding your tent. Robb hummed in agreement the corners of his lips twitching into a smile when he feels your hand cup his cheek. He turns his head to press his lips against your palm, pleased that it had your breath hitch, so subtly that he would've missed it had he not been so close. 

"Once again my wife proves to have control over me." He rises from your lap, grinning at your huff of disapproval, his straight teeth blinding you with a smile. "What would my lords say if they ever saw such a weak man." Robb leans forward to rub his nose softly against yours, grazing his lips past yours. "They would overthrow such a man I'm afraid," you giggle, returning his eskimo kiss in full. To hell with the grumpy Northern lords, he thought, whoever dared to deny him you would suffer the seven hells.

BRANDON STARK ;

One of Bran's favourite moments when you're needy and affectionate is the way you'll sit as close to him as possible, leaving no gap of air between you both, and the way your fingers have a mind of their own, running up and down his arm and swirling patterns onto the top of his hand gently. He treasures these moments so much that he'll stay as quiet as a mouse to not disturb you, just watching you secretly, his eyes soft and hazy.

"We're going to have to move in a little bit," You sighed into Bran's chest, twisting to sit facing him side by side and burying your face into the crook where his shoulder meets his chest. Bran himself had thrown a lazy arm around you holding you close to him as you leaned back against the large oak tree keeping you propped up. "I don't want to move." You whined, hands coming up to link with his around your neck, tucking it closer around you almost like a scarf.

He huffed out a laugh at the thought of being your scarf and pressed and endeared kiss to your temple. "It's not for a little while yet," he began feeling almost giddy holding you in his arms. "So stop complaining or I'll have to start calling you Rickon." You gasped dramatically, proceeding to struggle your way out of his embrace, twisting one way then turning the next but Bran held on tightly, gasping for breath through his loud childish laughter.

Managing to link both arms around you, Bran squeezed tightly until you relented, sagging in his grip - your position changed to now having your back to his chest. "I may never speak to you again Brandon Stark if you don't apologise." His smirk was almost wolfish as he lowered his head to your ear, arms flexing around you for good measure. "Well, we can't have that now, can we?" His first kiss took you by surprise, but the second and fourth not so much.

RICKON STARK ;

Having you close meant you were safe, so to Rickon the safest place for you was in his arms. He had lost everyone he loved and doesn't understand why they went South. They left him and it filled him with such rage and anguish that he now battles a swarm of anxiety that threatened to consume him every time you leave even for a moment. It took time for you to understand his ways but when you did, you began to reciprocate his hand-holding and affection with a softer note, teaching him that you would never leave by choice. Therefore, Rickon knows no such happiness than when you seek him out to show affection. 

"Wait for me!" He hid his grin as his feet halted dramatically at your words. The giddy excitement he feels when he hears you call for him, swirling in the pit of his stomach. He can't help it, having you call for him and want to be near him always gets him excited. Rickon can feel his face warm, a deep flush up his neck and ears but he's not ashamed of his visible elation, he's never been tough to. Even Shaggydog can feel the rising emotion in the air and whines softly next to him.

You reach him soon enough, panting just slightly but your happy grin has his heart stutter. "I thought you wanted to stay back with Meera?" Your tongue pokes out to wet your lips, eyes dropping from where they were locked with his. "Yeah," you grumble, cheeks flushing pink. "But I wanted to come with you. You always make things an adventure." His large direwolf barks in impatience, pacing the ground but Rickon makes no attempt to move still lovestruck staring at you.

Rickon gives you a cocky grin, smarmy yet it has you flush deeper- a look he could have only learned from Osha, and swings his arm around your shoulders to tug you to him. Your smaller hands clutch at his furs, breathing in his scent deeply, your face burrowed into his chest easily. He'll continue to grow and be as tall as his lord father you're sure. It's only Shaggydog that breaks the two of you apart, growly and chewing on Rickon's furs trying to urge him into action. Your sweet laugh soothes the mild irritation he feels for the other half of his soul- Shaggydog should be on his side.

SANSA STARK ;

Sansa adores hugs. As a child she dreamt of her tall knight, sweeping her into her arms in a lovers embrace with soft touches and even softer words. Which was why she never imagined your hugs being her favourite. Not to say your hugs weren't all that but there was something special in your hugs, that she couldn't describe or ever imagined possible. Maybe it was because she loved you.

"Sansa!" She heard her name called and spun around to see the way your eyes lit up when you spotted her, picking up your skirts to race towards her. Her smile couldn't be helped as she walked to meet you halfway, tensing herself for your body to crash into hers. Nothing sounded sweeter than the laugh you let out as your hands clung to her hips, being careful not to press too harshly on the fabric lest it rip.

Her own arms swaddled you, overlapping around your neck as she pulled you close towards her. Your feet tripped on the stone and you all but fell into her, your chin clumsily bumping into her shoulder and hands scrambling for purchase on her back. The two of you laughed but still refused to let go, enjoying the feeling of being in each other's arms too much to let go. "I've missed you terribly," you mumble, your voice barely heard as you spoke into the clothes on her chest, not bothering to lift your head. 

Sansa grinned prettily, ducking her head to rest by your shoulder. When you moved to pull back, Sansa expected you to release her, yet all you did was pull back enough to rest your forehead against hers, your eyes closed and mouth parted as you basked in her presence. Sansa felt her cheeks heat up, her eyes fluttering shut as well and her hands sliding to hold onto your shoulders as you stood silent, body and soul becoming one- nothing at all she imagined, but something she wouldn't ever give up.

ARYA STARK ;

This girl is a big hugger. The physical contact soothes her when she's worried or sad, grounding her so she can refocus. Hugs are also important to her to show her love and support and nothing means more to her than to be hugging you. Arya all but buries herself into you, pressing every inch of her body to yours so that no part is left untouched. She always holds you firm, her fingers twisting into the clothes on your back as if she's afraid you'll leave. You will never mention how sweet but heartbreaking it is that she clenches her hands so tightly to you, never wanting to let you go.

Arya doesn't even know how she got into this situation but she's not one to complain. Especially when it involves you sweeping her into your arms and cuddling into her. Your head is bent so it can rest on her shoulder though your head embeds itself into her neck. Arya mimics your action and finds herself slightly surprised when your hand comes to cup the back of her head, knotting in her short hair for a moment to then wrap around her neck.

Arya can feel her eyes close involuntarily, all of a sudden blinking back tears that threatened to spill. Your hug felt like home, how her family would hug her to comfort her. Your hug reminded her of Jon Snow. She felt her arms wind tighter around you, her knuckles turning white from the force of the grip she had on you. She could tell the moment you noticed her change in mood, your muscles relaxing as you moved your head back to look at her. "Arya?" You whispered.

She shook her head, folding herself more closely into you and you let her, ignoring the dampness on your shirt from her tears, just picking up a small sway and holding her tighter. To Arya, it was as if your tight grip was all that was keeping her together at this point. If Bran was here, he would've laughed at her fondly. You stayed like that for ages, neither one of you wanting to be to one to break the hug first, just holding each other, vowing to protect each other from the world.

GENDRY WATERS ;

He is almost shy when you become affectionate, finding it easier to demand it himself than accept your own. That being said, he's not likely to pass up that sort of opportunity, pretending to grumble to himself as he pulls you into his arms, ducking his head against yours so you can't see the sheepish expression on his face. Gendry is all-in when he hugs you, a big bear hug with his arms latched onto you, practically covering you with his large size, occasionally working up enough courage to cup the back of your head in his large palm.

You were making it hard for Gendry to ignore you, cuddling up to his side and shivering every time the wind blew, trying to worm yourself into his blanket though he'd already given you one of your own. Making the mistake of looking down at you, Gendry sighs at the sight of your blue lips and doe-eyed expression. He forces a scowl on his face as he lifts one arm and beckons you into it, releasing a grunt as you collide excitedly into him.

Gendry feels your smaller cold hands clutching at the sides of his shirt, your chest front on with his as you tried to radiate as much warmth as possible in his arms. He gives you a playful glare as you continue to shiver, tugging his blanket to wrap around the both of you, one of his hands coming to rest on the small of your back and the other on your shoulder, his fingers so close to grazing the raised skin on your neck.

You huff out a quiet laugh as he can't meet your gaze, turning to look at your surroundings and hoping you don't notice the slight blush he has. The fluttering of his heart speeds up rapidly when you turn your head to rest your cheek against his chest, nuzzling your face slightly against the fabric. The pace of his heart so noticeable to him, he's sure you've already noticed. His knuckles are white as they hold onto the blanket like a lifeline but when you press yourself deeper into him from the cold, Gendry confesses he can't find anything wrong with this situation, having you bundled up by him, seeking out his warmth, it almost leaves him smiling. Almost.

OSHA ;

It gives Osha a certain amount of pride when you become affectionate and cuddly around her, where she is all too happy to provide you with open arms and a big smirk stretched across her face. She'll tuck you into her side and corner you against a barrier so you're safely surrounded by her and she can bask in your gentle touches and kiss the crown of your hair.

Tilting her head, Osha smacked her lips in satisfaction. You'd crawled your way over towards her about as subtle as one of the crows and kept inching closer and closer until your side was pressed firmly to hers. Unfortunately for you, as much as Osha loved when you took initiative, and she did, it was always better when you whine or grumpily demanded her attention and hugs as well.

Your mouth jutted out in a pout when you recognised her teasing, but it was too cold and too tempting to hold onto your pride. With a heavy sigh, you yanked her arm from under her and swung it around your neck like a scarf, burrowing into her warmth, positioning yourself so you lay party under her like a cocoon of safety. Osha laughed deeply, pleased that you caved so quickly. Sort of.

"That's not very fair," she mockingly cried, flexing the arm around your neck. "You know I like to hear you beg for it." Biting the inside of her cheek to hold her bubbling laughter at bay when you threw her your most disgruntled glare. She pressed her lips to your temple, feeling her lips graze your skin as she spoke. "Otherwise, one might assume, you're using me for my body." Her chest shook with laughter as she tucked you closer into her embrace, ignoring the bubbling pit in her stomach to tease you mercilessly.  
"Osha. Please shut up."

TORMUND GIANTSBANE ;

Tormund loves nothing more than when you're affectionate, prying for his attention and giving his kisses. Normally, he's the one to smother you in his adorations so when you initiate it, to Tormund it's a little bit more special. He's the type to bear hug, making stupid puns while he does so, against your front or back it doesn't matter, as long as his arms are caging you in that's all that matters.

"This is new." Tormund laughed deep in his belly, watching how you toyed with his fingers and snuck closer to his side until you were sitting with your legs folded to your chest leaning heavily on him. He vaguely wondered if you were going to go with the blunt approach and demand hugs or if you were going to hide your intentions behind shy excuses. Tormund didn't know which one he found more endearing.

"It's nothing. 'M just cold." Ah, so the second option then. He smirked down at your fur clothed body, his lips widening when you blushed at his knowing stare, and opened his arms wide for you to crawl into. He swung your legs, so they were both thrown over one side and guided your head to rest on his shoulder, both of his arms cocooning you, latched together by his fingers.

He couldn't his grin even if he tried, the comforting weight of you in his arms sent a heat unlike any summer sun to his heart, pulsing and plunging like it was alive. He didn't even stop smiling when you caught him and began to grumble that you really were cold.

BRIENNE OF TARTH ;

Hugs are a common occurrence between you two; side hugs, bear hugs, the 'sweetheart cradle', anything thing you can think of, she's done it with you. Even so, nothing can prepare her for the absolute consuming affection she feels whenever you instigate such an action. Her grin threatening to split her mouth in two from how hard she smiles, and it feels like her head's in the clouds.

Your laugh had to be one of her favourite things Brienne thought, sweet and sharp- something worth fighting to keep. "You're so tall," you smiled, teeth showing as your arms wrapped around her middle. Try as she might, Brienne couldn't help the tingle of insecurity that spread from her toes to her mouth where her smiled dropped. For so long she'd been mocked and cruelly teased for her height and build and she prayed to all the seven that, that was not what you meant.

"It feels so safe when your arms are around me." Her nose twitched as she processed your words. "Like one of those tall gallant knights everyone sings about." You pretended to swoon, sinking deeper into her embrace so her arms had to hold you tighter to steady you. "My gallant Brienne." She takes it back. The way you say her name has to be her favourite thing.

Her chin easily rested on the top of your head, breathing deeply into the scent of your hair, her hands shifting to link behind you and rest on your back. As she did so, her hands grazed your sides and you squirmed at the ticklish feeling, giggling into her chest as you tried to escape the feeling by practically merging yourself into her. The two of you giggled, staggering at your sudden movement. Wait, maybe your laugh is once again her favourite thing.

RAMSAY BOLTON ;

Oh boy, nothing gives this man great pleasure and ultimate satisfaction when you initiate affection towards him. It proves that you care about him, wanting to touch and be close to him and that you understand only he can provide you what you need. You're damn sure that if you start touching him softly and cuddling in close to him or even praise him, that he'll reward you by his standards. Marking you up with his mouth and hauling your ass back to his room even if that was not what you intended. Ramsay likes to stare down the other men around him with you on his arm in smug delight- taking notes of the men that stare too long.

He'd been watching you nervously twitch and sneak glances his way and frankly, it was starting to irritate him for how long it'd been going on. What were you planning? Had you done something bad and couldn't find a way to bring it up? You'd better hope not, he thought sourly, his lips twisting at that thought. It was only when you'd slunk close enough and all but tripped into his arms, hand winding around his waist did he understand. 

Oh, Ramsay thought, tongue running over his teeth as he smiled, so this is what you wanted. His own hands snaked around your back to cradle you in his arms, both palms splayed out and taking up as much space as possible. Keeping you captured in his arms, Ramsay leaned back to watch how you clutched at his clothes and nibbled on your lip while you leaned heavily on him. Not what he was expecting but damn if it didn't make his chest tight as he held in his pleased laughter, sucking on his teeth to keep it at bay.

"What a warm reception, little one." His voice had you look up at him, stuttering at the sight of his grin like the cat that got the canary. One of his hands left its grip on your back to tuck a stray hair behind your ear, deliberately grazing your cheek as he did so. "You don't know how much this pleases me." Ramsay moved with calculated caution, slowly lowering his head till he captured your lips in his, quickly devouring your mouth when he had it. He forced the breath from your lips, causing you to turn your head to inhale deep breaths, though he didn't stop, trailing his movements over your jaw and down your neck, lingering on the sweet spot by your ear.  
"Do you want to know what good girls get as a reward?"

THEON GREYJOY ;

Theon likes to tease you immensely when you're all needy and affectionate, pinching your cheeks while you try to bat away his hands and calling you a baby before he wraps you in his arms in a giant bear hug. In private he's a lot more relaxed and intimate, breathing deeply into your neck, trying to ingrain your scent in his mind and wandering his hands along your back, squeezing, and rubbing all the while. In public he presents this aloof façade, a casual arm slung around your shoulders to keep you close to him.

'Well, aren't you just a little whiny baby," Theon gibed, his legs spread wide where he sat, elbows on his knees as he watched you intently. He watched you blush and stutter defensively, his lips pulling into a smarmy grin before he stood to stand with you. You tried to protest when he pulled you into his arms firmly, coiling around you as his chin planted itself on the top of your head, forcing your head to tuck into his neck.

"You can't even last the day with my cuddle huh?" Your responding whine had his muscles flex, pulling you deeper into his embrace. Unbeknownst to you, Theon's eyes fluttered shut, sliding his chin so he could nuzzle his head against yours and enjoy the moments where you provide him with comfort and serenity, he's too afraid to ask for himself. Theon loves your affectionate nature and he's all too willing to entertain you. 

"That's ok," he licked his lips, "I'm more than happy to oblige you." You stood in silence, the warm weight of his arms binding you to him and becoming drunk of each other's scent. Your knees felt wobbly, sagging heavily against Theon who blinked down at you fondly, tugging on the ends of your hair as he held you propped up against him. Nothing else mattered to you two. Nothing except the scolding Old Nan will give you when she walks in on you both in the next minute.

YARA (ASHA) GREYJOY ;

Yara's hugs are all soft and warm-bodied, the fervent nature of your lives calmed like still water. She likes to hug you at any time; when you're sleeping, against your back while you work on something, random surprise attack hugs- you name it. Yara's the type to pull you in by the waist, resting her hands on your hips and she hugs you from behind, slinking her body around yours so that she's curled around you, either standing over the balcony of her ship or resting between her legs on her bed.

Yara ran her fingers and nails down your exposed arms, admiring the goose-pimples that erupted in their wake. She felt the vibrations of your hum against her chest, the sound reverberating through her body and down to the molten pot of her stomach. Not one to be outdone, she pressed a single kiss to the space below your jaw, smirking against your skin and you let out a soft sigh. 

"Your noises are going to wake something they shouldn't if they persist," she teased against your skin, halting her hands to simply wrap around your waist and tug you further back into her. She sat up on her bed, her back against the headrest with you between her strong legs, tapped on all sides. The sheets lay crumpled at the end of the bed, kicked off from the heat that sat heavy in the air, your only reprieve was the open window and the cool saltwater air.

She could almost feel your unimpressed look, stopping you from turning to glare at her by squeezing her arms to keep you in place. "I know, I know! Just hugging." You leaned back heavily on her, your head on her shoulder as you let her palm the skin of your belly, lightly trailing to the tops of your thighs before slowly moving their way to the underside of your breasts and down again. This was nice, she supposed- you in her arms with nothing to interrupt your gentle touches. Gazing down at your drooping eyes, Yara smiled. Yes. This was wonderful.

MARGAERY TYRELL ;

Margaery is always so delighted when you become so affectionate with her, laughing, and smiling fondly at all the attention you reward her with. She's just as likely to reciprocate the same amount of affection you provide, if not more. If you kiss her cheek, she'll kiss your lips. If you link arms with her to be close, she'll take you down to her room and spend the day entwined in each other's arms.

She could almost see the performance of her favourite ballad again through the gentle hums of your soft voice as you sung the tune absentmindedly, toying with her fingers that you had linked through yours only moments ago. You were so shy to ask for her contact, instead, grazing your hands as if to entice her to act first, which she did to take mercy on the rose blooming on your cheeks.

"You sing so sweetly my love." She encouraged, turning her head to gaze upon you, your foreheads so close they touched. Sitting side by side, your backs to the evening sun, you blushed at the praise, choosing to nibble on the cheese in front of you than to answer. It endeared Margaery how shy you got sometimes. She watched your eyes cloud over as you processed whatever you were thinking before you grabbed some food in your fingers and offered it to her.

Surprised by your boldness, Margaery smiled, her eyes crinkling as she took the food from your fingers with her mouth. There would be other times to fluster you further, maybe sucking on your fingers and holding your eyes, but Margaery was too fond of the purity of your gesture to contemplate it. She sighed and nuzzled closer into you, your heads coming to rest on each other - temple to temple as your hands locked together, Margaery's shoulder slipping behind yours slightly to press as closely as she could to you.

LORAS TYRELL ;

Like his sister, Loras gets so pleased when you become cuddly towards him. It makes him feel validated and loved when you start holding his hand or playing with his hair, his smile becoming infectious as the rush of emotions threaten to burst from him. He'll be in such a good mood for the rest of the day, the women of Kings Landing jealous of the person who managed to make Loras Tyrell smile like that.

"You're so beautiful." You whisper, your hand running through his liquid gold locks, brushing the curls away from his eyes. Loras tried to smirk, really, he did. But he couldn't keep up the conceited act for long as his smile softened, eyes fluttering shut as your nails continued to rake through his hair peacefully, your comforting warmth radiating through him. He could stay like this forever, sprawled across the grass with you as close to him as possible.

When your hand starts to lag, Loras opens his eyes and cups your cheek in his hand. Gently guiding your face down to meet his, he gives you time to adjust so that you're no longer kneeling beside him but, straddling his thigh before he kisses you. Your little gasps into his mouth are music to his ears, kissing you more firmly to draw out those sounds. "Loras," you whisper against his lips, taking a quick gulp of air before he captures your mouth again. 

You break from the kiss, one hand gripping the front of his shirt tightly as you pant against his lips, eyes shut and blissed out, and Loras can't get enough of looking at you like this. He chuckles against your lips, teasing you for being so flustered before drawing you further down to rest on his shoulder, one of his hands behind his head like a pillow and the other, stroking down your shoulder and you lay next to him. You stay like that for hours, the soft grass tickling at his exposed skin as the breeze almost lulls you both to sleep.

MELISANDRE ;

She enjoys the attention you give her when you're needy and affectionate. Melisandre will pretend to be aloof and above you when you try to be subtle about what you want, trying to urge you to be bold and demand it. When you do gain some courage, however, she won't let you hold onto the dominant card for long, smothering you in affection and overwhelming you to the point that your mind becomes fuzzy and spacy, tucking you safely in her embrace when you enter such a state.

She's doing it again, you grumble to yourself, lips twitching in agitation as you half glared at the red woman across from you, pointedly ignoring you as she worked. You try to graze your fingers against hers and lick your lips when she levels you with an unimpressed ruby stare. Her lips purse when you attempt a different tactic, and you grow shy as her blatant ignoring of you. You know what she wants buts it's hard to find the strength to do it when she sits there like a God.

"I want-" you clear your throat, your voice sounding too loud after minutes of silence. "I want to hold you." For added effect, you raise your chin and splay your hand flat on the table. Melisandre freezes from her work, her darks eyes slicing into yours and if you were a lesser being you would have perished but you could see the pleased look in her gaze, however terrifying it was. "Do you?" She purred - and in the next second, you were cornered between her and the table, hands cupping your face as she kisses and sucked on the skin of your jaw.

"There you go sweetling," she husked, her breath bouncing off your skin, "that wasn't so hard." One hand stays planted to your head, tugging on the stands at the base of your neck sharply to have you seeing stars. Her mouth wanders all across your jaw to your neck and chest before climbing its way back up, all the while pressing firmly into your now feverish and panting body. It feels unnaturally good and your mind blanks. You're not even aware of how you came to be perched on the floor by her, sitting on a silken pillow with your head resting on her thigh, her hands tangled in your hair as she worked. Every now and then, Melisandre will smile down at you, pressing a sweet kiss to your lips, fondly staring at your dazed expression.

PETYR BAELISH ;

Petyr can't help the fondness that seeps through him whenever you're affectionate with him, needing his touch and presence to feel content. Of course, he'll feel smug, his chin lifted ever so slightly in the air for all to see, but that part of him also stems from his earning to have someone truly desire him. Lysa doesn't count to Littlefinger. Your cuddly nature is usually down in private or hidden beneath the stars, too many dangers otherwise. Petyr will croon at you trying to huddle close to him, sagging your weight into him before he helps you to burry yourself against him, his hand coming down on the back of your head to keep you in place for as long as possible.

"It's so beautiful here," you whispered into the night, your voice no louder than a whisper, not daring to disturb the airs song of silence. Petyr watched as you spun to look at him from beneath your lashes, eyes wide like a doe and his mouth twitched to a smirk. You curled your body closer to his when the breeze blew past you, shifting your hair". The wind wasn't cold, in fact, the night was warm, not a goose-pimple in sight so he guessed your shiver was for a more calculated purpose. 

He didn't waste any longer to grab your arm and pull you into him. "Let's keep you safe from this chilled night hm?" Petyr loved the blush that rose to your cheeks, your arms tucked close to your chest as you covered your face in embarrassment. The smile he gave was as radiant as the moon, basking in its light in your secret garden tucked away from the world. He felt you grumble something into his chest that sounded suspiciously like 'shut up' but he let it pass.

His hands began their wander around your body, dipping down to the small of your back, one hand after the other, grazing the fabric that did nothing to hide all of your dips and curves,. His fingers spread wide, almost touching past the hem at your waist and your breath hitches. Petyr nuzzles his head into the side of yours, nosing against your temple as his hands changed their tune and began to rise, sliding up over your ribs and toying with the neckline of your dress. A secret embrace in the dark between two lovers their hearts beating as one.


	14. You're in Danger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request by @Corporate_Blood
> 
> WARNING: violence,  
> gore, murder,  
> and blood

DAENERYS TARGARYEN ;

The killing had not stopped, the sons of the Harpy were savage and relentless, offering slave girls, wealth, and glory to whoever manages to kill her first. They couldn't touch her Daenerys knew, too untrained to even get past her lesser trained warriors and her dragons would smite anyone who came too close. Though, she couldn't fight the fear of one of the slaves attempting an attack on you to get to her.

Her dragons playfully snarled at each other, snapping their jaws, and weaving between each other as Daenerys watched, entertained by the sight. Drogon slithered his way to her side, rubbing his hot scales along her arms and purring in a clicking and screeching sort of way. She was hoping to spend her time alone with you, but her dragons would keep her company while she waited for you. Her cream and gold beast halts his play and jerks his head to her door, her other children following her example. Dany's breath catches and everything slows.

The sound of her heart beating was distinct, setting her nerves on fire as she waited, her dragons clicking and hissing as they feel the rising anxiety. There's a sound of a scuffle reached her ears and Daenerys slowly rose, so she stood facing the door, her hand raised by her chest as if to protect herself, Viserion and Rhaegal swimming over towards her, bearing their black needle teeth. Her door is thrown open and it's you. There's blood on your brow and your hands and feet are dirtied and cut, eyes blurred by tears.

"[Y/n]," Dany breaths, her chest tightening painfully, brows furrowed. She moves to rush to you, wanting to cradle you in her arms and bandage your wounds. Before she can take another step a Ghiscari slave girl arrives, no older than seventeen with a dagger in her hand. She charges at you but freezes when she sees dragons. The girl gapes and trembles, looking between you and the monsters of old but all Dany could see is the dagger soaked in your blood.

Her dragons sensed her fear. Viserion roared, and smoke rose grey from his snout. Drogon beat the air with his black wings, and Rhaegal twisted his head back and emit flame. It caught on the girl's clothes and engulfed her moments later, her screams echoing down the corridors, alerting her soldiers who came rushing. 

Dany did not need them now, scooping down to hold your head in her hands, hiccupping sobs at your injuries. "You're safe now," she cooed, clutching you to her chest and rocking you. "They'll never hurt you again." The screams had long since passed and Dany kept you buried to her chest so you couldn't watch the way skin melted from bone and turned to ash, her dragons curling around you, breathing smoke as they watched the girl burn proudly.

VISERYS TARGARYEN ;

Viserys sat aside from the Dothraki wedding he'd been forced to attend, some bloodrider or something, and watched with disgust as these savages ate strange food and danced to the barbaric sounds of drums, all the while waiting for the moment you'd arrive.

His fingers drummed along his thigh in impatience scowling at every person he'd sat up straighter for thinking it was you. He was watching a man with oiled hair and dothraki leather killed another man for fun, cutting off their braid afterward when he saw you slinking your way through the crowd, an amused smile on your face when you noticed Viserys' feet were off the ground to avoid the blood spreading across the ground.

He watched with rapt attention every move you made towards him and with an almost incredulous outrage as some primitive man grabbed you by your shoulder and forced you to the ground on your knees. He flinched as your knees crashed into the ground harshly. All the warmth drained from him, leaving him sickly and cold, mouth agape as he could only sit there stunned.

Till the brute began pawing at your breast did Viserys begin to feel a flush of anger flare in his cheeks and he could feel his eyes sharpen. It was almost as if they didn't care for his barking and yelling, ignorant of his language and anger but it made getting to you easier and sliding his sword into the soft part of the man's back all too quick to satisfy him. All around him people cheered and continued celebrating, thinking he won the fight for you. As if you didn't already belong with him.

Viserys sneered and spat on the body before turning his attentions to you, hauling you up by your shirt and dragging you back to his seat. The blood dotted across your face and clothes sated his anger momentarily, pleased at the sight of his enemy's blood. "You didn't have to worry; I could have killed him too." He could understand how you could live like this, but no matter, Viserys would keep you on his lap where he'd stick his sword into anyone if they came too close. The only good thing was the way you doted on him, pleased to see him fight for you and kill for you.

KHAL DROGO ;

He watched you from a few paces behind, enjoying the Eastern market, in awe at the rare trinkets and animals from Asshai all the way to the Shadow Lands. Drogo kept a small smile on his face as he watched you pick up objects and put them down when you were distracted by other things. He stood with Qotho and Cohollo, his bloodriders as they bargained with an older man from Asshai over buying a striped black and white horse.

Your gasp of pain captured his attention immediately and his muscles froze, rigid and locked as he watched a huge creature the size of a lion with six feet, bash at its cage, bearing its teeth trying to attack you. In your fright you'd fallen over, sprawled on your hands and feet and as if the creature sensed your fear, it charged in its cage, the chains creaking in their effort to hold the cage door closed but Drogo saw the door creaking open against the force of the animal. 

It took another leap for you, its owner shouting obscenities and the crowd in terror, and Drogo unfroze, his movements sluggish as he strode for you, kicking the cage with all his might so it tumbled and startling what he now assumes is a basilisk. "Fichat me tat eveth," he growled, following his men as they dragged the cage down to the water and threw it in, watching the basilisk drown as it screeched with perverse joy. 

When it was dead, he dragged the cage back onto land and took its limp body from its cage, carrying it back to you and laying it by your feet. "I will have it preserved for you to look upon." He could see how your heart still raced as you gave a shaky smile, pressing your face into his chest. 

Your quiet moment disturbed by the basilisk owner shouting at you, calling you horrible names in his unfamiliar tongue. The man moved to charge at you, but Drogo intervened, apprehending the man, snarling at him as he squeezed the offending hand so tightly something popped. Drogo had the man arrested by his bloodriders, bound and blinded and tied to his horse, telling you he'd have the man dragged behind his horse up to the Mother Mountain for even thinking of hurting you. His Tih zhor.

fichat me tat eveth - bring it to the water

DAARIO NAHARIS ;

He wandered the streets silently, sticking to the shadows, his hood drawn to hide his features to the people of Meereen. He was on his way to see you, but the threat of the Sons of the Harpy was ever-present and starting to get on his nerves. He had to keep an ever-watchful eye for foes and hold his arakh close to him.

With more grace than he ought to have had, Daario danced around people and swiftly made his way to your home in no time at all. It helped that he'd bought you a home closer to the great pyramid so he could see you more and not travel too far to slink into your bed and drink your mead. Allowing himself a smile when he saw your house, it fell all at once when he saw your door ajar, beaten in at the handle as if someone had kicked at it, splinters covering the doorway.

Walking silently, on the sides of his feet, he pressed his back to your wall and listened. He could make out muffled sobbing and clenched his jaw when he recognised it to be you, pressing forward to make out how many were in your house- two he suspected and most definitely a third out here with him. Calming his breathing and rolling out his frigid shoulders Daario made haste.

It wasn't hard to find the third offender, a cold sweat chilling him to the bone when he saw the gold harpy mask, using his fear and anger to swiftly slit their throat silently, making no noise aside from the body hitting the ground. With his element of surprise, Daario erupted into your house with a plethora of noise and wasted no time swinging and twirling his blade on the first offender until he'd cut off their head, and chasing the second, throwing another dagger from his pocket into their hamstring and kicking in their teeth till they lost consciousness. His sweet Queen might enjoy one alive.

He didn't turn to look at you, he wasn't prepared for what he might see, so he stayed standing over the filth they call a harpy until his hands didn't shake and he could wet his lips without his jaw tensing. You croaked out his name softly and he made his move, huffing out a breath of relief when all he saw was little cuts on your brow and a few bruises, kneeling beside you to pull your face into his chest. Knowing you were safe, you began to sob heavily, gasping for air and incoherently blubbering about why they were there. He knew why they were there, but he'd kill them all the same. If they wanted to get to him through you, Daario vowed to always be there to kill them first.

TYRION LANNISTER ;

Varys had warned him that he'd heard rumours Cersei had found you, a whore that his brother loved. Oh, what a fool was he. Today was meant to run smoothly, a productive time as Hand of the King then come home to you and lay with you, washing all his troubles away. Now he wanted to die at the thought of you in Cersei's grasp.

His heart felt like it was in his throat and he quickened his pace to his quarters where he knew Podrick and Bronn would be. They'd find you and bring you back to him, Tyrion was sure, no matter if they had to kill Cersei's men. Good riddance. A jolt of fear so intense it had him falter in his steps. What would Cersei do to you.

She was cruel and vindictive and would do anything in her power to hurt him. Tyrion couldn't help but imagine you bloodied and bruised, hands bound and gagged sitting alone in a dark and wet room waiting for more torture. Tyrion had to stop walking to lean against the corridor, his breaths uneven. Panting as if he couldn't find the air for his lungs, Tyrion lay his head against the cool wall and closed his eyes. Taking a deep shaky breath, he admonished himself.

He had to calm down and be smart about this, leave nothing to chance so he could get you back. Thinning his lips to control himself, Tyrion finally made it back to his chamber and almost crumbled in relief. You were there laughing at something Bronn had said, teasing poor Pod and sitting atop of his desk. Letting out a gasp of air he didn't think he was holding, Tyrion slumped to the ground, the thud alerting them of his appearance.

"Tyrion!" You rushed to him, placing a hand on his shoulder to check over him for any problems. He gave you a watery smile, letting out a shaky laugh as he pulled you to meet his lips. The kiss was broken and messy, Tyrion was smiling too much to kiss you properly, but you didn't seem to mind. You asked him what was wrong, voice barely above a whisper but he shook his head. "Nothing. Everything is how it's meant to be." 

JAIME LANNISTER ;

You'd told him you'd never seen the ocean before and Jaime couldn't help but think that wrong. He remembered the times he'd jump off the rocks at Casterly Rock into the water with Cersei before they'd been told off, and how the water was crystal clear and cool, leaving an excited chill up his spine. Therefore, he'd vowed to take you by a hidden cove in Blackwater bay and show you the water.

Jaime couldn't hide his fond smile as he watched you splash around the shallows, only your ankles and feet in the water, kicking and running up and down the sand laughing. You were scared to be caught wearing only your shift, but Jaime had reassured you that it was better than wearing a wet dress on your trip back. You'd kicked a flurry of water at him and Jaime smirked as he wrapped you in his arms and threatened to dunk you.

"The real waters out there," he pointed to the darker coloured water. "As deep as mountains are tall and you have to swim to keep afloat." You challenged him to teach you to swim and he agreed easily, turning to remove his armour so he was left in his light tunic, hearing you splash as you made your way out, but when he turned back all he could see was blue. He called your name uncertain, twisting his head to look this way and that, a sinking feeling in his gut when he heard you gasp.

"Jaime-" You were cut off as you swallowed seawater, unable to keep your safe afloat as you were pulled out by the current. Your arms splashed around you and Jaime didn't think twice to dive in for you. "Hold on!" He called, urging his feet to kick faster as he watched you sink slowly underwater. He grunted and spluttered, pushing himself faster, not letting himself think until he had you. Diving down he wrapped his arm around your waist and pulled you up, half swimming half dragging you back to the shallows, huffing from the exertion.

It was like he had battle fever again, where time slows as if unhurried, but your focus becomes crystalline. When he could stand Jaime held you to his chest, letting you compose your breath as his eyes ran furiously over your face for a sign of- well anything that could've ailed you. His golden curls stuck to his forehead and dripped cold water down his face and nose, dripping down onto your shoulders. "Wait for me next time," he snarked with no heat, panting as if exhausted but he knew the real reason. Not being able to find you had stolen his breath and made him lightheaded. 

CERSEI LANNISTER ;

You were supposed to be holed up with her in the banquet she'd supplied for the nobles of King's Landing facing Stannis' attack on Blackwater. She waited as was expected of her, enduring the awful tittering of the frightened women and children around her, monitoring the door closely to wait for your presence. Yet, when the doors shut, and a long time had passed Cersei's heart fell.

Terror seized, as sudden as a storm. Any number of things could have happened to you; a hostage, killed, ra-. No. She dare not utter anymore. Standing tall and proud Cersei stalked to the door, refusing to show the way her chest tightened and squeezed, drawing out all the air she had in her, her breaths coming out in shaky, quick pants. "Ser Osmund," she calls to the guard outside the doors. "Send half the men to find Lady [y/n] and bring her here immediately. Do not fail me." Though her voiced wavered, it was cold, glaring, and unyielding as she would remain until you were here beside her.

The ladies around her began whispering of you in your absence, some praying for your safety, others claiming you might already be dead. They are all fools and cowards, Cersei thought bitterly, none of them will last the night. How dare they speak of you like you are already gone! This is good, Cersei remarked, taking a sip of her wine, let your fear become anger. Still, her hands shook as she drank her wine more ardently as more time passed, however hard she steeled her hands they trembled, her lips quickening the more her horror threatened to consume her.

Cersei swore to the seven that if she had a sword, she would have saved you herself and rid the world of all the cowards and traitors. She drank her wine till her head began to spin, snarling at the ladies who tried to converse with her till they scurried away, tail between their legs. She had no time or energy to waste on them. The knock on the door had everyone fall silent. Cersei felt her stomach drop. Would this be the signal to let Ser Ilyn Payne begin or is it too sweet to hope for you? 

"Queen Regent, we've brought Lady [y/n] as requested." In an instant, she was out of her seat and there you were, unharmed and looking as relieved to see Cersei as she was to see you. "Little mouse," she breathed, her voice struggling to find itself amongst her breathless relief. No other words were spoken but the repetition of one another's names. They will never have you; you were hers. Let them try, she thought, entwining your fingers with her, I will show them what it means to be a lion.

JOFFREY BARATHEON (LANNISTER) ;

The people of Kings Landing were rioting again, pleading for food and safety and Joffrey couldn't stand them. He sat in the carriage eight men carried on each pillar, holding a rose-scented cloth to his nose as he peered out the mesh windows at the disgusting common people around him. Hopefully, his obligations would be over soon.

It wasn't until he heard a commotion behind him did, he break his scowling. The Kingsguard halted to attention and flew their hands to their swords. "What is it? Why have we stopped." Joffrey grimaced. Chanting of the filthy people around him started, climbing louder and louder, begging for food and kindness and it wasn't until your name was pleased amongst the people did Joffrey perk up. Glancing through the slits in the carriage he saw your men being swarmed, hands grabbing and groping where they could and yanking on your carriage, trying to open the door and grab at you.

His mouth gaped and eyes bulged, frozen at the sight. When your men were overwhelmed, and your door thrown open did his brain kick in. Staggering out of his carriage, Joffrey whirled and began roaring curses. "Kill them!" He screamed, dizzy from the rush of adrenaline, swinging his sword out of its sheath, his eyes on fire. "Take their hands, Bring me their heads!" He screamed obscenities, terrible words, filthy words, leaping with his sword held high to reach you.

His Kingsguard immediately acted, beating back the crowd, slicing with their swords, kicking and grabbing at the people's hair, Meryn Trant smiling as he sliced a man in two. Joffrey felt like he could barely concentrate, he couldn't remember the faces of the people he slashed and swung at with his blade, only focused on his fear for you. His lovely betrothed, too weak to fend for herself. I'll kill them all, he raged, every last one of them.

The commoners scampered away crying and screaming, holding their wounds but all Joffrey could think of was you. It was as if the world around him blurred, a tunnel vision locked on only you. His sword dropped as he reached your carriage, hands cupping you either side of your face. "Your Grace," you breathed, eyes wide and pale leaving Joffrey with another burst of rage at those who had done this to you. "Fear not My Lady." He was spreading blood over your face from his hands. "I will always protect you."

TOMMEN BARATHEON (LANNISTER) ;

Tommen was walking down to the kennels to meet you as he normally does but this time something's wrong. It's silent save for the whispers of people who immediately hush when they see him, sending him pitying or fearful looks. This of course has his Kings Guard on high alert, hands ready at their swords.

There was a crowd forming up ahead, but they all cleared a passage when they saw him, letting him pass. He came into the clearing and his feet froze where they stood, stomach twisting so violently that he almost threw up. There you were, kneeling on the grounds, hands shaking as they rest on the floor, struggling to keep you up while Boros Blount whipped at your back, tearing skin and cloth alike as you cried.

"Stop," he heard himself whisper, eyes watering at the pitiful sight of you. When the whipping continued Tommen managed to find his voice. "Stop this! Don't you touch her." Everyone froze immediately, Boros halting mid-stride with the whip, freezing in an almost comical way, but Tommen had no laughter to give, sick from the sight in front of him. "Explain yourself."

Boros told him of how the Queen had told him she seen you with a golden hairpin, decorated with rubies, no doubt stolen, and how she wanted you to be made an example of. "I gave them to her!" Gone was the fear and left him with fury. "Did you not ask her." Plucking his confidence, he strode to you, taking your weak arms in his and helping you to stand. He could, just this once, handle all the stares and whispers- you needed him now. 

"I am the King, not my mother, you are to never touch her again." You were sobbing now, and Tommen wanted to hold you but you were bleeding and your back was red and raw, filling his eyes with tears and making his hands shake. "We- You need, um." Gone was his confidence as he took in the sight of you and his guards stepped up, calling for a maester and taking Boros away. One guard helped him carry you into your little house and he thanked them quietly. Oh [y/n], he cried, petting your hair as you waited for help. I'll try my best to keep you safe, he vowed, kissing your hands clumsily, his tears wetting his lips.

MYRCELLA BARATHEON (LANNISTER) ;

Myrcella rode along with her sword shield, Princess Arianne Martell, the sand snakes, a knight called Darkstar, and you. They had told her they planned to make her Queen after Joffrey's death and she had agreed, Dornish lines of succession passed by next of birth, not by sex. They had tried to make her leave you behind, said that if they found you missing, they would know she had left, but Myrcella couldn't bear to leave you behind, you were her life.

It all was going well until they were ambushed. Someone had betrayed them. Doran's guardsmen were waiting for them by Greenblood river and they'd quickly surrendered- outnumbered. She wasn't as disappointed as she thought she would be, being Queen was never in her aspirations. She gave you a tried smile before her sworn shield Arys Oakheart charged at the guardsmen and started chaos. She went to cry out but a flash of steel to her right scared her.

Gerold Dayne, Darkstar swung his sword at her and her horse reared. The suffocating feeling of fear threatened to choke her as the traitor tried to kill her, but it was you urging your horse to bloke the sword's path that broke her. Myrcella wailed as you fell from your horse, landing in the sand facedown with a thud before blood spread like webs into the sand around you. The sand snakes charged at Darkstar, scaring him off with a chase but Myrcella was frozen at the sight of your blood.

Myrcella shrieked your name, lips quivering as she dismounted and knelt beside you, blood soaking into her dress. Turning you over with shaking hands, she began to sob, clinging onto the sound of your weary breaths that let her know you were still alive. There was so much blood and her vision was distorted with tears that Myrcella couldn't tell where you'd been injured. "Save her!" She cried to Doran's guards, Areo Hotah rushing over to stem your bleeding and help put you on his steed.

He left as fast as the wind, cradling you to his chest and Myrcella watched you go from her knees, crying. "Princess," Arianne tried to console, rubbing her shoulders, and prompting her onto her horse, swinging up behind her. "We'll ride together." She said, coaxing the horse to follow Hotah. "He'll keep her safe, it's alright." But even the Dornish woman's voice broke and Myrcella squeezed her eyes shut. Nothing was worth anything if you left her, so Myrcella prayed by all the Gods that you'd be safe of let the Stranger take her too.

SANDOR CLEGANE ;

The riot of Kings Landing started softly enough, dung thrown at the King and he had called for blood. Then things escalated. They cried for bread, weeping, and pleading until they got angry, throwing rocks, and pulling men from their horses, beating at them like savages. Though, if he were hungry enough, he'd react the same. 

The imp had called for a retreat back to the keep, the Queen herding her children within sight until you'd managed to slip by. Sandor kept his eye keenly on you, making sure you stayed with the group, but when a sunken-eyed man had gripped your hand and pulled you from your horse, he saw red. You cried as the man pinched your wrist, yanking you to the ground and spitting in your face. 

Sandor could feel his lips curling into a snarl, the exposed flesh of his scared mouth showing his gritted teeth and his eyes narrowed. The fool grappled at your browse intending to rip it off, but Sandor got there first. One swing and he'd cut the offending arm off, the wails of the man music to his ears. The arm twitched on the ground and Sandor kicked the man with the might of ten men, sending him bloody and sprawling into the crowd of scared commoners.

Raising his sword threatening they all cowered before him, but his satisfaction was short-lived as he took two large steps to you and cradled you to his chest, climbing onto your horse together and sprinting for the keep. You were softly sobbing into his chest, the man's blood sprayed over your face. Sandor slowed to a trot when you were safely in the keep, coaxing you out for where you'd buried yourself in his chest to press his forehead against yours.

He ignored the Queens desperate screams about finding you- she can have you later, let him have this. "I'd do it again." He husked, recalling his fear of Gregor when he'd pressed him into the flames. You had sparked another gut-wrenching fear and he hated it, filling himself with anger so that it soaked into his pores and took away the agony of seeing you in danger. "I know," you whispered back, bringing your hand to cup his non-scarred cheek. The Queen had found you and wept as she held you, but your eyes wouldn't leave his. The only person to calm him and make sure he wouldn't turn around and slaughter anyone who did wrong by you in that crowd.

OBERYN MARTELL ;

You had told Oberyn of a man at the market who wouldn't leave you alone, pestering you and trying to touch you, claiming that if the Prince of Dorne had had you, then you were a 'free for all'. Oberyn, of course, had elected to remove the man's head from his body but you refused, claiming that if anyone were to deal with him it would be you and he had accepted, proud of the way you strong defended yourself. Still, that did not mean he couldn't scare the lad which was why he happily stalked along the markets to where you resided, eager to see you and protect you.

Smiling charmingly at the vendors and taking bites out of fruits that were given to him, Oberyn inched his way closer to your store but halted his step at what he saw. Despite the hot sun, Oberyn felt a chill spread through him, stomach dropping to his feet when he saw you pressed up to a wall, angling yourself awkwardly to get away from the man you had your skirts bunched in his hands and hissing into your ear. In an instant, his feet took stride again.

"You should know Dorne does not tolerate such behaviour," he smiled coldly, the flicker of fear on the man's face making his smile curl more darkly. He released you so fast it created a tear in your dress, though it might have been made before, and Oberyn had to shake away the unwanted thought of his poor sister. Your face was red and eyes watery, quivering out a relieved sigh when you saw him.

"I could send you from Dorne this instant but," he paused for dramatic effect and the chance to control the angry trembling of his body. "I believe I'd much rather look out my window every morning to see your head on a spike." The man was proven to be what he was, a coward, crying and whimpering like a craven, too frightened to hold his blade right before Oberyn had struck him with his knife, clean and swift and he dropped.

He stood over him for a moment, watching the blood pool with disinterest until you dashed to his side and cuddled into his back, pressing your forehead between his shoulder blades. "That was quite boring actually." You giggled softly into his back and he could feel a smile work its way to his face through the anger. He ordered some guards to bring the body back to his room, kissing away the horrified expression on your face when you realised, he aimed to be true to his word.

OBARA SAND ;

It should've been a standard day with you, traveling Dorne and the occasional sparing, but you seemed to be more distracted as of late and it frustrated Obara beyond reasoning. You'd been hiking the Red Mountains, taking in the scenery, and looking so high into the sky that you'd miss rocks and pebbles, tripping over them and giving Obara a heart attack each time.

"Honestly watch where you're going." She growled, righting you with her hand for the seventh time after you'd tripped. This particular mountain was steep, and the path was narrow, the land below only an inch of its true magnitude up this high. When all you did was fondly roll your eyes, Obara felt her brows creasing and scowl deepening.

"Why are you like this," she sighed, resigned to the fact that she'd have to walk behind you for your own safety if you couldn't watch your step. You giggled at her attitude before animatedly pointing out land structures and castles you could see in the distance. Your smile had her pinching her lips to hide hers, endeared by how everything excites you.

"Oh! Look there's Bla-" Your words cut off by a scream, foot twisting on a rock and hurtling you over the mountain. Obara gasped your name, abruptly breathless as if a shard of glass were lodged in her throat, her stomach churning. Your hands fumbled to grab onto something, anything, and Obara lunged for you. The rocks bit into her skin, no doubt cutting her face and arms and she caught your flailing hand so tightly she must've broken bones. Securing herself to the top by digging her hand into the dirt and roots, you both skidded to a halt, jolting your muscles with a yank.

Obara's pants were uneven, teeth chattering as if she were cold, and perhaps she was- her insides felt like ice like she'd been struck dumb, almost imagining herself to be panting fog. Gritting her teeth, she pulled you up to sit on the ledge of the mountain with her, both side by side and shaking. "Next time," she gulped, staring out into the vast to collect herself. "Next time you listen to me alright." Not even her huff of amusement settled her when you threw the offending rock over the side of the mountain, having been scared stiff for what she hoped was the last time.

NYMERIA SAND ;

Nymeria watched you huff and puff as you spun around your opponent, slashing, and ducking in turn. It was another day of sparing but you'd been stupid to accept the challenge of fighting one of the Dornish soldiers on live steel. The man was arrogant and didn't think you could strip him of his sword, you begged to differ and hence this entertaining yet mildly worrisome sparing match. Perhaps a few cuts would teach you not to agree so boldly, Nym thought.

Qalen, the soldier lost his cocky smile moments in the fight when you'd cut his shoulder and he'd begun to bleed. You lost your smile when he had nicked your calf as you struggled to defend his charging. To anyone else Nymeria might've looked bored, her composure impeccable but that did not change the way her heart raced every time the sword swung dangerously close to your head, her mouth twitching when you looked to struggle.

Even if this match were not meant to end in disaster, that's not to say it couldn't change at the drop of a hat. One more cut and she'll call it off. You were so focused on your opponent that you didn't see the ditch at your foot. Your leg buckled and sent you to the ground just as Qalen swung his sword to your legs. Time froze, Nymeria saw the instant terror filled your eyes and she wailed.

She loosened her whip and lashed out in a hurry, technique all but erased. Nymeria watched in vivid detail as her whip was released and how it struck Qalen's shoulder, jolting him off his swing of momentum and his sword slashed at your shoulder instead of your head. Like waking from a nightmare, everything rushed back at once, the beat of her heart racing ached in her ears and her head spun, watching blood pool at your feet.

Qalen's rushed apologies and your cries of pain broke her from her reprieve. Your hand was soaked with blood as you held onto your wound, trying to compress it. "Stupid," she hissed at you. "You must be the stupidest women in all of the Seven Kingdoms." The bashful smile, though it was more of a grimace, told her that while your pride was damaged you knew her harsh comments were from a place of fear.

Pursing her lips as she takes over holding onto your wound while other spectators rushed for a maester, Nym glares down at you. "You are punished to wooden swords from now like a child since you're so desperate to act like one." You whined but Nym couldn't tell if that was from pain or petulance.

TYENE SAND ;

You had been spending many a night entertaining her sisters and cousins, laughing loudly and freely, so Tyene couldn't be too mad that you were denying her attention. To her surprise, however, when you came to bed early, dragging your feet and skin slightly green. 

Startled by your appearance Tyene sits up. "What's wrong pretty girl?" She beckons you to the bed, letting out a startled gasp when you fall short and land on a heap on the floor. Your veins are a vivid purple and Tyene knows exactly what that means. "Were you handling poisons [y/n]?" Her voice hard and stern as she traced her hands and eyes over your face and then down your hands, flipping them over and searching for any scratches or puncture marks. 

All you do is let out a pained groan and her heart stutters. There's a small scratch on your index finger, bold with deep green webs spreading fast. "Was is manticore venom?" She asks frantically. "How long ago was this? [y/n]!" Dropping your hand, she rushes for the side of her bed, bending down to reach for her antidotes she always keeps close by. Tears blur her sight as she unlocks the springs and searches for the right antidote.

Hands trembling, Tyene can feel the rising anxiety the longer she takes to help you. Roughly wiping the tears from her eyes Tyene's nimble fingers grasp her vial, accidentally kicking the box over in her haste to fall at your feet, none of the other vials breaking thankfully.

"[Y/n], please drink," chin trembling as she tilts your head back, fighting off her cries at your vacant eyes. "Please, please, please." The vial is thick and clear, her shaking hands helping the potion to dislodge and slide down your throat. Tyene pours water down your throat to help it move faster, the voice at the back of her mind reminding her she might be too late. But you weren't screaming in agony yet, so that's a good sign. You're limp in her hold as she screams for the guards around you, vowing to never let you go if you survive.

You wake a day and a half later, Tyene never once leaving your side, weeping in relief as the dark veins recede and your natural colour returning as you slept. "You are never allowed in there without me," she kisses the words to your mouth, the taste of her tears on your lips. The alarm she had felt was otherworldly and Tyene knew you had her soul, too precious to ever depart from. 

JON SNOW ;

You were meant to have been back ages ago. Jon waited for you by the kitchens and then the stables when you didn't show. It didn't make sense you were supposed to meet him by the kitchens and then sneak off with some snacks to your hidden spot behind the Godswood. Ignoring the aching nagging in his chest Jon made move to go and find you.

Kicking the stones dejectedly as he walked Jon halted when he heard the beginning of a scuffle. Muffled hisses and threats and the sound of someone's hand meeting skin. Poking his head around the corner he froze, a chilled sweat breaking through him. You were cornered, held against the wall by a man and a woman as another shorter, scared man grabbed you by the scruff of your collar, discarded chips, and coins strewn over the floor. 

When the shorter man moved to strike you again, Jon's heart faltered, and he moved unthinkingly. "Hey!" He shouted, his voice trembling, the company freezing as they spun around to face Jon, balking at the large knife on his hip, looking like Eddard Stark come again. They moved to retreat, dropping you harshly to the ground but he wouldn't let them. He moved first striking at the dagger one held, driving him backward with every blow, knocking the blade out of his hands and then kicking him straight in the chest, knocking him square on his back, head thumping on the ground with a sickening thwack before moving onto the man who struck you.

The woman ran but Jon didn't care, he couldn't hit women anyway. He disposed of his steal, throwing it behind him and threw the first punch. The man had gone red with anger, blood pooling from his nose, swinging ineffectively and Jon just danced around him until he would strike with all the pent-up fear and anger he felt at seeing them have you so helpless. It wasn't long till he knelt above the man swinging punches till his knuckles split as he couldn't make out the face of the scared man below him, covered in blood.

"Jon," you croaked, and he froze. Your cheek was purple and blotchy and eyes red. He couldn't move, overwhelmed with cold rage to finish off the degenerate under him. You crawled closer, thumbing away the blood on his cheeks that he's fairly sure wasn't his. Did the man manage to hit him? He couldn't remember. "It's ok," you gave a cheeky smile, watered down by the pain on your cheek. "You saved me, Snow."   
Later he'd give you a good one for betting and trying to hustle people, telling you off for scaring him so deeply.

ROBB STARK ;

His chainmail was dark and black with blood though Robb didn't know if it was his or someone else's. He'd led them into yet another successful battle, Grey Wind howling at his side. The sound of death, his lady mother had once called it and Robb couldn't help but agree. His men cheered and hailed him, shouting "Young Wolf" or "King in the North" and he smiled and jested with them but all he wanted to do was see you and let you fuss about his wounds in that endearing way you did.

He somehow snuck away to his tent, greeting the people left at camp who nodding to him, hiding his limp and pain in his wrist as he did. That can wait till he's alone with you. He can feel his muscles sag as he spots his tent, a smile already forming on his face as he opens the tent and freezes at the sight before him. There is a woman, a maid, flat on the ground bleeding from her head and you're tense on one side of the bed, holding onto a letter opener with white knuckles, trying to put as much distance between the man on the other side of the bed holding a knife, pockets stuffed with your jewellery.

The man was spooked, clearly hoping to have left before the men came back and his eyes shifting fretfully between Robb and you. He feels oddly calm- perhaps the better word is numb. Robb hasn't moved his heart pumping as fast as it did in the battle, and he feels a keen sense of danger overtake him. It's not until he finally registers the blood on your temple and your puffy eyes does he twitch, jaw locking in fury and his blue eyes pin the man where he stood.

When Grey Wind reaches his side the man all buts faints. He back peddles, stumbling on his feet but Robb marches towards him and it's ridiculously easy how fast he cuts the man down, one slash for his thigh and the second swing to remove his head. He grunts with exertion, breathing harsher than he's ever done with thinly restrained anger, his injuries faded away and he rushes to you. You both collide in a heap, hands everywhere until he ground himself by holding you by the beck of your neck.

You breathe out and he breathes in, calming yourselves in each other's presence. "You're back," you whisper, and he laughs though he wants to cry. You press a kiss to his palm, and he does the same to your bleeding temple. "Maybe they'll sing a song about you for this. Saving your maiden fair." I don't want a song, he thought, I just want you safe. Instead, he kisses you hard, his bloodied hands soaking into your dress as he pulled you close. That is how his Lords find you and you're right, they do make a song for him.

BRANDON STARK ;

Hodor was carrying him on the woven basket on his back through the thick of the woods on their way to beyond the wall, the furs under his legs for comfort took away most of the bite from the cool breeze. Bran watched you look amongst the dirt for track and enjoy small conversations with Meera, sharing tactics and stories.

It all can to a stop abruptly. Hodor began to shuffle back and forth, throwing his weight around him with unease muttering, "Hodor, hodor, hodor." Growing increasingly louder as the air froze. A strange chill went through him, and he wiggled himself further up Hodor's shoulders to look past the fog in the distance for any sign of danger.

He saw nothing but the sickening feeling only increased, the hair on the back of his neck standing to attention as if he were being watched. Only a split second passed before a beast charged out from the fog and gunned for the closest target, You. Bran loses his breath as quick as it came, the beast now recognised as a bear, scared by arrows, one-eyed and feral, lunges for you though you managed to duck out of the way by a hair's breadth.

Bran screams your name, and he doesn't know when he slipped from his skin and into Summer's but all he can see is the bear growing closer as he races for it, the dirt soft under his paws. Meera has her spear at the ready trying to hold off the beast as it snaps at you but its attention fixates on him when he snarls, muscles coiled and his hackles raised. It lets out a warning growl, but Bran is faster, aiming for its legs, his razor sharp teeth, tearing meat from the bone, dodging out of its grasp before sinking his teeth into its skin until it lays bleeding and exhausted, crying out and Meera sinks her spear into its neck to end its pain.

He can taste the blood in his mouth as he fox-guards around the bear to you, scanning over your face for injuries. Your pupils are blown and your panting, a hand reaching up to dig into his fur and ground yourself. Bran licks the sweat from your brow, his wet nose nudging against you as he smears blood on you. Later, he feasts on the bear twice, once in Bran's skin and again in Summer's, unwilling to admit how much he likes the way you ruffled his hair in both minds.

RICKON STARK ;

They were just thieves in the night, foolish and wilful, enough so that they either chose to ignore their direwolves or couldn't see them. Osha had killed one of them, pushed her spear through the back of their head too fast for them to even cry out.

They'd tried to grab Bran, but Summer had charged and leaped over Bran to lock his jaws on the thief's neck, one might twist of Summer's head and he'd torn the throat out, blood covering the ground aplenty. There were two left and their panic had finally crept up on them and they scrambled back and ripped you from your makeshift bed, holding you close with a knife to your throat as leverage.

You screamed and the one holding you shook you to quiet you. Rickon felt his blood boil, heart racing and he trembled. "Stay back, yer hear!" cried the man holding a knife to you, his voice watery and uncertain as he stared down the others, hesitating when he locked eyes with Rickon. His partner was holding onto his elbow as they made slow steps backward, given up on trying to steal anything and just trying to get out alive. 

"I'll cut her throat, I will." Rickon huffed out his nose, looking at Osha and your family with pleading eyes. He had to do something, his eyes were already beginning to water despite the rage welling in him, but it was something in the shadows, hidden by the dark of night that caught his eye. Shaggydog as black as night lurked behind the men, green eyes flashing and glowing in the night, but the thieves were too slow to see. Rickon felt a strange sort of calm then as Shaggydog snarled and lunged for the man holding you, jaws closing around his arm with the knife and rolling. The man screamed as his direwolf wore his arm clean off then went back for more, ravaging and ripping into skin.

Rickon charged at the other man, knocking him off their feet and swinging and hitting until the man was more blood than flesh. Only until his pent-up tension was gone did Rickon stop, sitting back to watch Shaggy lick at your cheek, smearing blood over your face. He rushed over to hug you tight, knuckles white as he held onto your furs. Osha walked over to put a knife in the man Rickon had savaged and end his pain, raising a brow at his work. "As wild as that wolf of yours." She remarked in indifference as if stating a fact than reprimanding him. I have the wolfs blood, he thought, remembering his father as he held you close.

SANSA STARK ;

It was an accident truly, you'd only bumped into the man for a second and apologised in full, but this man, this false knight had been too wild from wine and became angry. You tried to scurry back towards her, Sansa holding her hand out for you to grab and then run, but the knight was faster, catching you by the ends of your hair and pulling.

You yelled in pain, hands out to catch your fall as you stumble, and the man yelled profanities at you. He pulled you up by your arm, his grip no doubt leaving bruises, and called you a whore. The drunk knights around him, laughing and calling out horrible names to call you. He rose his hand to strike you will you pleaded and cried and a terror as overwhelming as anything she'd ever felt before filled her suddenly. 

Tears filled her eyes as she stood there helplessly, frightened, and ashamed. The sound of his palm hitting you was all she could hear, almost blind from her tears as she cried out for help. "Stop it, stop!" Sansa shrieked, hands shaking while her feet felt as if they were stuck in mud, unable to move. "Please, stop! Leave her alone. Help!" Sansa began to sob as the crowd got more excited at your tears and Sansa wanted to run for help, but she couldn't leave you alone with these turncoats. They were supposed to defend the weak and protect the women and children! 

Just as she'd was building up the courage to throw a rock at the man, consequences be damned, a hush fell over the crowd and Sansa wiped her tears to watch the Hound saunter up. He took one look at what was happening and scoffed, though he made no move to help. "What do you think the Queens going to do when she finds out you bloodied her daughter's handmaiden?" His eyes found Sansa's and she couldn't stop the tremble of her lower lip. "Well? Clear out the lot of you." He snarled, shoving the coward away and picking yanking you off the floor.

Sansa hurried forward to comfort you, throwing an arm over your shoulders and coaxing you to cry into her shoulder. There was a big welt on your cheek and Sansa kissed it softly. "Thank you, Ser." Sansa found her voice, though it wobbled, bowing her head to the Hound. He merely shrugged and held her eye for a minute before walking away. When you shuddered, Sansa began to move, her feet dragging behind her as she tried to rid herself of the sluggish feeling. She'd pray to the Old Gods to keep you safe and curse the turncloaks who claim to be knights with all her heart.

ARYA STARK ;

Arya had been paying keen attention to the whispers, listening out for any sign of movement against Robb or the North, but what she heard instead shook her to her core. They said you'd been taken by the Tickler, that you'd struck him for trying to grope you and he was taking you to the torture pens of Harrenhal. 

Panic gripped her throat as if she were being squeezed. Calm and still as water. Arya could feel her breaths were coming out in small pants as she ran around the halls, knocking people over and not once stopping. She had to find Jaqen H'ghar, he promised her three names, maybe he can give her the Tickler. Don't let her be too late, she thought, violently shaking her head from the images of you dying in that evil chair like she'd seen so many others. Fear cuts deeper than a sword.

She spotted his red and white hair first, frantically dodging between people to grab his arm. "The Tickler!" Arya all but yelled, ignoring the odd looks everyone around was giving her. "A girl gives a name! Please!" But when Jaqen only nodded mutely Arya shook him. "You have to do it now, you don't understand." She bit her lip will blood spilled in her mouth, tears springing up into her eyes. "He has her," was all she said, steadying her shaking hands on his armour.

Jaqen H'ghar nodded his head and held up one finger. "A girl has spoken." He leaves and Arya is left panting in the dirt her chin wobbling. How would she know you're safe? Was she too late? The night is dark when she hears any news, Chiswyck, she later found was the brutes name, had fallen from a tower and twisted his neck, and your fate was unknown until she'd seen you in the kitchens with a wet scrap held to your bruised cheek, red-eyed and shaking.

"[y/n]!" Arya wept, rushing to reach you, her voice shaking. You began weeping once you saw her, the shock of the day finally allowing you to cry and you sunk to your knees with her, burying your head into the safety of her neck. Thank the Old Gods and the New, Arya cried, holding you as tightly as she ever had, determined to get you all out of this hell hole. Blinking a new thought strikes her as she remembers the gift Jaqen had given her that had allowed her to save you. Thank Death.

GENDRY WATERS ;

Everyone was screaming, the sound of swords meeting swords with ferocious force was all Gendry could hear. The recruits of the Night's Watch were being attacked by Lannister men in their camp near the God's Eye. Boys were crying as they died and Gendry knew he had to get as many people as he could out of there.

He'd found Hot Pie easily enough and Arry was always hanging around him, now he had to find you. It was too loud, the moaning of men stabbed in the gut setting his teeth on edge. Righting his Bull helm on his head, Gendry took off, herding the others as he hurried around the outskirts looking for a sign of you. Be damned if was going to leave you. Your cry of anguish from behind had Gendry spinning, almost knocking Hot Pie off his feet.

You were trying to flee from a man chasing you, his sword ready to pierce you though you were unarmed. Gendry didn't think, he couldn't, not when you needed him, and he charged. He charged towards you, not stopping as he ran past you and swung his weaker sword at the man. It shattered in two, splitting to a pronged dagger, the force of his swing knocking the man off balance. Ignoring the ache in his arm Gendry ducked the soldiers advancing strike.

A defeating blow came for his head but got caught in the bull helm's horns and Gendry whirled his head, so the sword flew out of the man's grip, before slicing his broken sword into the soldier's throat. He coughed and spluttered out blood, but Gendry didn't stop to watch, turning back to you to escape.

You'd slumped to the ground, your legs like water so Gendry hurled you over his shoulder and ran, barking at his group to follow him. When the sound of men fighting and dying began to ebb out, Gendry swung you off of his shoulders gently and lay you on the ground. "Hey," he whispered, turning your head side to side to check for injuries. "You're ok." 

Your hand came up to hold his to your cheek, pressing on it firmly till Gendry realised his hands were shaking. "You saved me,'' you husked out in awe, and Gendry could feel his heart stutter, giving you a tight-lipped smile to fight off his shaken emotions. "Of course, I'd never leave you behind."

OSHA ;

The group had stumbled upon a small boy, strapped to his horse waiting for his brother and guard. Siv, a man of the group, wanted to steal his silver and continue South, but Osha wanted to bring him back to Mance when she found he was a little Stark lord. They'd get rewarded a plenty if the King beyond the wall had Benjen Stark's own blood. Her idea didn't hold long, the fear of the others too great. You wanted to move on before you were caught but fate had different plans.

"Put down your steel now, and I promise you shall have a quick and painless death." The brother, tall and young and with two direwolves at his side. Osha felt her heart stop, gripping her spear tighter as she eyed the wolves closely, shifting her way slowly towards you until it attracted the grey one's attention and snarled at her in warning. The air was still for a moment before all hell broke loose.

The boy charged and so did they. The boy and her matched blows, lunging at him with her spear and thrusting the head for his chest or head, but he managed to parry and block every attack. Behind her Osha could hear the sickening crunch of one of the wolves ripping into one of her group, snarling and tearing meat from the bone. She hit the boy lord hard and went to sweep at his legs when she heard your choked scream.

Osha felt herself jolt at the sound, a sudden loss of thought overtook her, and she overreached on her attack and the boy took advantage, running her off her legs and to the ground. Grunting from the impact she peered through her hair to watch you and Siv fend off a direwolf though your hand was bloody, no doubt having had the beast's teeth latched onto it. You stumbled to the ground as it rushed you and Osha made her most calculated move yet.

She ran to you and threw herself over you, palms flat on the wet dirt, bowing on her hands and knees over your stunned form, and held her breath, the beast sniffing crudely at her hair, sensing her terror. When the sounds of fighting stopped Osha dared a glance. More of the lordling's men were standing around them and Osha placed one hand comfortingly on your back, gripping onto your furs. "Give me our lives, m'lord of stark, and we're yours." She could only imagine your surprise but from the way her hands shook and how it felt her heartbeat was in her throat, Osha knew she made the right choice. Free folk be damned, she will always do what she must to keep you both safe.

TORMUND GIANTSBANE ;

"Fucking crows," Tormund spat. Why wear black in pure white snow if you weren't trying to be seen? You stifled a laugh when he said as much, pretending to be unimpressed but the shaking of your shoulders was a giveaway. "Shut up." You ordered with no heat, crouching low to move among the rock's unseen, your blade at the ready.

There were seven of you and just below the mountain face there were nine crows. When his group turned to him, he nodded his head, and without so much of a yell, they jumped and landed on top of the crows, resting their feet, and sharpening their knives. They took them off guard, easily slaughtering the first four, gargled yells as they died and the remaining five wasted no time in arming themselves and fighting back.

Tormund clashed with a tall one, blonde hair mattered with snow, dirt, and blood as he swings his fist, disarming the lad before sinking his sword through the furs and into their guts. He takes a look around, noting two of theirs are dead and only three crows remain. A sharp gasp pulls his attention and he automatically steps forward when he sees you on the ground holding your side as it bleeds while the man in black raises his sword to strike down on you.

He whispers your name, stunned at the sight of you so helpless before the motion of the man aiming for you shocks him back into motion. His sword collides with the crows and they stay like that, glaring deeply at each other, either one trying to outmuscle the other before Tormund ducks, the momentum of the crow's force swinging him around and Tormund spikes him with his blade into his side.

He orders them burnt and hurries to check the wound on your side. "It's nothing, just a scratch." Even as you say the words they're grunted, holding your breath as he maneuvers you. Despite himself, Tormund lets out a small chuckle, pleased that it doesn't look like it will fester and you're already swatting his hands away and grumbling in that adorable way you do. "Ah, wait till Mance hears about this!" He grins.  
"Don't you dare." 

BRIENNE OF TARTH ;

She was lighting the kindling to make a fire for the cold night head, knee-deep in dirt as he blew on the flame to keep it alive. You'd been foraging when the light was still with you, but it had long since gotten dark and you were still not back. Brienne was unwilling to leave the fire and all the belongings, so she waited another few minutes before walking off, keeping the camp in her eyesight.

She was as quiet as possible, walking on the sides of her feet, hunched shoulders until she heard a scuffle. Squinting her eyes to get a better look, she saw two people, tossing another to the ground and pulling at their hair. Pulling her sword from its sheath, Brienne readied herself to charge when the person on the ground screamed.

"Brienne!" The realisation hit her after her heart dropped. It was you. Now she could see the dirty face of yours scrunched up in pain and Brienne's mouth gaped. You let out another piercing cry and it shook her from her stupor. She yelled out to get their attention, the moonlight casting an eerie sheen on her sword. Better they come to her and maybe they'll slip. They staggered towards her and steel crashed against steel, her bade cutting through and slicing his chest, opening him up from the navel down, his innards splattering to the ground.

The partner let out a pained cry and stupidly ran at her, sword waving in the air and all she had to do was sidestep him, dancing around his swings and hacks easily. Brienne let their frustration rise, pleased because it makes them stupid. When their blade almost grazed her shoulder, she speared hers into the softness of his belly, shoulder to shoulder as he slumped, the life draining away instantaneously. Brienne pulled away to let them fall off her sword before taking a deep breath to compose herself and hurrying to you. 

You pulled yourself to your knees as you watched her fight, hands wrapped around yourself from the cold or fear, Brienne wouldn't dare ask. "I didn't mean to go this far," you stammered, holding onto her arm. "I tried to find my way back, I really did!" She hushed you then, combing her hand through your hair to soothe you before pulling you up gently, holding you close to her side as she led you back to camp, pressing a kiss to your hairline, silently thanking the Gods you couldn't see the way her eyes watered at the sudden fear of losing you.

RAMSAY BOLTON ;

It was his 'Bastard's girls' that alerted Ramsay that something was amiss. His hounds were barking and snarling, causing the people surrounding the kennels to look warily between them, cautiously avoiding the entrance. Ramsay sauntered leisurely towards his dogs, enjoying the fear they installed in the people.

The door to the kennels was agar and Ramsay quirked his brow, everyone knew to keep this door shut in case one of his girls escaped, so whoever was in here must be a simpleton. The light was sparse as Ramsay travelled further into the kennels, his ears ringing at the growling and barking got louder. His girls were bashing at their cage trying to reach someone, and Ramsay was more than eager to feed them whoever this fool was until he saw it was you.

His ears began ringing, the howling of his feral dogs, static to his ears. You were whimpering and curled into a ball in the corner, trying to hide from his girls. He saw a flash of red and immediately knew why his hounds were so disturbed. They smelled your blood, and they were hungry. Rushing over towards you, Ramsay yanked you up by your arm. "What are you doing?" He hisses loudly over the noise of his dogs. "You have them hungry for your blood!"

It took a moment for his shock and abrupt fear to fade before he registered why were you bleeding. "Who did this?" His eyes were ice, and you hunched further into yourself. Noticing this Ramsay smiled at you, but it did nothing to comfort you. His smile was all deceit and promises of retribution to the person who did this. You stammered about Ser Pate had threatened to steal you from Ramsay and show you a 'better time than that bastard' before he'd cut you, so you'd hid in here.

Ramsay shook, but this time not from fear of you in danger but rage and excitement. He tucked you under his arm and led you out of the kennels to safety all the while his jaw ticked. Pate was foolish to challenge him and most of all to harm you, therefore, a lesson must be made, and it had been so awfully long since he'd been able to flay someone. Maybe he'd start at the tongue, so Ser Pate would no longer have your pretty name in his vile mouth.

THEON GREYJOY ;

"Come on Theon!" You call out to him laughing as you pushed your horse to move faster. Theon smirked, you were never the best ridder and he could easily beat you, but where was the fun in having you pout at him all day when he knows that you'll sneak him kisses, blushing as red as your lady mother's hair, if he pretends to pout at losing.

You let out a cry of victory when you pass into the open clearing, dodging rocks and tree stumps in quick succession to win, turning your head to mimic his signature smirk, the bundle of furs around your shoulders partially blocking your face from him. "Not very fair princess when I didn't know the finish line." He snarks playfully, pulling his reigns to slow his horse to a stop. He throws a mocking hand to his chest as if wounded by your trickery, feeling lighter than air when you laugh.

"Well, that's no-" Your cut off with a gasp when your horse whines and stomps its feet, shuffling back in a hurry. Theon is on immediate alert, sitting abruptly on his saddle as he calls out cautiously to you. The whining gets louder and sets his horse on edge as well, though he steals in with his thighs. Just as Theon begins to call out to you, your horse rears back violently, throwing you off it with a scream. Your head knocks on the rock behind you and you lay silent on the ground. 

"[Y/n]!" He leaps off his horse and rushes to you, a snake lay coiling where your horse had stood before it ran off, and Theon threw a rock at it to scare it off. "Hey, look at me," he coos, taking your head in his hands, pulling away when he feels thick wetness coat him, staring in horror at the blood that dirties his hand. He pulls your head to face him, thanking any God that listens that your awake. Your eyes are dazed and red with tears, letting out little groans of discomfort.

Theon's eyes are wide staring at you, beginning to blur around the edges where he's sure tears are forming. "You're bleeding." He whispers, feeling equal parts stupid and numb. You hum and then squeeze your eyes shut in pain. Once again Theon panics, alarmed by the sight of your eyes closed when his rational brain knows it's not serious. He breathes deeply in his panic, hoisting you in his arms, and rushes for his horse. Yours can stay here for now but he needs you safe and looked at before he can think of anything else. 

"I'll keep you safe, princess," he whispers into your hair, ignoring the blood smearing on his cheeks. He pushes his steed faster, tucking you closely between his arms. His ears ring but he could've sworn he heard you call him your knight.

YARA (ASHA) GREYJOY ;

It wasn't supposed to be like this. It was a routine raiding, hijack a ship and steal what's on board. There was no way to know that pirates had previously boarded and now engaged in combat fighting over the two ships shucked together by rope. "Captain!" That's all Yara could hear. Blades clashing with brute strength as she kicked a dark skinned pirate hard in the chest. They looked to be from Essos, why were they here now? 

It was as if time had sped up, every way she turned she had to block, parry, and strike an enemy coming at her, they were climbing between ships, throwing loot overboard when it looked like they would lose, too proud to let the ironborn keep it. The saltwater stung her eyes and the wind howled around them, it seemed the Drowned God and the Storm God were fighting again.

Only when she'd killed her final pirate did she allow herself to smile, the copper taste of blood, victory in her mouth as she observed her men around her squabbling with the leftovers. Turning around wordlessly to face Black Wind, she hears your scream. No! She had never felt fear like this. Heart stopping, trembling fear and she darted to your terrified voice, everything else forgotten. The wind cut through her as she vaulted herself over the wet rope, slipping on deck in her haste to reach you.

"Please," Yara whispered, feeling dizzy as she kicked open the door to her room underdeck, begging the Drowned God for mercy. You cried as you saw her, lip split and your hair yanked back by the pirate trying to drag you to the door where Yara stands, breathless. Rage and fear bubble in her heart and it didn't take much to cuts through the man like he was silk.

Yara lets her sword fall to the ground with a clang as she reaches for you. A strangled moan rips from her mouth, unable to say anything else as she clings to you, touching your hair, your cheeks, the cut on your lip, her hands never ceasing their movement. "Don't leave me." You cried, clinging so tightly to her arms that it hurt. "Don't let me go."  
"Never," she husked, voice raw from how it closed up in her terror. "Never."

MARGAERY TYRELL ;

Storming through the halls with a vendetta, Margaery upholds her sweet smiles to lords and servants alike though it doesn't reach her eyes. Her Lady in waiting Alyce Graceford had informed her of the suspicion Joffrey was bestowing onto you, and if the whispers were true, inciting his Kingsguard to harass you until he decides what's to be done of you. As if she would ever let this continue, Margaery knew she'd have to 'persuade' Joffrey delicately to ease his misgivings.

Taking a left at the end of the hall, Margaery enters your private establishment, set up in the castle by her making, without knocking. She halts as she enters, pretending to be startled by the sight of two Kingsguard throwing fabrics on the floor. Her Ladies in waiting all gasping and whispering amongst each other in shock at the sight. She looks at you huddled by the corner of your room, looking defeated, and purses her lips to hide her trepidation at this scene. The Kingsguard are not recently known for their chivalry and good deeds. Who knows what might've happened if she didn't catch wind of it.

Shaking her head of the thoughts, Margaery addresses the alarmed soldiers. "What are you doing? Oh, but this is my favourite fabric!" She cries, bending down to pick up the torn rose-patterned ivory silk. "I was hoping to look splendid for his Grace." Not needing to pretend to frown, Margaery narrows her eyes at the guards.

"What are your names." The implications of this weren't lost on the guards and they stuttered, waving their hands about. Silencing them with a raised palm Margaery sweeps her way to you, imploring you with her eyes that you're safe now. "To disrespect my most favoured friend, I'm sure the King will hear of this." She didn't need to look at them to know she had them caught. They would never admit this was Joffrey's doing but would have to face his punishment all the same for upsetting her.

"Leave us." Waiting for the sound of the door closing did her shoulders relax, eyes softening in sympathy to you. Knowing you were safe now, you began to tremble and Margaery tucked you into her arms. She shushed you gently, letting the sound of her company tidying up soothe you. "I will never let any harm become you. Ever."

LORAS TYRELL ;

Loras was waiting for you to get off your parole, sitting alone but comfortably in his room, absentmindedly flicking through one of the books left open by his bed. The more time seemed to tick on, the more restless Loras became. It wasn't like you to dawdle so the only reasonable explanation was that something or someone had you preoccupied. Twisting his lips, Loras left to find you himself.

It wasn't long till he found you but not the in the position he'd thought. You were on the ground, blood pooling from your mouth and your eyes were dazed, a sign of being hit too many times in the head. Four lesser knights crowded you and were tearing at your pretty white cloak spitting obscenities at you. "Filth! An abomination," one shrilled, fisting your hair and pulling on it so hard Loras flinched.

"Careful now, the pansy probably likes that." They jeered as you moaned in pain. "Wait till the King hears he's got a cock sucker serving 'im. He'd make you regret being born!" As quick as a flash, all fear and weariness turned sour in his mouth, curling his lips over his teeth and a fury unlike any other filled his pours and turned his mind to mush. Loras killed the first two quick, hacked one's head not completely off but so it slanted as he dropped and the other through the throat. He savoured the other two in a brutal fury, grunting and hacking at them, cursing on their corpses.

"Loras," you slurred, slumped against the wall behind you, lazily trying to swallow the blood that spilled from your split lips. "Lors, they jumped me," You couldn't sound your words out and Loras felt his hackles rising again. Stepping over their bodies he came to crouch by you, twisting your head this way and that as he scoped your injuries, hands digging into your hair to hold your heavy head.

"They're gnna talk. They know bout us." It took a moment for Loras to realise you couldn't process they were dead, and he pressed a chaste kiss to your temple. "It's ok now, they won't talk again." He cast a scornful glance at the bodies around them. "We can tell King Joffrey, you killed them in self defence yeah?'' Any other time your lazy and uncertain nod would've been adorable but Loras knew the real reason for your haziness and he grit his teeth to help move you instead. You're never going to be let out of his sight ever again.

MELISANDRE ;

The candles were lit as nightfall came, illuminating the path down to her room and tilting her head in respect to the men who bowed to her, trembling and scared. She had just left you, the taste of you still lingering on her tongue and she smiled at the thought of you. While you might've been too tired and fell asleep by her side, the night was young to Melisandre and she intended to make use of it.

In her room, Melisandre stalks around to each and every candle, lighting them as she does every night. Her bed has little use as of late, her mind too preoccupied with searching for another sign of Azor Ahai in the flames. She moves towards the fire pit at the centre of her room and kneels beginning her prayer to R'hllor. She prays with all her heart for a sign, whispering her words then shouting them, sitting so close to the fire that she can feel her body adopt its heat, her wrists burning as she holds them too close. 

It's not long before she sees her vision, but it is not at all what she expected. Instead of Stannis or snow, she sees you, screaming and crying, your neck covered in blood before it shows you next on your hands and knees with your head hanging, smoke and flames surrounding you as you choke. The next vision shows Melisandre crying before throwing herself off atop of the Wall, making no sound as she collides with the ground.

Springing backward with a gasp, she chokes and splutters for air as she trembles, a shaking hand covering her mouth in horror. Melisandre begins to cry, shaken to her very core at what she saw. She suddenly felt very, very cold, all the heat in the room evaporated in a blink of an eye, and Melisandre huddled herself in the corner of her room, crying and praying for R'hllor to help her.

That was how you'd found her, and you dropped your plate of breakfast for the two of you with a crash, hurrying to her. You tried to coax what was wrong out of her, taking in the disaster of the room, cold with the candles burnt out. Melisandre held your face in her hands and stared at you with such intensity it had your heart racing and not in a good way. R'hllor had shown her a sign and she would do everything in her power to make sure you were safe.

PETYR BAELISH ;

Joffrey was at it again, taunting the poor Stark girl and as usual, the court turned a blind eye as did he. Until he saw you being dragged out alongside Sansa, your feet dragging heavily on the floor but you still, you didn't cry or beg or resist. No, you were much smarter than that.

"What is it that I hear you've made a friend my lady?" Joffrey announced, glancing a Sansa for a moment before flicking his eyes back to your pale face. The King had a sort of smug hysteria in his eyes and Petyr felt his heart quicken a little at the sight. "If she loves your traitor blood, perhaps she is a traitor too?" You let out a quivering breath as the King motioned for Ser Meryn to strike you too. 

"A poor child." He began hastily, as his throat constricted when an offending hand was raised ready to strike. "A love so true that traitor'' s blood can be overlooked." He had to be smart about this if he were to keep you unharmed. "It would almost be cruel Your Grace," he waved his hand as if nonchalantly, fighting the ways his muscles stiffened and ignoring the keen look the Spider was giving him. "She is the very image of the maiden and we all know how the gods fashioned them from weaker seed."

The people in court cast their gaze on you, looking to see if his words were true, that you were as innocent as the maiden. Sansa knelt beside you, holding her aching stomach but her eyes were hopeful her one friend may earn some mercy. "Yes," murmured Varys. "Her heart was made too soft and her head filled with the songs I believe." Varys sent him a look that implied all sorts of things and Petyr clenched his jaw but masked it with a smile. "She looks too simple to have realised her actions, Your Grace."

Joffrey looked as if he contemplated this, scrutinizing you with his glare and observing how the people of court were nodding their heads at his and the spider's words. And then he smiled, standing from the unholy black mountain of a throne, and clapped his hands. "My lady, I see know what my advisors say is true. I cannot blame you for the softness in your heart and head, just as I was fashioned from the warrior." He smiled bigger when the people cheered and he dismissed you like that, you and Sansa linking to each other in an instant, eager to run away from this evil room.   
Petyr let out a breath he didn't know he was holding, all tension drained for the moment as he watched you go on shaky legs. That was too close.


	15. Intimacy p1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTE: I was originally going to do  
> dot points but it kind of grew,  
> and I didn't realise how much  
> I could write so I had to shorten them  
> more than I'd like so there's not too much dialogue  
> \+ obviously every young character is aged up to the coessential age  
> WARNING: smut and I need jesus
> 
> P.S. if any of you want to support my writing please follow this link! but no pressure at all https://ko-fi.com/bonelessstark

DAENERYS TARGARYEN ;  
  
Your lungs were on fire as you panted harshly, knuckles white from how hard you were holding the silk bed sheets beneath you. Daenerys was between your legs, one hand holding your right thigh wide as her tongue worked along your core. You itched to grab her silver hair but knew you'd pull on it too hard when she reached an especially sensitive part. "Dany, ohhh." You cursed sharply when gave a hard suck to your nub, swollen and extremely sensitive from how many times Daenerys had gone down on you. You could feel her smile against your core though her movements never stopped.  
  
A high-pitched keen left your mouth involuntarily and Dany's eyes flashed to yours, darkened and ravenous. She hummed at your flushed face and you threw your head back with a weak moan. When your hips began to buck, Daenerys slowed her ministrations, pressing a firm kiss to your mound before sitting up, her nipples hard and littered with love bites from you earlier. Thighs shaking you sat up on your knees as well, hands reaching to cup her face and softly press your lips to hers. The kiss was gentle and sweet, broken through smiles against each other's lips and huffs of laughter as you both tried to make a new position without falling over each other.  
  
One of her legs was thrown over yours and her other pressed knee to knee with yours as you sat up straight and ran your hands over each other's bodies. You grazed your nails over her breasts, pinching the nipple lightly till she jerked and trailing your fingertips to her core, fingering at the wetness building there. Dany ducked her head into your neck, her breath hot and heavy against your throat as she panted, rolling her hips into your hand. When you sunk a finger inside her, Dany danced her hand around your nub, laughing as you whined before she moaned as you slipped another finger in her.  
  
She wrapped a hand around your back, holding you close, and spread your wetness all over her fingers before gently pressing them inside. You were so wet she had no trouble, withdrawing her fingers before pushing them back in, deliberately pressing them harshly against your walls to find the special spot. Your free hand gripped her thigh tightly in reflex and upped your motions and began to thrust your fingers your thumb separating to circle her clit, watching with sharp eyes her every twitch and moan. Both of your movements sped up, pushing and grinding and sliding against each other's hands, sitting so close you breathed each other's air.  
  
Daenerys nails dug into your back, leaving little half crescents as she closed her eyes, her fingers never ceasing inside you, scissoring and curling, rocking her palm into your clit. You drew your spare hand up, stroking her hair and pushing her forehead to rest on yours. You slid your hand to her lips, swiping your thumb over her bottom lip, Dany's eyes flashing open to connect with yours. Her eyes were full of fire and you bit your lips to stop your moan as she curled her fingers just right.  
  
The room was alive with moans and gasps, both of your fingers working feverishly, trying to make the other come undone first as your walls began to tighten and clits throbbed. You came undone first as Dany jerked her fingers harder, rolling her palm on your nub and you spasmed in her hold. Daenerys came soon after, capturing your lips to hide her whimpers as her hips rode your hand to draw out her release. Pulling her hand out, Dany cups your mound, feeling you twitch around her and pushing her body weight into yours so you both fall on the bed, wrapped in each other's arms. "Give me a minute and we can go again, yeah?'' She teased, giggling at your whine of exhaustion.

  


VISERYS TARGARYEN ;  
  
Viserys was determined as he rushed you to your wedding bed, hurriedly removing his silks and your dress until you were stark naked in front of each other. A beat passed but Viserys hadn't moved, roaming his gaze over your body, your hair, and lips, down the slopes of your breast, skimming your legs and core until he met your eyes, dark and burning. You took the initiative to grab his hand and lead him to the bed, his body coming to cover yours, his bare chest cool against your heated skin and you arched your back at the feeling, pressing your breasts into his chest.  
  
Viserys' face was closer to yours than expected and you tried to memorise every detail of his straight nose, perfect lips, and purple eyes, softer and gentler than you'd ever seen. His lips found yours for a moment before he trailed them down your neck and across your collarbone, nipping gently before travelling to your breasts. His nose skimmed the skin around your nipple before he caught it in his mouth, hands coming up to cup them. You gasped at the feeling, closing your eyes as he pinched and pulled until they were hard and sore. He switched his mouth to your neglected breasts sucking dark hickies into your skin.  
  
"What do you want," he purred against your skin, pulling back to meet your eyes as his hand skimmed down your body to your wet sex, running his nails over your nub just barely. Your leg trembles at his touch, the air freezing on your breasts where his wet tongue chilled the skin. "Touch me, please." You breathed, lifting your hips to entice his touch. Viserys chuckled against your skin, hand moving to pull your thighs apart, so he slots between them, his firm bulge sliding between your lower lips with ease as he slowly began to rock.  
  
"Where?" His tone was teasing as he grinned, grinding more firmly, spreading her wetness with his cock while you whined his name. Giving you small mercy, though it was mainly from his impatience to be inside you, Viserys hitched one leg over his hips and aligned his member to your entrance. He began to ease himself inside, one inch at a time, groaning at your tightness, his head coming to rest on your shoulder as he kept himself above you with his forearms by your head. Viserys thrust the rest of the way inside you, capturing your lips at your cry, hips clashing against each other from the force.  
  
He held still for a moment, letting you adjust before he unhurriedly began thrusting in and out of you, soaking in your moan and soft roans as pleasure ebbed away any soreness. You were so warm and tight that he quickly lost patients and began grinding harder, his pubic bone smashing against your bundle of nerves, causing you to let out sharp gasps every time he hit it. Viserys was thrusting deeper and harder, his hair sticking to his brow as he pants with exertion. Sliding his hand to your throat, Viserys presses firmly- not enough to stop your breathing entirely, but just to your cheeks begin to flush and you breath harder, every gasp you release he can feel.  
  
Burying himself inside you over and over again, Viserys groans at the dazed expression on your face, eyes glassy and mouth open wide, encouraging him to move even harder, quickly driving to his release as he feels you tightening on him. You explode moments before him, body seizing up, pants coming out harder from the hand around your neck, crying his name over and over as he never slows down, pushing and pulling in your oversensitive walls until he groans, spilling himself inside you and rest his face in your hair.

  


KHAL DROGO ;  
  
Your horses slowed to a stop, and Drogo helped lift you down from your horse, your feet hitting a soft grassy field with the stars above you. Lowering the two of you to the ground you begin to remove the bells from his hair, unwinding his braid with nimble fingers as he stroked your hair, twirling it around his hands, and running his thumb along your jaw. He was slow to undress you, happy to take his time, drinking her in with his dark eyes. Drogo's large hand found your breast, pulling at your nipple till it was stiff and aching and you arched your back to press your breast into his hand more.  
  
His fingers slid to your core, smiling when he felt your slick sticking to your small patch of curls and circling his fingers around your nub, not inserting them yet. Biting your lip to concentrate you carefully undressed Drogo, raking your nails over his bare skin, and palming his large cock in your hand. Your worry must have reflected in your eyes because Drogo sunk two fingers inside you without warning, gently stretching your walls. "Oh!" You cried out, hips rocking into his hand and your Khal forced his lips to yours, biting and sucking on your bottom lip, capturing your pants and moans in his mouth.  
  
You didn't mean to, but you came like that, shaking against his chest as your pussy clenched around his fingers deliciously. Growling out in satisfaction, he spun you flipped you over, back to his chest and pressed one firm hand on your back, and guided you down to rest on your elbows. His cock split you open as he pushed forward, sinking into you with surprising gentleness, giving small thrusts until he was hilted, balls nestled against your clit. Taking a big gulp of air to steady yourself, you felt a shiver of pleasure run down your spine, curling your toes, and tightening around his cock.  
  
Drogo groaned, manly and deep, hands slotting to hold your hips tightly. His hands so big compared to you that their fingertips almost touched spread across your stomach. He eased out, the view of your lower lips spread wide as your slick coated his cock, had him thrust back in hard, jolting you forward, fingers dug into the dirt. He repeated the movement two more times before he really started pounding into you. His hands held you securely as he pushed and pulled you on his cock, stabbing into you hard while you cried out beneath him.  
  
"Please! Oh Drogo... Faster please." He was grunting behind you with effort, his flesh slapping against yours as he moved roughly, knees knocking yours apart further to properly fuck into you. Your arms shook with effort to keep you up as you keened and whimpered loudly and you felt one of Drogo's hands leave your hip to press heavily between your shoulders, forcing you to lower your chest to the ground, arms giving out. He pinned you to the floor by the back of your neck, keeping your hips up as this angle speared his cock into that sponge spot along your walls that had you convulsing in euphoria.  
  
You were babbling words, not making sense and Drogo lowered himself so his chest covered your back, his forearm holding his weight by your head, as he kept up his punishing pace, you all but gasping to breathe. Drogo kisses the back of your head, his grunts, and moans reverberating against your back. You kept clenching tighter and tighter, nails embedded in the ground as you came undone, crying out and spasming in his hold. "So good for me," he husked, pounding into you a few more times before spilling his seed deep inside you with one hard thrust, trying to fill your womb with as much seed as he can. You lay together on your sides, still connected at your core, letting the chilled air cool you down, his arm tucked under your head as you both calmed down.

  


DAARIO NAHARIS ;  
  
"Take off your clothes." He grinned between his kisses, hands cupping your neck, kneading, and soothing the way you tremble in his arms, panting into him. His mouth was hard and hot on yours, licking and biting, not giving you any time to relax and go slow, the fevered way his hands and lips explore every inch of exposed skin only serving to rile you up further. Daario groaned, a sharp sound of want and need, as he held your breasts, pinching your nipples and forcing you flat on the bed, landing heavily. You let out breathless laughter and Daario responded with a wolfish grin. He slid down between your legs, eyeing you from his spot a hair's breadth away from your core, your leg jerking in anticipation.  
  
His hands peeled back your lower lips, blowing cool air onto the wetness there before snapping up the space and forcing his tongue into your heat. You gasp and reach your hands out to his hair in a jerk reaction, but Daario quickly grabs your hands and pins them to the bed, never once removing his tongue from you. His nose nudged your bud sending shock waves down your spine. Only until you began to beg and squirm, hands clinging to nothing did he attack your clit. You thrashed against him, the heavy feeling of helplessness from your tied hands caused your stomach to coil tighter, crying out so loudly Daario had to shush you.  
  
"Please, Daario." You begged, broken whines escaping your mouth as you shuddered. "Let me touch you." He sucked on your swollen bud, hard, one final time before releasing you with a pop, moving up your body to kiss you fiercely, the taste of yourself spread across his tongue as he pushes it into your mouth. Hitching both legs over his shoulders Daario held his cock in place, scooping up your wetness and spreading over his length, eyes closed as he began to descend.  
  
You tensed at the intrusion, this position making it so much longer for him to hilt inside, sinking in torturously slow and you moaned when his entirety was buried deep inside you. The world seemed to tilt on an axis as your eyes locked with his, and Daario crashed his lips to yours as he pulled out almost all the way, only the head remaining before he surged forward, filling you up again.  
  
You were so warm and tight, gripping him lick a fist, thrusting unhurriedly as he enjoyed the feeling of you wrapped around him. Daario began to pick up the pace, the sounds of your union, squelching and caused your cheeks to flare. Becoming absorbed in his passion, Daario broke your frantic kisses, pulling himself up to rest on his knees while you still lay in front of his, your hips elevated off the bed and, in his arms, as he towered over you, watching with rapt fascination as your pussy swallowed him whole. Everything was exposed to his dark blue eyes, but the rush of pleasure had your head spinning, too far gone to care about modesty.  
  
Daario groaned heavily at the dazed look in your eyes, mouth agape, and he smirked. Guiding his hand up your stomach he groped at your breast, fisting it tightly and toying with it in his hand, licking his lips as you tightened around him. You could feel the coil in your gut contracting about to burst and you let out a series of moans and gasps of his name, arms flinging out to grasp at his forearms to ground you. "C'mon, c'mon," Daario panted, quickly driving forward to reach his own climax as your back arched and you wailed in pleasure, clenching around him and Daario thrust forward hard to spill himself inside you, head thrown back in pleasure.

  


TYRION LANNISTER ;  
  
You both set into motion easily enough, not having been your first time having sex, but it was your first time as a married couple, as you so liked to remind him with an ear-splitting grin on your face. You'd undressed each other, playing shy as he helped remove your pretty white dress and feigned surprise when you saw his hard member. Tyrion rolled his eyes, a smile threatening to reveal his amusement. "What? Newlywed girls aren't supposed to know what a cock looks like!" You laughed, pushing him onto the bed gently as you lowered yourself to your knees, mouthing along his inner thigh.  
  
"You never cease to amuse me, my dear," Tyrion huffed, words bleeding into a moan as you kiss around the head, kitten licking the tip before trailing open-mouthed kisses down his length. You hummed at his taste, licking your way up to the top before stretching your mouth to take half of him in easily. He groaned roughly, hand reaching out to hold the back of your head, not pushing but holding you steady against him. You hollowed your mouth and suckled on his cock, moaning at the taste of him and enjoying the weight of his cock on your tongue. With one hand you wrapped around the length of his cock you couldn't fit and slid three fingers down your folds and slowly worked them into you.  
  
Tyrion gaped his mouth at the sight, brows furrowing with effort not to just throw his head back and spill into your mouth, eyes locking with your mischievous ones. His hand tightened in your hair, guiding you to bob your head up and down his length a few times before gently pulling you off and manoeuvring you to the back of the bad to straddle him. The wall was cold against his back as he sat against it, hands on your hips as you lowered yourself onto his cock, humming in delight at the sweet stretch of your walls, easily sinking to the hilt.  
  
He moved to thrust, but you held him down by his shoulders, capturing his lips in a gentle kiss. "Wait m'lord," you whispered against his mouth, nudging his nose softly with yours as you basked in this intimacy. "I'm but a virgin, and you're too big for me." Tyrion groaned a laugh and sunk his head in exasperation at the humour in your voice, pinching your butt for your brashness. You squealed, arching your back to avoid his hands and pushing your breasts into his face. Tyrion grinned at the movement and wasted no time to capture a nipple in his mouth, hands climbing to the small of your back.  
  
Moaning softly as his mouth worked your mounds, you began to raise your hips and gently lower them, setting a slow pace that had you both gasping. Everything hazy and soft, Tyrion pawing at your back to get your attention, both eyes locking as you moved against each other. A sense of vulnerability set in and Tyrion held you tightly to him, hugging your waist and nuzzling in between your breasts as you didn't fuck, but made love.  
  
"Oh Tyrion." You panted out, hips moving a little faster as the coil in your stomach tightened, breasts swinging as you thrust up and down his length. He panted against your skin, hands gripping your waist tighter leaving red marks, and you moaned one final time, stilling your hips as you spasmed around him. Tyrion followed straight after, kissing your breast as he found his release, the two of you breathing heavily for a beat. "I think I like being a married woman," you gulped, leaning down to kiss him softly. "I like you being my married woman." He retorted. 

  


JAIME LANNISTER ;  
  
"I never imagine this day would come," Jaime said aloud, not particularly talking to you but thinking out loud. He moved to scoff, taking a sip of his drink as he bitterly thought of the satisfaction his father got from this, but halts when he catches you as bare as when you were born, standing nervously by the bed. Words fail him, enraptured by your body, and his cock twitches in his briefs. He comes to stand before you, drink long forgotten as Jaime captures your eyes. "I'm glad it's you, lion heart." His fingertips trail up your arms slowly, amused by the goose-pimples he leaves. "It will always be you."  
  
He sweeps you into a kiss, one arm snaking around to hold you by the small of your back and press you firmly to him, deepening your kiss by tilting your head back. He's fully clothed against your bare form and without breaking the kiss, Jaime struggled to untie his shirt and pants, releasing your lips for a second as he throws them to a corner of the room and descends on your lips again. You giggle against his lips as his hands wander, squeezing your bum and sliding between your legs to tease your opening, prodding at the wetness building there.  
  
Jaime bites back a wolfish grin when you balk at the size of him, eyes roaming his body and lingering on every scar and mark. His fingers slide against your lower lips, but he freezes when you gently place your lips over a scar on his shoulder and then his collar, as gentle as summer rain. You stare into his eyes deeply, green, and uncharacteristically vulnerable for a second before he kisses you again. Both hands cup your head, and you hold his wrists, eyes fluttering shut by the soft way he kisses you.  
  
Falling against the bed Jaime lay above you, holding himself by his arms above your head, gloriously bare and cock erect as he positions himself to your entrance. You tensed for the briefest of moments, but Jaime lulls your anxiety, nuzzling his nose to yours as he pushes in. You let out a soft mewl and Jaime's left-hand finds the back of your thigh and hitches it over his hip, sinking deeper into you, his balls nestled against your ass as he thrust his length into you.  
  
"Oh, Jaime." You breathe, hands clasped around his shoulders to hold him to you, breasts cushioned against his broad chest, your nipples dragging along his firm muscles with every slow draw of his cock and plunge back in. "You feel so good." Jaime groans at your words lost in your flesh. His head dips down to rest in the crook of your shoulder, pounding into you when you said you could take it. He hit your cervix with every movement, your walls clinging to him, feeling every small movement that had you gasping into his ear, whining out your approval.  
  
"So good! so," you broke off to pant, one of Jaime's hands cupping the back of your skull to hold you to him, a desperate urge to keep you as intimately close as possible- high on pleasure and your praise. "Look at me." He pants against your shoulder, moving faster and faster as his release edged closer. Your eyes sought each other's, staring deep as you came undone, brows furrowing with effort to keep your eyes open and lock on his. Jaime clashed against your lips as his rhythm stuttered, spilling his seed inside you, burying his head into your hair. "I'll love you forever."

  


CERSEI LANNISTER ;  
  
It didn't take Cersei long since retiring to your wedding room to have you pinned to the bed, panting and weak from her kisses. There were soft wet sounds as you kissed deeply, crushing your lips together with force. Cersei skimmed her hand down your naked body to reach in-between your legs and palm your pussy, your body jerking, and she forced her tongue into your mouth to stifle your gasps. Your legs parted naturally, and Cersei smiled into the kiss, bringing her lips to graze along your jaw. She moved her fingers up and down your lips, drawing out your slick and circling your nub.  
  
When you began to pant, stomach rolling with each coil of pleasure, Cersei pulled away abruptly, shushing your whines and laying on the edge of the bed, resting on her elbows. "Don't I deserve some pleasure too?" You nodded your head rapidly, sinking to your knees timidly and positioning your head close to her core. Cersei couldn't take her eyes off you, enraptured by the nervous and gentle way you lapped at her pussy, tongue poking out to press on her bundle of nerves. Cersei released a moan when you took her clit firmly into your mouth, sucking harshly. She tweaked her nipples, sending shock waves down to her core, rocking her hips into your face, and watching you try to keep up.  
  
Your tongue darted into her pussy, lapping away and Cersei moaned, seizing up and releasing over your face, hands finding your hair and pressing you into her core until she had ridden her high. Your lips left her with a wet sound, and you gave Cersei a shy smile, lips glistening. "Come here little mouse," Cersei ordered, laying you flat on your back and bringing her fingers back to your wet core. Giving your nub a hard flick, you jolted, still sensitive from before. "Mmm, so responsive."  
  
Cersei kissed you, tasting herself from your lips and moving to take your breast in her mouth, sucking and tugging on them until they became hard buds all the while her finger slipped into your entrance. You were so wet that Cersei added another, scissoring her fingers, and stroking your walls, edging you higher and high, your breaths picking up and stuttering and she pulls away once more. "No!" You wailed, the fuzzy sensation fading away to be replaced with a deep ache all over your body, walls spasming around nothing.  
  
"Please Cersei!" You whine, tears building from frustration which she kisses away and slots her knee between your legs, encouraging you to grind against it. It doesn't take you long to build up your pleasure again, eyes falling shut from the intense sensation when she pulls her knee out from you. You begin to cry, hips jerking and babbling pleas to her that satisfy the very deeply dominant part of her, kissing away your tears again before returning to your core with her mouth.  
  
"Shh, little mouse you can come this time." Cersei croons between your legs before covering your pussy with her mouth, thrusting her tongue into your flesh, lapping at your slick, and working her fingers back into you. Your head throws back, hands automatically knotting in her hair as you succumb to pleasure. You cry so loudly the whole seven kingdoms should have heard you, thighs tightening around Cersei's head who holds you still by your ass and tongue continues to flick at your nub until you're begging her to stop. "How was that?'' She purrs smugly, soaking up your spent form beneath her.

  


JOFFREY BARATHEON (LANNISTER) ;  
  
The people outside the door leered, shouting crude obscenities about the King, and you and you shifted uncomfortably, eyeing the door with unease. "Don't listen to them." The voice behind startled you, jumping and spinning to face Joffrey who stood proudly naked and closer than you anticipated. You let out an embarrassing squeak and he chuckled. He closed the distance between you linking fingers with one of your hands, pressing a small kiss to your lips. "Besides," he hummed, dragging your hand down to cup his hard cock enjoying how your breath stuttered. "I want them all to hear how well I take your pussy. I bet I can make you squeal."  
  
Letting go of your hand, Joffrey gathers the hem of your dress and lifts it over your head, dropping it in a heap as he stalks you towards the bed, smirking and running his gaze along the curve of your breasts and the softness of your thighs. He was quick to ravage your chest, one hand pinching and twisting the soft nipple till it hardened in his palm while he fondled and suckled on your other breast. You let out soft little moans, but Joffrey wasn't satisfied, squeezing with more ferocity, nibbling on one nipple, pulling back, and tugging it before letting go with a pop.  
  
You squirmed underneath him, legs pressing together as heat began to pulsate on your nub. Joffrey forced your legs open and slot his throbbing member between your legs, back arching as he rubbed along your swollen bundle of nerves. "Please Joffrey, please-" He abandoned your breasts, your pleading stroking his ego and had him growling in pleasure as he held your hips and pushed you further up the bed until your back was splayed on the bed rest, almost folded in half as he pinned you there, legs over his hips.  
  
"You'll take me so well." Was the only warning you got before he plunged himself inside you all in one swift movement. You cried out, part in pleasured relief and the other in pain as your walls contracted so tightly around him, he couldn't move. Your hunched position made everything so tight and warm and Joffrey couldn't help but draw out to thrust hard into you a couple of times, the way you keened and cried out music to his ears. You rocked against him experimentally, gasping at the intense pang of pleasure you got, amazed eyes locking with Joffrey's, your walls clenching deliciously around him.  
  
Beginning to thrust, impaling you on his cock, Joffrey snaked a hand between you to pinch your clit hard, enjoying your squeal of discomfort before rubbing it in little circles to ease the feeling. He moved fast, every punishing thrust shifting you further up the bed and the pleasure was too much that you tried to stall his thrusts with hands to his chest, but Joffrey saw that as encouragement and sped up, hands gripping your waist so tightly they'd be bruises in the morning as he pounded into you fast.  
  
Your back arched, crying out in a constant stream of babble, the small tears gathering in your eyes from pleasure, causing his cock to twitch and spill himself into you almost immediately. Yet, he kept thrusting, head thrown back as he rubbed your clit impossibly fast until your legs around him tightened and your mouth opened into a silent scream, quivering uncontrollably. He collapsed against you, sweaty forehead together as his muscles spasmed, panting and trying to come down from your highs. You could feel his seed slowly dripping out of your core around his cock and Joffrey lay a kiss to your temple, pulling out to turn you around. "I still haven't made you scream."

  


TOMMEN BARATHEON (LANNISTER) ;  
  
It was with soft laughter and sweet kisses did you manage to undress each other, fingertips tracing each other's bare skin, Tommen erupting into goose-pimples which had you both giggling. Despite how nervous you both were, there was no awkwardness, not even being naked around another person intimately for the first. The warm feeling enveloping his body let Tommen know that this was how it's meant to be. You were meant for him and him to you.  
  
When you kiss him more deeply, you can taste the honeyed wine he had so vividly that you're almost drunk off the sensation, moaning into his mouth. His hands dance around your back, stroking the skin of your ribs and grazing the underside of your breasts. Your hands find his cock, tentatively stroking it and running your fingers over the slit on the head, rubbing in the pearls of pre-come into the strangely silky skin. Tommen gulps at the feeling, nudging his head into the crook of your neck, the smell of you filling his senses so he buries his head in further.  
  
Not wanting you to the only one doing something, Tommen sinks his hand down to cup your mound, the patch of curls tickling his palm as he spreads your lower lips with his fingers. The air cools on your hot nub and Tommen presses his middle finger firmly against it, delighted with the way you arch into his touch, the hand holding his cock tightening. "To- to the bed." You stutter, releasing him and walking backward to reach the bed, Tommen following like a puppy. He stumbles on your feet and falls on top of you, both landing softly on the bed, dissolving into laughter.  
  
"Alright, alright." He huffs, cheeks red but with a hand under your back, Tommen lifts you further up the bed, so he's comfortably slotted between your legs, hovering over you with a bashful grin that slowly fades as his cock slides against your slick, the head of his cock catching on your clit. You lock eyes for a beat, and Tommen rocks his hips to slide through your folds again, your breath hitching as it once again jabs your nub. "Tommen," you whisper, your hands on his rib cage as you spread your legs wider, his cock catching on your entrance.  
  
Tommen nods dumbly, one hand helping to align his cock before gently surging forward, moaning into your neck at the heat of your pussy surrounding him. Your mouth parts, and fingers dig into his sides when his hips meet yours, so full and buzzing. He stills his hips, letting you adjust and forcing himself to calm down and not blow too early, but you press a soft kiss to his chest, and he shivers. Pulling out, Tommen sinks back inside in a fluid motion, your slick aiding him in thrusting in and out, in and out. You can't control your moaning, soft girlish sounds as he manipulates your body, driving you higher and higher in bliss.  
  
You swallow his cock and Tommen pants in your ear as he rocks harder into you, moving faster and faster, gritting his teeth every time you tighten around him. You call out his name in warning before clenching violently, hands clutching him to you as you shake and tremble, loudly whining. You seize up so suddenly, Tommen can't move and his back tenses as he erupts inside you, hips jerking as he spills. You stay like that for a few minutes, clinging to each other with him inside you, kissing along his shoulder while he pets your hair, whispering words of love and affection.

  


MYRCELLA BARATHEON (LANNISTER) ;  
  
You both sat nervously on the bed, side by side and sipping on the arbor gold wine left by the table, courtesy of the Martells until you locked eyes and burst into a fit of giggles. "Maybe we should just start kissing," Myrcella suggested, angling her body closer to you, the sheer shift she was in doing nothing to hide her beautiful features. "And we can see what happens from there." You nodded, smiling shyly as she took charge and pressed her lips to your sweetly as light as a feather. She pulled back slightly, lips still grazing, and you matched her gaze, green eyes darkening as everything else faded into white noise.  
  
She descended her lips on your again, firmer and she let out a little moan. Your hands came to hold her head, tugging on her hair just a little and she moaned into your mouth louder, resting her hands on your thighs to move closer to you. You poked your tongue out to run along her lower lip and Myrcella gave you immediate access, practically melting into you. You tested your boundaries, bringing a hand to cup her breast beneath her shift, her nipples hardening immediately and Myrcella arched her back to press them further into your hands. She had never kissed so deeply before and gathering her courage she began to kiss lower.  
  
Skimming her lips across your jaw and down the side of your neck, gathering your shift and pulling it above your head before quickly doing the same to hers. Your breaths were hard as you trailed your eyes along her curves and when you went to kiss her, she dodged your lips and took one of your breasts in her mouth. You gave a delightfully girlish sigh and Myrcella guided one of your hands to her hair, humming as you tug on it, closing her eyes as every tug on her golden strands she throbs between her legs.  
  
Myrcella moves to trail her kisses further down but you stop her with a pull to her hair. "I, uh. I want to try something." You half stutter out in nerves and half pant. You shimmy further onto the bed and coax her forward so that she's laying on her back and you hover over her, eyes glossed over as her hair fans out beneath her. "You'll like this I promise." Myrcella didn't have time to ask before you nudge her thighs apart with hers and lower yourself down, one leg over hers so you're straddling her.  
  
Angling your body just right you slide your wet folds against hers, Myrcella inhaling sharply at the sudden contact. You give her a coy smile before gently rocking your hips, your pussy gliding over hers, spreading your slick and entwining it with hers. Your eyes flutter closed, and your teeth close around your lips. You begin to grind your clit with hers roughly, the hood peeling back, and she jerks at the intense feeling bleeding its way to her head. You grip her leg and rock faster, your core wet and hot on hers and Myrcella keens loudly, thrusting her hips up in time with your movements.  
  
"Oh!" She cries, in a trance from the way your breasts bounce with every desperate movement, your hands coming to hold them to your chest as you slide up and down her faster. You cry out her name as you suddenly clench around nothing, leaking slick as your nub pulses, and Myrcella bursts at the sight, her movements become sloppy as she rides out her high with you until she has to grab your hips to stop your gentle rocking, too sensitive. Myrcella whimpered when you dislodged yourself, coming to lay next to her, legs still entwined. "I think I like your ideas." She smirked, kissing you softly as she curls further into your arms, satisfied and content.

  


SANDOR CLEGANE ;  
  
You could feel his presence behind you as you slowly untied the strings to your dress, his movements stalled as you place your dress on the chair by the bed before turning to him with mustered courage. Sandor stands before you, his shirt removed and grey eyes watching your every move, chest heaving slightly. As you walk to him the air thickens so much it's hard to breathe, his eyes following the way your breasts bounce at every step. He lets you stand before him and run your hand slowly down his bare chest, nails raking down his skin before you begin to untie his breaches before his hand comes to rest at the base of your neck and pulls your back, swooping down to kiss you passionately.  
  
"Sandor." You pant into the kiss and Sandor takes this chance to walk you backward until your back is flush with the wall, sliding his hands to your legs to lift you up, gripping your ass so your legs stretch to wrap around his waist, never breaking the kiss as his lifts you level to his lips. You jump as fingers reach down to circle your opening, spreading the wetness over their length and he grinds his cock into your thigh while his fingers slowly push forward to stretch you out. Two fingers gently stroked your walls, groaning into your mouth as he does. His precum wetting your inner thighs and you clutch at his neck to stabilise yourself, lips falling to his shoulder as his fingers prod against that spongy softness that had you moaning.  
  
You winced as he pulled his fingers out, whining at the empty feeling in your core. "Shh," he cooed, rocking against you as he lined his cock to your entrance, sliding his length along your clenching warmth, one large hand cupping your breast and pinching the nipple to draw out long moans from you. "Look at that, you can barely take me." Sandor purrs as he begins to push in, pulling back to watch as his cock slowly disappears in you, spreading your lips wide and groaning at how deep and warm you feel, body clenching around him.  
  
Sandor stilled his hips when his hips met yours, letting you adjust before drawing out almost completely before thrusting back into you with unbridled passion. You squeaked, hands clinging to his back and shoulders, burying your head into the crook of his neck as he manipulated your body, supporting you with one arm, pushing and pulling your hips to meet his thrusts, feeling him so deep and filling you up so well your mind short circuits. "Can you feel me here?" He gruffs out, voice hoarse with every thrust as he grunts into your hair, one hand travelling down to rest on the swell of your belly from his cock, stomach bulging when he slams his hips on yours.  
  
"I- I, ohh," Your words are babbled, ineligible and Sandor's balls twitch at the sound, biting his bottom lip and moving the hand cupping his bulge to play with your sex, thumb brushing over the small bundle of nerves there. He pistoned in and out of you, taking what he wanted from your body and edging you closer and closer to that peak of euphoria, toes curling when he angles his hips slightly to hit that part of you that made you scream, walls quivering around him.  
  
You tried to muffle your cries into his shoulder, but Sandor gently tangled his hand into your hair, pulling your head back to hear your sweet symphonies of pleasure, feeling his own release matching yours, thrusting once more, twice, before you convulsed around him, keening so pretty into his ear and his cock twitched as he released inside you, head falling to rest on your shoulder as he held you to him for a moment. Sandor carried you to the bed, lowering you down as he pulled out, his seed spilling down your legs, but he ignored it, pulling you to lay on his chest, panting against his skin with a smile of bliss.

  


OBERYN MARTELL ;  
  
"Finally," Oberyn groaned, reclaiming your lips eagerly, tasting like the wine he had at dinner. "I've suffered all evening for this." You giggle against his mouth, hands unbuttoning his tunic and ripping it from his body, tossing it to where your dress lay disposed of. Oberyn's lips move to your jawline, nipping at the sensitive and you gasped when his hand cupped your breast, kneading it gently. You let your hands roam his taut chest, nails running over the dips in his muscles and the small trail of hair from his lower stomach, fingering along the strings of his breaches and cupping the firm bulge in his pants. Oberyn moaned into your mouth as you squeezed, undoing the string, and taking him firmly into your hand.  
  
You move to drop to your knees but Oberyn snags his hand in your hair, pulling you up and dropping the hand tweaking your breast to your core. "Another time, Lovely." You keen when he runs his thumb over your clit, dipping his fingers into your slick. "For now, I want your pussy," He hums against your jaw, lowering you to the bed and kissing his way down your stomach, your eyes closing, moaning when he finally reaches between your legs and slid his tongue over your folds. One of Oberyn's hands held your hips still, halting your squirming as he moved his tongue faster, slowing when you began to moan louder, nearing your high.  
  
Oberyn laughed at your pout, sitting back on his heels, cock bobbing between his legs and gently trailing his fingers down your thigh. In an instant, he grabbed you, pulling you flush against him, and in one swift movement, turned you so you now sat straddling his waist as he lay on his back, soft ink-black hair spread around him like a halo. You braced both hands on his chest startled by the change and Oberyn guided your hips till the head of his cock poked against your entrance, circling your clit. "Oberyn!" His name breathed your lips as he helped lower you down on him, strong arms supporting your descent until he was fit snug inside you.  
  
You felt so full, every inch of his rubbing along your walls as he hit your cervix. Using his arms Oberyn began lifting you slowly up and down, keenly watching your expression shift into pleasure, brows furrowed and mouth gaping, planting his feet to gently start thrusting up into you as well. One hand moved to your hip as he held you in place, gradually moving faster, the other trailed up your sides before softly cupping the back of your neck and pulling you close, chest flush against each other and your back slightly arched, hands fumbling to rest either side of his head.  
  
You wailed as he hit a special spot inside you, your swollen bundle of nerves grinding against his pelvis as you screwed your eyes shut tightly, overcome by bliss. "Hey, eyes on me." You could hear the grin in his dark rumble, looking down at him and saw his dark eyes watching her hungrily as he fisted his hand in your hair to move inside you harder, faster. It felt so good, your nipples dragging along his hard chest and you kept your eyes locked, noting the way his throat bobbed as he swallowed harshly, gritting his teeth when you clamped around him.  
  
"Oh Oberyn - please, oh! Faster." He growled beneath you, turning his head to sink his teeth into your neck, stifling his noises and relishing in the feeling of your weight on top of him, quickly pounding into you. You kissed along his neck, sloppy and wet as you began to tighten, each thrust bringing you closer and closer, panting and moaning against his damp skin. Your brain went fuzzy and as Oberyn groaned into your neck, teeth scraping his bite mark you came instantaneously, crying out until Oberyn buried himself deep and spilled himself inside you. You collapsed on top of him, legs jelly as he stroked your hair, calming the both of you and loitering little kisses over each other's faces, not bothering to move until you absolutely had to.

  


OBARA SAND ;  
  
Everything was hot and fast, the temperature of the room building as your lips connect, fevered pants against each other's lips, entirely focused on the feeling of her mouth as you clumsily untied her top, shoving it down her arms to remove it entirely. You let out a small keen when Obara shucked your dress off, her hands coming to rest on your stomach, thumbs grazing the underside of your breasts. She grinned into the kiss, groaning full of want when you'd let out stuttered breaths as her hand rose to cup one of your breasts, thumb stroking the nipple causing a shiver and a spark of pleasure to shoot straight to your core.  
  
Your lips broke and you let out a soft "N-," as Obara pushed you gently back onto the bed, lying flat on your back, your white dress pooled at your waist and shivering, nipples hard and taut waiting for Obara to make her move. "You ready?" She smirked, tongue poking out to lick her bottom lip smugly, standing over you as she removed her breaches. Then she slid down the bed so that her body was between your legs, removing your dress the rest of the way, skimming her knuckles over your exposed flesh, raising your hairs, and feeling a pulse by your molten core.  
  
Bending down, Obara kissed her way up your leg from your knee, leaving open mouth caresses and small nips along your inner thigh, her mouth so close to your most intimate parts that your hands had to clutch the sheets to control your excited tremors. You were so focused on the feeling of her mouth that when her fingers prodded your folds, you jerked upright, letting out a squeak of surprise. She parted your folds gently, dark eyes finding yours as she lowered her mouth to your nub, tongue gently smoothing over it and you moaned.  
  
You broke her intense gaze first, throwing your head back onto the pillows unable to control the tremble of your legs as she pressed herself more firmly into you, mouth sucking and nipping softly on your bundle of nerves, her fingers nudging at your entrance with interest, and then she hummed. You convulsed, shocked with such sudden pleasure it was as if you'd been struck by lightning, your hands flinging down to hold her head, fingers winding into the knot of hair on the top of her head, searching desperately for something to ground you.  
  
"That's it," she purred against your core, her fingers having no trouble slipping in your opening with the aid of your arousal, one finger then two, curling and stroking that patch along your walls that had you crying out. Obara gave you no time to adjust, pressing her tongue more firmly to your clitoris as you garbled a bunch of words that sounded like "please," and "oh Gods." "Obara!" You moaned loudly, and she shushed you, rising to press her lips to yours, humming as you tasted yourself on her lips, her fingers scissoring in your warmth causing your brain to go fuzzy.  
  
Obara caught your lips to smother your cry when she began to thrust her fingers, edging you higher and higher until your cried out her name against her mouth, hand clutching her shoulder to press her bare body to yours, spasming and trembling in her hold. Your core clenched around her fingers tightly and Obara slowed her movements until her fingers were still in your warmth, gently pulling out and licking your essence off her fingers with a hum. "Again?"

  


NYMERIA SAND ;  
  
Nymeria giggled once again, dodging your kisses, and teasing you with the way you pouted and huffed at her. Just as you opened your mouth to whine, she lunged to capture your lips, the force of her charge knocking you back into the wall with a thud, your mouth automatically parting with shock that Nymeria took full advantage of and slid her tongue into your mouth. Despite the abruptness of her kiss, her lips were surprisingly soft against yours and you let out a soft moan, hands coming up to wrap around her neck as you kissed back with earnest, tongues dancing around each other.  
  
The sound of your desire caused Nym to press you harder into the wall, hands fixed on your hips as she forced you both chest to chest, not an inch of space between you two. She shivered in delight as you set about removing her clothes, fingertips lingering when you'd expose her copper skin to the room, the cool air tightening her nipples as she forced them against you. You pulled back to breathe deeply, forehead resting against hers. Your cheeks were flushed, and your lips were slightly swollen with the force of her kisses.  
  
"You must ache for me," she purred, and you were. Your core was throbbing, and squeezing your thighs together could only alleviate so much. "Stand here, just like this. I'll make you feel so good." She kept you steady with her hands at your hips, forcing you to hold yourself on shaky legs as she pushed your skirts up to your waist and slowly dropped to her knees in front of you. "One leg up," She murmured from bellow you, lips brushing your inner thigh as she helps you lift your leg over her shoulder. "Nice and wide for me."  
  
Nymeria groaned at how slick you were, moisture coating your lips and she eagerly sent you a wink before latching her mouth to your clit immediately. You whined, hands twitching as you held your dress out of the way, leg almost fumbling where you stood. She didn't waste any time, diving straight in lest your nerves get the better of you. Nymeria wedged her shoulders between your thighs, tapping you to the wall as she coaxed sounds you've never made before from your lips, chest heaving. Your breasts were practically spilling over your dress from how hard you were breathing, your nipples poking through and aching from pleasure.  
  
Nym was humming between your legs, licking up your wetness and sucking. When she let out a loud moan, the vibrations having you spasming, you dared a glance down and your pupils blew out at the sight of her hand between her legs sinking into her pussy, scissoring, and stroking fast as she sucked on your nub. "There you go gorgeous." She growled from beneath your legs, her hand working furiously at herself. "Come with me."  
  
The orgasm took you out at the knees, buckling and convulsing on the wall, a distinct tearing sound from where you were holding onto your skirts so tightly and if it weren't for Nymeria's stabilising hand, you're sure you would have toppled over her. She continued to draw out your release, bordering hypersensitivity until her muscles coiled and she rode her hand as she came undone beneath you, pulling away from your core and panting heavily, resting her head on your thigh. "Gods," you breathed as she lowered your leg from her shoulder and stood to face you. "It's going to be a long night isn't it?"

  


TYENE SAND ;  
  
It wasn't the first time you've had sex, but that doesn't mean it's not as exciting and heart-racing as the last. Tyene giggled as you both fumbled with your clothing on the bed, interrupting each other with kisses and wandering hands, pinching your ass, cupping her small breasts in your hands, and pulling your hair as you kissed, laughing when you groan into her mouth. "My virgin maid," she mocked, throwing your dress to the other side of the room where hers lay abandoned, crawling forward on her knees to kneel in front of you, chests grazing and your hands raising to hold onto her biceps as she cups your face.  
  
"Don't be scared," Tyene whispers, eyes falling to your lips slowly, her role play quickly halting as she became distracted by your lips. Just when you were about to move, Tyene lurches forward and snaps her lips to yours, tongue immediately licking along your bottom lip to find yours. Her hands tangled in your hair and you found your wandering, coming to hold her breasts, tweaking her nipple between your forefinger and thumb until she growled into her kiss, one hand slipping to stroke between your legs.  
  
You broke the kiss to let out a broken moan, her fingers spreading your wetness to your nub and you rocked gently into her hand. Your pussy was so slick Tyene struggled to press her fingers to your nub, smirking against your lips as you whined, thighs clenching against her hand to keep her there. "Shh, come here." She slipped her hand from between your legs to grab your hips, pulling her over herself as Tyene lay back flat on the bed, shuffling you till your pussy hovered just over her mouth, arms snaking around your thighs to hold you tightly. Your heart stuttered, nervous and embarrassed by the position but she held you firmly.  
  
Tyene's mouth sealed over your clit and you yelped sharply before a wave of blistering pleasure forced a moan from your lips. Tyene hummed against your core, sucking deeply, and enjoying the taste of you filling her mouth, coating her tongue. Your hands flailed until you held your breasts, pinching your nipple and digging your nails into the skin slightly. She had her eyes closed, slurping at her slick, her nose bumping into your nub as you cried out above her.  
  
Opening her eyes, she stared at you as you fought to rock against her face, smirking against your pussy as you squirmed atop her, eyes closed as reaching your peak incredibly fast. When you realised you were about to release on her face, your cheeks flushed, and you tried to move away but Tyene's hands tightened on your thighs keeping your core sealed against her mouth as you began twitching and spasming. You felt her press her tongue harder into your clit and you came undone. "Oh... Ohhhh, no Tyene!"  
  
Tyene hummed sending small vibrations against your sensitive nub and you jerked violently, throwing yourself off her as she relaxed her grip on your thighs. Smacking her lips and licking up the film of release around her chin, Tyene grinned at you, stroking your hair softly as you calmed down. You threw her a look of exasperation, laughing as you lay spineless for a moment before raising on your elbows. "Your turn now?" Pushing her onto her back again and sliding down her body to rest between her legs.

  


JON SNOW ;  
  
His mouth was on your neck, standing behind you and so close you felt dizzy. You had removed his clothes earlier, Jon standing tall and confident even bare and your mouth had gone dry. He was teasing you, you knew, gently sucking along your neck, licking, and nipping as he untied the laces of your dress, torturously slow. His hand kneads the skin of your breasts, cupping them in his hand firmly. His lips ghost over your shoulder as he peels the dress from you letting it fall to the ground in a heap. "Jon," you exhale, and he spins you to face him, capturing your lips firmly as he pulls you towards him, his hands strong on your bare waist, flushed against him.  
  
Jon picked you up by your thighs and dropped you carefully onto the bed, kissing down your collar bone, leaving a bruising kiss on the underside of your breast before reaching your sex. It was hard to form a coherent thought, your mind filled with only dark hair and hungry grey eyes. "I like this," he purred, eyes fixed on the pinkness of your mound, his thumb gently stroking across your bundle of nerves causing you to cry out. Your leg trembled at his words and Jon grinned against your inner thigh, pushing forward to pull both legs over his shoulders by the knees. He didn't give you time to prepare before his mouth was on you.  
  
You cried out his name and he groaned into your folds at the taste of you. His tongue prodded your entrance before skimming up to circle your nub in small movements, your thighs crushing his head as you squirmed. He didn't mind though, one hand peeling back your folds to lick into you deeper. "Jon! Jon oh!" You panted; the feeling so intense with no reprieve that you were hurtling to your release much too fast. "Wait! Ohhh." You almost screamed as you came undone, hips trying to ride his face though he kept you still with his hands on your stomach.  
  
You were still panting when he spread your legs to rise from between them, guiding them to link around his hips and he kisses you. His tongue dove its way into your mouth, and you could feel the thick coating of your slick on his tongue. "I love the way you taste," he groaned into your mouth and you flushed - not knowing if he meant your mouth or pussy. Jon folded himself over you his hands keeping him above you as he carefully lined his hard cock to your opening and pushed in. His saliva and your wetness helped him sink in easily, your walls so tight Jon was consumed by you.  
  
You let him know when he could move and Jon ducked his head, watching how he dips in and out of you, your stomach pulled taut to fit him. Jon smooths a hand over the bulge of his cock in you, a very male satisfaction filling his mind at the thought of filling you so well. "There we go, I love you." He breathed against your lips, picking up pace, moving inside you at a faster speed, entranced by the sight of his cock moving in and out of you. You're whining and whimpering into his shoulder, nails raking down his back whenever he hits that sweet spot along your walls. Jon brings a hand to your shoulder as leverage to pierce into you harder, holding your body still as you take everything he gives you.  
  
"Jon it feels so good," you pant, clawing at his chest and pinching his nipple. His hips jerk and he runs a hand down to flick at your clit, hurriedly trying to bring you to the edge before he goes. You're so sensitive that it takes no effort at all, head thrown back as you cry out, back arched. You tighten and convulse around him that Jon spends himself inside. You think you're done, but he keeps thrusting, his seed spilling out around his cock as he tries to bury it deep inside you. Your battered walls hug his cock tightly as your body sends you a smaller wave of ecstasy and oversensitivity overwhelms you both, falling to a heap entangled in one another. "You know this means we can have a true born child now."

  
  



	16. Intimacy p2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTE: I was originally going to do dot points  
> but it kind of grew, and I didn't realise how much  
> I could write so I had to shorten them  
> more than I'd like so there's not too much dialogue  
>   
> \+ obviously every young character is aged up to the coessential age  
>   
> WARNING: smut and I need jesus  
> mention of blood (ramsay duh)  
> P.S. my link if you'd like to support my work :) https://ko-fi.com/bonelessstark

  


ROBB STARK ;  
  
You were laughing against each other's mouths as you rushed to remove the other person's clothing, springing random kisses on each other as your hands nimbly unlaced your clothing. His shirt was gone first then your dress until his pants were around his ankles and he tripped on them in his haste to get to you, flattening you as he knocked you over, landing in a heap on the floor. You snickered at him only to yelp as he pinched your ass, your giggles ceasing when you registered the feverish look in his eyes, noting how his body covered yours. Robb began to lower his head to your moth when the jeering and obscenities from the party outside echoed through your door.  
  
"Ignore it." His voice was firm as your eyes flashed back to him, and Robb was pleased that you wanted him as much as he wanted you to worry about the others behind the door. Everything faded into white noise when his lips connected to yours, winding a hand behind your head to cup your neck and kiss you deeper, guiding you with his hand. You could feel every inch of where his body touched yours, how his cock was resting against your lower stomach, your breasts squished by his chest. His mouth left yours, mouthing along your jaw and your neck, showing you in kisses and nips until he had you sighing out his name.  
  
His fingers danced across your waist, resting on your hip, and grazing over your thigh till he found your wet centre, his fingers immediately rolling your bundle of nerves. An embarrassing whine left you at his touch and you just knew Robb was smiling from his position by your neck. Not wanting to be outdone, you slide your hand between your bodies, till you find his hard cock, holding it in your hand and running your thumb over his head. Robb stifled a groan into your neck, his blunt teeth biting gently on your skin. It became a competition, every time he stroked his fingers against your, swirling your clit, you'd pump his cock, toying with the slit on his head.  
  
You were moaning into each other's necks, your hips bucking into his hand as he rolled his cock in yours. "Robb..." You panted, releasing his cock. "On the bed." Barely finishing your sentence, Robb swooped you into his arms, and lifted you onto the bed, reorienting himself so he once again hovered over you, this time instead of his fingers at your core, he guided his cock to slide between your folds. "So responsive," he teased, his voice was deep and thick with excitement. "Let's see how responsive you can be." Sitting back on his heels so he kneeled over you, Robb grips your hips in his rough hands and begins to push his cock into you, wet from rubbing against your slick.  
  
You let out a cry as he fills you so well, entirely stuffed to the brim by his cock, your back arching as you try to twist away but his grip on your hips holds you still, forcing you to take the intense pleasure. Your eyes find his before you feel the urge to flutter them shut and Robb takes the initiative to start thrusting. His thrusts are unhurried, but he quickly picks up pace when you cry out for him, the head of his cock surging against the sweet spot inside you. He's all man above you, his muscles flexing as he plunges into your hard, his grip no doubt bruising. You keen his name, your heat quivering and Robb fucks into you harder.  
  
"More Robb- please, faster," your whole body is tense, and your toes are in a constant curled position. Having enough of this position, Robb leans over you, hitching your legs to wrap around his waist as he bounces his cock into you. You cry out his name loudly, practically squealing as this position allows him to grind against your clit, your pussy leaking all over his length and Robb moans. His mouth finds yours, his beard softly scratching you and a few more hard thrusts, you come undone, your moans captured by his mouth. Robb follows soon after, surging his hips into yours and growling against your lips, cock twitching as he spills inside. You lay like that for hours, panting and clutching at one another, the moment sweet until he gets another urge and you're back at it for the rest of the night and morning too.

  


BRAN STARK ;  
  
"Is this something you do down in the south?" You question nervously, naked and kneeling next to Bran on the bed, eyeing his mouth with suspicion. Bran smiled and reached for you, pulling you to sit so you straddled him, nuzzling his face along your jaw, and smiling against your skin. He hid his excitement at having you naked and on top of him, feeling your mound rubbing along his stomach. He combed a hand through your hair and pressed a sweet kiss to your lips. "You're not scared of being naked and fighting men, but you're nervous about sitting on my face?" You blushed bright red and punched his shoulder, your own lips twitching as he laughed.  
  
"It's not done in the north!" Bran's eyes merely crinkle, and he shuffles down the bed with your help and uses his hold on your hips to manipulate you to scuffle over his face, legs on either side of his cheeks. "Hey, it's alright, it feels good I promise." With his gentle coaxing, thumbs massaging your hips you began to lower yourself onto his face. Your pussy hovered just above his lips and Bran used one hand to spread your folds and suck them into his mouth, kissing along the pink flesh of your core. You gave a little gasp and Bran slid his tongue into you. Your hips cantered against his face, unaccustomed to this feeling.  
  
Your lower lip found its way between your teeth and Bran moaned at the sight, the vibrations hitting your core and you yelped. His cock was aching, dripping against his stomach as he swirled his tongue along your clit, surrounded by the scent and taste of you. "Oh, Bran!" Your words were choked, hands finding his shaggy hair and pulling, thighs clenched tightly over his face almost muffling his hearing.  
  
He tongued your slick before refocusing on your clit, giving it a harsh suck, your hands pulling so tightly on his hair, he's sure you ripped some out. You began to whine loudly, and Bran took precautions to wrap his arms around your thighs and seal your pussy to his face, sucking hard once, twice before you came undone, rocking your hips on his face. You hunched over him and slid down his body to rest on his waist, panting and red. Bran was so endeared by the redness on your face and smug by your exhaustion, though his smirk fell away when you reached for his cock and easily slid down.  
  
His eyes grew wide watching your lower lips engulf him, breath hitching when he hilted, your walls so wet and warm. You giggled as he gaped at you, and began rocking your hips, lifting yourself up until only his tip remained and then smacking down hard, moaning as he filled you deliciously. Bran's hands flung to your hips once again, holding on tightly as you bounced up and down his length, not stopping despite your sensitivity leaving your legs weak. "Mhm, you'll give me strong sons I know it." Bran's eyes bulged once again at that but couldn't fight the way his cock lurched at the thought.  
  
Your hair was swinging and breasts bouncing as you rode him faster, working your hips madly. Skimming one hand over your stomach, Bran grasped one breast in hand, holding and squeezing lightly as it swung, the soft flesh in his palm sending him over the edge. His hips stuttered and he released inside you, panting, and groaning as he did. The hot feeling of his seed inside you had your walls squeezing around him, spasming for the second time, and collapsing against his chest. You both caught your breaths, nuzzling into each other's hair and necks, laying kisses wherever you could. "I liked what you did with your mouth," you hummed. "Do it again." Bran's chest shook with laughter, winding both arms around you and hugging you to his chest.

  


RICKON STARK ;  
  
You were helpless to your want as Rickon effortlessly held you up by your thighs, ravaging along your neck with his mouth and teeth, walking slowly to a patch of soft grass and lowering you to lay on the ground. His mouth was greedy, sucking deep marks along your neck, his hands holding you close to him by the small of your back. He parted from you then, urging you to sit up as he removed both of your furs and lay them on the ground pushing you back down and smothering your body with his. Rickon's hands wandered south, pulling up your top to yank it off you in a hurry. You lifted your hips to help him take the pants off, soon bare to the cool air of the night.  
  
"You're so beautiful," he whispered, fumbling to take his own clothes off, distracted as his eyes roam over your naked body. Rickon claimed your lips again and moves down your neck before burying himself between your breasts, the soft hairs on his head tickling your skin. He dotted a few kisses over your sensitive skin, sucking on a nipple and then nibbling it with his teeth. You gasped at the feeling, sending shocks between your legs, and then Rickon bit you on your breast, quickly soothing the sting with his tongue, hushing you gently as you whined.  
  
You barely had time to think before he was trailing further down, guiding your legs to bend over his shoulders before he buried his face between your legs. You abruptly sat up on your elbows, eyes wide as he sucked and lapped at your core, a little messy and clumsy but his nose kept nudging your button and it felt so good. His teeth accidentally pinched your clit and you cried from the intense sensation- not unpleasant just strong. Rickon soothed you with his tongue, eyeing you from between his legs, his member jumping at your flushed face, eyes shut tightly closed, and mouth ajar.  
  
"Rickon, I want- I need," You fumbled for your words, thigh jumping up and down along his back as your brain went numb, so, so close but just before you could reach that high, Rickon pulled away, his stomach muscles clenching as he fought his pleasure. He blushed at your pout, tweaking your nipple to make you moan, climbing on top of you, your legs instinctually locking around his waist. "I need you so bad," he panted into your hair, arms flexing as they held him above you near your head and lined himself up to your entrance.  
  
He rubbed the head over your entrance, catching on your clit before he sank his cock into you all the way, your slick helping him move. Rickon exhaled deeply, nostrils flaring as you cried out, head turned to the side, your walls throbbing around him. Seeing your neck exposed, Rickon took the chance to plant his mouth along the skin there, his lips attaching themselves to your body. You gave a breathy moan, hips bucking and Rickon delayed no further to start a swift pace, plunging in and out of you.  
  
His teeth were blunt against your neck, trying to contain his moans and grunts as his hips worked faster, thrusting into you hard. One of his hands lowered to find your clit, blunt fingers circling it, obscene sounds of his hips smacking yours echoing into the night. "Rickon, Rickon-" You mewled thighs tightening around him as you came, chest arching as you wriggled underneath him, Rickon pressing his hips firmly to yours as he found his release. Pulling his head back, still connected with your, Rickon nuzzled your nose with his. "I never want to leave these furs," giving you a lopsided grin that had you giggling breathlessly, worn out entirely.

  


SANSA STARK ;  
  
You had taken her hand and run when the bedding ceremony was called, knowing you couldn't order the King to stop it, so you made a run for it instead, hearts racing as people chased you no doubt disappointed at not getting to see either of you naked. Instead, you had taken her to your room and undressed each other there, intimately holding each other, Sansa kissing you when she felt too nervous about your wandering eyes. "I - I don't know how to start," Sansa whispered against your lips, the two of your bare and holding hands. "Neither." You whisper in a fake timid tone. "Let's try this though."  
  
You guided her to sit in your lap on the bed, straddling one of your legs, her core pressed flush against you as you leaned forward to kiss her. It was all soft and gentle, her tongue exploring your mouth and you let her. She shifted to get better access to your mouth and froze as her nub rubbed against your leg, pleasure blowing her pupils out as she whimpered. Sansa moved to get off you, but you clung to her hips. "It's ok. That felt good didn't it?" She nods so quickly you almost miss it, but you use your hands to help guide her to roll her hips over your thigh, grinding her clit over your muscle.  
  
Sansa moaned, her voice a small hiccup and her thighs clenched as she explored her pleasure. You could feel her wetness spread over your leg, the slick letting her slide ass that faster. A whiny moan escaped her, keening as she continues to roll her clit over you, faster and faster, and then she was shuddering, leaking on your leg and she leaped to connect your lips to hide her moans. After she had stopped trembling, Sansa panted against your mouth, her eyes shut before imploring into yours. "I want to do that again."  
  
You grinned, endeared by her, and urged her back with you, till she slid further up your leg, tilting your hips until her core is positioned against yours, one of your legs hitching over her hip to press more deeply into her. Sansa moaned at the feeling of your soft lower lips dragging against hers, your clit catching on hers. "Ohhh," you moan as Sansa grinds her hips into yours, eager for that feeling again, one of her hands climbing to cup the back of your neck, pressing her forehead to yours.  
  
Your mouths are so close you're breathing the same air, breathing in when she exhales and vice versa, every part of you surrounded by Sansa. Your hips are rocking against each other, moving fluidly as your slick merges with hers, dampening your inner thighs. Her hand slides to cup your cheeks, her other hand joining to hold your head in her hands as she pushes to reach her peak with you. You're both whimpering and crying out, your eyes fluttering shut as everything builds, your stomach muscles seizing, toes curling and thighs quivering as you come undone.  
  
Your clit throbs and your hips stutter, but Sansa keeps moving till she comes, a tiny sting of pain as she releases for the second time so close to the last, whining loudly. You both cling to each other, your bodies sweaty from exertion as you shudder in her hold. Still, her hips rock into yours and it's until your hands force her to stop that she does, part of you in disbelief that she could still keep going. "That feels so good," she pants, lying back, curled into your chest, her hair fanned out against the bed. "I never want to stop." You kiss her lips gently, squeezing your arms around her. "Gods have mercy on me trying to keep up with you."

  


ARYA STARK ;  
  
Her lips were on yours, both of you clumsy but eager, gently caressing each other. Nothing has ever felt this right before, kissing Arya, your heart racing as your stomach fluttered, sending throbs of pleasure to your core. Arya pressed her lips more firmly to yours and you let out a little moan, something inside of Arya snapping at the sound. She broke her lips from yours only to trail them to your neck like she'd seen men do to girls who seemed to like it. Your breathless moan confirming her suspicion.  
  
Your clothes were already gone so it was easy for Arya to trail her hands along your chest, stopping by your nipples to pinch them, rewarded by your bleat of pleasure. You jerked and stumbled, knocking Arya over slightly and you both decided to sit down for this, you swinging to sit straddling her hips and pressing your lips back to hers. This time it was all teeth and tongue, kissing you fiercely, your chest pressed to hers, her aching nipples dragging against yours. It only took a moment for Arya to flip you over, now on top, her lips never leaving yours.  
  
Your back arched as her mouth trailed lower, down your chest and over your stomach, her fingers awkwardly hovering over your sides until your hand stroked her hair softly and Arya gained some confidence to touch you, hands resting just bellow your breasts, causing you to groan from want. You shivered when her face was inches from your wet heat, your face flushing from nerves. Sliding her hands down, Arya lifted your legs to rest on her shoulders, her mouth a hair's breadth away from your core before she firmly attached her face to your pussy.  
  
Hands flying out, Arya releases your legs to pin them by your side, her hands interlocked with yours as she connected her tongue to your clit. "Arya! Oh!" You cried out and Arya flushed at hearing her name spill from your lips like that, lapping at your core and swirling her tongue over your bundle of nerves. Your hips were rocking against her face and Arya found it hard to keep up, releasing one of your hands to bring it to your mound, sliding a finger inside. Your free hand found her hair instantly, holding it gently, not wanting to hurt her.  
  
You cried out loudly, moans continuously spilling from your lips, so wanton and loud that Arya picked up her pace, encouraged by your noises. She added another finger and then one more when you bucked wildly against her. Soon Arya had established a hard rhythm, pounding your core with wild abandon, her mouth still attached to your nub. You let go of her hair to palm your breasts, pinching your nipple hard, gasping as it sent heat straight to your core.  
  
Your chest was heaving and there was a coil in your stomach that was tightening and tightening threatening to snap until Arya experimentally curled her fingers and it burst. You were drowning from wave after wave of mind-numbing sensations that just kept going with every plunge of Arya's fingers. You contracted against her hand and Arya edged you out of your mind space, slowing her hands till she pulled them from you, releasing your nub and letting your legs fall either side of her. "Where the hell did you learn that?" You panted and Arya laughed bashfully, sitting up on her knees with a grin. "I'll never tell." You just cocked a brow and this time flipped her over. "Shall I return the favour?"

  


GENDRY WATERS ;  
  
He had already made you come once but still, there was no stopping Gendry. He may act shy around girls but Gods if he wasn't anything but shy in the bedroom. You were squirming on the bed, head tossing side to side as Gendry lay between your legs watching your twitching core as he sunk in a third finger inside you. Every time you'd look down at him, he'd be entranced, watching the way his fingers were sucked so eagerly back into your entrance, squelching as he forced your slick out of you, sticking to your thighs.  
  
He pulled his fingers out and spread them, intrigued by the way your slick became stringy, snapping back when he spread his fingers too wide. He pressed his tongue to the tip of his finger curiously and hummed, closing his eyes as he enjoyed the taste of you. The scene was so erotic you blushed, thighs twitching to shut closed. He gave you a gentle smile when he caught your eye, finding the red stain on your cheeks endearing before suddenly capturing your core in his mouth. You yelped, already sensitive and his tongue lapped at your wetness, poking into your hole with fervour, so deep his nose nudges your clit.  
  
"Hey wait!" You cried, body convulsing at the sharp nudge, hands pushing against his shaggy black hair to shove his head away. His eyes bore into yours as he immediately stopped, hovering over you to search for what was wrong. "Are you ok? Did I hurt you?" You held his cheeks to stop his questioning, pressing your lips to the corner of his in reassurance. "No! No, you were- It-" Brows furrowing as you tried to find the right words. "It was too good, and I uh- wouldn't last when we, you know..." Gendry's face turned positively giddy, eyes narrowing playfully and his lips stretched into a smirk, only widening when you huffed and swatted at him.  
  
"Don't let your ego be the reason I kick you out." His lips found yours as he laughed, littering you with a few pecks as he shuffled his large body, virtually smothering you to the room, one of his hands sliding behind your head to cradle your skull, his cock lining up to your soaked and prepared entrance. "Ready?" He whispered, not daring to disrupt the delightful tension in the room. You nod and Gendry gently starts pressing into you. Your eyes fly wide open as you realise you underestimated his size, your walls fitting so snugly around him it's like you can feel every vein along his cock, him hitting every sensitive spot inside you.  
  
When he hilts, Gendry forces himself to pause, groaning as you flutter around him, the hand holding your head, flexing against your hair. Experimentally, he pulls out, till just the head remains and plummets back in, till his cock hits your cervix, your back arching at the motion. Burying his head against your neck he starts to move faster, cursing into your skin as his hips drill into yours, in and out, in and out, never stopping. His head bows to watch his cock piston into your pussy, your walls clenching and trying to keep him inside you.  
  
Gendry watches every thrust before your bouncing breasts catch his attention and he lowers his mouth to try and catch a nipple in his mouth, your moans increasing as he does, licking and nibbling gently on it. You start to chant his name, forehead sweating, and Gendry thinks there is nothing more attractive than watching you come undone beneath him. You climax with a cry, continuous moans spilling from your lips as you spasm and Gendry follows. "I love you; I love you," he recited, painting your walls white as he spills into you, groaning heavily, his balls twitching before collapsing beside you, his arm still cradling your head like a pillow. 

  


OSHA ;  
  
Her fingers flirted with the hem of your top, before gripping your furs and tearing them off your body, leaving your breasts exposed to the cool air. Osha settled to straddle your waist, hands engaged with feeling up your chest, twirling your nipples between two fingers, and groping your breasts until you were softly panting underneath her. Your hands pawed at her ass and Osha wiggled her hips down your body till she could reach your lips better, pressing her smirking lips to yours, her tongue immediately searching yours out. Sitting back to straddle your thighs, Osha removed her top and pants, helping you shuck yours off and throwing it carelessly behind her.  
  
"A-Ahh," you gasped as Osha gripped one leg suddenly and maneuvered it around her waist, repositioning hers to press your wet mounds together, spreading her slick through yours. She stretched the leg over her waist till it was straight up in the air, nuzzling her cheek against your calf and pressing a kiss to your leg. Her eyes are dark from where she looks down at you, smiling roguishly at your flushed face, hair fanned out around your head. Slowly, Osha begins to move, sliding forward, dragging her folds across yours, both of your nubs catching on each other's causing you both to moan.  
  
Osha held you tightly, pinning you to the ground as she worked her hips faster over yours, keeping a steady rhythm. Each time she slides roughly forward, your body would be shoved forward as well, scraping against the ground, leaves, and dirt no doubt being tangled in your hair. Your breasts swayed with every effort and her hands making easy prey of them, worshipping them under her fingers until they ached.  
  
"Osha, faster please." You breathed out, breath hitching and then your lover began to fuck you with a profound frenzy. "Oh! Ahh, Osh-" You squirmed heavily, the leg raised to the sky bucking as you tried to curl in on yourself and escape the ruthless sensation. Hands fumbling in the dirt, your knuckles turning white from how hard you were trying to cling to the ground. Osha slides her hand forward to link with yours, squeezing you just as tight as she rocked faster and faster, her chest heaving, and moans spilled from her lips.  
  
Your eyes squeezed shut as you tried to ground yourself but a bite to your calf had you jolting, eyes widening comically. Osha's eyes were lidded, and her face twisted in pleasure, but she held your gaze firmly. "No looking away," she huffed. "I want to see everything." You could feel the hood of your bundle of nerves being forcefully peeled back with every thrust to expose the most sensitive part of your body, roughly grinding against her folds. Each shift left you shivering, and your hips bucked up into hers automatically forcing what felt like lightning in your veins, through your entire body.  
  
The sound of your sex's rubbing was lewd almost drowned out by your cries. "Osha I'm-" Your jaw becoming rigid and locking tightly. "Me too," she heaved, rolling, and rocking forward twice then once more before you both froze, muscles tensing and you could feel her slick leaking against yours as you violently shook, neck straining as you released. Both of your chests heaved as you calmed down, hyperaware of her pussy throbbing against yours. "Ohhh I could die a happy woman." She laughed into your leg, still dangling against her shoulder and you giggled. 

  


TORMUND GIANTSBANE ;  
  
You jerked your hands free of his, thrusting your head back into his nose and Tormund released you with a groan. Spinning around you crouched slightly, fists at the ready to strike him if he got too close. Rather than scowling from the pain in his nose, Tormund was smiling like a fool, eyes raking down your body. Your lips couldn't fight the grin that formed, eyes narrowing playfully. He'd already defeated you and you were his, but that didn't mean you couldn't have a little fun.  
"Let's dance shooter." He quickly dodged your swinging fist, ducking, and weaving. You were so focused on trying to score one on him that you didn't notice his foot sticking out till he had you falling to the ground, snatching you up in his arms as you sat his chest to your back and hands pinned either side of you.  
  
You tried to wiggle out of his hold, but Tormund seized both of your wrists in one hand and snaked his other down your stomach, reaching between your legs and grasping you greedily, cupping you through your clothes. "There we go, your body betrays you, so ready for me." You huffed at his words, pouting, but as his hand slipped under your clothes and ran through your wet folds, you began to shudder. Tormund nipped along your neck; his breath hot on your skin. Shifting your legs, he positioned them over his knees and spread his thighs to open you up, his fingers smacking against your clit hard.  
  
You let out a breathy sigh, his fingers spreading your wetness over your clit as he pinched and rolled it around. You were so wet Tormund easily slipped two fingers inside, cooing at you to relax and let him take care of you. He began thrusting his fingers in deep, stroking along your walls furiously, his hand all but a blur. You were making desperate gulping sounds, legs twitching against his, but he kept them spread apart easily, leaving you vulnerable to the pleasure of his fingers. When Tormund used his palm to rub on your bundle of nerves did you let go, your release seeping out around his pistoning fingers, throwing your head back into his shoulder as you cried out, spasming hard in his embrace.  
  
He was shushing you gently, turning your head to capture your lips. It was wet and messy, teeth clashing on teeth as you continue to convulse in his hold. Tormund hummed into the kiss before guiding you forward on your hands and knees, yanking your pants down to your knees and exposing his hard cock before plunging himself inside you in one powerful thrust that had you crying out. Your thighs trembled at the sudden sensation and Tormund thrust into you hard, sending you hurtling into submission from the feeling.  
  
He was lathing his tongue over your neck, panting into your skin as his hips continued to work in tandem, pulling soft sounds from your mouth at every jab in. Your eyes were closed in bliss enjoying everything he was giving to you. One of his hands freed your hips, burrowing under your furs to grope at your breasts, cupping in his hands and squeezing, holding it as it swung with every thrust. His hips were smacking into your flesh, the sound reverberating around the quiet room, your moans heavenly to his ears.  
  
"You're almost there." He grunted into your ear, picking up his ministrations. It was true, your walls were tightening around him and the muscles in your abdomen were convulsing. It only took a few more thrusts before your climax seeped through your body, leaving you babbling and shivering. Tormund followed soon after, grinding his pelvis into your ass as his cock twitched, growling as he emptied himself inside you. You lay there panting, Tormund peppering kisses into your hair as he pulled out and tucked you into his side. "You ripped my pants." He huffed a laugh, nuzzling his cheek to yours. "Well, I don't see why we need clothes anyway."

  


BRIENNE OF TARTH ;  
  
A loud whine came from the voice beneath you, your hands flexing to keep Brienne's hips still as she jerked and bucked in your hold. "Feels good huh?" You tease, your fingers making a squelching sound every time you pumped them back into her entrance, curling and stroking her walls till she was a mess under you. You told her to keep her legs spread as while you did what you wanted to her and her thighs were trembling with how hard she was trying to keep them open for you, occasionally twitching shut a little before forcing them back to their original position.  
  
Brienne's face was red, strands of her short blonde hair sticking to her forehead through sweat, pinching and twisting her hard nipples to help stimulate her. "[Y/n], I'm-" she panted, her mouth pinching shut as she controlled her moan, too embarrassed to finish her sentence. You thrust your fingers in rapidly for a minute, immediately pulling out when you felt her walls contract. Brienne winced at the sudden emptiness, crying out as her high was ruined, her body too tense to relax. "You've been so mean, letting me do all the work." You jest, pouting mockingly as you shed what was left of your clothes that had been shoved to your waist, throwing it over your shoulder.  
  
You danced your finger over your breasts, pressing them together to create cleavage, eyes flashing as Brienne traced your every move diligently. Slowly dragging your hands across your body, you find your core and slide your wetness over your clit before easily sinking a finger inside. Brienne gapes at you, mouth ajar before she swallows hard. "No touching." You bark, shuffling to kneel in front of her reclined body, kneeling between her spread legs with the most perfect view of her clenching pussy. "No. You just get to watch."  
'   
You begin thrusting your finger slowly inside you, forming a come-hither motion to scrape against the spongy patch of skin that has you moaning, brows furrowing in pleasure. You add a second, then a third, your movements picking up pace, producing more wetness that it starts to stick to your inner thighs. In front of you Brienne pants in need, eyes locked onto your fingers working your core hard, though she desperately wants to do it herself. She doesn't even touch herself, knowing you don't want her to. Your other hand joins in, pinching and rolling quick circles over your clit, rocking your hips as you start to quiver, though you force your eyes to remain open just to tease Brienne some more.  
  
Your climax hits you hard, crying out and slowing your hands. You twitch and curl in on yourself, throwing your hands away as you get oversensitive, placing them on Brienne's thighs to ground yourself, the slick on your fingers spreading over her legs. Brienne all the while, waits as patiently as she can, practically vibrating with need as she watched you come undone. Your eyes lock with hers, pupils blown, and you smile, so gentle and so unlike the way you've mercilessly stopped three of her orgasms this night. Knowing better than to whine and complain, Brienne opens her mouth to beg when your smile turns impish and you fall to your chest in front of her and descend your mouth onto her wet heat.  
  
"Ohhh!" She yelps, garbling a string of words she hopes makes sense, pleasing you if your renewed vigour on eating her out is anything to go by. Your tongue circled her nub, sucking it into your mouth before lapping at her slick, humming at her taste, vibrating against her mound. Everything was too intense, her chest heaving at the sudden onslaught and as she felt her climax returning, she sobbed at the thought of you ruining this one, but you just kept going, tongue moving faster and faster until Brienne came with a loud cry. She must have spaced out because when her mind returned to her, you were cradling her in your arms, cooing at how good she was and how good she felt, peppering kisses over her face. Brienne was so content to be there with you all she could do was beam at you.

  


RAMSAY BOLTON ;  
  
You were still in his arms as he carried you into his room, ignoring the plentiful full left on his table and instead, depositing you on the bed, crawling over you, his shoulders and build smothering you completely. He moved so his pelvis was crushed to yours, grinding himself into you, the sensation unlike anything you've felt. It was obvious he was experienced, your inexperience glaringly obvious but you suspected he liked that. "Oh!" You gasped at one particularly hard thrust and Ramsay connected his eyes to yours, his irises darkening at the flush on your cheeks.  
  
You expected him to continue grinding but he leaned over you and sat back with a small knife. Your heart lurched and he must have seen the sudden fear in your eyes because he smiled. "Shh, little one," he purred, pressing his lips to the corner of your mouth. "It's not here to cut you." Ramsay skimmed the knife over your bodice until it caught on the fabric just above your core and with a clean slice, he tore through your wedding dress, splitting it in two. You gasped at the sudden exposure, nipples instantly pebbling, and Ramsay let out a groan of want at the sight. Tossing the knife, he shucked away your ruined dress before removing his shirt, fingers toying with his pants.  
  
He only pulled his pants down enough to free his hard and weeping cock, kneeling above you as he stroked himself, his eyes dark and hungry, roaming over your naked body. Ramsay pressed three kisses between your breasts, sinking his teeth into one of your breasts, lathing it with his tongue when you cried out. He sunk lower and pressed a few more kisses to your core, poking his tongue out to taste you before pulling away again. Sitting back on his heels, Ramsay grasped your thighs with his strong hands, raising them to rest on his shoulders before, crawling over you and aligning his hard cock to your entrance.  
  
"Ready?" He cocked his head to analyse you before pressing the head in gently, your muscles seizing up. He paused for a second to soothe you, stroking your hair and running a thumb over your bottom lip before thrusting all the way in suddenly, causing you to whine and yelp. Once he was at the hilt Ramsay lowered his chest to yours, your legs sandwiched between you - essentially folded in half, and kissed your brow, stilling his hips to let you adjust. When you were ready, he pulled out slowly, his eyes catching on the small smear of blood on his cock.  
  
His grin was positively lupine, arms muscles flexing where they gripped your legs. "Ahh, my sweet maid." Your head was lashing back and forth as every thrust sent shockwaves down your spine, Ramsay using his weight and gravity to sink into your core hard with every rise of his hips. He held you by your hips, holding you still underneath him as he impales in and out of you, the position of your legs raised making you so much tighter to him and every thrust left his pelvis smacking into your clit, causing you to moan every time.  
  
You hand nothing to ground yourself, euphoria making your head spin. Your hands found purchase on his chest, nails raking down his toned stomach, leaving little red lines, the pinch of your nails making Ramsay's cock twitch. He moved hard and fast, giving you no reprieve. Your stomach clenching was your only warning until you came thunderously, whimpering and screaming, nails digging into his skin and Ramsay sat back and watched you, your eyes clouded and dazed, mouth agape, and came hard, gushing his seed deep inside you, grunting and groaning his release. Your body was shaking as you came down, Ramsay rolling over and pulling you to rest on his chest, his cock still inside as he let you rest for a moment. After all, his pretty little wife is going to need all the rest she can get.

  


THEON GREYJOY ;  
  
You giggled as Theon kissed your neck, poking his tongue out to lick a stripe up your neck, then blowing cool air on it. You tried to push him away, mock glaring at him but Theon only pecks your lips with his, standing in front of you and toying with the fabric of your dress. He wets his lips, eyes distracted by the swell of your chest. Flicking his eyes to yours, your gaze holds his as his fingers start to slowly untie your dress and let it slide down your arms, helping you push it off your waist to land in a heap on the floor. Your hands itch to cover yourself, but Theon doesn't give you the chance to feel embarrassed, hastily removing his shirt and then his pants, the two of you standing bare.  
  
He breathes your name, fingers coiling around a strand of hair and brushing it behind your ear, his knuckles grazing your cheek. When he looks at you like that, eyes softened and imploring, how can you ever be embarrassed. Surging forward you lock lips with him, trying to project all the love you have for him in this one kiss. So intent on kissing him you don't notice his hand moving until he cups your core, fingers spreading your folds and collecting the slick building up there. You gasp into his mouth, hands finding his chest to hold onto as he slides his fingers over your heat, nudging your bud, causing you to softly moan every time.  
  
"Theon," you moan into his mouth, slipping one finger into you and gently working it in and out until you can take another. Theon's grinning against your lips as you start rolling your hips against his hand. Your hands explore his chest, nails raking over his defined muscles and trailing lower and lower till you bump into his cock, grasping it firmly. Theon groans loudly, pulling his fingers out and holding your waist to guide you to the bed. You shuffle back till you're comfortable, head on the pillows, and Theon slips over you, his legs between yours, using his knees to nudge your thighs till they're spread wide and he can lay between them.  
  
"Ready?" He grins down at you, and you nod, making him lick his lips as he guides the head of his hard length to your entrance. Carefully he pushes in, working till you're basically split open on his cock, your brows furrowing at the unfamiliar sensation. When his pelvis hits yours, in all the way, he pauses, brushing the hair from your forehead. "Does it hurt?" His words are strained as he tries to control himself. "No, it- I don't know keep going." You stutter out and Theon chuckles, his whole body shaking, and you playfully swat him, cheeks flaring. Very slowly, he pulls out, you whimpering at the movement, before thrusting back in, his cock stretching your lower lips wide.  
  
Back arching, you squeeze your eyes shut, little whimpers falling from your lips. Your hands find his biceps and dig your nails into his skin as he picks up pace, his hips rolling fluidly into yours and you tremble when his pelvis grinds into your clit. "You feel so good princess," Theon breathes against your neck, his cock throbbing inside you. Every nerve was aflame as he pounded into you, his cock stroking and prodding a sensitive spot inside you that had your walls clenching tightly every time. "Ohh, Theon oh-" You could barely put together a sentence and you could feel him grin against your neck.  
  
Every thrust had you quivering, your body jerking and twisting as you tried to cope with the pleasure. His hand found your breasts, cupping it and tweaking your nipple, the only thing you needed before you let out a moan, succumbing to the bliss Theon was giving you, spasming and tightening around him. He followed immediately after, throwing his head back with a sigh as his cock burst inside you, filling your walls with his seed. Theon pulled his softened member from you, his seed spilling out of you though he didn't care, tucking you in to his arms and under the sheets. You lazily smiled as he peppered your face with kisses, cuddling into his arms contently.

  


YARA (ASHA) GREYJOY ;  
  
"There we go." Yara drawled out against your hand, attempting to sound unbothered, though her eyes gave her away. "Doesn't that feel so much better?" You were on your back, head tossing from side to side as Yara sunk three fingers skilfully inside you, rubbing on your walls and curling against your sweet spongy spot. Your hands were pinching and pulling at your breasts, trying to ground yourself but the continuous thrusting from Yara's fingers had your head cloudy and dazed. Yara watched intently as you squirmed, nearing your release, and she fought the urge to touch herself, knowing your hands will feel so much better than hers.  
  
"I- I," you moaned and Yara quickly gripped your chin in her hand, forcing you to look at her as you come undone, your mouth falling open and brows furrowing as you tried to keep your eyes on her. Her fingers slowed down, drawing out your orgasm until they fell to a stop, sliding from your entrance with a wet sound and sinking them into her mouth, sucking on them, thoroughly cleaning her fingers of your slick. "I swear you get better at that every time." You huff out a laugh, sitting up to kiss her.  
  
You could taste yourself on her tongue and you smirked into the kiss. Your tongue swiped at her bottom lip looking for an entrance which she readily gave you, your tongues fighting for battle before you let her dominate your mouth. You hum into her mouth happily and take her lips between your teeth, biting down till you felt blood. Yara reared back, eyes narrowing at you though you feigned innocence, licking the welling drop of blood from her lips. "Oh, you poor baby, let me take care of you." You croon dramatically, smiling wickedly as she rolls her eyes.  
  
Gripped her hips you shuffle her towards you, sinking to your back the higher up your body she gets till her legs are around your head. For a moment she's surprised before a cocky expression overcomes her, but you don't let it last long, flipping her over to guide her to lower herself over your lower half as well, so you both were faced with each other's heats. "What a greedy lover I have," she laughed, pretending to shake her head. You spread her legs apart slowly and lower her core to your face before hungrily attacker her slit with your tongue. Yara gasps above you, her breathing ragged as you lapped up as much slick as you could, your chin knocking into her clit.  
  
Yara latched her mouth to your core, sucking on your clit. Every time you stuck your down in her entrance, Yara would moan into your pussy, sending delightful vibrations along every nerve, her hands gripped your thighs tightly to stop you from squirming. You both were meaning into each other, setting off a circle of events that weren't going to stop until one of you came. Yara released your swollen bud and moved to lick around your folds, her tongue sinking into you, the flexible muscle exploring your walls with vigour.  
  
You broke from her core to moan, latching onto her once again drawing her bundle of nerves into your mouth. You were deliberately messy, slurping up her slick as Yara rolled her hips into your face, grinding against you as she chased her pleasure. Soon she was grinding too hard, so, you stopped moving and just held your tongue out for her to rock against. Yara came with a cry into your core, her teeth scraping against your clit that had you whimpering, trembling as you found your release as well. She fell off you, twisting around so you were head-to-head again, panting and twitching from aftershocks. "Fuck," you cursed, turning your head to look at your lover. "We're so good at that." There's a beat before you're both laughing, legs entwining as you cuddle one another. 

  


MARGAERY TYRELL ;  
  
"Do you know how long I've waited for this?" Margaery whines dramatically, her chest pressed to your back. You had placed both your dresses down on the chair carefully, it was almost blasphemous to you to ruin such pretty clothes, but Margaery had taken advantage of you being distracted and had snuck behind you to gather you in her arms. She tucked your hair over one shoulder, pressing her lips against your jaw as her hands wandered. Dancing over your rib cage with feather-light touches and climbing higher till she reached your breasts, cupping them in her delicate hands and kneading.  
  
You hummed at the pleasant feeling, tossing your head back closer to her mouth to suck and nibble the sensitive skin on your neck. Grabbing one hand of hers, you lowered it south, pressing her hand into your wet heat and light grinding against her hand. "Someone's eager," she murmured against your jaw, taking over and spreading your folds with two fingers, sliding her digits up and down your pussy. Suddenly pulling away Margaery took your hand and led you to the bed, pushing you down and snaking her way to straddle your thigh, leaning over you, hair soft curls like a curtain around your head.  
  
Opening your mouth to say something, Margaery lunges forward, her soft lips on yours. Her mouth is hot and needy against yours, her core pressed firmly over your thigh, her slick sticking to your skin as she gently rocks. You try to buck your hips, signalling your need but you jerk upright with a yelp when her hand comes down on your pussy, smacking firmly over your core, hitting your bundle of nerves with a sharp jolt. "Ohh, that felt good," you pant, and Margaery smiles against your lips. She repeats the hit three more times, each strike angled to hit your nub and leave your legs shaking as you moan.  
  
Running her hands over your folds to soothe the sting, Margaery rubs to fingers along your slit, gathering your slick before gently pressing in. A soft moan escapes you as her fingers press as deeply as they can, beginning a continuous pace, plunging her fingers in and out, in and out, her thumb rolling your clit to have you cry out. You cursed and bucked your hips, your thigh moving under her and Margaery moaned at the sensation, slowly starting to grind her core into your leg, her clit dragging up and down your thigh and you could feel it throb against your skin.  
  
Her knuckles kept bottoming out and her fingers curled inside you, massaging your convulsing walls, toying with that spongy sweet spot relentlessly, your hips twisting to escape her hold. Margaery presses her free hand into your stomach to hold you still, pinning you to the bed to do nothing but take what she gives you, your moans your only outlet to the indescribable wave of bliss that just kept coming.  
  
Both of your moans rose in pitch, coming faster and louder as you throbbed and cried out in the otherwise quiet room. Your hands were gripping the sheets tightly as Margaery ground and rolled her hips on yours, her breasts swinging as she picked up pace. You reached a hand to squeeze one of her breasts and she spasmed atop of you as you pinched the nipple, her core leaking on your leg as she exploded in pleasure. Her hips slowed to a stop, but her fingers still worked you, scissoring and thrusting until you too came undone legs and jaw quivering, your body feeling like it's floating. "Was it-" you panted, Margaery falling off you to your side, legs entwined with yours. She raised an eyebrow at your words. "Was it worth the wait?" A devilish grin was all you got in return.

  


LORAS TYRELL ;  
  
Loras curses loudly, gripping your hair roughly as he pulls you off his swollen cock with an obscene pop, pupils blown as he looks at you on your knees, chest heaving. One of your hands rested on his thigh as you slowly lick a stripe along the vein on the underside of his cock before swallowing the head of his cock. You could feel his eyes on you as Loras used his hands to guide you up and down his cock, his fingers digging into your scalp. You take as much of him as you can take, his head hitting the back of your throa,t and you gag, your throat convulsing around his length, causing Loras to moan at the feeling.  
  
"So good, you're so good swallowing my cock," Loras grits out, his teeth baring as you hollow your mouth, trying not to choke on him. You're breathing hard through your nose as you still, nose pressed deep into his pelvis as you try to just hold him in your mouth, loving the weight on him on your tongue. If you could smirk you would, Loras was flushed, eyes hungry and his curls were wild from him running his hand through it to steady himself, chest heaving. You slowly slid off him, till only the head remained, and began bobbing hurriedly determined to make him come.  
  
He cried out in a moan and you brought a hand up to cup his balls, gently pulling on them and squeezing until he twitched and came, filling your mouth with his seed, his hand buried in your hair. Swallowing his seed, you pull off of him, his cock swaying and you rose to your feet, knees red. You managed to swallow most of it, a drop escaping from the corner of your mouth and Loras rubs it into your bottom lip, eyes following the movement before he captured your lips with his. Loras moaned into your mouth, hands pawing at your hips, but you broke it sooner than he'd like, pressing a final kiss to his jaw.  
  
"Stand there, face the wall." You commanded, Loras shuddering at your instructions, walking over to where you pointed, hands planted on the wall as you shadow him, chest pressed to his back. You wasted no time in pinning him to the wall, your legs scooting his further apart as you lined your cock up to his ass before slamming forward into him, earning a sharp gasp as you hilted. This wasn't the first time this night, not even the second, so you didn't worry about prepping, snapping your hips into his hard. At every thrust Loras slid further up the wall, one of your hands gripping his hip tightly while the other rested by Loras's head, surging forward to sink into him.  
  
He moaned your name, breathless from the brutal pace you set, your balls slapping against him and his cock bobbing from the force of your thrusts. Loras clenched around you, bringing his hand up to link with yours by his head, fingers interlocking as he took what you gave him. He was still high on an orgasm, hips jerking every time you plunged into him and cock leaking. You pressed your head in between his shoulder blades, panting and stifling your moans there as you bottomed out each deep stroke.  
  
Loras was squeezing around your cock, coming again though there was no seed left to spill, just twitching as he shook, head bowed and resting on the wall as you continued to plunge in, driving him up the wall each time. He was moaning weakly, squeezing your hand so tightly you're sure it would break. You dive in as hard as you could for the last few times, pulling him onto your cock before you came, hurtling off the edge, and moaning Loras's name as you ground your hips, coating his walls with your come. You waited a moment before pulling out, brow sweating and you watched your come slide down his legs, Loras leading you to the bed on shaky legs. He pulled you to him, running a hand through your hair with a laugh, nuzzling his nose to yours. "For a moment there, I thought I was going to die from your cock. But what a way to go."

  


MELISANDRE ;  
  
Her glittering red eyes were too sharp as she watched you. Watched slide your fingers through your folds and circle your nub, watched your toes curl as you sat opposite her on the bed pleasuring yourself by her order. Melisandre was naked and poised, reclining against a cushioned chair, completely bare and focused intently on your writhing form. It was definitely intimidating having her ruby eyes analyse your every movement. You swear you could feel her gaze along your neck, down your collarbone to your breasts, and then finally your core, your skin tingling with every sweep of her gaze.  
  
Your legs were shaking, and you could feel a flush rise to your cheeks. You were so close, uncontrollable whines escaping your lips but no matter how good you felt or how fast you rubbed your clit you couldn't find your release. The back of your eyes burned in frustration, squeezing them shut tightly, and your hands faulted their rhythm. "Shh pet." A sultry voice soothed from in front, eyes snapping open as the bed dipped as Melisandre skulked her way to you. Her copper hair brushed along your shoulder as she positioned herself behind you, slotting you in between her legs, her chest pressing to your back.  
  
"Let me show you how it's done." Melisandre purrs into your ear, grazing her full breasts up and down your back as she reaches around you and replaces your hand with hers. Everything she does is like electricity and you moan when her fingers dip into the build up of slick at your opening. Melisandre skims her lips across your jaw, smiling as you arch into her touch. You swallowed thickly as she dips two fingers inside you, immediately scissoring and stoking your sensitive walls, thumb boring into your clit.  
  
Her other hand trails up your sides to grasp a handful of one of your breasts, zoning in on your nipple and pinching lightly. You keen loudly your hands digging into her wrist at your core, thighs quivering as Melisandre started thrusting. "Good girl," comes a murmur from behind you. You're moaning heavily now, her fingers rolling your clit and pulling on it, letting it snap back before repeating the movement as the fingers inside you plunge in and out of you hurriedly.  
  
You can feel Melisandre's hips rocking into yours as you buck and jerk, her slick smearing against the small of your back as she grinds her bundle of nerves into you. Your mouth feels dry, all you can feel is her hands everywhere, your head spinning. Whines and soft moans are spilling from your lips now in a constant stream, your thighs trying to snap close at the pleasure but Melisandre nips along your neck every time you try so you're left shaking as you try to keep them pried apart, losing the battle as the fingers between yours legs began curling against that spot.  
  
"Ooooh-," You cry, throwing your head back into her shoulder as you convulse, Melisandre's name becoming a chant, your walls spasming against her and chest heaving. Melisandre slowly strokes your walls, easing you from your high and her mouth is at your throat, littering small kisses to calm your down. You watch with lidded eyes as she pulls her fingers from you, wincing at the sudden emptiness, and wraps her lips around them, her tongue licking up all your juices and moaning at your flavour. The sight is so erotic your pussy throbs and she grins down at you devilishly. "Can you handle that again?"

  


PETYR BAELISH ;  
  
"I'm not nervous!" You mumbled, widening your eyes to seem more earnest. Petyr only quirked his eyebrow and you sighed. You were nervous, but you wanted this, you wanted him. "Please Petyr, I trust you." He was still unconvinced, so you decided to make the first move. You slowly began to undo your laces, holding Petyr's eye as you pulled it down and let it fall at your feet. The cool air had your nipples stiffening and the way his eyes flashed as he took in your exposed skin, had your breath shaking. Meeting your eyes, Petyr began to untie his clothes, carefully stepping out of them before standing tall in front of you.  
  
He placed both hands on your stomach, your breath hitching as he did. He stroked the soft skin, gently raising his hands until they brushed the undersides of your breasts, head coming to rest upon your forehead. "You are so tempting," he sighed, shifting his head to capture your lips. Every move he made was slow, his lips occupying yours, his tongue grazing yours while he moved his hands to encompass your breasts, thumbs stroking the soft skin. You gave a breathy moan your hand combing through his hair. Pulling away Petyr smiled at you, taking your hand to lead you to the bed.  
  
Once you were laying down on your back, head propped up by the pillows, Petyr kissed down your neck, his cock dragging against your thigh as he connected his lips to your left breast, taking your nipple gently into his mouth before slicking it with his tongue. You moaned, the feeling sending sparks of pleasure down to your core and you didn't notice his wondering hand until it was spreading your folds and pressing on your nub. You didn't know you could make a sound so wanton and Petyr grinned into your breast. "Oh, you're so sensitive," he mused, voice huskier than usual as he played around your slicked centre.  
  
Your hips bucked as he stroked and prodded, pulling away as quickly as he started. His cat-like eyes locked with yours as he lay over you and positioned himself between your legs. Fighting down your nerves, you reached down to grab his cock, false courage helping him to press himself to your entrance. "That's it [y/n], I will never hurt you." Petyr gently spread your legs, hitching one over his waist, and began to ease himself in. He pressed his lips to yours as you gasped and stuttered, stealing your soft moan as he gave soft thrusts until he was snug inside you. He allowed you a moment to adjust before beginning to move, his movements unhurried.  
  
Petyr's thrusts were slow but firm, making sure you felt every inch of him as he rubbed along your walls, brushing over the spongy skin that had you seeing stars. Hips clapping together, he brought a hand to pinch at your breast, your hands springing to wrap around his shoulders as you shook. You were so wet Petyr was sure your body was trying to seal him inside you, never let him part from you and he would gladly resign to such a fate.  
  
His pace picked up and your whines became louder, forehead to forehead as your eyes fluttered close, your body quivered as it felt like your core was winding and coiling, about to explode. Petyr was groaning against your cheek, cooing at how well you fit him and how pretty you look, thrusting harder and deeper until you burst, keening in a high pitch as your toes curled and you clung to him tightly, walls spasming. Your body was clamped around him so snug that he had no choice but to still his hips and release in your walls, calling out your name. Laying down next to you, Petyr ran his hand along your arms, and you shivered. "Are you cold?" You shook your head, burrowing closer to him, cheeks flushed. "Just... sensitive." The cat that got the canary grin he gave you sent another wave of shivers down your spine.

  
  



End file.
